Lazos
by Joey Hirasame
Summary: Todos estamos conectados. Ya sea por vivencias, actividades en comun, o una cadena de amistades. Una persona que conoce a otra, que conoce a otra. Al final, hay un lazo que nos une a todos. PokeSpe, AU.
1. Mentiras

**Lazos**

**Por Joey Hirasame**

**Capitulo 1**

**Mentiras**

"Bien, es la última." -Se dijo a si misma la castaña, después de dejar caer una caja mas de sus pertenencias en su nueva habitación. No era muy grande, pero era agradable.

"Blue, querida, ¿Quieres comer algo?" -Preguntó una mujer, asomando la cabeza por el pequeño espacio de la puerta entreabierta.

"No te molestes, mamá." -Dijo un pelirrojo, entrando intempestivamente en la habitación, pasando a la mujer de largo. El chico tomó de la mano a Blue y salió de la habitación.- "La llevaré a conocer la ciudad y después iremos a comer algo a Sketch."

"No, Silver. Aún tengo que desempacar va-"

"Tus cosas seguirán ahi cuando volvamos." -Le interrumpió el chico.- "Te hace falta despejarte y conocer la ciudad. Pasarás mucho tiempo en Goldenrod City y te conviene saber tus rutas."

* * *

"Te veo luego, dulzura." -Se despidió el chico de ojos ambar, apartandose de una desconocida y corriendo al parque.

Un par de minutos después, llegó al campo de béisbol, donde sus amigos ya habían comenzado sin él. Un chico rubio se preparaba para batear, y otro castaño de chaqueta azul se preparaba para poncharlo. La pelota viajó a gran velocidad y...

"¡Out!" -Cantó un chico.- "Estas fuera."

"Oh, viejo." -Gimoteó el bateador, dejando caer el madero al suelo.- "Oh, hey Gold. ¿Qué dice la novia numero 15?"

"¿Detecto algo de envidia en tu voz, Pearl?" -Bromeó el recien llegado, recogiendo el bate del suelo.

"No. Pero viejo, ¿Te mataría dejar algo para los demás?" -Preguntó Pearl, arqueando una ceja y de brazos cruzados.

"Oh, que tierno." -Exclamó el chico, con voz de bebé. Gold atrapó el cuello de Pearl con un brazo y lo obligó a agacharse.- "¡Chicos, Pearl está molesto porque lo tenemos de Cuarto Bate!" -A medida que su barullo se volvía mas ruidoso, un par de chicos se acercaron.

""Cuarto Bate"."- Repitió Pearl, liberandose del agarre de Gold.- "¿Por qué Cuarto Bate?"

"Porque somos tan buenos, que no te dejamos batear." -Explicó Gold, e inmediato el grupo de chicos estalló en un coro de risas y burlas.

"¡Ya, ya, ya!" -Los calmó un muchacho de rubia cabellera, apaciguada bajo una gorra negra.- "¿Vinimos aquí a jugar béisbol a burlarnos del puberto?"

"Oh, ¿Por qué no hacer ambas?" -Preguntó Gold, abrazando a Pearl de nuevo.

"N tiene razón, Gold." -Dijo entre risas otro beisbolista de ojos rojos, tirando de la manga de la chaqueta del ojiambar.- "¡Vamos a jugar!"

Gold tomó el bate del suelo una vez mas y caminó hasta el plato. Frente a él, el mismo muchacho de castaña cabellera y ojos color ebano le aguardaba.

"¡No le verás ni el polvo, Black!" -Exclamó Gold.

"Si tan solo fueras tan bueno en el béisbol como lo eres alardeando." -Murmuró el pitcher.

"¡Red, a ver si puedes con esta!" -Gritó el bateador, y a lo lejos, el chico de ojos rojos levantó la mano.

Black lanzó la bola con gran velocidad y presición, sin embargo, Gold la golpeó de lleno. Las miradas de todos se elevaron, poco a poco, siguiendo la bola. Después bajaron...

"¡Es mía!" -Gritó Red, antes de perderse de vista.

"...No creo que la atrape." -Murmuró N."

* * *

"¡No, Silver, para!" -Rogó la castaña entre risas, arrancando un par de sonrisas furtivas del rostro del pelirrojo.

"Pero enserio, me veré obligado a odiarte si te vuelves como las chicas de esa escuela." -Bromeó el pelirrojo.- "Gran parte de ellas se creen super-modelos o algo parecido."

"Por favor, Silver." -Gruñó Blue, reprimiendo la risa. Se detuvo y alzó los brazos.- "¿Te parezco una modelo?"

"La verdad..." -Comenzó el pelirrojo, sin embargo no terminó la frase.

"¡La tengo!" -Se escuchó gritar a alguien. Las miradas de ambos se posaron sobre un chico, en medio de la calle.

Portaba una gorra y chaqueta rojas, y un guante de béisbol en su mano, donde había una pelota. Su cabello era negro cenizo y sus ojos eran rojos. El extraño beisbolista se giró hacía el par de chicos en la acera.

"Tu." -Murmuraron Blue y el beisbolista al mismo tiempo. El chico alzó la mano, en un ademan para saludar, sin embargo el sonido de una corneta lo detuvo.

Lo siguiente que supo el pelinegro fue que estaba volando por los aires, y 2 segundos después golpeó el suelo pesadamente.

"¡Red!" -Se escuchó gritar a una voz femenina.

"¡Niño loco!" -Gritó otra voz, seguida del sonido de la puerta de un auto cerrandose. Entonces todo cuadró.

Lo habían atropeyado.

"E-Estoy bien." -Gruñó el ojirojo, levantandose del asfalto con lentitud. Sus ojos se encontraron con un par de zafiros frente a él.- "Mas de 10 años, y este fue el mejor reencuentro que pude haber planeado." -Blue dejó salir una risa involuntaria.

"¿Estás bien muchacho? ¡Debo llevarte al hospital!" -Exclamó el hombre que arroyó a Red.

"No se preocupe, estoy bien." -Le aseguró el chico, cojeando solo un poco, acercandose a la acera con la ayuda de Blue y Silver.- "Lamento haber golpeado su auto."

"Eh..." -El hombre lucía genuinamente confundido, y no era para menos.- "No... no hay problema." -Y sin mas, el hombre se montó en su auto nuevamente y, después de gruñir "Niñatos locos", se marchó.

"¿En verdad estas bien?" -Preguntó Blue, una vez que el ojirojo se sentó en la acera.

"¿Por qué todos siguen preguntandome eso? ¡Estoy bien!" -Exclamó sonriente, antes de posar su mirada en el pelirrojo.- "Tu eres Silver, ¿No?"

"Si." -Respondió sereno.- "Tu eres el amigo de Green, ¿Cierto?" -Red asintió energicamente.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Blue?" -Preguntó el beisbolista. Los labios de la castaña se apretaron en una linea recta.

"Es una larga historia."

"Bueno, en ese caso..." -Comenzó, levantandose con pesadez y limpiando el polvo de sus pantalones.- "Puedes contarme mientras te muestro la ciudad." -Los ojos de Red viajaron de nuevo hacía Silver.- "¿No te molesta si te la robo por un momento?"

"De hecho-"

"¡Bien!" -Exclamó Red, enganchando el brazo de Blue en su mano, firme pero delicadamente, antes de darse a la fuga.- "¡La llevaré a Sketch en hora y media!"

* * *

"... No va a volver, ¿Cierto?" -Preguntó Black, mientras él, Pearl, Gold y N yacían sobre, junto y alrededor de una banca en el parque.

"Quiza lo atropeyó un auto." -Adivinó Pearl.

"Pearl, se trata de Red." -Dijo Gold.

"¿Y?"

"Cuando se trata de Red, no es "Quiza"." -Continuó el ojiambar.- "Definitivamente lo atropeyó un auto. Pero no iré a ayudarlo cada vez que le pase."

"¡Es tu primo!"

"Me da igual."

"¿Y ahora que haremos?" -Preguntó Black, interviniendo en la conversación. El silencio reinó por unos minutos, hasta que alguien lo rompió.

"Tengo hambre." -Confesó Gold, antes de levantarse de la banca.- "Vamos a Sketch."

* * *

"Dia, no tenías que pagar por el helado." -Murmuró una chica pelinegra, escondida detrás de su cono.

"Vamos, Plat. No soy _tan _pobre." -Bromeó un chico peliazul. Su brazo rodeaba suavemente su cintura y la atraía hacía él.- "Ademas, tengo trabajo. Puedo costear este tipo de cosas. Solo no pidas algo muy costoso para tu cumpleaños." -Platina soltó una timida risa, segundos antes de que algo comenzara a timbrar en el bolsillo del muchacho.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"Hablando de trabajo." -Murmuró Dia, sacando su celular y presionando un par de botones.- "Mi turno comienza en 20 minutos. Te llamaré esta noche, ¿Te parece?"

"Si." -Dia se acercó rápidamente a Platina, atrapando sus labios entre los propios en un fugaz beso, antes de separarse y huir corriendo, dejando a su novia con una sonrisa, y un dulce sabor de boca.

* * *

"- Y entonces, el doctor dijo que si me rompía el trasero de nuevo, tendrían que transplantarme una nalga." -Terminó de relatar Red. Cualquier otra chica se hubiese horrorizado ante tal historia, pero a pesar de los años, Red sabía que tanto podía soportar Blue. Y a juzgar por la aparentemente interminable risa de su amiga, tenía razón.

"Dios, había olvidado lo divertido que haces sonar todo." -Murmuró la castaña, recuperando el aliento. Ambos habían recorrido la ciudad por un buen rato, y ahora se dirigían al famoso Sketch.

"Aún no me haz dicho por qué razón te mudaste aquí." -Cantó Red, apagando la sonrisa de Blue, mas no borrandola.

"Vine a estudiar a la Academia de Bellas Artes de Goldenrod." -Explicó la chica, sonriendole al cielo, con la mirada apartada de la de su amigo.- "Quiero ser una gran cantante, y para eso tengo que aprender muchas cosas."

"Bien, parece que seremos compañeros de clase." -Dijo Red, e inmediatamente se encontró con la mirada sorprendida de la chica.- "Yo tambien estudio ahí."

"¿Enserio?" -Preguntó ella, notoriamente sorprendida. Red asintió energicamente, con una sonrisa en el rostro.- "¿Tu?"

"Si. ¿Por qué es tan dificil comprenderlo?" -Preguntó él. No lucía ofendido, solo confundido.

"Bueno, según recuerdo no eras el tipo de niño que soñaba con ser artista." -Dijo Blue, antes de señalar al guante en la mano de Red.- "Eras mas el tipico niño deportista."

"Bueno, a medida que pasaba el tiempo me pregunté: ¿Por qué no hacer ambas cosas?" -Exclamó el ojirojo, despojandose del guante y guardando la pelota en el bolsillo de su pantalón.- "Ven, vamos a comer algo."

* * *

"Yellow, terminó mi turno." -Anunció un muchacho, despojandose del delantal que llevaba.

"¡No, no, no, Jacob!" -Pidió una rubia de pequeña forma, interponiendose en su camino.- "Te necesito 5 minutos mas, ¡Aún no llega Dia!"

"Lo siento, pero tengo cita con el dentista." -Se disculpó el chico, antes de abandonar el local, y dejar a la encargada al borde de la histeria.

"Hamburguesa, con todo menos cebolla, pepinillos y mostaza." -Anunció un chico de rojizos ojos y gorro blanco, asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla a la cocina.- "Pero qué de- ¡Yellow!" -Gritó el chico, rápidamente ganando la atención de su jefa.- "¿Donde carajo está Jacob?"

"Tenía cita con el dentista, así que desapareció en cuanto terminó su turno. ¡Y Dia todavía no aparece!" -Gritó Yellow, mientras se paseaba por las mesas, tomando ordenes. Justo en ese momento, el chico peliazul de boina roja entró a Sketch a toda la velocidad a la que podían moverlo sus piernas- que no era mucha.

"¡Ya llegué, gente!" -Anunció Dia, entrando de golpe a la cocina.

"Dia, necesito una hamburguesa con todo menos cebolla, pepinillos y mostaza; una orden de papas fritas, una pizza individual, 3 refrescos de cola, naranja y lima; 2 ordenes de aros de cebolla y una malteada."

"..."

"..."

"...¿Nada mas, Ruby?"

"¡Para ayer, Diamond!" -Gritó el chico, antes de salir de la cocina.

"Wow, nunca había visto a un gay tan molesto." -Murmuró para si mismo el cocinero, colocandose el delantal y el sombrero.

* * *

"¡Ya llegaron los DH!" -Anunció Gold, haciendo su aparición en el restaurante con el resto del equipo de béisbol.- "Dios, ¡Tengo tanta hambre!"

"Lo sabemos, venías repitiendolo varias veces de camino hacía aca." -Recalcó Black, sonriendo. Todo el grupo se abrió camino hasta una de las pocas mesas vacías.

"¿Qué van a ordenar chicos?" -Preguntó Ruby, llegando junto a ellos.

"Quiero un Hot Dog." -Dijo Gold, antes de tornar su voz inusualmente grave.- "Con todo."

"Wow, si que tenías hambre." -Gruñó N, destilando sarcasmo.

"Hey, Ruby." -Le llamó Pearl.- "¿Está Dia en la cocina?"

"Si, pero no recomiendo que lo vayas a interrumpir." -Dijo el mesero.- "Acaba de llegar, y las ordenes se acumularon. Lo mejor será esperar a que se desahogue todo."

"Estará bien." -Dijo Pearl, abriendose camino a la cocina.

"Yo solo quiero un refresco." -Anunció Black, y N le hizo una señal con la mano para que fuesen dos. Después de anotar todo en una libreta, Ruby se retiró.- "Bueno, supongo que Red no me devolverá mi pelota un día de estos, ¿No?"

"Es tan torpe que quiza ya la-"

"¡Gold!" -Chilló una mujer, acallando la oración del ojiambar. Los DH se giraron un poco, y vieron a una chica de cabello gris pardo y ojos rojos, de semblante furioso, acercandose velozmente a su mesa.

"Hey, Roxanne." -Exclamó Gold, levantandose de su asiento.- "¿Que te trae por-?"

"¡No me quieras ver la cara de estúpida, Gold!" -Gritó la chica, apartandose del muchacho cuando este intentó abrazarla.

"¿Pero qué te pasa?" -Preguntó Gold, extrañado. Roxanne soltó un resoplo y se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Qué hacías tu anoche en "Dragon's Den?" -Preguntó la muchacha, e instantaneamente el rostro de Gold perdió color, e imagenes de la noche anterior pasaron a gran velocidad por su mente.- "Varios amigos me contaron que te vieron bailando con varias chicas."

"¿Y ahora de donde sacaron eso?" -Preguntó Gold, dejando salir una convincente carcajada. Roxanne arqueó una ceja; no se lo había creído.- "Tal vez solo era alguien que se parecía a mi."

"¿Enserio?"

"Sip. Yo anoche estaba metido en mi cuarto." -Mintió, de nuevo, convincentemente.- "El pollo de la cena me causó malestar." -La mirada de Roxanne comenzaba a flaquear, y fue entonces que el habilidoso Don Juan entregó el golpe decisivo.- "Sabes. Te lo explicaré de otra forma."

Gold se aclaró la garganta, e inmediatamente los chicos del béisbol levantaron su mesa y la corrieron un poco, para darle espacio al ojiambar de hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer: Endulzarle el oído a las mujeres.

"_Esas son puras mentiras_

_Esa noche yo no andaba allí_

_Debes estar confundida_

_O había un tipo igualito a mi."  
_

"_Te cuentan que me vieron paseando en la ciudad_

_Con una ropa fina y con cara de galán_

_Mirando a todas las chicas pasar frente a mi_

_Pero eso es imposible, yo nunca estuve allí"  
_

"_Cuando no estas conmigo yo me porto bien_

_Me quedo encerrado viendo la T.V._

"_No salgo ni a la esquina ni hablo con mi vecina_

_Aunque no te lo niego sigue estando divina."  
_

"_Eas son puras mentiras_

_Esa noche yo no andaba allí_

_Debes estar confundida_

_O había un tipo igualito a mi."  
_

"_Me dices que me viste en una pagina web_

_Con dos jevas al lado y una birra tambien_

_Que estaba muy contento y como distraido_

_Te juro yo a esa hora estaba mas que dormido."  
_

"_No se de que me hablas, yo no se que pasa_

_Tu siempre por ahí y yo tranquilo en mi casa_

_Leyendome unos libros pa' poder comprender_

_Como debo tratarte y entenderte mujer."_

"_Eas son puras mentiras_

_Esa noche yo no andaba allí_

_Debes estar confundida_

_O había un tipo igualito a mi."_

_

* * *

_Después de su pequeño numero, medio restaurante le aplaudió y Roxanne lo tacleó en un abrazo.

"Entonces, ¿Desconfías de mi?" -Preguntó Gold, estrechandola entre sus brazos. Ella rió un poco y se separó de él.

"Claro que no. Se que no me mentirías." -Dijo ella, antes de retroceder y agachar la mirada.- "Lamento haber dudado de ti."

"No te preocupes." -Murmuró Gold, antes de besar su mejilla.- "Entonces, ¿Te veo mañana?" -Roxanne asintió alegremente, antes de salir del restaurante. El ojiambar soltó un suspiro de alivio y se dejó caer en su silla.

"¿En verdad tu escribiste esa canción?" -Preguntó Black. Gold carraspeó y se soltó riendo.

"¡No, que va!" -Exclamó el chico.- "La escuché en la radio hace un par de días."

"Si te contaron: es mentira. Si hay fotos: es un montaje. Si hay video: se parece a mi." -Repasó N, recordando otras celebres frases con las que Gold se había salvado el cuello.- "Y la rara vez que por fín te atrapan; Si me ves: me obligaron."

"Por eso, muchachos:" -Dijo Gold, segundos antes de que Ruby llegara con sus ordenes. En el instante que Black estiró la mano para tomar su refresco, Gold se lo arrebató y le dió un sorbo.- "Es bueno ser yo."

* * *

"Y esto es Sketch." -Anunció Red, una vez que él y Blue entraron al restaurante.- "El ambiente aquí es muy bueno, y la comida es mucho mejor."

"Te creo." -Dijo Blue, mientras Red la arrastraba al interior.

"Te presentaré a unos amigos." -Dijo Red, buscando a su equipo entre toda la gente. Pero entonces algo golpeó su mente:- "¡Cierto, rayos! Te he tenido en la calle un buen rato y no hemos comido nada."

"En verdad-"

"Espera." -Interrumpió Red, arrastrando a la castaña a la barra.

"No entiendo como algunas chicas pueden ser tan imbeciles como para caer por eso." -Gruñó una chica de ojos azules, señalando a la mesa de los beisbolistas.

"Quiza la dejaron caer de cabeza cuando era bebé." -Dijo otra, de ojos de igual color pero de tono mas oscuro y cabello castaño, sorbiendo ruidosamente su malteada. Su pequeña conversación se vio interrumpida cuando llegó Red, arrastrando a Blue consigo.

"¡Hola Sapph!" -Saludó el muchacho.- "¿Qué cuentas?"

"Gold acaba de verle la cara a otra chica." -Respondió la castaña, como si fuese lo mas común del mundo.

"Hum, que raro. Apenas han sido dos esta semana." -Murmuró Red para si mismo, antes de recordar a la chica que lo acompañaba.- "¡Oh, cierto! Ella es Blue."

"Mucho gusto." -Saludó Blue, sin embargo Sapphire solo le hizo un gesto con la mano. La chica sentada junto a ella se aclaró la garganta y le extendió la mano.

"Soy Crystal." -Se presentó, estrechando la mano de Blue.

"¿Les importa cuidarla un rato? Tengo que ir a hablar con los chicos." -Dijo Red. Blue rodó los ojos y sonrió.

"Red, no soy una niña." -Le recordó la castaña, sin embargo, el ojirojo solo se encogió en hombros y huyó a toda velocidad.

"Entonces, Blue." -Comenzó Crys, señalando un asiento vacío junto a ella.- "¿De donde eres?"

"Acabo de llegar de Pallet Town, es un pueblito muy reducido en Kanto." -Explicó Blue, antes de sentarse.

"¿Y qué viniste a hacer aca?" -Preguntó Sapphire, aún sorbiendo los restos de su malteada.

"¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? Dejo de haber liquido ahí hace media hora." -Le reprimió Crys. Sapphire le dirigió una mirada molesta antes de empujar el vaso lejos.

"Bueno." -Llamó Blue.- "Vine a estudiar en la Academia de Bellas Artes."

"Oh, eso significa que serás su compañera." -Exclamó Crys, señalando a Sapph. La mirada sorprendida de Blue se clavó en la chica de apariencia y actitud ozca.

"¿Enserio?" -Crys asintió levemente.- "¿Qué estudias?"

"Danza moderna." -Respondió desganada.- "Quiero bailar Hip-Hop." -Bueno, eso tenía sentido, pensó Blue. Nunca había sido el tipo de persona que se dejaba llevar por las apariencias, pero esta chica lucía algo... varonil.

"¿Algo mas, chicas?" -Preguntó una rubia detrás de la barra.

"¡Oh, Yellow!" -Le llamó Crys, señalando a Blue.- "Te presento a Blue, va a estudiar contigo y Sapph en la Academia."

"Mucho gusto." -Saludo Yellow, extendiendo su mano por sobre la barra. Tarea titanica considerando su corta estatura.- "¿Qué piensas estudiar, Blue?"

"Música. Quiero ser cantante."

"Yellow aquí presente es la Leonardo DaVinci de este siglo." -Comentó Crys. Un potente tono rojizo se apoderó del rostro pecoso de la rubia.

"¡N-No es cierto!" -Tartamudeó la encargada del local.- "Yo solo hago dibujos simples."

"¡¿Simples?" -Exclamó Sapphire, haciendo estremecer a las 3 chicas frente alrededor de la barra.- "Mira el techo."

Los 4 pares de ojos se clavaron al techo: había todo un cielo nocturno dibujado ahí arriba. Estrellas, la luna, incluso un par de nubes obscuras y un avión.

"¿Tu hiciste eso?" -Preguntó Blue, aún con la mirada perdida en el paisaje dibujado en el techo.

"S-Si." -Confesó timidamente, escondiendo la mirada.

* * *

"-Y luego la llevé por un helado." -Terminó de relatar Dia, mientras sacaba la pizza del horno y la ponía en la barra, listo para rebanar.- "Entonces sonó la alarma y tuve que venir a trabajar."

"Suena a que se divirtieron." -Dijo Pearl, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Le encantaba ver a su amigo tan feliz, y si esta chica- a la que todavía no había tenido el gusto de conocer- lo hacía feliz, él era feliz.

"¿Y qué dice el equipo de béisbol?" -Preguntó Dia, tratando de hacer conversación. Pearl soltó un desganado suspiro.

"Entramos a un torneo que será el mes proximo, pero apenas somos 5." -Explicó el rubio.- "Necesitamos conseguir a otros 4 jugadores, por lo menos."

"¿No puedes convencer a algunos chicos de tu escuela?" -Preguntó Dia, mientras sacaba la pizza por la ventanilla y hacía sonar la campana.

"No es tan sencillo." -Gruñó Pearl. La mirada confundida de Dia le dijo que tendría que elaborar eso.- "Es por Gold y Red. Muchos de los chicos de Golden High no quieren tener nada que ver con estudiantes de la Academia."

"¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé, parece que siempre ha habido fricción entre las dos escuelas." -Explicó Pearl.

"Tu estudias en Golden High, y yo estudio en la Academia." -Señaló Dia.- "Y nos llevamos bien." -Pearl sonrió ante la ingenuidad de Dia, debió saber que no sería fácil explicarlo.

"Lo se, pero supongo que es porque nos conociamos desde antes." -Musitó Pearl, para terminar de una vez con el argumento. Era deprimente.- "Bien, supongo que te dejaré trabajar en paz. Nos vemos."

"Adios." -Se despidió Dia, antes de que Pearl saliera de la cocina.

* * *

"Entonces, ¿Si te atropeyó un auto?" -Preguntó Black.

"Sip, pero valió la pena." -Exclamó Red.

"La niña está sana." -Murmuró Gold, practicamente desnudando con la mirada a Blue desde lejos. Sin embargo se detuvo cuando su primo le dio un golpe en las costillas.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses, está fuera de alcance." -Le advirtió Red.

"¿Qué, te gusta?" -Preguntó Gold, arqueando una ceja

"No, pero es mi amiga y quiero que la respetes." -Explicó el ojirojo, totalmente serio.- "¿Entiendes?"

"Si, papá." -Bufó molesto el ojiambar, antes de recordar algo.- "¿No tenías que ir a los camiones hoy?" -Los ojos de Red se abrieron de par en par, e inmediatamente sacó su celular de su bolsillo: 5:30.

"¡Demonios!" -El chico exclamó. Red comenzó a correr de un lado a otro, murmurando cosas inentendibles.- "¡Mi guitarra! Necesito mi guitarra."

"Está en casa." -Dijo Gold, comenzando a perder la calma tambien.

"¡Tengo media hora, Gold!" -Exclamó Red, señalando al reloj de su celular.- "¡No llegaré a tiempo!"

"Esta bien, tu ve a la terminal y yo ire a casa por tu guitarra. Te veré allá." -Planeó Gold, sin embargo su primo seguía estatico y temblando.- "¡Corre!

"Blue, tengo que avisarle." -Murmuró Red, dispuesto a correr a la barra, sin embargo Gold lo detuvo.

"¡28 minutos!"

"¡Diablos!" -Sin decir una palabra mas, ambos parientes salieron corriendo a toda velocidad del local. Dejando a Black y a N solos.

"Bonito equipo de Béisbol que nos cargamos, ¿No?" -Bromeó Black

* * *

"¿Dónde está Red?" -Preguntó Blue, a nadie en particular, mientras escaneaba el restaurante completo.

"Me parece haberlo visto salir." -Comentó Yellow, con un tono de voz casi inaudible.

"¡El infeliz me dejó sola!" -Exclamó Blue, molesta.- "¿Cómo diablos regresaré a mi casa? ¡No conozco la ciudad!"

"Si vives en una casa individual, será sencillo encontrarla." -Dijo Crys. Los labios de Blue se apretaron en una linea recta y soltó un pesado suspiro.

"No, vivo en un edificio de departamentos." -Explicó la ojiazul.

"Será dificil, hay demasiados en la ciudad." -Comentó Sapphire.- "Ademas hay- ¡Oh, estupendo! Justo lo que necesitaba." -Se quejó la chica, dirigiendo su molesta mirada a la entrada.

4 chicas iban entrando al local, de tal forma que parecía que el lugar entero les pertenecía. Una de ellas, de cabello y ojos rosas, caminaba al frente del grupo, con gran imponencia y seguridad. Claramente la lider del grupo.

Otra de ellas, de cabello y ojos naranja, caminaba solo un par de pasos tras la lider, y sin embargo emanaba la misma soberbia y seguridad.

Detras de ellas, las dos últimas del grupo. Una de ellas era castaña, de ojos... ¿Blancos? No, no era blanco, era mas bien gris claro. Muy claro. La última, morena y de ojos de un color igualmente extraños a los de su compañera: una mezcla extraña entre oro y plata. Ambas caminaban una junto a la otra, resagadas detrás de sus acompañantes.

"¿Quienes son ellas?" -Preguntó Blue. Inmediatamente, Sapphire soltó suspiro de exasperación.

"Simplemente el grupo de personas mas odioso sobre la cara del mundo." -Gruñó Sapph.

"Todos las llaman: "Las Modelos.".- Comenzó Crys.- "Estudian en la Academia, y al parecer su autoestima esta demasiado alta. Al punto de rayar en el narcisismo."

"La pelirrosa es la lider de la parvada." -Comenzó Sapphire.- "Su nombre es Whitney, aunque tambien puedes llamarla "Engendro del Demonio"."

"Es la mas egocentrica del grupo, estudia Teatro y se ama demasiado simplemente porque su madre fue una famosa actriz." -Explicó Crys.

"La del cabello naranja es Gardenia." -Dijo Sapph.- "Tambien estudia actuación, y ademas estudia "Ballet"." -Dijo Sapph, agregando comillas con los dedos."

"Bailó en un video de Mistyck, y desde entonces nadie la baja de su nube." -Dijo Crys.

"La de la bufanda rosa es Platina Berlitz." -Dijo Sapph, recalcando el apellido.- "Solo se ganó la entrada a la Academia porque su padre es Arxes Berlitz, el pintor."

"Que sea ridiculamente rica tambien ayudó." -Exclamó Crys.

"Y finalmente, la castaña de la gorra de béisbol es White." -Terminó Sapphire.- "Es estúpida, tonta, y egolatra."

"Es una chica muy... amigable." -Dijo Crys, enfatizando la última palabra, sin embargo Blue no comprendía.

"Es muy cariñosa." -Dijo Yellow, entrando a la conversación desde detrás de la barra. Blue seguía sin entender.

"¡Es una golfa!" -Gritó Sapphire, ganandose las miradas de todo el restaurante.- "...Encarguense de sus asuntos, gente. ¡Niño princesa, dame otra malteada!" -Ruby gruñó y se acercó a la ventanilla hacía la cocina.

* * *

"Bien, amigas, tenemos un asunto super-urgente que tratar." -Chilló Whitney, una vez que las cuatro se sentaron en a una mesa.- "Esperen, ¡Ru-Ru!" -Completamente de la nada, apareció Ruby.

"Te pedí que no me llamaras así." -Gruñó Ruby, luciendo su mejor sonrisa falsa.

"Como sea, chico." -Espetó la pelirrosa, mirandole con desdén.- "Traeme un refresco de dieta."

"Lo mismo." -Dijo Gardenia.

"Quiero una barquilla de chocolate." -Pidió White, ganandose las miradas asqueadas de 2 des sus compañeras.- "¿Qué?"

"Niña, el helado engorda." -Le reprendió Whitney, como si le estuviese explicando algo a un niño pequeño.

"Bueno, White siempre come como si no hubiese un mañana." -Murmuró Platina, tomando entre sus manos el brazo de su amiga.- "Y está muy delgada." -Ruby aclaró su garganta ruidosamente.

"¿Vas a querer algo, cielo?" -Dijo el ojirojo, dirigiendose a Platina. Ella negó con la cabeza.- "Bien, les traere su orden en unos minutos."

"Bien, como les decía, tenemos un asunto muy importante en nuestras manos." -Repitió Whitney, llamando la atención de sus tres amigas. Su mirada acosadora se clavó en Platina, haciendola estremecer.- "Tenemos que hablar sobre tu novio, el cocinero."

"¿Qué hay de Dia?"

* * *

"Bien, chicas." -Anunció Blue, levantandose de su asiento.- "Tengo que ir a buscar mi casa antes de que oscuresca."

"¿No quieres que te acompañemos?"- Preguntó Sapph, sonando genuinamente preocupada.

"No hace falta, ya soy una niña grande." -Bromeó Blue, sonriendo.- "Nos vemos."

"Adios." -Se despidieron Yellow, Crys y Sapph.

La castaña caminó hasta la puerta, esquivando a una que otra persona en su camino. Apenas había pasado un día, y ya se había encontrado con buenas personas.

Cuando llegó esta mañana, pensó que sería dificil empezar de cero en otra ciudad, en otro país. Pero al encontrarse con amigos del pasado, como Red y Silver, y al conocer a nuevas personas, como Sapphire, Crys y Yellow... Estos eran los tipos de lazos que duraban por siempre.

Blue ya estaba solo a un par de pasos de la salida, sin embargo, un chico apareció en la puerta. Su cabello era castaño, peinado en puas, y sus ojos eran de un fiero color verde, sin embargo tenían tambien un efecto hipnotico.

Ambos se paralizaron al verse uno al otro.

"...Hola."

**N/A: Y bien, he aquí otra historia. La historia que había prometido después de borrar AAA. Me gusta mas esta, y la tengo mejor planeada. Diganme que piensan, y dejen review antes de cerrar la ventana.**

**Disclaimer: La canción usada en este capitulo es "Mentiras" de Los Amigos Invisibles.**


	2. Nadie Igual

**Disclaimer: La canción utilizada en este capitulo es "Nadie Igual" por Victor Drija. No me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 2**

**Nadie Igual**

...Sus ojos se quedaron hundidos en los del otro por lo que pareció una eternidad, simplemente escaneandose; tratando de descifrar algo o simplemente disfrutando del contacto, Blue no lo sabía, pero de igual forma no le importaba.

"...Hola." -Murmuró el chico, casi en un susurro. Tanto así que fue una maravilla para Blue haberlo escuchado entre el barullo del restaurante.

"Hola." -Respondió ella, aún perdida en sus ojos. Tardo un par de segundos en salir de su trance y extenderle la mano.- "Soy Blue."

El muchacho le dedicó una mirada extrañada; le miraba como si fuese un bicho de dos cabezas o algo parecido. Después su mirada se endureció y bajó hasta la mano de la chica, y finalmente la estrechó.

"Green." -Se presentó simplemente. Green... ese nombre sonaba familiar. ¡Claro, Silver había dicho que Red era amigo de un tal Green!

"Disculpa, ¿Tu conoces a algún Silver?" -Preguntó Blue esperanzada. Antes que la muchacha pudiese preguntar si sabía donde vivía, el tal Green salió del restaurante.- "¡Oye, espera!"

* * *

7:30 y Black apenas llegaba a su casa de la escuela. ¡Alabados sean los turnos dobles en la tintorería! De otra forma, su madre estaría ahí para decirle hasta de que iba morir. Piso 2... Piso 3... Piso 4... Piso 5... Y ya se pasó de piso, ¿En que diablos pensaba?

Finalmente, maldiciendose mentalmente por tener la cabeza metida en otro lado, llegó hasta su departamento, en el 4° Piso de uno de tantos edificios. Su mano se acercó a la perilla de la puerta, sin embargo se paralizó antes de siquiera tocarla. ¿Lo haría? Bueno, la vió en Sketch, así que tal vez llegaría en cualquier momento.

Ya se había hecho una costumbre esperarla. Aunque estudiaran en escuelas diferentes, aunque no pudiesen haber escogido grupos de amigos mas diferentes, se llevaba bien con ella. Siempre había sido así.

Finalmente, el sonido de pasos subiendo la escalera lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

"Hola, Black." -Si claro, esto ya era costumbre.

Cada tarde era lo mismo, y sin embargo cada tarde existía este miedo de que no aparecería. Pero eso era algo bueno para él, ya que solo hacía el hecho de verla llegar todavía mas feliz.

"Hola, White." -Saludó el castaño a la chica frente a la puerta al otro lado del pasillo.- "¿Cómo te fue hoy?"

"Bueno, hubo un pequeño problema con una de mis amigas." -Ugh, sus amigas. El porque se juntaba con ese grupo de antipaticas estaba mas allá de la imaginación de Black, pero bueno: él se juntaba con Gold, así que no era quien para juzgarla.- "Pero ya lo solucionamos."

"Que bien."

"¿Estuviste en Sketch? Me pareció verte ahí." -Preguntó ella, a lo que él respondió sonriendo.

"Sip, estuve ahí con mis amigos del béisbol." -Dijo Black, mientras se sentaba en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta de su departamento. Segundos después, White le imitó.- "Uno de ellos tuvo un problema con su novia, pero logró solucionarlo..."

Y así se podían pasar horas y horas, hasta que finalmente uno de ellos tuviese que irse.

* * *

"¡Oye! ¡Esperame, maldita sea!" -Gritaba Blue, mientras seguía de cerca al misterioso Green, zurcando las calles de la ciudad.

El tipo no había dicho palabra alguna aparte de su nombre, y simplemente la ignoraba de forma magistral. Pero bien, si este era el Green del que hablaban Silver y Red, él tenía que saber como llegar a su casa.

Ademas, había algo en este sujeto que llamaba la atención de la castaña. Esa actitud fría y misteriosa era tan... molesta. Ya llevaba un buen rato siguiendolo, y el tipo ni siquiera le había reclamado. No le había dicho que dejara de seguirlo, no le había preguntado que quería, ¡No había dicho nada!

"¡Hey, di algo!" -Gritó Blue, cansada ya de vagar sin rumbo, simplemente siguiendo a este tipo que, hasta donde sabía, podría ser un delincuente o algo peor.- "¿Por qué me ignoras? ¿Por qué permites que te siga?"

Green simplemente le miró por sobre su hombro, solo unos segundos, antes de plasmar su mirada de ojos esmeralda al otro lado de la calle. Blue siguió la ruta de sus ojos hasta un edificio: Su edificio.

"Es... aquí." -Murmuró Blue, con la vista estatica en la gran estructura. Finalmente la despegó para poder agradecerle al chico, sin embargo ya se había marchado.- "...Green."- Susurró para si misma, antes de cruzar la calle y subir a su departamento.

* * *

"¡Cariño, ya llegué!" -Anunció Red, entrando triunfante a la habitación que compartía con su primo.

"¿Qué tal te fue?" -Preguntó Gold, recostado sobre la cama superior, con los ojos estaticos en un libro.

"500." -Dijo Red, dejando su guitarra en un rincón de la habitación. El ojirojo se metió en la cama inferior de la litera.- "Pero llegué demasiado tarde, a esa hora hay muy poca gente."

"¿No crees que se mejor así?" -Preguntó Gold, aún con la vista fija en su libro.- "Entre menos gente, menos es la posibilidad de que alguien te descubra."

"Miren quien habla." -Dijo Red entre risas, asomando su cabeza por el espacio entre la cama de Gold y la pared.- "Deberías aplicar eso a tus propios asuntos. Entre menos chicas te levantes, menos es la posibilidad de que una de ellas te descubra."

"La diferencia es que yo no tengo nada que perder." -Dijo el ojiambar, golpeando la frente de su primo con el libro.- "Ya vete a dormir, mañana hay clases."

"¡Si, jefe!"

* * *

"Hey, ¿Donde te metiste?" -Preguntó Silver, una vez que Blue entró al departamento.- "Llegué a Sketch pero no te pude encontrar."

"Bueno, depende a que hora llegaste." -Comenzó la castaña, desplomandose en el sofá.- "Llegamos allí muy tarde, ya que Red me tuvo dando vueltas por un muy largo rato. Y me fui muy tarde porque Red me dejó sola y no sabía llegar aquí."

"Bastardo." -Murmuró el pelirrojo para si mismo.- "¿Y cómo llegaste aquí finalmente?"

"Me trajo un amigo tuyo." -Respondió la ojiazul, e inmediatamente Silver arqueó una ceja.- "Un tal Green."

"Oh." -Exclamó el chico.- "Veo que no te ha costado mucho trabajo hacer amigos."

"Parece que no..."

* * *

"¡Silver, ya son las 6:40!" -Exclamó Blue, mientras ajustaba los ultimos detalles de su atuendo.

El primer día de clases siempre era algo emocionante para ella... cuando era tambien el primer día de todos los demás. Ahora le parecía aterrador. El empezar desde cero en un lugar donde ya todos se conocían, y la mayoría podría llegar a ser tan antipatica que no se molestarían en conocer a alguien nuevo.

"¡Ya voy!" -Gritó Silver desde el baño, antes de que el sonido del cepillo tallando contra sus dientes saliera de aquel cuarto.- "¡Ame n joio shegundo!"

"Me harás llegar tarde." -Murmuró Blue para si misma. Segundos después, se escuchó a alguien tocando la puerta.- "¡Voy!"

La castaña corrió hasta la puerta, y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse al otro lado a una chica de familiares ojos azules.

"¿Crys?"

"Hola, Blue." -Musitó sorprendida la recien llegada.- "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Bueno, vivo aquí." -Explicó la nativa de Kanto.

"Buenos días, Crys." -Saludó Silver, desde detrás de Blue.- "Ella es mi prima, Blue."

"Ya tuve el placer de conocerla." -Explicó Crys, al mismo tiempo que todos salían y Silver cerraba la puerta trás ellos.- "Solo que no sabía que era tu prima." -Recalcó, plasmando su mirada en la susodicha.

"No me preguntaste."

* * *

"¡Yellow!" -Gritó Sapphire, sin importarle que todavía estaba oscuro y muchas personas seguían tratando de dormir. La castaña estaba parada en la acera frente a la puerta de Sketch, con una mochila perezosamente colgada sobre su hombro y una mueca de impaciencia plasmada en el rostro.- "¡Se nos va a hacer tarde!"

"Ya-Ya voy." -Se escuchó tartamudear a una timida voz al otro lado. Instantaneamente, el sonido de varios candadose siendo abiertos tranquilizó a Sapph, y tres segundos después, Yellow salió.- "Lo siento."

"Guardatelo, tenemos que apurarnos." -Rápidamente, la chica salvaje tomó la mano de su compañera y emprendió carrera hacía la Academia.

* * *

"Buenos días, N." -Saludó Black, sentandose en el pupitre junto a su rubio compañero, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja enmarcando sus facciones. N arqueó una ceja ante el extraño comportamiento del chico.

"¿Por qué tan alegre esta mañana?" -Preguntó el chico, desganado, pero al mismo tiempo curioso.

"No lo sé, solo..." -Comenzó el chico, buscando la palabra que pudiese describir la alegría que sentía en ese instante.- "Tengo la sensación de que todo va a salir bien."

"Si tu lo dices..." -Murmuró el rubio.

* * *

"Buenos días, chicas." -Saludó Ruby, una vez que llegó al portón de la Academia, donde estaban Blue, Yellow y Sapphire esperandole. La mirada de ojos rubí del chico se posó en la primera.- "¿Lista para el primer día, cariño?"

"Como nunca lo he estado." -Mintió ella. Bueno, no era mentira: nunca había estado tan nerviosa. El chico pareció haber notado esto.

"No te preocupes, nadie aquí te va a morder, cielo." -Dijo el chico, sonriendo, antes de tomarle de la mano y hacerle una señal a las otras chicas para que le siguieran adentro.- "A menos que tu quieras."

El lugar era enorme. Mas que cualquier otra escuela que Blue haya tenido el gusto de visitar, o siquiera ver de lejos. Era como las universidades que aparecen en esas viejas postales que su mamá guardaba. Había varios edificios, un auditorio, muchos jardines. El lugar era simplemente perfecto.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, Blue sentía emoción por ir a la escuela. No por ver a sus amigos, sino por verdaderamente asistir a las clases.

Era demencial.

* * *

"Dia..."** -***knock, knock, knock*.- "Dia, se que estás ahí, abre."

"..."

"...Dia, ¿Qué sucede?" -Esto comenzaba a aterrarlo. Ayer cuando lo dejó en la cocina de Sketch estaba perfectamente bien, y ahora de la nada se había desaparecido.

No respondió a sus llamadas, esta mañana había tratado de llamarlo de nuevo y seguí sin responder, Pearl hasta faltó a su primer hora de clases solo para ir a la Academia y buscarlo ahí, pero había faltado a clases. No quedaba otro lugar mas en donde buscar que no fuese en su casa.

"Dia, por favor, dime que sucede." -Rogó el rubio, sin embargo no hubo sonido alguno en respuesta. Muy bien, no había de otra. Pearl tendría que recurrir al Drake Van Dam en su interior. El rubio retrocedió un par de pasos, tomó un profundo respiro, y con todas su fuerzas pateó la puerta.

Un dolor punzante le recorrió desde la planta del pie hasta la punta del cabello, e al instante cayó pesadamente en el suelo. La maldita puerta no se movió un centimetro. 30 segundos después, se pudo escuchar como el cerrojo era retirado, y la puerta se abrió solo un poco, para dejar ver uno de los oscuros ojos azules de Dia.

"¿Qué sucedió?" -Preguntó Pearl.

* * *

"_¡Dia!" -Le llamó una voz. Al instante supo de quien se trataba; reconocería esa voz aunque estuviese sordo... si, eso. Recien había ayudado a Yellow a cerrar por el día, y ya era demasiado tarde para que una dama como ella estuviese sola._

"_Hey, Plat. No sabía que estuvieses aquí." -Le saludó el chico, tratando de acercarse para besarla, sin embargo, su novia le rehusó sus labios. Dia se alejó un poco, lo suficiente para ver sus ojos: estaban clavados en el suelo.- "¿Sucede algo?"_

"_Te-Tengo que hablar contigo." -Musitó ella. La preocupación comenzaba a llevarse lo mejor del chico, pero se esforzó para mantener la calma.- "Qui-Quiero... terminar."_

_Las palabras no entraron en la mente del chico. No; mas bien su mente se rehusaba a aceptarlas. Una y otra vez las repasó, pero su mente seguía negandose a procesarlas, hasta que finalmente cedió._

"_...¿Eh?" -Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el ojiazul. Ahí enfrente, Platina no podía dignarse a verle a los ojos._

"_Quiero terminar." -Repitió.- "Me he dado cuenta... de que debo aumentar mis expectativas."_

_...¿Acababa de llamarlo fracasado? No, no es algo que ella diría... bueno, si lo es, pero..._

"_Puedo cambiar." -Murmuró él. Platina negó con la cabeza y sin embargo Dia seguía y seguía.- "Puedo ser mejor, puedo ser lo que tu quieras que sea, solo..." -Musitaba Diamond, tratando de que su voz no se rompiera.- "...Solo no me des por vencido."_

"_Lo siento." -Murmuró ella, totalmente carente de algun tono que delatara emoción alguna en su voz.- "Pero ya lo he decidido." -Y sin mas, la dama de sociedad se marchó, dejando al cocinero solo a la deriva._

_En la oscuridad de la noche._

_

* * *

_"Entonces, amiga, ¿Lo hiciste?" -Preguntó Whitney, sin dignarse a mirar a Platina. La chica solamente asintió, con una triste mirada clavada en el suelo.- "Ay, por dios. ¡Animate! Ahora puedes conseguirte algo mucho mejor."

"Supongo..." -Murmuró ella.

* * *

"_¿Qué hay de Dia?" -Preguntó Platina._

"_Niña, es un cocinero." -Recalcó Whitney, apuntando a la cocina.- "Ademas puedes conseguirte a alguien mucho mas, ya sabes, agraciado."_

"_Él no solo es cocinero, tambien es músico." -Lo defendió la chica de la bufanda._

"_Es tamborilero." -Corrigió Gardenia, antes de dejar salir una risa, que pronto imitó Whitney.- "Los tamborileros no son músicos de verdad, solo golpean sus tambores una y otra vez."_

"_¿Tu qué piensas, White?" -Preguntó Platina. Sin embargo, cuando Ruby llegó con sus ordenes, la castaña se perdió en su helado._

"_Bien, si decides quedarte con el tamborilero, me temo que tendremos que desligarnos de ti." -Chilló la pelirrosa, antes de darle un trago a su refresco. La mirada sorprendida de Platina no tenía comparación.- "Niña, nosotras somos lo "Top de lo top", no podemos dejar que nos relacionen con alguien tan común como el cocinero."_

"_A la larga, nos lo agradecerás." -Dijo Gardenia, imitando el irritante tono de voz de Whitney._

_

* * *

_Y ahora, aquí estaba. En clase y sin poderse concentrar en nada de lo que la profesora decía. Su mente solo repasaba la imagen de los ojos de Dia la noche anterior. ¿Valía la pena?

¿Qué pregunta es esa? ¡Claro que valía la pena! En todos lados siempre dicen: "Las amigas son mas importantes que los novios", y si para mantener a sus amigas debía dejar a Dia, entonces así sería. Tomó la decisión correcta.

"Bien muchachos, para terminar la clase, he convencido a uno de sus compañeros de último año para que les diese una demostración de una canción en Sol sostenido." -Anunció la mujer, y a su señal, Red entró al aula, aplaudido por un par de alumnos.

"Gracias, ahí voy." -Empezó el chico, antes de comenzar a golpear un par de cuerdas en su guitarra.

"_No tengo mas energías, se me fueron en las lagrimas_

_Cada vez que miro tu fotografía, día tras día_

_Descartando esperanzas, de que vuelvas otra vez_

_Conmigo."_

"_Y yo sé que quiza, se termine todo._

_Pero quiero encontrar, algún otro modo._

_De evitar que te olvides, de mi, y que yo me olvide de ti._

_¿Es que acaso no puedes ver..."_

"_Que el amor pasará? Cuando me des por perdido_

_No habra marcha atrás._

_Así que piensalo una vez mas, que habrá mejores o peores._

_Pero como yo, no hay nadie igual."_

_

* * *

_"No lo entiendo." -Murmuró Dia, su voz ahogada por la almohada sobre su cara.- "¿Qué hice mal?"

"No es tu culpa, Dia." -Respondió Pear, desde su lugar en el suelo de la habitación de su amigo.- "Son solo cosas que pasan, y que muchas veces no se pueden explicar."

"Ella dijo que tenía que aumentar sus expectativas." -Murmuró Dia, riendo amargamente.- "Quiza no soy suficiente para ella."

"Tal vez no." -Dijo el rubio, levantandose del suelo y caminando hasta el borde de la cama.- "Tal vez haya mejores que tu, y estoy seguro de que hay peores. Pero te aseguro que ella no podrá encontrar a nadie igual a ti."

* * *

"_Valoro tu valentía de enfrentar etapas nuevas_

_Pero a veces se te olvida que_

_Lastimas, y me complicas por completo mi existencia_

_Y mis ganas de seguir soñando."_

"_Porque creo en la fé, que mueve montañas_

_Porque rezo por ti, todas las mañanas_

_Pero quieres dejarme hasta aquí_

_Y ponerme un punto y final, ten cuidado porque después:"_

"_El amor pasará. Cuando me des por perdido_

_No habrá marcha atrás_

_Así que piensalo una vez mas, que habrá mejores o peores_

_Pero como yo, no hay nadie igual."_

_

* * *

_Platina no pudo evitar relacionar esa canción con Dia. Quiza lo había dado por perdido muy pronto, quiza no le dio oportunidad de revelar su verdadera forma.

Pero bueno, ahora ya nunca lo sabría.

* * *

"Muy bien chicos. Practiquemos la coreografía de ayer." -Ordenó Flannery, la maestra de baile.- "Hoy tenemos como invitados a los chicos de Artes Plasticas, así que sean amables. Los dejo con el subdirector para que les de el resto de las indiciaciones." -Un hombre, de vestimenta... teatral, por decir lo menos, pasó al frente del salón.

"Muy bien. Mis cachorros trataran de plasmar la escencia de su baile en un retrato." -Explicó el hombre.- "No es necesario que posen, o que interrumpan su coreografía; ese es el reto. Deben capturar la escencia del arte en movimiento, ¿Entendieron?"

"Si, Profesor Wallace." -Cantó todo el aula.

"Yellow, ¿Me dibujarás?" -Preguntó Sapphire, llegando al lado de su rubia amiga.

"Si, claro." -Respondió ella, en su usal tono de voz, mientras preparaba su lienzo y materiales.

"¡Oh, Ru-Ru!" -Se escuchó chillar a una voz al otro lado del aula.- "Si quieres, puedo dejar que me dibujes."

"Eh... seguro, Gardenia, cielito." -Respondió el ojirojo, luciendo de nuevo esa falsa sonrisa que tanto le había servido en su trabajo de mesero.- "Ahora, vete... a hacer lo tuyo, corazón."

"Parece que el homosexual ya encontró a su modelo." -Gruñó Sapph, molesta.

"Sapph." -Le reprendió Yellow.- "Lo llamas homosexual como si fuera un insulto."

"¡Es que su actitud me exaspera! Te juro que si no fuera tu empleado, ya le hubiera roto cada uno de sus inhumanamente blancos dientes."

"¡Niñas, por favor!" -Les llamó Flannery.- "Menos charla y mas practica."

Durante el resto de la clase, los chicos de Danza estuvieron haciendo lo suyo. Bueno, la gran mayoría. Gardenia encontraba uno que otro momento para hacer una de sus "Poses de Estrella", y de vez en vez Ruby se veía obligado a retratarla.

Cambiando completamente de emisferio, Yellow ya había terminado su retrato de Sapphire y ahora solo esperaba a que Wallace diese la señal y pudiera retirarse de ahí. De vez en vez, la chica salvaje notaba un par de miradas furtivas que robaba el mesero de ojos rojos. Decidió ignorarle, pero cada vez se volvía mas y mas díficil.

"Muy bien, chicos. Eso es todo." -Anunció Wallace, y poco a poco sus alumnos salían del salón. El hombre se giró hacía Flannery y estrechó su mano.- "Muchas gracias."

"Cuando guste, subdirector."

"¡Hey, niño princesa!" -Le llamó Sapph, una vez que ya todos habían salido del aula. Ruby aún seguía terminando su retrato.- "¿Qué tanto me estabas mirando durante la clase?"

"..." -Ruby permaneció en silencio por un largo rato, solamente mirando a la chica a los ojos. Finalmente despegó su mirada de la de ella y siguió dibujando.- "No se de qué hablas."

"No me vengas con eso." -Gruñó molesta. Notó la mirada serena del chico, estatica sobre su actual trabajo, y velozmente pasó al otro lado del lienzo. Era un retrato de Gardenia.- "Diviertete con tu espanta-ratones, mariposita." -Espetó Sapph, antes de salir del aula.

Ruby soltó un suspiro, antes de seguir trabajando.

"Que chica tan barbarica."

* * *

"¡Hey, Silver!" -Saludó Gold, sentandose en la silla junto al pelirrojo.- "¿Cómo va tu día?"

"¿Qué diablos haces aquí?" -Preguntó el chico.- "¿Sabes lo que podrían hacerte algunos de los chicos si te ven aquí?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Porque soy un "Artista"?"- Preguntó el ojiambar, robandose la manzana de Silver y dandole una mordida.- "Fruta, ¿Por qué no traes dinero para comprar porquerías como una persona normal?"

"Si, porque eres un artista." -Respondió Silver, arrebatandole la manzana a Gold, antes de arrojarla lejos.- "¿No deberías estar en clases?"

"¿Me haz visto tocar?" -Preguntó Gold, dejando salir una carcajada.- "Yo no necesito clases, Silver."

"La fila del almuerzo es un infierno, creo que alguien me manchó de-" -Exclamó Crys, sentandose a la mesa. Sin embargo cayó al ver a Gold.

"Hola, no creo que nos conozcamos." -Saludó el "Artista", extendiendo su mano. Sin embargo, Silver lo sujetó del brazo.

"Por una muy buena razón, ella es demasiado inteligente para caer en tus trucos." -Gruñó el pelirrojo, ante la mirada molesta de Gold.

"Aguafiestas."

"De hecho, si se quien eres." -Suspiró Crys, dejando caer su bandeja en la mesa.- "Tu eres el chico que se puso a cantar ayer en Sketch."

"Hey, una fanatica." -Exclamó Gold, sacando completamente de la nada una pluma.- "¿Quieres un autografo?"

"No."

"¿Quieres que te cante?"

"No."

"¿Quieres salir conmigo?

"¡No!"

"Gold, te lo advierto." -Gruñó Silver, de nuevo. Gold arrojó los brazos al aire en exasperación.

"Dios, entre tu y Red se encargan de no dejarme hacer mi magia." -Se quejó el Músico.- "Ayer Red no me dejó ir tras "Piernas de Porcelana", y ahora tu me haces esto. ¿Es que acaso me odian tanto?"

""¿Piernas de Porcelana?""- Preguntó Silver, arqueando una ceja.

"La chica que llevó a Sketch ayer." -Explicó el muchacho. Inmediatamente, los ojos de Crys y Silver se abrieron de par en par. Y Crys no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.- "¿Qué?"

"Esa era mi prima..." -Siseó Silver. El rostro de Gold se volvió casi transparente, y su mente se congelo en el momento.- "Acabas de llamar a mi prima... Piernas de Porcelana."

"Bu-Bueno, no puedes negar que tiene unas piernas hermosas." -Tartamudeó el ojiambar.

"¡Gold!"

"Sabes, creo que mejor vuelvo a clases." -Exclamó el Artista. Se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, y se dispuso a correr lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitieran, sin embargo, algo se interpuso en su camino.

Un chico, de buena estatura y marcados brazos, que vestía una camiseta manchada de puré y llevaba una bandeja vacía, acompañado de otros dos... Oh, mierda.

"Wow, lo siento, viejo." -Se disculpó Gold. El muchacho arrojó su bandeja al suelo y avanzó un paso hacía él. Sin embargo el ojiambar no se movió.- "Fue un accidente."

"Mi puño en tu rostro también será un accidente." -Gruñó el tipo. Silver se levantó de su asiento, y se interpuso entre ambos.

"Alejate, Bruno." -Ordenó Silver, con una mirada desafiante en sus ojos. Sin embargo, los acompañantes del tal Bruno tambien se acercaron.

"¿O qué?" -Preguntó uno de ellos.- "¿Tu y el Artista nos van a golpear?"

"¡Oh, un Artista!" -Exclamó el restante.- "Todavía mas razón para romperte tu bonita cara." -Un coro de risas inundó la cafetería completa. El tumulto había alcanzado buena audiencia.

"¿Nos romperías la cara a 3?" -Preguntó una voz detrás de ellos. Y helo ahí, en la postura mas valiente y desafiente en la que nunca había estado: Black.- "Estoy listo aquí y ahora."

"Oh, vamos Black." -Dijo uno de ellos, acercandose al castaño.- "¿Pelearías con nosotros por defender a un perdedor y a un Artista?"

"No, Brock." -Siseó Black.- "Les patearía el trasero por defender a mi compañero del equipo de béisbol y a su amigo." -Los 6 guardaron silencio por un buen rato.

Ambos bandos tentaron la situación, considerando las posibilidades, y finalmente:

"Vamonos, no valen la pena." -Exclamó Bruno, seguido de cerca por su sequito. Cuando por fin estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Black dejó salir un pesado suspiro de alivio.

"Gracias hermano, te debo una." -Murmuró Gold, estrechando la mano de Black.

"No hay problema, pero mejor vete de aquí." -Sugirió el chico de ojos negros.- "No quiero que causes mas problemas."

"De acuerdo." -Dijo Gold, antes de girarse a Silver y Crys.- "Nos vemos, chicos." -Y dicho esto, Gold salió a gran velocidad, pero sin llamar la atención.

"Gracias por ayudarnos." -Musitó Silver, estrechando su mano también.

"No hay problema." -Respondió el chico, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Finalmente, Black salió de la cafetería.

Se sentía bien ser el heroe de vez en cuando, pero lo mejor sería no convertir esto en un habito; no era bueno hacerse tantos enemigos en su propia escuela. Al doblar en una esquina, el castaño sintió como algo o alguien lo sujetaba del cuello, y lo proximo que supo era que ese algo lo impactó contra una pared.

Supuso que serían Bruno, Brock y Brawly, sin embargo, se llevó una gran sorpresa al descubrir que la persona frente a él, era N.

"¡¿Cúal es tu problema?" -Gritó el rubio, ante la mirada confundida del ojinegro.- "¿Por qué mierdas les dijiste que Gold era nuestro compañero de equipo?"

"Porque le iban a romper la madre." -Murmuró Black, aún shockeado por la situación en la que estaba.- "¿Qué tiene de malo?"

"¡Imbecil!" -Gruñó N, soltando finalmente al muchacho.- "Ahora saben que nos juntamos con Artistas. ¿Sabes cuantos Dorados tomarían represalias contra nosotros por tu numerito del heroe?"

La verdad, es que Black no pensó en las consecuencias de lo que acababa de hacer. Es decir, Gold era su amigo, y ayudar a un amigo en peligro siempre era lo correcto, pero no se había percatado de que acababa de ponerse en peligro a si mismo.

"Oh, mierda." -Exclamó Black, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.- "¿Ahora que carajo hacemos?"

"Por ahora no nos conviene quedarnos aquí." -Gruñó N.- "Vamos al "Cuartel", nos esconderemos ahí por el resto del día y para mañana ya lo habrán olvidado." -Black asintió con la cabeza, y ambos huyeron de Golden High, a toda la velocidad que sus piernas podían correr.

* * *

Las clases terminaron por hoy para Blue, pero no sentía deseos de volver a casa. Recordaba haber visto un parque de camino a la Academia, así que siguió sus pasos hasta encontrarlo.

El lugar era bello. Era bastante grande, había lugares donde los niños podían jugar, había canchas de fútbol, béisbol y basquetbol, y había grandes y espaciosos jardines donde uno se podía sentar o recostar para hacer absolutamente nada.

Y fue entonces que lo vio. Ahí, sentado a la sombra de un árbol, con un libro en su mano derecha y un par de anteojos adornando su rostro. Se acercó, y sin decir palabra alguna, se sentó a su lado.

"¿Qué lees?" -Preguntó Blue, como si se tratara de un amigo al que conocía desde hace años. Sabía que no era así, pero en cuanto lo vio, no pudo evitar sentirse... comoda.

"¿En qué momento te di la impresión de que eramos amigos?" -Preguntó el castaño, con la mirada hundida en las paginas de su libro. Blue infló las mejillas, en un falso gesto de enojo. Después estiró la mano y le quitó las gafas.- "...¿Te diviertes?" -Gruñó molesto.

"Sip." -Respondió la ojiazul, modelando las gafas de Green.- "¿Por qué tan amargado, Green?"

"Porque una desconocida acaba de quitarme mis anteojos." -Dijo el ojiverde, estirando la mano para recuperar sus gafas.

"Vamos, puedes ver sin ellos, ¿No?" -Preguntó Blue, moviendose fuera del alcance del muchacho, obligandole a levantarse.

"Son para leer, niña." -Gruñó el castaño, tratando de recuperarlas. Sin embargo, Blue saltaba de un lado a otro para prevenirlo.- "¡¿Podrías ser mas infantil?"

"¡Quiero que te diviertas!" -Exclamó ella, entre risas.

Y si señores: esa fue una larga tarde.

**N/A: Se lo que piensan: "¡Oh por dios! Este cabrón va a subir un capitulo cada día". Pues no. Simplemente me sentí inspirado y decidí pasarme todo el día escribiendo. No esperen actualizaciones todos los días, pero paseense por aquí de vez en cuando. Gracias a Danyeda, Wolf, y mi reviewer anonimo por sus reviews del capitulo anterior.**

**Los veo en el proximo.**


	3. Pintaré

**Disclaimer: La canción utilizada en este capitulo es "Pintaré", de Iskander. No me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 3**

**Pintaré**

"_Creo que te gusta." _

...La frase sonaba estúpida en tantos y tantos niveles posibles. Sapphire la encontraba tan estúpida y risible, que no encontraba el modo de hacerselo saber a su amiga. Repasemos el contexto de la conversación.

"¿Cúal es tu problema con Ruby?" -Había preguntado Blue. Yellow, Crys y Sapph se habían quedado a dormir en casa de la castaña, como una idea de la madre de Silver para hacerse amigas.

"¡Es demasiado niña!" -Gritó Sapph, llevandose las manos al cabello.- "No me importa que sea gay, ¿Pero tiene que desfilarlo por todas partes?"

"Él siempre ha sido así."- Dijo Yellow.- "Él es... como una versión mas joven del subdirector Wallace; es un chico muy teatral."

"Ademas, no veo como el ser gay deba ser algo que deba esconder." -Opinó Crys. Sapph soltó un gruñido, casi bestial, y se dejó caer de espaldas al suelo.

Segundos después, pudo ver desde la esquina de su margen de vista a Blue, sonriendo juguetonamente, casi burlandose de ella.

"¿Qué?" -Preguntó Sapph, agresivamente.

"Creo que te gusta." -Opinó la nativa de Kanto, e inmediatamente los ojos de Sapphire se abrieron de par en par, y el primer instinto que tomó posesión de su cuerpo fue... reir. Ruidosamente.

"¿Qué? Estás loca." -Dijo la chica salvaje, controlando su sonora carcajada.- "¿Qué parte de "es gay" fue la que no haz entendido?"

"No, lo entiendo todo." -Dijo Blue, sonriendo burlonamente todavía.- "Pero eso no significa que no te guste. Creo que te gusta, y estas molesta porque sabes que es gay, y que no tendrás una oportunidad con él."

Sapphire analizó las palabras de Blue por un momento. Aplicando su lógica torcida, enferma y demencial... tal vez sus palabras tenían sentido. Pero admitir eso, sería admitir que le gustaba el niño princesa.

"Sus palabras tienen sentido." -Apoyó Crys. Los 3 juegos de ojos se clavaban solo en ella. No había como llamarlas locas a las tres.

"Estan locas." -Murmuró Sapphire, para dar por finalizado el tema.

* * *

"¿Puede alguien decirme por qué estamos en el Cuartel un viernes por la noche?" -Preguntó Gold, paseandose por todo el lugar, inquieto.- "Deberíamos irnos de antro. No se, a Dragon's Den a levantar unas chicas o algo."

"Vamos Gold, hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo juntos." -Dijo Red, recostado en un viejo sofá.

El Cuartel, como lo llamaban los DH, era una casa aparentemente abandonada al otro lado del parque. Por fuera, estaba sucia, había basura alrededor y estaba oculta entre decenas y decenas de árboles. Pero por dentro, era como la casa de cualquiera de los chicos. Había un par de sillones, una alfombra, una vieja televisión y una hielera.

"Ademas, pasamos toda una tarde limpiando este lugar. Mas vale darle buen uso." -Exclamó Black, antes de darle un trago a su cerveza.- "Pensé que ya no irías a Dragon's Den despues del incidente en Sketch con Roxanne."

"Pensaste mal." -Gruñó Gold, dejandose caer en el sofá, junto a N.- "¿Qué te pasa? Haz estado muy callado."

"No pasa nada." -Murmuró el rubio.

"Está molesto porque-"

"Callate." -Gruñó N, interrumpiendo a Black.- "No tienes porque hacer esto un asunto suyo. Fue tu estúpidez."

"Hey, tranquilo." -Intervinó Red, acercandose al tumulto.- "Somos un equipo; los problemas de uno son problema de todos." -Black soltó un profundo suspiro y se recostó en el alfombrado suelo.

"No es nada, en verdad." -Mintió Black. Todos se dieron cuenta, pero igual no sería bueno presionarlos. Justo en ese instante, se escuchó el sonido de una puerta abriendose y cerrandose.

Green, sintiendose como en su propia casa, hizo acto de presencia, apuntó a Red con un dedo y después le hizo una señal para que saliera.

"Eh, enseguida vuelvo." -Se excusó el ojirojo, antes de salir, seguido de cerca por el castaño.

"Por cierto, ¿Han visto a Pearl?" -Preguntó Gold. Ambos, N y Black, se encogieron en hombros.

* * *

"Dia, tienes que salir algún día." -Gruñó Pearl, recostado en el suelo de la oscura habitación. Su respuesta fue un prolongado silencio.- "Vamos con mis amigos, solo para que te distraigas un rato."

De nuevo, el peliazul no respondió palabra alguna, solo se mantuvo ahí. No sentía deseos de hacer nada. Estaba aburrido pero no sentía la necesidad de hacer algo al respecto; podría haber ido a la sala a ver televisión, podría encender su computadora, podría leer algo, podría ir a comer algo, pero ¿Cúal era el punto? ¿Cuál era el proposito? Tanto era su aburrimiento que ni siquiera tenía deseos de dormir.

"Solo..." -Murmuró Dia, llamando la atención de su rubio amigo.- "Solo... no tengo ganas de hacer nada."

* * *

Viernes por la noche y aquí estaba él, en su habitación, completamente solo y sin nada que hacer. Bueno, casi. Ruby nunca había sido muy fanatico de dibujar, de hecho solo lo hacía en clases, pero si bien no tenía nada mejor que hacer, esto era su escape al aburrimiento: encender el radio y dibujar lo primero que se le viniese a la mente al escuchar la primera canción que sonara.

...Él conocía esta canción, le gustaba, sabía la letra. El mesero no cantaba en público, dios no quisiera que alguien lo escuchara cantar, pero cuando estaba solo, era una buena forma de pasar el rato. Así que, mientras su lapiz se paseaba libre y autóctono por el papel, las notas resbalaban solas de labios de Ruby.

"_Pintaré en tu carita unos ojos azules_

_en mis brazos te haré regresar a las nubes_

_y la gente verá que los sueños se cumplen_

_basta con esperar a que dios los dibuje."  
-_  
"_Pintaré, pintaré, pintaré, pintaré_

_pintaré."  
-_  
"_Pintaré, como nadie nunca mas te había pintado_

_y te amaré con los dedos de mis manos en tus labios_

_dejaré que la vida se nos pase muy despacio_

_pensaré que todo abajo sigue bien."  
-_  
"_Pintaré en tu sonrisa unos cuantos motivos_

_Y te sientas tan libre pintando conmigo_

_Y que dios nos dibuje de muchas maneras_

_para que cada vez sea como la primera"  
-_  
"_Pintaré, pintaré, pintaré, pintaré_

_Pintaré."  
-_  
"_Pintaré como nadie nunca mas te había pintado_

_y te amaré con los dedos de mis manos en tus labios_

_dejaré que la vida se nos pase muy despacio_

_pensaré que todo abajo sigue bien"  
-_  
"_Pintaré como nunca nadie mas había pintado_

_y te amaré con los dedos de mis manos en tus labios_

_dejaré que la vida se nos pase muy despacio_

_pensaré que todo abajo sigue bien..."_

"_Pintaré..."_

Muchas veces, Ruby no se percataba de lo que dibujaba hasta haber terminado. Y esta vez, el producto final le horrorizó sobremanera. Era la segunda vez que dibujaba eso, la segunda vez que retrataba a esa persona.

Ruby arrojó su cuaderno lejos, hasta golpear con la pared al otro lado de la habitación, casi como si le tuviese odió al pequeño rectangulo de hojas. El ojirojo soltó un largo y profundo suspiro, antes de dejarse caer en su cama.

"Pintaré en tu carita unos ojos azules..." -Murmuró Ruby, repasando la letra de la canción en su mente.

* * *

"No me recuerda." -Murmuró Green, recargado sobre un barandal del parque.

"...Bueno, fue hace muchos años." -Suspiró Red, sentado sobre el mismo barandal. Ambos miraban a diferentes direcciones, y sin embargo podían entenderse bien, podían visualizar las expresiones del otro. Pero bueno: siempre había sido así.- "Era de esperarse."

"Fue muy extraño presentarme otra vez." -Dijo el castaño.- "Ha cambiado mucho."

"Sip, ha crecido para convertirse en tremenda mujer." -Bromeó Red, antes de soltar una ligera risa. Green no era de las personas que reía tan abiertamente, pero esto le causo una sonrisa. -"¿Qué piensas hacer?"

"Nada." -Respondió Green, antes de separarse del barandal y meter sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.- "No me interesa hacer algo."

"Ya veo..." -Murmuró el béisbolista. Sin decir mas nada, Green comenzó a alejarse.- "Tal vez pronto te recuerde."

Green se detuvo en seco.

"Trata de hacer cosas que solían hacer juntos, algo que active alguno de sus recuerdos." -Sugirió el ojirojo, por fin posando su mirada en su amigo. Green se quedó inmovil por buenos 30 segundos, hasta que por fin siguió caminando.

"Como dije: No me interesa hacer algo."

* * *

...¿Por qué aún se sentía así? No era necesario, no era saludable, no valía la pena. ¿Por qué aún la extrañaba? Diablos, apenas había pasado cuanto, ¿Un día? Sentía como si llevara siglos y siglos lejos de él. En el fondo sabía que Pearl tenía razón; no podía estar deprimido por tanto tiempo, mucho menos por una mujer.

Por primera vez en muchas horas, Dia se levantó de su cama, con cuidado de no pisar a Pearl en el trayecto. El rubio se había quedado dormido en el suelo de su habitación. Dia no pudo hacer nada mas que sonreir.

El sol entrando por su ventana le decía... que este era un nuevo día: una nueva etapa.

* * *

"Dios..." -Se quejó Black, saliendo de su departamento mientras acariciaba su sien derecha.- "Ni siquiera tomé tanto."

"Hola, Black." -La resaca del muchacho se tomó un pequeño descanso al escuchar aquella voz. Subiendo las escaleras, tan sonriente como siempre, estaba White.

"Buenos días." -Saludó el chico, antes de recordar que le dolía la cabeza.- "¿A donde fuiste tan temprano?"

"Oh, no fuí a ningún lado. De hecho, acabo de llegar de casa de Cheren." -Al escuchar esa oración, la sangre del castaño se fue hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies, y el dolor solo se intesificó.

"¿Te quedaste a dormir en casa de tu novio?" -La frase que salía de labios del muchacho no se escuchaba bien. Ni siquiera un poco. La despistada "Modelo" asintió energicamente.- "Se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero-"

"Oh, Black, no seas tontito." -Exclamó la muchacha, antes de correr hasta él y atraparlo en un fuerte abrazo. En ese instante, el castaño sintió un deseo terrible de vomitar su cena... Porque cenó, ¿Verdad?- "Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras."

"Bueno, ¿Acaso tu..."- Murmuró el muchacho, mirando hacía abajo, a esos grandes ojos de inusual color, que brillaban con una alegría y una ingenuidad tremenda. No, White no era capaz.- "Nada, olvidalo. Es una tontería."

"¡Dime!" -Chillo la chica, abrazandose mas a él, arrancando una pesada y dolorosa risa de labios de Black.- "No seas malo."

"Olvidalo, no te lo diré." -Exclamó el béisbolista, siguiendo con su pequeño juego.- "Tengo que irme."

"¡No, Black, dime!" -Seguía exclamando White, entre risas. El muchacho se dispuso a bajar por las escaleras, sin embargo, White seguía colgada de él.

* * *

"Muy bien, entonces todo el encargo te llegará la proxima semana." -Terminó el hombre, antes de que Yellow le entregara el dinero.

"Muchas gracias." -Murmuró la timida rubia, haciendo una modesta reverencia.

Muy bien, ese fue el último de los encargos. Llevaba paseandose desde las 8:00 AM, ocupandose de los encargos del restaurante de ese mes. Ahora, por fin, solo restaba llegar a casa y tomar un largo y merecido descanso. La pequeña se montó en el primer autobus que encontró, cualquiera servía.

"_Pintaré como nunca nadie mas había pintado_

_y te amaré con los dedos de mis manos en tus labios_

_dejaré que la vida se nos pase muy despacio_

_pensaré que todo abajo sigue bien..."_

"_Pintaré..."_

Todos los pasajeros aplaudieron en cuanto el muchacho terminó su interpretación, y el modesto músico de inmediato pasó por los asientos, extendiendo su gorra para recaudar una que otra amable donación. El chico se giró, y su mirada se topó con la pequeña figura de Yellow.

"Hola." -Murmuró el guitarrista.- "Yo te conozco."

"Si... Yo soy Yellow." -Dijo ella, en un susurro. Antes de extenderle la mano timidamente.

"Si, lo sé." -Dijo el chico, e inmediatamente la rubia recogió su mano, con el rostro completamente enrojecido.- "Soy Red, yo siempre voy a Sketch con mis amigos, y siempre te veo ahí."

"Bu-Bueno, es que el restaurante es de mi tío, y me pone a cargo siempre." -Explicó ella, antes de sentarse en uno de los puestos libres. El muchacho se sentó junto a ella y le sonrió. Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un buen rato, hasta que una duda surcó la mente de la chica.- "Creí que los estudiantes de la Academia-"

"Sip, pero..." -Le interrumpió él, antes de sonreirle ampliamente.- "Lo que no sepan, no hará daño."

"¿No te parece que te estas arriesgando mucho?" -Preguntó ella, sonando genuinamente preocupada.- "Si te descubren, podrían expulsarte."

"Lo se, pero... es algo que tengo que hacer." -Murmuró Red, lanzando una melancolica mirada por la ventana.- "Ademas, se que no le dirás a nadie."

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Bueno..." -Murmuró el chico, antes de llevarse el dedo indice al labio inferior y clavar su mirada en el techo del autobus.- "No lo sé, ¡Me irradias confianza, supongo!"

* * *

Uno... Dos... va por el tercero y-

PUM*

"¡Ouch, fijate por donde vas pedazo de-!" -Gritó Gold, sin embargo su voz se ahogó al ver con quien había chocado.- "Hola, belleza. Bonita forma de llamar mi atención."

"Ugh, se realista, ¿Quieres?" -Espetó Crys, levantandose del suelo.- "¿Qué haces tu aquí?"

"Supongo que lo mismo que tu: vine a ver a Silver."- Explicó el ojiambar, antes de arquear una ceja.- "Ah, ya veo. Es por eso que no quisiste salir conmigo. Tu y Silver-"

"No, solo somos amigos." -Exclamó ella, sonando mortalmente molesta.- "No quise salir contigo porque eres un idiota."

"Hey, eso no es justo." -Se quejó el béisbolista.- "Ni siquiera me conoces."

"Conosco a los de tu calaña." -Siseó la ojiazul, antes de pasar a Gold de largo y bajar por las escaleras. Sin embargo, el chico la alcanzó velozmente.

"Oye, espera." -Murmuró Gold, sonando un poco mas serio.- "No es justo que me etiquetes con otros tipos que, hasta donde yo se, pueden ser completamente diferentes."

"No, niño, eres igual a todos demás." -Espetó Crys, entre amargas risas.- "No te creas tan especial, solo eres otro chico golfo al que no le importan las mujeres con las que anda."

"Te diré que haremos." -Comenzó Gold, tratando de llegar a un arreglo.- "Dame una oportunidad." -Pidió el ojiambar, gesticulando con su mano.- "Solo necesito una oportunidad para probar que te equivocas y que no soy igual a los demás."

"No te daré el gusto." -Gruñó Crys, antes pasarle de largo. Esta vez, Gold no trató de seguirla.

* * *

"¡Oh, Ru-Ru!" -Chilló una voz detrás de él. No necesitó girarse, demonios, ¡No quería girarse! Exactamente porque sabía quien era.

"Hola, cariño." -Saludó Ruby, mientras Whitney se acercaba corriendo a él para darle un beso en la mejilla.- "¿Qué se te ofrece, cielito?"

"Vine a invitarte a mi super-party." -Exclamó la pelirrosa, lo mas formalmente que su molesta naturaleza le permitió.- "Va a ser la fiesta mas ultra-super-mega "uf" que hayas visto, y voy a invitar a muchos chicos super lindos."

"Grandioso." -Gruñó Ruby entre dientes.

"Entonces, ¿Vas a ir?" -Preguntó ella. Ruby sabía la situación en la que estaba, no era estupido. Whitney no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta que prometiese ir a la susodicha fiesta.

"Seguro." -Dijo el ojirojo, con la esperanza de sacudirse a Whitney de encima.

"Ok, va a ser en dos semanas, acordamos detalles el Lunes en la Academia, ¿Ok?" -Preguntó ella, y Ruby se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.- "Ok. Voy a ir a avisarle a mas gente. Nos vemos luego, corazón." -La muchacha lo abrazó con fuerza. A Ruby le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta, y para cuando iba a responder al abrazo, Whitney lo soltó y se fue corriendo.

"...Cristo, en que problema me metí." -Chilló Ruby por lo bajo.

* * *

...Ese era su lugar. Había mas de 20 hectareas en todo el jodido parque, ¡Y ella estaba en su lugar! ¡Bajo su árbol! Green soltó un pesado suspiro y caminó hasta el árbol, el lugar donde había pasado años y años solo, leyendo cientos y cientos de libros, y que ahora era ocupado por cierta chica castaña de ojos azules, que se balanceaba de un lado a otro al ritmo de la musica que salía de sus audifonos.

Green se sentó junto a ella, y Blue de inmediato se quitó los auriculares de los oídos.

"Buenos días, niño." -Saludó alegremente. El castaño rodó los ojos y prosiguió a leer su libro.- "¡Dije buenos días, niño!"

"Te escuché." -Gruñó el joven, antes de mirarle de reojo.- "Me pareció bastante obvio que te estaba ignorando."

"No seas malo, escucha esto." -Ordenó la muchacha, acercando los auriculares a los oídos de Green. Los ojos del chico se abrieron un poco, como una expresión de sorpresa contenida o algo parecido.- "Es la nueva canción de Mistyck."

"Hum, yo la conocía con otro nombre." -Murmuró Green entre dientes, sin embargo Blue lo entendió por completo.

"¿Qué, conoces a Mistyck?" -Preguntó ella, casi montandose en Green.- "¿Cómo?"

"Quitate de encima." -Gruñó molesto, protegiendo su libro de ser aplastado por la muchacha.

"¡Dime como conoces a Mistyck!" -Exclamó ella, sin embargo Green desvió la mirada y se mantuvo en silencio. Inmediatamente, la expresión en el rostro de Blue cayó, y fue reemplazada por una de falsa tristeza.- "Ya veo. Eres un mentiroso, Green Oak."

"¿Cómo diablos sabes mi apellido?"

Los ojos de Blue se abrieron de par en par. Cierto, ¿Cómo diablos sabía su apellido? Nunca se lo preguntó a nadie, no lo había escuchado de nadie, y sin embargo lo sabía. Ahí estaba, guardado en su mente, y cuando se deslizó de su lengua se sintió correcto.

"No lo sé." -Murmuró la ojiazul, clavando su sorprendida mirada en el cesped. Green le miró fijamente por unos segundos, antes de soltar un suspiro molesto.

"Si es necesario que lo sepas, ella solía estudiar en la Academia."- Explicó Green.- "Pero en ese entonces todos la llamaban Misty y..."

"Y..." -Inquirió Blue, con una sonrisa enmarcando su rostro.

"Creo que esto deberías hablarlo con Red." -Gruñó Green, resumiendo su lectura. Sin embargo, su comentario solo había logrado avivar la curiosidad de Blue.

"¡Vamos, no puedes dejarme colgada de esa forma!" -Chilló Blue, arrebatandole el libro.- "Dime o lo romperé pagina por pagina."

"No hago tratos con terroristas." -Dijo Green, antes de batirse con Blue en un duelo de miradas. Ambos se miraron fijamente por un buen rato.

Los zafiros de ella contra las esmeraldas de él, y nadie pronunciaba palabra alguna. Ella estaba montada sobre las piernas de él, dejandole sin salida y con su dichoso libro en peligro de muerte. Sin embargo, Green la tomó totalmente por sorpresa al poseer sus caderas con ambas manos y rodarla sobre el cesped, de tal forma que ahora el chico estaba sobre ella, y ella estaba de espaldas sobre el cesped.

La sonrisa de triunfo del muchacho se borró al notar el sonrojo en las mejillas de Blue. Ahora estaban en una posición bastante... precaria, por decir lo menos. Green se alejó de ella como si su tacto le ardiera, y recogió su libro del suelo rápidamente.

"Era..." -Murmuró Green, por lo bajo.- "Era la novia de Red." -Y sin despedirse o decir una palabra mas, el muchacho se marchó. Sin haberse quedado en el parque mas de 15 minutos, dejando a Blue totalmente sola y confundida, recostada sobre el pasto y tratando de descifrar lo que acababa de pasar.

"La... Un momento."- Murmuró ella para si misma, antes de levantarse de golpe.- "¡¿La novia de Red?"

**N/A: Saben, me he dado cuenta de que 3 de los 6 fics que tratan del Manga de Pokemon Special en este sección, son míos. ¡Yo reíno esta seccion! Jajaja, no se crean, que igual Melissa Mistick me gana en reviewers, y no la culpo. Su fic está genial.**

**Gracias a Wolf, Danyeda y Asu por los reviews del capitulo anterior y por haber agregado la historia a sus favoritos y haberla alertado. Tambien gracias a Crhis por haberla agregado a favoritos. Diganme que opinan de este capitulo.**

**Hasta la proxima.**


	4. Passion

**Capitulo 4**

**Passion**

"...¿Que quiere que haga qué cosa?" -Preguntó Gold, tratando de asimilar lo que Winona, la directora de la Academia de Bellas Artes, acababa de pedirle.

"Por última vez: irás a presentarte la proxima semana a Golden High, e interpretaras la canción que te asigne Bertha." -Explicó Winona, por onceava vez. Exasperación destilando de cada palabra

"Entiendo todo hasta la parte de Golden High." -Murmuró el ojiambar, antes de acercarse al escritorio de la mujer.- "Con todo el respeto que usted se merece... ¡Esos tipos están locos!"

"Joven, le recuerdo a quien se dirige, mantenga el volumen de su voz a un nivel razonable." -Ordenó la directora, clavando su gélida mirada en ojos de Gold, haciendolo retroceder.- "Esta será la primera muestra de buena fé de nuestra Academia. Durante mucho tiempo, ha existido esta absurda tensión entre ambas instituciones, y ya es hora de darle fin."

"Señorita directora, pienselo bien." -Susurró Gold, con las manos cubriendo su rostro.- "En cuanto esos chicos me vean en el escenario... ¡Me van a linchar!"

"El problema no se solucionará si no damos el primer paso." -En otras palabras, le importa una mierda lo que me pase: pensó Gold. La mujer giró su silla para darle la espalda al muchacho.- "Puedes retirarte."

Y enmedio de gruñidos y maldiciones por lo bajo, Gold salió de la oficina de Winona.

* * *

"¿En Golden High?" -Preguntó Red, con el rostro totalmente pálido. Gold asintió freneticamente, escondiendo su rostro tras sus manos.

"...Te van a desmembrar." -Dijo Black, totalmente indiferente al problema de su compañero.- "Parte por parte."

"¡Si, ya se, gracias!" -Gritó el ojiambar.- "¿Cómo carajos piensa Winona que voy a tocar frente a 250 cabrones preparados para hacerme pedazos?"

"Pues no lo hagas." -Murmuró N, aburrido.

"No es una opción." -Explicó Red.- "Si es una orden de la directora misma, entonces no te puedes negar. O la pagarás caro."

"Gracias, primo. Se que siempre puedo contar contigo." -Gruñó molesto el ojiambar.- "¿Cómo es que no te ordenó a ti ir a presentarte a Golden High?"

"No cuestiono a Dios, solo le agradezco." -Bromeó Red, ante la desgracia de su pariente.

"Hey chicos." -Los DH se giraron a la fuente de la voz: Pearl.

"¿Donde diablos te haz metido el último par de días?" -Preguntó Gold, molesto.

"He estado ocupado con algo." -Explicó, señalando algo detrás de él: un chico, de cabello y ojos de un sombrío color azul.- "Chicos, él es Diamond."

"¡¿Diamond?" -Exclamaron Red y Gold, inmeditamente inspeccionando al susodicho de pies a cabeza.

"Tú... ¿Tú eres Diamond?" -Preguntó Gold, recorriendo cada centimetro de la anatomía del sonriente chico.- "¿_El _Diamond?" -El cocinero asintió, con su el rostro dibujado en una ingenua mueca de confusión. Gold soltó un suspiro y regresó a la banca.- "Que decepción."

"No seas así, Gold." -Le reprendió Red, antes de volver su mirada al chico.- "¿Qué edad tienes, Diamond?"

"Pueden llamarme Dia. Solo me llaman Diamond cuando- bueno, generalmente solo cuando meto la pata." -Dijo el cocinero.- "15, igual que Pearl."

"¿Conocían a Dia?" -Preguntó el rubio.

"Habiamos escuchado de _un _Diamond." -Exclamó Gold, resaltando la penultima palabra.- "Pero no creo que sea el mismo."

"El Diamond del que hablamos es una leyenda en la Academia." -Dijo Red, llamando la atención de todos.- "Al menos entre los músicos. Dicen que Diamond es el mejor percusionista que haya estudiado en la Academia."

"¿Percusionista?" -Preguntó Black, sin levantarse- sin siquiera tener la intención de levantarse del cesped.

"Si, ya sabes. Los instrumentos de percusión son los que golpeas para que suenen." -Explicó Gold.- "La leyenda dice que Diamond domina el 90% de todos los instrumentos de percusión conocidos."

"Bueno, yo solo lo he visto tocar la batería." -Murmuró Pearl, clavando su mirada en su amigo.- "Y las sartenes de su mamá cuando teniamos 7."

"Pues..." -Comenzó Dia, ante las miradas expectantes de los DH.- "Supongo que soy yo."

Un silencio espectral se apoderó del campo de béisbol, por varios minutos. Minutos en los cuales las mentes de Red y Gold solo podían pensar una cosa, pero solo Gold se atrevió finalmente a expresarla.

"¡No jodas!"

* * *

"¡Super-party, están invitados!" -Gritaba Whitney, mientras era seguida por su sequito a través de los pasillos de la Academia, repartiendo invitaciones a cuanta persona, según su criterio, fuese merecedora.- "Super-party, te quiero ahí. Super-party, te espero. Super-party, te invitó cuando vuelvas a nacer, ¡Loser!"

"No sabes las ganas que tengo de patearle su gran y operado trasero." -Gruñó Sapph, antes de cerrar de golpe la puerta de su casillero.- "Entonces, ¿Hará su famosa fiesta en Sketch?"

"S-Si." -Respondió Yellow, antes de emprender rumbo a la salida, acompañada de Sapphire.- "Apartó el restaurante hace un par de meses. Es buen negocio, según mi tío."

"¿Vamos a ir?" -Preguntó la chica salvaje, imaginandose ya la respuesta.- "Sería el colmo que le rentaras el lugar y todavía tuviese el descaro de no invitarte."

"Bueno..." -Titubeó la rubia, jugando con un mechón de su cabello, sintiendo como la mirada de su amiga cavaba un agujero en su sien.- "No dijo que no podía ir."

"Zorra." -Murmuró Sapphire por lo bajo.

* * *

"Y entonces, si X es igual a Y – 4 y Y es igual a Z + 4..." -Musitaba Crys, mordiendo el borrador al filo de su lapiz. Finalmente, dejó caer el lapiz sobre su pupitre, y de un feroz movimiento vertió todo objeto sobre la mesa en su mochila.- "Olvidalo, lo haré en casa."

"Gracias, llevo media hora esperando a que terminaras con eso." -Gruñó Silver, levantandose del suelo.- "Hacer tarea en la escuela es malo para la salud."

"¿Quién dice?"

"Bueno, solo para la tuya." -Crys gruñó en respuesta, y el pelirrojo le miró aburrido.- "Empiezo a pensar que Gold tiene razón en cuanto a ti. Si eres demasiado seria."

"¿Qué? Un momento." -Exclamó la ojiazul, sujetando a Silver por el cuello de su chaqueta, deteniendolo en sus cabales.- "¿Tu y ese engendro hablan de mi?" -Silver se maldecía a si mismo mentalmente en tantos niveles.

"Eh... ¿No?" -La gélida y afilada mirada de la chica podría haber atravesado un bloque de cemento.- "Un poco."

"¿Qué clase de cosas le dices de mi?" -Preguntó ella, apretando su agarre en el cuello del muchacho, acercando sus manos peligrosamente a su traquea.

"Solo lo que me pregunta."

"¡Silver!"

"Tu tambien hubieses cedido después de una hora de sus ténicas de persuación." -Se quejó el chico, alejandose de Crys.- "¿En realidad es algo tan malo?"

"Silver, lee mis labios." -Gruñó entre dientes, apuntando a su boca.- "No quiero tener nada que ver con ese tipo. ¡Na-Da!"

"Hola, Crys."

Ambos se giraron a la fuente del saludo. Al final del corredor, un muchacho se acercaba a paso lento, seguro y que lo hubiese visto pensaría que es un Artista, pero nada mas lejos de la verdad. Su nombre era Eusine, uno de los jovenes mas brillantes y prometedores de Golden High; viva prueba de que no todos en la institución eran barbajanes como Bruno y sus secuaces.

"Hola, Eusine." -Saludó la joven, alegremente, antes de dirigirle una mirada sugestiva a Silver.

"No jodas. Te esperé durante media hora, ¿Y ahora me vas a hacer ir solo." -La mirada perceveró, solo que ahora un poco de coraje fue agregado a la mezcla.- "Hasta mañana." -Se despidió el joven, gruñendo entre dientes.

"Entonces, ¿Necesitas algo?" -Preguntó ella, abrazando su mochila a su pecho.

"A decir verdad, quería saber si tienes planes para este fin de semana." -Murmuró el hombre, su voz vestida de confianza, seguridad y un ligero toque de seductor genérico.

"Nop, para nada. Ninguno." -Respondió Crys, sin embargo, las palabras salieron velozmente y una demasiado pegada a la otra. El rostro de la muchacha se enrojeció al darse cuenta del modo en que había respondido.- "No."

* * *

Muy bien, ahora las escaleras. Yellow nunca había sido muy vanidosa en cuanto a su estatura, pero cuando interfería con sus tareas diarias, resultaba molesto y frustrante, y esta era una de ellas. Había hecho un cartel para anunciar que cerrarían el restaurante el día de la fiesta de Whitney, y ahora tenía que colgarlo alto en la ventana.

6 peldaños serían suficientes, pensó ella. Sin embargo, aún no reunía la altura suficiente para colgarlo en el lugar designado por su tío. ¿Por qué tan alto? Porque según el hombre tenía que estar en un lugar que fuese accesible para todos, que todos pudiesen ver con facilidad.

Sobre las puntas de los pies, y Yellow aún no alcanzaba el lugar. Segundos, y varios gemidos de esfuerzo, después, sintió como un par de manos se posaban a ambos lados de su cintura, y una fuerza externa la empujaba suavemente hacía atrás.

"Permiteme hacerlo." -Dijo una voz suavemente, que ella reconoció al instante como la voz que pasaba la mitad de su día de autobus en autobus, cantando.

"G-Gracias." -Tartamudeó ella, con el rostro escondido tras un velo de cabello dorado, para disimular el sonrojo que se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

"No hay problema." -Dijo Red, entre risas, antes de subir la escalera completamente y colgar el cartel. Una sonrisa de satisfaccion enmarcó su rostro al haber realizado su tarea, y por instinto, sus manos entraron a los bolsillos de su pantalon.

El cambio de peso en la escalera la hizo ceder hacía atrás, con Red aún montado en ella.

"Ratas... ¡Ofh!"

* * *

"Un día..." -Murmuró Gold, con una mano sobre sus ojos.- "No puedes evitar romperte algo... ¡Solo por un maldito día!"

"Lo siento, fue mi culpa." -Murmuró Yellow, limpiando el raspón en el sonriente rostro de Red

"No fue tan grave." -Dijo el muchacho, entre risas.

"Red, fueron 2 metros y medio." -Le recordó Black

"Estoy vivo, ¿No?"

"Bueno ya. Sabemos que Red no puede dar dos pasos sin hacerse daño." -Exclamó Blue.- "A otra cosa, por favor."

"Cierto, Dia..." -Le llamó Yellow, sacando al peliazul de su letargico estado.- "Haz faltado a trabajar varios días, tuve que pedirle a Jacob que llenara tus ausencias."

"Si lo se. Lo siento, pero..." -Comenzó el muchacho, agachando el rostro.- "Como te dije, han pasado muchas cosas."

"Bueno, si lo que nos contaste mientras Capitan Moretón se encargaba del cartel era cierto..." -Comenzó Blue, antes de esbozar una sonrisa conspirativa.- "Se me ocurre el plan perfecto para que recuperes a tu novia."

"¿Qué tienes en mente?" -Preguntó el muchacho, acercandose a la castaña.

"¡La fiesta de Whitney!" -Exclamó Blue, obteniendo la atención de Sapph, Yellow y los béisbolistas.

"Eh, yo no pensaba ir." -Murmuró Red, haciendose acreedor de la mirada matadora de Blue.- "¿Eso afecta el plan?"

"No." -Respondió la muchacha, antes de revolver el cabello del joven.- "Pero iras de todas formas."

"No me han invitado, y dudo seriamente que lo hagan." -Susurró Dia.- "Después de todo, solo soy el cocinero."

"El plan se ocupa de todo eso, muchacho." -Declaró Blue solemnemente.- "Te lo explicaré todo a su tiempo pero antes... necesitamos darte un cambio de apariencia."

"¡Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeesperen!" -Gritó una voz desde la cocina. Segundos después, la puerta se abrió de golpe, con tanta fuerza que golpeó la pared y rebotó para cerrarse sola. En un parpadeo, el mesero de Sketch había aparecido en medio de la multitud.- "¡Yo lo hago, yo lo hago, yo lo hago!"

"Esta bien, esta bien." -Exclamó Blue, molesta, tratando de aplacar los chillidos de Ruby.- "Vamos."

Y así, Ruby tomó del brazo a Diamond y lo arrastró consigo fuera del restaurante, con Blue siguiendoles de cerca.

"...Blue acaba de llevarse a mis empleados." -Susurró Yellow.

"Bueno." -Exclamó Black, atrayendo consigo la atención de todos.- "Si no va a haber practica de béisbol, tengo cosas que hacer."

"Si, yo tambien." -Se excuso N, al tiempo en que ambos se levantaban de sus asientos y se abrían paso a la salida.- "Mañana- no me importa si te rompes una pierna. ¡Mañana practicamos!"

"¡Si, capitán!" -Bromeó Red, llevandose una mano a su adolorida frente, imitando un saludo militar.

"Yo también me voy." -Gruñó Gold.- "Tengo que arreglar un par de cosas con cierta mujer"

"¿Otra ves?"

"No es lo que piensas." -Murmuró el ojiambar a su primo, antes de salir del restaurante.

"¡Y yo..." -Exclamó Sapph, levantandose de su asiento.- "...Simplemente no quiero quedarme aquí!"

Y quedaron dos.

"Debo suponer que no abriras el restaurante hoy..." -Murmuró Red, mientras Yellow seguía parchando sus heridas.

"Puedo permitirles un día de descanso." -Dijo Yellow, refiriendose a sus empleados, mientras aplicaba un poco de alcohol sobre el raspón en la nariz de Red.

"¡Au!" -Exclamó el béisbolista. El chico se estremeció violentamente, haciendo tambalear a Yellow. La botella de alcohol se resbaló de manos de la rubia, sin embargo, Red se agachó para atraparla en el aire.

La serie de movimientos los habían acercado. De tal forma que ahora sus rostros estaban a pocos centimetros de distancia, las puntas de sus narices separadas por solo un aguijón de abeja, sus alientos contenidos en sus respectivos pulmones.

Ninguno de ellos se movió o dijo algo, hasta que una gota de sangre golpeó el suelo.

"Oh, rayos." -Murmuró Red, alejandose de la rubia. Un hilillo de sangre había bajado por su nariz desde el pequeño raspón, profundizado por el brusco movimiento de hace rato.- "Lo siento."

"No te preocupes." -Murmuró ella, acercandose de nuevo al muchacho para terminar de limpiar la herida.

Y así, Yellow se encargó de las heridas del chico en silencio, por el resto de la tarde.

* * *

Lo primero que haré al llegar a casa será dormir, pensó Black, mientras subía las escaleras rumbo a su apartamento. Sin embargo, algo lo detuvo a medio camino. Era... el sonido de alguien sollozando; el agudo sonido indicaba que era posiblemente una mujer.

El castaño subió mas a prisa, y unos segundos después, vislumbró entre la oscuridad de las escaleras a su vecina, sentada sobre uno de los peldaños, con la espalda recargada en la pared y brazos abrazando su pecho. Sus ojos vidriosos y rojizos indicaban que llevaba un buen rato en estas condiciones.

"White..." -Susurró el Dorado, apurandose a su lado.- "¿Qué sucedió?"

"Ch...Cheren." -Musitó ella. Black pudo sentir como su pecho se encendía en coraje, y sintió ganas de maldecir al novio de White hasta quedarse sin aliento, pero se contuvo.

"¿Qué te hizo?" -Preguntó el muchacho, abrazandola. Ella continuó derramando lagrimas sobre la chaqueta de él por unos segundos.

"No..." -Murmuró White, antes de alejarse de su vecino.- "No es asunto tuyo." -Black no pudo reprimir su expresión dolida.- "¡No, no quize decir eso! Me refiero... a que no quiero hacerlo asunto tuyo."

"Esta bien." -Murmuró el joven acariciando la mejilla de la Modelo con su pulgar.- "Somos amigos, ¿No?" -White le dedicó una genuina sonrisa detrás de sus lagrimas, y Black rió un poco antes de sentarse junto a ella y abrazarla de nuevo.- "¿Qué sucedió?"

"Él..." -Comenzó White, agachando el rostro.- "Quería... hacer cosas."

"¿Q-Qué tipo de cosas?" -Tartamudeó el chico. Sabía desde siempre que, cuando se trataba de estos temas, White era muy ingenua... Bueno, en todos los temas White era muy ingenua, pero para él, eso era parte de su encanto.

"Ya sabes..." -La chica levantó la mirada. Sus mejillas se habían tornado carmesí.- "...Cosas:"

"¡Oh, cosas!" -Exclamó Black, con falsa sorpresa. Nunca lograría que ella utilizara esas palabras.- "Y tu..."

"Por eso estoy aquí."

"No te obligó a nada, ¿O si?" -Preguntó el chico, dispuesto a salir corriendo a romperle la dentadura al sujeto. White soltó una corta y débil risa.

"No, Black... me fui antes de que algo malo pasara." -El castaño soltó un suspiro de alivio.- "Gracias por preocuparte por mi."

"Es lo que hago mejor." -Bromeó el chico, con una sonrisa el rostro. Ella se la devolvió y después se estiró para besarle la mejilla. Sin embargo, un impulso se apoderó del béisbolista, y cuando los labios de White abandonaban su mejilla, los de él viajaron velozmente hacía ellos, plantandole un fugaz y torpe beso.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos, directo a los ojos del otro. Black no pensó en algo que pudiese arreglar su garrafal estúpidez, así que solo dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

"Y eso es lo segundo que hago mejor."

* * *

"No me gusta." -Exclamó Ruby por millonesima vez. Dia le dirigió una mirada que gritaba "No jodas" a los cuatro vientos, pero después su mirada viajó a la de Blue, y ella parecía concordar con el mesero.

"Me he probado cada camisa en esta tienda durante dos horas." -Se quejó Dia, mientras regresaba al probador.- "¿Por qué simplemente no uso algo de mi armario?"

"He visto tu ropa." -Dijo Ruby.- "¡Casi todas tus camisas son iguales!"

"Niño, deja de quejarte y date prisa. Se nos va la luz del sol." -Comandó Blue, desde su lugar junto a Ruby. Una vez mas, Dia salió del pequeño cubiculo, esta vez vistiendo una camisa de vestir de color azul, muy oscuro.- "Me gusta."

"Si, esta bien." -Bufó Ruby, sonando no muy convencido, pero satisfecho.- "Y ahora, el elemento final." -Susurró el chico. Buscó algo en su bolsillo mientras se acercaba a Dia, y en un veloz movimiento, puso algo en su rostro.

"¿Gafas?"

"Gafas oscuras." -Le corrigió Ruby.- "De esta manera, y con un par de arreglos mas, ni Platina te reconocerá."

"Muy bien, ahora avancemos a la siguiente fase del plan." -Ordenó Blue, caminando hasta ellos.- "Tenemos que meterte a esa fiesta."

"Eso será muy dificil. Nunca les he agradado a las amigas de Plat." -Explicó el cocinero, quitandose las gafas. Sin embargo, Ruby se las arrebato y se las puso de nuevo.

"Hacerte entrar a esa fiesta será mas sencillo de lo que piensas." -Dijo Blue.- "¿Qué tanto buen DJ eres?"

* * *

Muy bien, no había necesidad de alarmarse. Lo había hecho millones de veces, la canción no era tan complicada. Tomó una ultima bocanada de aire y la dejó salir, tranquilo. Se sentó frente al piano, en el lugar donde siempre se había sentido comodo, y sus manos se movieron por instinto hasta estar en posición.

La canción comenzaba suave, casi como una canción de cuna, una tonada que interpretarías para dormir a un bebé. Pero después aumentaba de ritmo, el tempo aceleraba, y el ojiambar presionaba teclas de tal forma que los sonidos se combinabas hasta formar una serenata angelical.

Una sonrisa agració sus labios. Era el mejor, nadie tenía que decirselo. No era engreído ni nada parecido, a decir verdad, fuera de su clase, nadie sabía que tocaba el piano. Pero, al interpretar este tipo de melodías, aquellas que transmiten tantos sentimientos, que pueden comunicar la pasión que el sentía por las cosas realmente importantes para él... no podía evitar sentirse genuinamente satisfecho.

Deseaba poder sentirse igual en cada ambito de su vida.

Era por eso que aspiraba a la perfección, a no fallar ni siquiera una nota, a no perder el ritmo, a no dejarse intimdar ni hacerse menos delante de nadie. Juro que nunca nadie lograría extinguir este calor en su alma que solo la música podía brindarle, nunca nadie lograría acallar su pasión.

La última nota fue tocada perfectamente, y dos segundos despues, Gold dejó salir un aliento que no sabía que contenía. Si pudo hacerlo frente a un auditorio vacío, podría hacerlo frente a una chusma enardecida.

Si, como no.

El sonido de una puerta cerrandose lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y su mirada viajó hasta el otro lado del auditorio, donde cierta jovencita le miraba sorprendida.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" -Fue lo primero que atinó a decir, mientras Crystal se acercaba al escenario, a paso lento.

"Yo..." -Musitó ella, completamente perpleja, mirando a Gold como si fuese un fenomeno o algo parecido.- "Me encontré a Sapphire en la calle y la acompañé hasta aquí porque se le olvidó algo..."

"Oh..." -Murmuró el pianista, levantandose del banquillo frente al instrumento.- "En fin, yo solo vine a practicar. Ya me voy a mi casa."

"Espera." -Le detuvo Crys, sujetando su mano. La mirada del chico viajó desde la delicada mano de la chica, hasta sus ojos azules.- "Eh... ¿Hace cuanto tocas el piano?"

"No lo sé." -Bufó Gold, pero ante la mirada espectante de Crys, suspiró. Y supo que no se la sacudiría tan fácil.- "Un par de años."

"Oh..." -Susurró ella.- "Yo creí que solo eras un aspirante a Lance Nite."

"De hecho..." -Comenzó Gold, antes de caer en cuenta.

Ella estaba hablando con él. Crystal, la engreída y super-seria chica estaba hablando con él. Con Gold, el chico golfo. Y ahora no podía evitar preguntarse, ¿Qué era lo asombroso en esto? ¿Por qué le había interesado hablar con esta chica? ¿Qué tenía esta de especial que no tuviesen las demás?

Roxanne era mas bonita, Candice era mas ardiente, Erika era mas fácil de manipular. ¿Por qué rayos se había tomado tantas molestias para hablar con una chica que ni siquiera está en su escuela?

Gold apretó su agarre en la mano de Crys, solo un poco, y la guió por los escalones hasta bajar del escenario, para después sentarse en uno de los tantos asientos vacíos en el auditorio.

"De hecho..." -Resumió Gold, sentandose junto a Crys.- "Yo no se cantar."

"Pero te escuché cantar en Sketch la otra vez." -Dijo ella, manteniendo su mirada curiosa sobre el Músico.

"Bueno..." -Murmuró el ojiambar. La explicación para esto sonaba mal en tantos niveles, y a pesar de haberlo explicado ya un par de veces, Gold no había encontrado la manera de no hacerlo sonar como un insulto.- "Suena mal, pero una persona que no sabe de música no distingue entre una buena voz y un buen cantante."

"¿A qué te refieres?" -Preguntó ella. Según lo que Silver le había contado, Crys era una chica lista, así que Gold no dudaba en que entendió. Esperaba un golpe, un grito, ese chillido tan caracteristico de las chicas con las que había salido. Pero nada. Solo le había preguntado como si de verdad le interesase el tema.

"Verás, hay dos cosas que hacen a un buen cantante." -Explicó el chico, contando con los dedos.- "La voz, que es algo que se tiene o no se tiene. Y la entonación, que es algo que se aprende y se ejercita. Uno debe tener ambas para poder referirse a si mismo como cantante. Yo no se entonar."

"Oh." -Fue lo único que dijo Crys, antes de que su mirada viajara al piano en el escenario.- "¿Tocas otros instrumentos?"

"Toco la guitarra, la flauta dulce, el bajo, la armónica, el acordeón, el violín, el organo, y por último, pero mas importante de todos..." -Gold saltó de su asiento y subió a toda prisa al escenario. Corrió hasta el piano y, desde detrás de este, sacó una guitarra reducida.- "El ukulele."

Una sonrisa se las arregló para subir hasta los labios de Crys. Quiza, solo quiza... él no era un chico tan malo.

* * *

Y aquí estaba de nuevo, bajo su árbol predilecto. Sin embargo esta vez, estaba en una misión. Había traído consigo al parque montones de viejos diarios y cuadernos, buscando solo dios sabe que cosa. Pudo hacer esto en su casa- de hecho era preferible, ya que si Blue se aparecía no terminaría nunca- , pero Green no era aficionado de pasar horas y horas metido en su habitación.

"Hola, Green." -Saludó Blue, llegando a su lugar bajo el árbol, como lo había hecho ya varias veces.

No era todos los días, pero ya era costumbre la espectativa de verla llegar cada tarde, así que cuando de hecho si aparecía, Green no se sorprendía.

"¿Qué haces?" -Preguntó ella, mirando al diario en las manos del muchacho por sobre su hombro. Sin embargo, el ojiverde lo cerró y lo puso en el suelo.

"No es asunto tuyo." -Dijo él simplemente. No se notaba molesto, ni fastidiado, solo... serio. Casi como si-

"¿Me estas ocultando algo?" -Preguntó la ojiazul, estirando el brazo para tomar el diario del suelo, sin embargo Green lo movió y lo metió a su mochila, junto con los demás.- "Hey, no es bueno ocultarle cosas a una dama como yo."

"Lo que yo haga, no tiene porque importarte a ti." -Gruñó Green, comenzando a perder la paciencia. Blue le miró de reojo por unos segundos, antes de levantarse del cesped.

"Pues fijate que no me interesa." -Dijo ella, de brazos cruzados, con un semblante sumamente encaprichado en el rostro. Green rodó los ojos y se levantó tambien, solo que él hizo un ademán para irse. Blue estiró su brazo y sujetó la mochila.- "Dejame ver qu-"

"¡Sueltala!" -Rugió el chico, causandole un escalofrío a Blue. Segundos después al parecer, Green se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, y desvio sus ojos de la mirada aterrada de la castaña.- "Tengo que irme."

"Espera." -Le detuvo ella una vez mas.- "Te quería invitar a una-"

"¿La fiesta de las Modelos? No gracias." -Musitó Green, en un apurado intento de salir de ahí cuanto antes.- "La única forma en que iría a una de esas fiestas, es atado, inconsciente y amoradazo."

"Tal vez te tome la palabra." -Bromeó ella, esbozando una timida sonrisa. Green rodó los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

"_Niña odiosa."_

Esas palabras activaron algo en la mente de Blue. En algún otro lugar había escuchado esa frase; esas palabras se las había dicho alguien mas. Esas palabras sonaban tan familiares, como si estuviese acostumbrada a que la llamaran así. Sin embargo, no recordaba a nadie que la hubiese llamado de tal forma.

Cuando regresó en si, Green ya se había marchado.

**N/A: Como por 3 segundos, un par de reviews del capitulo anterior me ofendieron. Solo por 3 segundos. Mferchu dijo, y cito:**

"_**Muy entretenida la historia me gusta más que tus otros fic's"**_

**...Debo suponer que esta historia es mejor que las demás, o que las demas simplemente no son buenas? En fin. Pasemos a lo siguiente:**

"_**PERO TUS FICS NO LE DAN PAROS CARDIACOS A MI CORAZONCITO EN CADA CAP ;O;!"**_

**...Bastante claro, a mi parecer. Jajaja, no se preocupen, no me estoy quejando. Solo me parecieron un par de reviews interesantes. Gracias a Mferchu, Danyeda, Asu y Wolf por los reviews del capitulo anterior, y gracias a Mferchu por agregar la historia a favoritos.**

**Una cosa mas antes de irme. Publicaré en mi perfil la lista del Soundtrack de cada capitulo. No es como si no pudieran buscar la cancion de cada capitulo en internet, pero... bueno, paseense por mi perfil si quieren,**

**Ahora si, hasta el proximo capitulo.**


	5. Niño

**La canción utilizada en este capitulo no me pertenece. Me estoy cansando de hacer el pinche disclaimer inutil en cada capitulo.**

**Capitulo 5**

**Niño/La Fiesta pt 1**

"_Vamos, Blue..." -Gimoteó un niño de cabellera negra, cubierta por una gorra 3 tallas demasiado grande para él.- "Ni siquiera te gustan los pepinillos."_

"_Tienes razón." -Concluyó la niña sentada junto a él, tomando un pepinillo de su plato y extendiendoselo. El pequeño, con el rostro iluminado, extendió la mano para tomarlo, sin embargo ella se lo llevó velozmente a la boca.- "Pero se que a ti si." -Dijo ella, sonriendo, antes de comenzar a masticar el bocado en su boca. Su sonrisa se borró completamente.- "Que asco..."_

"_Eres muy mala conmigo." -Se quejó el niño._

"_Deberías estar acostumbrado, Red." -Murmuró otra voz, al otro lado de la mesa.- "Un tigre no puede borrar sus rayas."_

"_Nadie te preguntó." -Susurró molesta Blue._

"_Hey, hola niños." -Saludó una voz. Todos los pequeños sentados a la mesa se giraron hacía el hombre frente a ellos.- "¿Cómo estan hoy?"_

"_Bien, señor." -Respondieron Blue y el otro chico, al mismo tiempo. Red se levantó de su asiento y fue a abrazar al hombre._

"_Papá, ¿Podrías tocar la guitarra para nosotros?" - Preguntó un sonriente Red. Su padre sonrió de regreso y le quitó la gorra._

"_Seguro, vengan a la sala." -Dijo el hombre, antes de levantar a Red en sus brazos y salir de la cocina._

"_¿Por qué no te gustan los pepinillos?" -Preguntó el desconocido niño al otro lado de la mesa. Blue hizo una mueca de asco antes de contestar._

"_Son demasiado jugosos, y el olor me marea." -Explicó la castaña.- "Ademas, cuando los muerdo, siento que estoy moridendo una cucaracha o algo así."_

"_¿Cucaracha?" -Suspiró el chico, antes de desviar su mirada hacía la ventana.- "Solo pones pretextos para poder discutir por cualquier cosa."_

"_¿Oh, si?" -La niña se levantó, mojó la punta de su dedo con el jugo que quedó en su plato, y lo manchó en la nariz de su amigo.- "Atrevete a decirme que eso no huele mal." -Le desafió ella, antes de salir corriendo de la cocina._

"_...Niña odiosa."  


* * *

_Sus ojos se abireron de golpe y el aire entró violentamente a sus pulmones. Todo su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor, y un par de cabellos se adherían a su frente, mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración.

Se levantó de su cama y salió de su habitación. Tomó un vaso de uno de tantos estantes en la cocina y se sirvió un poco de leche; eso siempre calmaba sus nervios.

¿Qué había sido eso? Era como si su subconsciente tratara de decirle algo, pero no podía descifrar que cosa. El sueño se volvía cada vez mas dificil de recorar, y las pocas partes que se habían quedado grabadas en su memoria, estaba distorisionadas. Lo único que supo con seguridad, es que ese niño la había llamado de la misma forma que lo hizo Green. Pero, ¿Por qué?

"¿Noche pesada?" -Preguntó una voz, sacandola de sus pensamientos. Segundos después, Silver se sentó junto a ella.

"No, solo sentí deseos de un vaso de leche a las 2 de la mañana." -Suspiró ella, hechando la cabeza hacía atrás. Tratando de mantener a Silver fuera de sus problemas mentales, Blue trató de cambiar de tema.- "¿Iras a la fiesta de las Modelos?"

"Tengo que. Gold me rogó una y otra vez durante toda una semana." -Gruñó el pelirrojo.- "¿Y tu?"

"Sip, ayudé a uno de los empleados de Yellow, y tengo que ver como resulta eso." -Respondió la ojiazul, sonriendo de una forma extraña.

"Siento pena por el muchacho." -Murmuró Silver para si mismo, recibiendo una mirada matadora de su prima como respuesta.

* * *

"¡Muy bien!" -Gritó Gold, antes de entregarle el bate a Dia.- "Prueba de ingreso a los DH, ¡Toma 1!"

El peliazul se movió timidamente hacía su puesto, aferrando el madero en sus manos con fuerza. Se paró sobre la base, con la mirada fija en el pitcher, Black.

"Espera." -Murmuró Gold, tomandolo de los hombros, antes de moverlo un paso hacía atras.- "No se supone que te pares encima de esa cosa. ¿Eres zurdo?"

"No."

"Entonces no se supone que estes de este lado." -Gruñó el ojiambar, antes de empujar a Dia al otro lado de la base.- "Dios mio."

"Muy bien, ahí voy." -Anunció Black. Esperó unos segundos a que el novato se preparara, y lanzó con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡Strike 1!" -Cantó N.

"¡Vamos, Dia!" -Le animó Pearl, desde la banca.

"¡Strike 2!

"¡Strike 3, estas fuera!"

"Eso fue..." -Comenzó Gold, mirando incredulo al peliazul.- "Nunca había visto a alguien mover el bate tan... lentamente."

"Al menos sabemos que no le daremos el bate. ¡Jamas!" -Exclamó N, antes de lanzarle un guante al sujeto de pruebas.

"Prueba de ingreso a los DH, ¡Toma 2!" -Gritó Gold, tomandó el bate del suelo. Black se puso en posición de nuevo y ahora esperaron a que Dia corriera al campo.- "...Tambien corre muy lento, es decir que aunque le pegue a la pelota, le harán Out antes de llegar a primera base."

"¿De donde sacaste a este tipo, Pearl?" -Preguntó N al rubio, quien solo se encogió en hombros y suspiró.

"¡Ahí va!" -Anunció Black de nuevo, antes de lanzar la bola a Home. De un veloz y fiero swing, Gold golpeó la pelota, elevandola hasta convertirse solo en un punto en el cielo.

"¡Atrapala!" -Gritó Gold. Dia la buscó en el cielo, y corrió hacía atrás con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, la pelota cayó antes de que él llegara.- "Maldita sea."

"Espera, hazlo de nuevo." -Pidió Dia, lanzandole la pelota a Black. El pitcher miró cuestionante al ojiambar, y este último se encogió en hombros antes de regresar a su posición.

El proceso se repitió nuevamente, y esta vez, en cuanto la pelota hizo contacto con el madero, Dia emprendió carrera hacía el lado este del campo. Aún entonces, corría demasiado lento, pero ahora le llevaba una buena ventaja a la pelota.

Sin ver la pelota, se detuvo y alzó su guante al cielo. 3 segundos después, la pelota cayó justo en su mano.

"¿Cómo cara-?

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" -Preguntó Black, interrumpiendo a Gold, mientras veían como un sonriente Dia se acercaba ellos.

"¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso?" -Preguntó Gold, corriendo hasta él para después arrebatarle la pelota.

"Percusión." -Contestó el ojiazul, señalando a su oído, causando que mas de una ceja se arqueara.- "Escuchando el sonido que hace la pelota al golpear el bate, puedo deducir hacía donde irá."

"No jodas." -Murmuró Gold, antes de lanzarle la pelota a Black.- "Quiero verlo de nuevo."

* * *

"¿A qué te refieres con genio?" -Preguntó Sapphire, tirada sobre una de las mesas de Sketch.

"Si, bueno, eso." -Musitó Crys, sentada a otro extremo del restaurante.- "Es muy buen músico."

"Lo he escuchado tocar la guitarra." -Comentó Yellow, corriendo de un lado hacía otro.- "Pero no supe que tocara el piano, o algún otro instrumento."

"Creí que preferirías morir antes de que te vieran con alguien como él." -Mencionó Sapph, escupiendole en el rostro sus propias palabras. Crys gruñó y se cruzó de brazos.- "¿Y qué hay del niño listo? ¿Cómo estuvo su salida al cine?"

"¿Eusine?" -Sapph asintió con la cabeza.- "Estuvo bien. Es un verdadero caballero y es alguien muy divertido."

"¿Lo traeras a la fiesta?" -Preguntó Yellow, montada en una escalera, colgando adornos en las paredes.

"No. Ha estado estudiando los últimos tres días." -Contestó Crys, sonando bastante molesta.- "Habrá un evento de varias escuelas en Golden High. Algo así como una competencia academica, y a él le toca representarnos."

"Osea que es un come-libros." -Mencionó Sapph, recibiendo como respuesta una gélida mirada de su amiga.- "Perfecto. Significa que se llevarán bien."

"Graciosa." -Gruñó Crys, de nuevo.

* * *

"¿Y qué ocurrió con tu presentación en Golden?" -Preguntó Black, antes de darle un trago a su botella de agua.- "Creí que vendrías a tocarnos la semana pasada."

"Hubo un cambio de planes. Algo acerca de una competencia." -Divagó Gold, lanzandose la pelota de béisbol de una mano a la otra.- "Aún no se ha fijado una fecha exacta, pero igual no me entusiasma la idea."

"Bueno muchachos." -Comenzó Dia, antes de levantarse del suelo y sacudir el polvo de sus pantalones.- "Tengo que irme."

"¿A donde?" -Preguntó Pearl.

"Es parte del plan de Blue. Tengo que ir a afinar unos últimos detalles."

"¿Te veremos en la fiesta?" -Preguntó Gold. Dia asintió alegremente.- "Muy bien. Oficialmente te declaro miembro de los DH."

"Solo una pregunta." -Murmuró el peliazul.- "¿Qué significa DH?"

"Diamond Holders." -Explicó Gold.- "Porque nosotros controlamos el campo de juego." -Dia arqueó una ceja y sonrió burlonamente.- "¿Qué? El nombre se nos ocurrió a Red, Black y yo cuando eramos chicos, dios."

"Al menos el equipo tiene mi nombre." -Mencionó el chico, antes de emprender carrera.

"...Tiene razón." -Murmuró Black.

"Si."

"¿Lo cambiamos?"

"¿Qué estas loco? El equipo lleva llamandose así 7 años." -Exclamó Gold.- "No lo vamos a cambiar ahora."

* * *

"¡Bien, todos a sus posiciones!" -Chilló Whitney.- "Quiero todo listo en menos de 30 minutos. Los invitados llegarán en un par de horas."

"El único momento del día en que no es una cabeza-hueca es cuando esta dando ordenes." -Murmuró Ruby, mientras arreglaba las luces. Una risa reprimida se escuchó detrás de él, y por sobre su hombro pudo ver a Sapphire con la mano cubriendo su boca.

Al percatarse de su mirada, Sapphire siguió caminando. La hora de la fiesta se acercaba mas y mas a cada minuto, y ya todos comenzaban a sentir la presión..

"¿Quién es este?" -Se escuchó preguntar a la pelirrosa, y todas las miradas voltearon a la puerta, donde, frente a la organizadora, estaban Blue y otro chico.

"Es el DJ." -Explicó la castaña, como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo. Hubo silencio por unos segundos, hasta que la muchacha golpeó al tipo en las costillas. Este se estremeció y le sonrió a la pelirrosa, alzando las cejas sugestivamente.

"Yo no contraté a este tipo." -Dijo Whitney, mirandolo con desconfianza.

"Es parte del paquete." -Explicó la ojiazul.- "El DJ viene incluído con el local. ¿Cierto, Yellow?"

"Si, claro." -Respondió la rubia, sin darle mucha importancia. Whitney soltó un suspiro de molestia y se apartó del camino.

"Bien, pero mas le vale hacerlo bien." -Ambos le pasaron de largo, y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, el muchacho se quitó las gafas.

"Wow, por un momento creí que no funcionaría."

"¿Con quién crees que tratas, Dia?" -Exclamó Blue, destilando soberbía de sus palabras.- "Nadie ejecuta planes como yo. Ahora vete a preparar tus cosas."

"Entonces, ¿Enserio voy a ser el DJ?"

"Por supuesto, niño. Es parte de tu imagen."

* * *

"Llegas tarde." -Señaló Gold, una vez que su primo entró a su cuarto. El ojiambar afinaba los últimos detalles de su vestimenta frente al espejo.

"Lo siento, había mucha gente." -Explicó brevemente, antes de sacar una camisa de vestir roja de su armario.- "No tardaré mucho."

"No te preocupes." -Susurró Gold, antes de sentarse en la cama de Red. Este último dejó de buscar en sus cajones por un segundo, y le miró como si fuese un extraño, o algo parecido.- "¿Qué?"

"¿Te sientes bien?" -Preguntó el ojirojo, antes de poner su mano en la frente de su primo.

"Si, ¿Por qué lo dices?" -Preguntó el ojiambar, molesto, antes de alejar la mano de Red.

"Bueno, normalmente, cuando vamos a una fiesta tu estas ansioso y te comportas como un niño a punto de ir a una dulcería." -La aguda mirada de Gold no tardó en aparecer.- "No puedes decir que me equivoco."

"Solo callate y date prisa." -Gruñó el menor, recostando su espalda sobre el colchón.

"¿Hay algo que no me estas diciendo?" -El silencio reinó en la habitación por varios segundos, hasta que el ojiambar soltó un pesado suspiro.

"Hay una chica-"

"¿Una? ¡Detengan las prensas, llamen a las televisoras! ¡El mundo se esta acabando!" -Bromeó el ojirojo dramaticamente, intensificando el odio con que le miraba su primo.- "Lo siento." -Se disculpó el mayor, sonriendo ampliamente.

"Imbecil." -Y sin decir palabra aparte, Gold abandonó la habitación.

* * *

"Estúpido gel." -Gruñó N, antes de embarrarse mas de esa sustancia en el cabello.

"N, ¿Me estás escuchando?" -Preguntó Black, recostado sobre la cama de su compañero.

"Si, si, si. Te gustaba una chica, pero bla bla bla bla, y terminaste besandola y ahora bla bla bla." -Divagó N, ni ligeramente interesado en el asunto. Toda su atención se concentraba en darle forma a su descarriado cabello.- "Honestamente, Black: comienzas a sonar como una chica."

"Si que sabes como dar consejos, viejo." -Gruñó el castaño, antes de lanzarle una almohada al rubio.- "Deberías ser psicologo."

* * *

"Parezco un imbecil." -Se quejó Silver, mientras su prima jugaba con su cabello como si fuese plastilina o algo parecido.- "Repiteme por qué no puedo llevarlo como siempre."

"Silver, pareces una fotografía." -Explicó la castaña, pasando el peine por las ebras rojizas.- "Llevas luciendo igual desde que te conozco. ¡Ya es hora de un cambio!"

"No soy uno de tus muñecos, Blue." -Gruñó Silver.

"Oh, Silver. Pequeño e iluso Silver." -Recitó la muchacha, dejando de lado su tarea para mirar a su primo a los ojos. Blue sujetó a Silver de las mejillas y sonrió ampliamente.- "No solo eres uno de mis muñecos, ¡Eres el mas lindo de todos!"

El joven se zafó de su agarre, mas bruscamente de lo que hubiese deseado, pero era necesario. No podía permitir que su "prima" notara su sonrojo. La muchacha aprovechó ese intermedio y caminó hasta el teléfono, marcó un par de numeros y esperó a que alguien contestara.

"¿Aló?" -Saludó una voz al otro lado de la linea. Una mujer, al parecer.

"Buenas noches. ¿Se encuentra Green?" -Preguntó ella, demasiado comoda para estar hablando con una persona por primera vez.- "Habla Blue."

"...¿Blue?"- Preguntó en voz alta la mujer, parecía sorprendida.- "Un momento, por favor." -Hubo silencio por unos instantes, y después se pudo apreciar como el ojiverde charlaba con quien, a juzgar por la confianza con la que se trataban, era su hermana.

"¿Cómo carajo conseguiste mi numero?" -Contestó finalmente. Blue rió en respuesta, y Green soltó un suspiro de molestia.- "Red."

"Sip."

"Lo mataré mas tarde." -Gruñó el muchacho, mas para si mismo que para Blue.- "¿Qué quieres?"

"Tan amable y atento como siempre, ¿No es así?" -El chico gruñó en respuesta.- "Bien, bien. Alistate, iremos a la fiesta de las modelos. Pasaré por ti en 20 minutos."

"No iré, tengo que estudiar para la- ¿Cómo carajo sabes donde vivo?" -Blue estuvo a punto de responder con otra de sus sagaces frases, pero el muchacho le interrumpió.- "Como sea. Aunque tuviera deseos de ir, tengo que ir a estudiar con unos compañeros."

"No me digas que tu tambien participaras en el festival de los matados." -Inquirió entre risas. Un silencio prolongado fue su respuesta, y su señal para largar a reir.

"Adios." - Y se cortó.

* * *

"Reventón, ¡Tu nombre es Gold!" -Gritó el ojiambar, antes de perderse entre la multitud que había abarrotado hasta el último rincón de Sketch. Red no pudo hacer nada sino sonreir. Él sabía que en cuanto Gold entrara, se le olvidarían todos sus problemas... al menos por un rato.

"¡Red, cariño!" -Escuchó a alguien exclamar en su oído, y lo siguiente que supo es que alguien lo arrastraba a quien-sabe-donde. Su mirada bajó para encontrarse a Gardenia colgada de su brazo.- "Que bueno que pudiste venir."

"Eh, si. ¿A donde me llevas?" -Preguntó nervioso. Sin embargo, su duda nunca fue respondida.

* * *

"Bien, no hay moros en la costa." -Murmuró N, y de la nada aparecieron Black y Pearl. El primero sacó una pequeña cantinflora de su chaqueta, y vertió el contenido en la ponchera.

"¿Estas seguro de que estará bien?" -Preguntó Pearl, asegurandose de no ser atrapados.

"Si, no te preocupes. Lo tomé del gabinete de licores de mi abuelo." -Después de vaciar la cantinflora, Black la arrojó lejos.- "Es solo el alcohol adecuado para que la fiesta se anime un poco."

"¿Sabes exactamente qué es esa cosa?" -Preguntó N.

"Creo que es vodka ruso." -Masculló el castaño, encogiendose en hombros.- "¡Qué mas da!"

* * *

Red no sabía como rayos, o por qué, había llegado a la tarima. Gardenia simplemente lo subió ahi y ahora pasaba su rato hablando con el DJ, que guardaba un extraño parecido con Diamond. Finalmente, Gardenia subio de nuevo, y antes de que pudiese preguntarle qué ocurría, la chica le entregó una hoja, un microfono y después se largó.

Era la letra de una canción. Ok, quería que cantara, eso era obvio, pero...

"Oye, esto es un duo. ¿Cómo voy a-?" -La voz de Red se perdía entre los gritos de la gente, que extrañamente se volvían mas y mas ruidosos.

El rostro del béisbolista palideció al descubrir la causa de la conmoción. Cierta cabeza de zanahoria se abría paso a la tarima, acompañada por Whitney y Gardenia. Gold hubiese descrito la expresión en la cara de Red como un ruidoso y rotundo: "No jodas."

La multitud comenzó a corear: "¡Mystick, Mystick, Mystick!", hasta que la muchacha subió a su lugar junto a Red, entonces estallaron en aplausos. Ambos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, hasta que la música comenzó a sonar. El muchacho no se movió, no hizo gesto alguno y ni siquiera se dignó a mirar la hoja en sus manos, simplemente le devolvió el microfono al DJ y bajó del escenario, recibiendo abucheos por parte del público, y una mirada confundida por parte de su ex novia.

"¿Qué coño acaba de pasar?" -Preguntó Gold, antes de darle un trago a su vaso de ponche.

"Si tuviese que adivinar, creo que tu primo acaba de rehusarse a cantar con su ex-novia." -Explicó Silver, sonando genuinamente desinteresado. Silver iba a agregar algo mas, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada estatica de Gold hacía su cabello.- "Cortala."

"Oh, vamos. ¡Se ve bien!" -Le animó Gold, dandole una palmada en la espalda. De alguna forma, Blue había conseguido que el cabello de Silver desafiara la gravedad. Lo llevaba igual que siempre, al menos hasta llegar a las puntas, que se habían encorvado y ahora parecían cuernos. Igual, su fleco lizo cubría su ojo izquierdo.- "Pareces todo un modelo de catalogo."

"Idiota." -Gruñó el pelirrojo.

* * *

"Vamos, chicas. ¿Piensan pasarse la noche entera sentadas ahí?" -Preguntó Blue, clavando una mirada aprehensiva en Crys y Sapphire.- "Es una fiesta, consiganse a alguien y bailen. O en su defecto, pueden bailar una con la otra."

"No soy muy partidaria de dejar que un imbecil se frote contra mi pierna." -Gruñó Crys, cruzada de brazos. La indirecta pasó completamente desapercibida por parte de Blue.

"Tal vez yo pueda arreglar eso." -Susrró una voz en su oído, haciendole estremecer de tal forma que cualquiera hubiese pensado que estaba convulsionando.

"Perfecto. Silver, baila con Sapph." -Ordenó Blue, tomando de la muñeca a cada uno, antes de arrastrarlos al tumulto de gente. Dejando a Crys y a Gold con una mesa entera para ellos solos.

"Vamos a bailar." -Sugirió Gold, enganchando la mano de la muchacha con la suya. Sin embargo, ella no se movió, le dio un seco tirón a su brazo y señaló a la silla al otro lado de la mesa.

"Sientate." -Si fue una petición o una orden, Gold no lo sabía, pero el tono en que las palabras rodaron de la lengua de Crys hacía imposible que se pudiera negar.- "Hablemos."

"¿Hablar?" -Preguntó el ojiambar, la confusión en su voz podía percibirse pese al ruido de la musica y los gritos.

"Si, hablar." -Dijo ella, de la misma forma.- "Cuentame de ti."

En ese momento, Gold supo que sería una noche muy, muy, muy larga.

* * *

"¿Me sirves otro, por favor?" -Pidió Red a la "bartender", de quien solo se vislumbraba unos dorados mechones de cabello trás la barra. Yellow tomó el vaso de manos del béisbolista y lo llenó, por quinta vez en 10 minutos.

"¿Te sientes bien?" -Preguntó ella, asustada por el semblante fastidiado en el rostro del muchacho. No había otra forma de describir su estado: lo habían fastidiado.

"Esa chica era mi novia." -Explicó Red, señalando con su pulgar al escenario por encima de su hombro. Los ojos de Yellow se abrieron de par en par, y sus labios se separaron un poco.- "Quería que cantara con ella."

"¿Por qué no lo hiciste?" -Red soltó un suspiro de pesadez y se bebió el ponche en su vaso de un jalón.

"Esta cosa sabe rara..." -Murmuró, mas para si mismo que para Yellow.- "Es una historia muy larga y aburrida. El punto es-"

"¿Me prestan su atención por favor?" - Le interrumpió una voz femenina. Al estallar la multitud en aplausos, supo quien era.- "Pese a que mi compañero se rehusó, aún me gustaría interpretar una canción." -La famosa cantante le hizo una seña al DJ, y la música comenzó a sonar.

"Oh, carajo." -Red dejó caer su cabeza sobre la barra. Mañana habría una gran marca purpura en su frente.

"¿Qué sucede?" -Preguntó Yellow, con una mirada curiosa pegada sobre la chica en el escenario, que se mesía suavemente de un lado a otro.

"Conozco esa canción." -Masculló el ojirojo, sin levantar el rostro.

"_Niño, es hora de partir_

_La vida me invitó hacía otro lugar_

_Sin ti, ves, también me duele_

_Es lo mejor, dejame ir_

_Dejame partir."  
-_  
"_Amor, sabes que es lo mejor_

_Amor, entiendeme_

_Amor, sabes que es lo mejor_

_Esperare que tu lo entiendas."  
-_  
Red finalmente levantó el rostro, pero seguía dandole la espalda al escenario. Una mirada de suplica se disparó de sus ojos a los de Yellow, y ella le sirvió ponche nuevamente.

"_Piensa, que todo pasará_

_No tienes que llorar_

_Las cosas son así_

_Sin ti, ves también me duele"  
-_  
"_Amor, sabes que es lo mejor_

_Amor, entiendeme_

_Amor, sabes que es lo mejor_

_Esperare que tu lo entiendas."  
-_  
"_La vida tiene algo para ti_

_Me duele no ser yo, lo siento niño_

_Debo de partir, entiendeme, entiendeme_

_Amor..."_

La multitud aplaudió, silvó, hubo un par de chicos que hasta gritaron lo que querían hacer con la cantante, y sin embargo, Red había tratado de ignorar toda la canción.

"¿Aún la quieres?" -Se atrevió a preguntar Yellow. El joven soltó un suspiro, le dio un trago a su ponche y miró sobre su hombro a la sonriente artista.

"No." -Red se terminó de golpe el resto de ponche en su vaso, se levantó de golpe y le sonrió a Yellow.- "Gracias, se lo que tengo que hacer." -Y se desvaneció, dejando sola a la dueña del local. Ese era un chico muy raro.

* * *

Black miraba desde un rincón los efectos de su plan maestro. Se llevó su propio vaso de ponche a sus labios sonrientes y dio un orgulloso trago. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se desvaneció al vislumbrar a una pareja en medio de la gente. Eran su vecina y otro chico; en su opinion, White nunca había lucido tan hermosa, su rostro sonriente descasaba en el hombro de aquel sujeto.

Llevaba lentes, tenía el cabello negro; Black dedujo que era el famoso Cheren. Sentía ganas de correr a golpear al tipo, pero después del pequeño incidente en las escaleras con White, sería un movmiento sumamente estúpido.

Pero bueno, si de algo servía el alcohol, es para ahogar las penas. Así que Black le dio otro trago a su bebida.

* * *

"¡Ruby, amor, quiero presentarte a alguien!" -Chilló Whitney, enganchandose del brazo del muchacho. Lo arrastró varios metros hasta llegar a una mesa, donde estaba sentado un chico de cabello y ojos color lavanda.- "Bugsy, él es el chico de quien te hablé: Ruby. Ruby, él es Bugsy." -Y sin decir otra palabra, la bailarina se desvaneció en el aire.

"Y..." -Comenzó Ruby, antes de sentarse en una silla vacía, sonriendo timidamente.- "¿Vas a la Academia? No creo haberte visto por ahí."

"No, yo vine de visita para la fiesta." -Explicó el muchacho, sonriendole al ojirojo.- "Soy de Azalea Town."

"Oh, un chico rural. Ten cuidado aquí en Goldenrod, de lo contario alguien podría secuestrarte." -Bromeó el mesero, causandole un pronunciado sonrojo al joven. Que raro, ha de ser el calor; pensó Ruby.

* * *

12. Era el total de muchachos con los que Blue había bailado ya, y no habían pasado siquiera dos horas. Sin embargo no podía sacarse de la cabeza al niño Oak, por alguna razón. Sabía que se negaría a ir a la fiesta, pero el hecho aún le molestaba.

Su mente repasó la llamada una última vez, y algo por fin hizo click en su mente: la mujer que le contestó. Su voz era extrañamente familiar, y cuando la escuchó, sintió como si algo le impulsura a sentirse en confianza con ella. ¿Cuales eran las probabilidades de eso? El saber su apellido, el reconocer a su hermana: todo indicaba que, en algún momento pasado, tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a Green.

¿Pero cuando? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? Eran demasiadas preguntas y muy pocas pistas, pero sabía de alguien que quiza podría aclarar sus dudas. El chico que estaba montado en la tarima, hablando con Diamond.

Red

**N/A: Decidí dividir el capitulo del party en dos partes. El siguiente capitulo se encargara de explicar, con lujo de detalles, los efectos contraprudecentes de la pequeña travesura de Black. Gracias a Danyeda, Wolf, Mferchu, y la nueva reviewer: Candiicee por sus reviews anteriores. Una vez mas, la cancion utilizada en este capitulo estará disponible en mi perfil.**

**Hasta la proxima!**


	6. Deja Me Conecto

**Capitulo 6**

**Deja Me Conecto/La Fiesta Pt. 2  
**

"Y si, ahora que lo pienso es muy extraño." -Reflexionó el ojiambar, con la mirada perdida en el aire.- "Es decir, si, Red siempre ha sido muy torpe, y se tropieza con sus propios pies, pero no se accidenta lo suficiente para explicar muchas de sus heridas."

"¿Se lo haz mencionado?" -Preguntó Crys. Gold rió un poco y le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

"Ha decir verdad, no me había percatado hasta este mismo instante." -Confezó apenado.

Cuando se sentó a la mesa con la Chica Super Seria (Apodo que tan gentilmente le puso), Gold creyó que sería una pesadilla ponerse a debatir acerca de quien-sabe-que-cosa con ella, sin embargo, el rato que llevaban charlando había sido muy llevadero, y no solo había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla un poco, sino que ella había logrado conocerlo a él también. Aunque fuese un poco.

"Y dime..." -Se aventuró el chico, levantandose lentamente de la silla, ante la mirada alegre de su nueva amiga.- "¿Bailamos?"

"Mmm, ¿Qué tal si mejor..." -Ella se levantó, caminó hasta él, posó sus manos de forma seductora sobre su pecho y suavemente susurró en el oído de Gold:- "No?"

Y soltando una última risa, ella lo abandonó, dejandolo con medio vaso de ponche y un sonrojo indetectable en la oscuridad del lugar.

* * *

"Entonces halé la palanca del freno, y simplemente se desprendió." -Terminó de relatar Ruby, arrancando una ligera carcajada del campirano joven.- "Ni siquiera aplique tanta fuerza, solo la arranqué."

"Tienes mala suerte, supongo." -Suspiró Bugsy, una vez que su risa desapareció. El muchacho aclaró su garganta, y con sus dedos tamborileando nerviosamente en la mesa, se aventuró:- "Ehm, ¿Qui-Quieres bailar?"

"¿Bailar?" -Repitió el ojirojo. Bugsy asintió timidamente y una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Ruby.- "De acuerdo."

"¿En serio?"

"Si." -Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos, Bugsy portando una sonrisa que no cabía en su rostro.- "Voy por Whitney y Gardenia, ahora vuelvo."

Y cuando Ruby salió corriendo, su sonrisa se desvaneció.

* * *

"¿Saben donde está Red?" -Preguntó Blue, acercandose a Sapph y Silver, ambos estaban junto a la ponchera con un vaso cada uno.

"Me pareció verlo hablando con Yellow hace rato." -Respondió Silver, antes de darle un trago a su bebida. Blue estiró la mano para servirse un poco.- "¿No te parece que estas demasiado cariñosa?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" -Blue terminó su bebida de un solo trago y prosiguió a servirse mas.

"Bueno, lo que tu estabas haciendo no podría llamarse baile bajo ningún estandar." -Masculló Silver, mirando molesto a su prima, como un padre reprendiendo a su hija.- "Esos sujetos mas bien se estaban..."

"Se estaban frotando contra tu trasero." -Terminó Sapph, recibiendo miradas un tanto sorprendidas de ambos parientes.

"Gracias." -Bufó el pelirrojo.

"Solo me divierto, papá." -Bromeó la castaña, antes de terminar con otro vaso del adulterado ponche.- "No es como si me fuera a acostar con ninguno de ellos."

"Ya no hace falta." -Remarcó Sapph, de nuevo, y recibiendo el mismo efecto. Blue le mostró la lengua juguetonamente y se marchó, con bebida en mano.

* * *

"Hola, necesito su atención, por favor." -Habló por el microfono un tambaleante Red.- "Solicito la presencia de Black Kokutan en el escenario por favor. Black Kokutan, sube por favor." -Pasaron un par de segundos en los que el ojirojo paseó su mirada entre la multitud.- "¡Black Kokutan sube tu cabrón trasero aquí en este instante!"

"¡Ya voy, jefe!" -Se le escuchó gritar, mientras se montaba en la tarima, en el mismo estado que su compañero. Red finalmente tomó a Black del brazo y lo arrastró hasta la consola del DJ.

"¿Qué planean hacer esos imbeciles?" -Se preguntó N en voz alta. En ese mismo instante, sintió como un lugar en su camisa se tornaba humedo y se adhería a su piel. Su mirada viajó hasta el suelo, donde había una chica tendida, riendo como una maniaca con un vaso vacío en su mano.- "Ebria de mierda."

"Oieeee." -Masculló la chica, levantandose lentamente, con la ayuda de N. Bueno, él no la ayudaba tanto como que ella se sujetaba de su camisa para levantarse.- "¿Tienessh alguna idea de quien soy yo, ninio? Yo soy Gardenia."

"Mira cuanto mi importa." -Gruñó el rubio, deshaciendose del agarre de la pelinaranja. Sin embargo, su mirada instintivamente escaneó el cuerpo de la chica. No estaba mal, dedujó él. Tal vez pudiera sacarle provecho.- "Acompañame."

"Hay pero que corriente, niño." -Chilló la modelo, sin embargo no opuso resistencia cuando N la arrastró al baño.- "Por lo menos invitamen un trago."

"Ya lo hice."

"Ok, ya estamos listos." -Exclamó Red, tomando de nuevo el microfono.- "Quiero dedicar esta canción, a la gran artista que nos deleito esta noche." -Al escuchar esto, la multitud aplaudió.- "Estan a punto de presenciar un evento único e impetecible."

"Irrepetible." -Le corrigió Dia. El béisbolista perdió su mirada en el espacio por unos segundos, antes de volver en si.

"Cierto, eso. Presentando a DJ Doble-D" -Red señaló a Dia, y se escuchó aplaudir a la gente.- "Y a BBB, osea, Black Beat Box, en colaboración con Red, osea yo. Con la música de fondo DJ Doble-D, y en el Beat Box, pues.. Black, ya saben... haciendo ruiditos con la boca." -El público guardó silencio, ni siquiera los grillos emitían sonido alguno.- "En fin, vamos a darle chicos."

A la señal de Red, Dia hizo sonar la música, y el Músico perdió todo semblante de ebriedad que hacía solo segundos lucía. El DJ le entregó un microfono a Black y este esperó su señal.

"_No me pidas que llore por ti_

_Alguna vez vivi sometido_

_Tus ojos caen y flotan en la oscuridad_

_Alumbrame, que estoy bien perdido."  
-_  
"_Y fue una vez, si solo una vez que te dije la verdad_

_Si solo una vez, hinchado en alcohol_

_Perdido en la noche y soñando con volver_

_Con volver y solo quiero que me des_

_Un poco de sinceridad..._

_Solo quiero que me des un poco de sinceridad."  
-_  
"_Dejame verte caer, dejame entrar en tus sueños._

_No, no es cierto que robaste el grito final que esta a la orilla del viento_

_Deja me conecto_

_Dejame verte caer, dejame entrar en tus sueños._

_No, no es cierto que robaste el grito final que esta a la orilla del viento_

_Deja me conecto."  
-_  
"_No me pidas que llore por ti_

_Alguna vez vivi sometido_

_Tus ojos caen y flotan en la oscuridad_

_Alumbrame, que estoy bien perdido."  
-_  
"_Y fue una vez, si solo una vez que te dije la verdad_

_Si solo una vez, hinchado en alcohol_

_Perdido en la noche y soñando con volver_

_Con volver y solo quiero que me des_

_Un poco de sinceridad..._

_Solo quiero que me des un poco de sinceridad."  
-_  
"_Dejame verte caer, dejame entrar en tus sueños._

_No, no es cierto que robaste el grito final que esta a la orilla del viento_

_Deja me conecto_

_Dejame verte caer, dejame entrar en tus sueños._

_No, no es cierto que robaste el grito final que esta a la orilla del viento_

_Deja me conecto..."_

El público aplaudió, no tanto como cuando Mystick se subió al escenario, pero aplaudió. Black hizo unas cuantas reverencias, y en la última que hizo resbaló y cayó sentado.

"Gracias, Goldenrod." -Dijo Red por el microfono, paseandose por la tarima.- "Dejenme decirles que han sido un público asqueroso y me enferma haber estado frente a ustedes. ¡Sigan divirtiendo-!"

Al cantante se le terminó el escenario, y con un seco y sonoro golpe, cayó al suelo. La multitud acalló un grito, y todos esperaron en silencio.

"Estoy bien." -Se escuchó decir a Red.- "Pero hay algo vizcoso y frio saliendo de mi nariz. Y no es lo que ustedes piensan." -Black gateó hasta el borde del escenario y asomó la cabeza.

"Viejo, estas menstruando por la nariz."

* * *

"Ay, Red podrá ser muy cute y todo lo que quieras, pero subirse ebrio a cantar." -Chilló Whitney, con un semblante asqueado en el rostro.- "Osea, cero cool."

"Me pregunto si estará bien." -Murmuró Platina, mas para si misma que para sus acompañantes.

"Estara bien." -Dijo Misty, con una calida sonrisa agraciando sus labios.- "Él está acostumbrado a caerse. Lo increible es que siempre se levanta."

"Se que no es asunto mío. ¿Pero tu conoces a Red?" -La sonrisa en el rostro de la pelinaranja se enfrió un poco, sin embargo seguía ahí.

"Podrías decir que si." -Murmuró Misty. La pelirrosa organizadora de la fiesta tomó del brazo a Platina y la obligó a levantarse.

"Ok, apeguemonos a la razón por la que estas aquí, niña." -La mirada de Whitney viajó por todo el restaurante, hasta encontrar lo que sea que estuviese buscando, sobre la tarima.- "El DJ."

"¿Qué tiene el DJ?"

"Niña, ¡Despierta!" -La pelirrosa bufó molesta y empujó a Platina hacía el frente.- "Ve y hablale, tienes que conseguirte un boyfriend de altura si quieres dejar de ser tan nula."

"¿Quieres que se ligue al DJ?" -Preguntó Misty, sin poder evitar que una carcajada abandonase sus labios.- "No cabe duda que te enseñé demasiado bien a ser como yo."

"Anda, niña. Ve." -Mirando una última vez por encima de su hombro a sus amigas, Platina emprendió rumbo a la tarima.

* * *

Ok, un vaso de ponche y después volvería a bailar. Caminó fuera de la multitud, sin embargo, sintió algo, o mas bien a alguien sujetar su brazo y alejarla de la gente. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando descubrió la identidad de su secuestrador.

"B-Black." -Musitó White, mientras el béisbolista la arrastraba a un rincón del local.- "Hola, no te había visto desde-"

"Si lo se." -Le interrumpió. Al llegar a un lugar relativamente desocupado, el castaño le señaló a una silla vacía. Ambos se sentaron, y Black soltó un profundo suspiro antes de empezar.- "... Lamento lo que pasó en las escaleras." -El muchacho agachó la mirada, lo suficiente para que un par de mechones cubrieran sus ojos.

"No tienes porque-"

"No, si tengo." -Le interrumpió de nuevo, levantando la mirada para que se encontrara con la de ella. Dios, que hermosos ojos... Controlate, pensó el castaño.- "Me propasé, confundí las cosas y estoy muy apenado." -White le miró sorprendida por unos segundos, hasta que su mirada se suavizó y su mano traviesa viajó hasta el cabello del joven.

"No te preocupes. Nunca harías nada tan malo como para molestarme contigo." -Explicó ella, sonriendo ampliamente. Black le respondió el gesto, pero segundos después su sonrisa se desvaneció.

"Ahora... El sujeto con el que bailabas..." -La sonrisa de White tambien desapareció al escuchar esto.- "¿Era Cheren?"

"Si." -Respondió corta y llanamente, sin darle la importancia que Black creía que tenía.

"¿Por qué?" -White no necesitaba mas, sabía a lo que se refería.

"Porque él me quiere." -Respondió la castaña, levantandose de la silla en la que estaba sentada.- "Lo que hizo fue solo para demostrarlo." -La mirada incredula de Black no se hizo esperar. Sabía que su vecina era algo ingenua y un tanto mas manipulable, pero no podía ser tan estúpida.

"¿Y tu le creiste esa mierda?" -Las palabras salieron de su boca de manera mas tozca de la que hubiese deseado, y cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba de pie frente a ella. Maldito alcohol.- "Si de verdad te quisiera nunca te obligaría a hacer algo que tu no quieres."

"Honestamente, Black. ¿Que sabes tu de estas cosas." -Eso realmente le dolió. Era cierto, ¿Qué sabía él?- "Nunca has tenido una novia duradera. ¿Qué sabes tu de querer a alguien?" -Ella le miró furiosa una última vez antes de alejarse.

"¿Que Qué se yo?" -Repitió el muchacho, antes de seguirla velozmente. Su mano se enganchó con la de ella, deteniendola. Tiró de ella para acercarla a su cuerpo y, en un arranque de valentía que no hubiese reunido de haber estado sobrio, se atrevió a susurrar en su oído:- "Yo se que te quiero."

Y antes de que ella pudiese contestar algo, Black atrapó sus labios con los propios, como lo hizo aquella vez en esas oscuras escaleras. Sin embargo, esta vez no había prisa, no era un beso torpe y fugaz, esta vez tenía todo el tiempo del mundo y no había sido un accidente. Claro, si no fuera por los 40 grados de alcohol que se metió de un solo golpe, ni en sus sueños mas salvajes se hubiese atrevido, pero aquí estaba.

Y justo cuando pensó que no podía ponerse mejor, los labios de su vecina comenzaron a moverse contra los de él. Joder, le estaba respondiendo. De haber querido alejarse ya lo hubiese hecho, pero le estaba respondiendo. Finalmente se separaron, (Jodidos pulmones, ¿Quién necesita aire?) y se vieron el uno al otro a los ojos, había un ligero tono rojizo en las mejillas de White.

"Yo..." -Murmuró el muchacho. No tenía nada que decir, pero estar en silencio le resultaba estúpido.

"Vamos." -Murmuró ella, antes de arrastrarlo. Él no protestó, estaba demasiado aturdido para hacerlo. Finalmente reaccionó.

"¿A donde?"

"Afuera."

Jodido vodka ruso, pensó Black.

* * *

"¡Auch!" -Se quejó Red, mientras Yellow pasaba un pañuelo por su nariz, limpiando los rastros de sangre.

"No apliqué presión, no pudo haberte dolido."

"Lo se, es que estoy acostumbrado a decir auch cada vez que te veo." -Yellow soltó una leve risa. Después de su pequeño accidente, Yellow llevó a Red a la cocina para verificar que no le hubiese sucedido nada grave. Afortunadamente, no se había roto nada.

"Lo cual sucede muchas veces." -Murmuró la rubia, antes de tirar el pañuelo a la basura.- "Como nuevo."

"Lo siento, debes tener mejores cosas que hacer que atenderme." -Red saltó de su silla para ponerse de pie, sin embargo su estomago pareció haber dado una voltereta. Una nausea terrible le atracó y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta el lavamanos mas cercano y... bueno, "Lo dejó fluir todo".- "Maldita sea. Lamento que me veas así."

"No te preocupes." -Yellow colocó una de sus manos en la frente del guitarrista.- "No tienes fiebre, pero puede que estes enfermo de algo mas."

"No estoy enfermo, Black le puso alcohol al ponche." -Los ojos de Yellow se abrieron de par en par, y su primer instinto fue mirar sobre su hombro a la gente fiestando por la rejilla de la cocina. El segundo pensamiento que zurcó su mente fue el muchacho junto a ella.

"Si tu lo sabías..."

"Solo quería tener la mente en blanco." -Murmuró Red, aún con la cabeza metida en el lavamanos.- "Por una noche... no quería pensar en nada. No quería pensar en ella, no quería pensar en mis problemas... no quería pensar."

Con el rostro bañado en preocupación, Yellow ayudó a Red a sentarse en el suelo, para después recostar su cabeza sobre su regazo. No se conocían mucho, de hecho, las únicas veces que habían hablado eran las veces que Yellow había curado sus heridas, y sin embargo sentía tanta confianza para con él.

_"No lo sé, ¡Me irradias confianza, supongo!" _

Las palabras que le dijo en el autobus brotaron en su mente, completamente salidas de la nada. Él tambien confiaba en ella, al parecer. Un pequeño suspiro sacó a la dueña del local de sus pensamientos. Red se había quedado dormido.

* * *

Ok, Red no aparecía por ninguna parte, y por alguna razón comenzaba a sentirse mareada. El sonido de la musica y la gente se mezclaba en sus oídos y le causaba nauseas... ¿Por qué lo buscaba? Blue decidió dar por perdida su busqueda.

"Hey, nena. ¿Quieres divertirte?" -Escuchó a alguien murmurar en su oído. Quería responder, sin embargo no lograba que las palabras salieran de su boca. Lo siguiente que supo es que el tipo la arrastraba al algún lugar.

Entre la miriada de colores y sonidos, todo se veía igual. Escuchó como su acompañante golpeaba una puerta, y juraría que una voz familiar gritó "Ocupado". En ese instante sintió como el sujeto la arrastraba hacía otro lugar.

El aire frío de la noche le golpeó en la cara. Ok, estaban afuera, ¿Pero por qué? Su sentido de la vista y el oído podrían estar muy atrofiados, pero el del tacto no, así que la ojiazul pudo sentir completamente cuando su captor posaba sus labios sobre los de ella. Trató de empujarlo, de golpearlo, pero simplemente no encontraba la fuerza para levantar sus brazos. ¿Qué carajo le estaba sucediendo?

De repente, sintió como el peso del muchacho era alejado de ella. Unos segundos después, una nueva mano se enganchó con la de ella y la arrastró a otro lugar.

* * *

Ok, Gardenia y Whitney no estaban por ningún lugar, y seguramente Bugsy ya se habría encontrado una chica para bailar. Ruby se resignó y caminó entre la gente hasta la ponchera, se sirvió un vaso y le dio un trago.

"Hum, sabe a vodka." -Murmuró para si mismo, antes de encogerse en hombros y terminarse todo el vaso.

Su mirada curiosa se posó en la multitud bailando. Había todo tipo de personas; músicos, pintores, bailarines, actores, Artistas, Dorados. Había de todo y todos se mezclaban bien. Su mirada viajó después hasta Dia. Nadie había logrado reconocerlo, y a juzgar por la chica que caminaba timidamente hasta él, el plan estaba resultando.

Su mirada viajó después a una chica en especifico, sentada sola en una mesa. Ruby la conocía muy bien... bueno, en realidad no, solo la había visto de lejos, y cada vez que intercambiaban palabra alguna, una de las de ella era "Homosexual", "Gay", "Mariposa" o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo era intrigante.

La forma en la que ella actuaba era justamente eso, intrigante. Tenía que admitirlo, ella era hermosa, y su cuerpo no dejaba nada que desear, pero al mismo tiempo parecía no importarle. A diferencia de Whitney y Gardenia y muchas de las chicas con las que Ruby pasaba el tiempo, ella no parecía sacar provecho de su aspecto fisico, y parecía no importarle mucho.

Por ejemplo ahora: una blusa, unos shorts y cero maquillaje, ¡Y lucía radiante! Pero en fin, él sabía como eran las cosas, y sabía que no había forma de que alguien tan autosuficiente se rebajase a entablar algún tipo de relación con cualqueir hombre.

Y eso era hermoso.

* * *

De acuerdo, el plan no estaba funcionando. Llevaba ahí parado toda la noche y, fuera de Black y Red, no había podido charlar con nadie. ¿Cómo carajo iba a recuperar a Platina?

"Ho-Hola." -Escuchó murmurar a una voz detrás de él. Su primer instinto fue quitarse las gafas, pero eso arruinaría todo el plan. Sabía quien era, y tenía un gran deseo de girarse y verla a la cara, pero tenía un plan al cual apegarse. Simplemente le miró por sobre su hombro fugazmente y regreso la vista a la consola.- "Soy Platina."

"Doble-D." -Se presentó Dia. El apodo que le puso Red no era el mas original, pero bueno, no se le ocurría algo mejor.

"No creo que Doble-D sea tu nombre real, ¿O si?" -Preguntó la morena de ojos curiosos, colocandose frente a la consola.- "¿Qué significa Doble-D?"

"Mi nombre real comienza con D y termina con D." -Respondió tajante, esperando a que no descubriese su identidad. Por ello, se rehusaba a darle la mirada. Platina soltó un suspiro y se sentó en una silla junto a la consola.- "¿Sucede algo?" -Su naturaleza bondadosa pudo mas que él.

"Esto es estúpido." -Murmuró Platina, mas para ella misma que para Dia.- "Lamento molestarte, pero han sucedido muchas cosas y ya no se..." -La joven Berlitz escondió su rostro tras sus manos. Dia le miró con preocupación. Al carajo con el plan.

"¿Qué tipo de cosas?" -Platina dejó ver uno de sus ojos, y Dia recordó la posición en la que estaba. En este momento el no era Diamond, era DJ Doble-D.- "Lo siento. No es de mi incunbencia."

"Bueno..." -Platina no sabía exactamente porque, pero había algo en el DJ que le irradiaba confianza, como si lo conociese de hace tiempo y sin embargo no podía ubicarlo muy bien.- "Mis amigas me pidieron que terminara con mi novio."

En ese momento Dia sintió una mezcla de sentimientos encontrarse en su corazón. Por un lado, ahora sabía que no había sido su culpa, y que no fue decisión de Plat haber terminado con él. Pero por otro lado, ¿Terminó con él solo por que sus amigas querían? ¿Qué tenían las Modelos en contra de él?

"¿Por qué?" -Preguntó "Doble-D", tratando de hacer su voz profunda e irreconocible.

"Porque según ellas no esta a nuestro nivel." -Bufó molesta. En todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla, Dia nunca había visto a su ex-novia genuinamente molesta. Siempre lucía esta apariencia de mujer de sociedad que no podía permitirse semejantes emociones tan incivilizadas, y sin embargo ahora mismo destilaba coraje.- "Según ellas tengo que conseguirme a alguien mejor para triunfar."

"¿Y ya tienes a alguien mejor?"

"¡No quiero a alguien mejor!" -Exclamó Platina, provocandole un escalofrío al DJ.- "Yo solo... quiero a Dia, quiero que las cosas sean como antes."

"Y... ¿Por qué no pueden?" -Preguntó Dia, ganandose una mirada confundida por parte de Berlitz.- "Digo, ¿Por qué no puedes volver con él?"

"Por un buen numero de razones." -Suspiró ella, tornando su semblante a uno de remordimiento.- "Se que nunca me perdonará por haberlo abandonado por tan superficiales razones. Ademas, aunque quiero no puedo volver con él. Mis amigas son mas importantes."

"Si de verdad fueran tus amigas, no te obligarían a renunciar a alguien que te hace feliz." -Razonó Dia, olvidandos nuevamente de ocultar su identidad.- "Preguntate esto, ¿Qué es lo que tu quieres?"

El silencio reinó entre ambos por unos instantes, durante los cuales Dia temió haber sido descubierto. El sudor viajaba lentamente por su frente hasta sus cejas, y tragó pesadamente. Su garganta se había cerrado tanto que ni la saliva pasaba correctamente.

"No quiero..." -Murmuró ella, antes de ponerse de pie.- "No quiero volver a estar sola, y si para eso tengo que renunciar a Dia... que así sea."

Y sin darle la oportunidad al DJ de hacerla cambiar de opinion, se marchó.

* * *

"¿Alguien ha visto a Blue?" -Preguntó Silver, recibiendo una negativa como respuesta, de nuevo.

Habían pasado mas de dos horas desde la última vez que vio a su prima, y a juzgar por la alegría que había alrededor, dedujo que alguien había adulterado el ponche. Blue podría estar ebria y bajo las garras de cualquier maniaco en ese instante, y Silver no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados mientras tanto.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. ¿Dónde estaba? Lo primero que pudo ver fue un cielo nocturno y estrellado, y las ramas y hojas de un árbol. Trató de levantarse, pero el mareo y el dolor en su cabeza eran un tremendo impedimento.

Finalmente logró incorporarse lo suficiente para quedar sentada en el cesped. ¿Cesped? Hey, ella reconocía este lugar. Era el parque, justamente el lugar en donde... Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un gruñido detrás de ella. Miró por sobre su hombro al causante de aquel sonido, y su sangre se heló en el acto.

Green, dormido ahí junto a ella, con la espalda apollada sobre la corteza del árbol. ¿Cómo rayos habían llegado a esto? Blue buscó su celular en su bolsillo y miró la hora: 3:30 AM. ¿Quién carajo estaba en el parque a las 3 de la mañana?

Blue inspeccionó el rostro de su acompañante detalladamente. Lucía tan tranquilo y apacible cuando dormía, totalmente lo contrario de su fría y dura expresión cada vez que se encontraban. Blue suspiró por última vez antes de recostar su cabeza en el regazo de su misterioso amigo. Mañana sería dia para aclarar muchas cosas, pero hoy, podría disfrutar de su compañía.

Antes de caer de nuevo en brazos de morfeo, Blue podría jurar que una de esas orbes verdes le miró.

**N/A: CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAN. ¡Hay cabrón! Gracias por leer otro capitulo de esta basura de fic. Fue bastante entretenido escribir esto. Gracias a Danyeda, Wolf, Mferchu, Autumn por los Reviews del capitulo anterior y espero sus opiniones acerca de este. Una vez mas, la canción utilizada en este capitulo no me pertenece y estará disponible en mi perfil. Hubiese actualizado antes, pero el sitio andaba con sus mamadas.**

**Hasta la proxima!  
**


	7. Dime

**La canción utilizada en este capitulo no me bla bla bla. Disponible en mi perfil.**

**Capitulo 7**

**Dime**

Sus dedos entrelazados, los mechones alborotados de su cabello restregandose contra su rostro, ese intoxicante aroma a vainilla acariciando sus fosas nazales. Si, esto era algo a lo que podría acostumbrarse. Sus labios acariciaron cada centimetro del brazo de ella, desde la punta de los dedos, al ultimo hueso en su hombro, arrancandole un adormilado suspiro. Dios, era bueno.

"Buenos dias." -Murmuró él, recibiendo como respuesta un gruñido. La chica se revolvió en la cama hasta quedar de frente al muchacho, las inusuales orbes blancas de ella contrastaban contra las pupilas de ébano de él.- "¿Qué tal dormiste?"

"Muy bien, ¿Y tu?" -Black fingió pensar por un instante y luego chasqueó la lengua.

"Igual, pero los ronquidos de cierta persona me despertaban de vez en vez."

"Mentiroso, yo no ronco." -Reprochó White, a la vez que se levantaba de la cama. La castaña tomó sus zapatos del suelo y comenzó a ponerselos.

"Según quién, ¿Cheren?" -La razón tras esas palabras era dudosa. Black no sentía coraje, ni inseguridad, y si estaba bromeando, era de muy mal gusto.

"No quiero hablar de eso." -Musitó ella, mientras caminaba a la puerta. Al tocar su mano la perilla, por sobre su hombro pudo ver la mirada consternada de Black. Era ese tipo de expresiones que hace alguien cuando sabe que acaba de hacer o decir algo monumentalmente estúpido. White sonrió, regresó hasta donde yacía recostado su vecino, y plantó sus labios a los de él en un tierno, lento y tranquilo beso.- "No es tema de conversación para con mi nuevo novio."

A partir de eso, Black no supo nada mas. No se dio cuenta cuando White salió del cuarto, no le preocupo que su mamá la descubriera, no le preocupó lo que los padres de ella fueran a decirle. Solo resonaban en su mente esas palabras.

Su nuevo novio, ¡Cómo chingados no!  


* * *

¿Qué era este dolor en su espalda? ¿Por qué estaba en la cocina? ¡¿Y quién estaba roncando? Su mente poco a poco fue respondiendo a sus preguntas, y al llegar a la última, su mirada viajó al apacible muchacho con la cabeza sobre su regazo. Red lucía tan tranquilo, que nadie se imaginaría que apenas hace unas horas estaba inhumanamente ebrio.

Casi por instinto, una traviesa mano viajó hasta la frente de él, y un pulgar aún mas atrevido acarició suavemente el rostro del ojirojo. Reaccionando al contacto, al parecer, Red soltó un suspiro y sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse. Lo primero que ambos hicieron al mirarse a los ojos, fue sonreir. Era una situación bastante peculiar, no podían negarlo, y valía cuando menos un par de carcajadas.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" -Preguntó Yellow, acariciando aún la frente de su amigo. Red estuvo a punto de responder, pero sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, y mas rápido de lo que pudieses decir Sudowoodo, ya estaba con la cabeza metida en el lavamanos, en uno de tantos efectos de la resaca.

"Mejor." -Musitó el béisbolista, levantando un pulgar por encima de su cabeza.

* * *

A cada paso que daba, el contenido en su estomago se agitaba como mar durante una tormenta... ¿Pero cómo? Sus pies no se estaban moviendo, no le estaba ordenando a sus pies que se movieran. ¿Cómo rayos caminaba sin dar pasos? Inhaló profundamente y una escencia inundó sus sentidos. Aroma a menta, como la de esa goma de mascar que cuesta lo mismo que una recarga a su celular.

Su mejilla se frotaba contra algo, era cedoso y algo puntiagudo. Era cabello, dedujó al abrir un poco los ojos y toparse con una mata de dicha materia justo en su cara. Era café.

Justo en ese instante, las imagenes de la noche anterior se agolparon en su mente, y no pudo evitar pegar un gemido de dolor. El movimiento cesó, y pudo percibir como la mata de cabello se movía.

"Despertaste." -Musitó el castaño. Todavía estaba oscuro, pero Blue no necesitaba verlo para saber que le estaba dedicando una mirada demasiado paternal para un chico de 17 años. Dios, ¿Por qué cada chico con el que tenía contacto sentía la necesidad de creerse su padre?

"Gracias por el dato, si no me dices no me hubiese dado cuenta." -Refunfuñó la ojiazul contra el cuello de Green, antes de que este reasumiera su caminata.

"¿Te divertiste?" -Mas que una pregunta, sonaba como- no, ¡Era una acusación! Green sabía que tenía resaca, y esta era su manera de echarselo en cara.

"No bebí alcohol, no se por qué estoy en este estado." -Green chasqueó la lengua y dejó salir un suspiro de superioridad.

"Claro, ¿Entonces me diras que te embriagaste con helado?"

"¿Acaso soy cuadrada, amarilla y vivo debajo del mar?" -Gruñó la ojiazul, antes de que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro.- "¿Quién diría que el rudo y misterioso Green se dignaría a hacer referencia a una pelicula para niños?"

"Parecía apropiado, ya que estoy tratando con una." -Blue bufó ante el comentario del chico.- "Deberías ser mas amable con el sujeto que te lleva en su espalda."

"Oh, vamos. Solo querías una excusa para poner tus manos sobre mi." -Como si la chica hubiese pronunciado una palabra mágica, las manos de Green abandonaron sus piernas, y como el agarre de Blue en el cuello del muchacho no era tan resistente, la chica cayó pesadamente al suelo, sobre su trasero, ni mas ni menos.- "¡Green!"

"Si tanto te preocupa donde pongo mis manos, puedes llegar a tu casa sola." -Gruñó Green, antes de meter sus manos a sus bolsillos y caminar despreocupadamente en dirección contraria. La muchacha se levantó como pudo y trató de correr tras su medio de transporte, pero en su estado, lo mas lejos que llegó fue a estamparse contra la señal de alto en la acera. Green le miró por sobre su hombro y soltó un suspiro de resignación.

"Niña odiosa."

El muchacho caminó hasta la tambaleante chica, la sujetó fuertemente de la cintura y se la montó en la espalda nuevamente, para continuar con su trayecto.

En ese momento, la adolorida, lenta y poco confiable mente de Blue recordó su misión fallida de la noche anterior; encontrar a Red había sido mucho mas dificil de lo que se hubiese imaginado. Ya hoy sería hora para obtener respuestas acerca del extraño muchacho cuyos brazos se aferraban a sus piernas. Su nariz aspiró mas de esa deliciosa escencia. Cualquiera creería que el aroma le haría revolver el estomago- cualquier cosa estaba lograndolo- pero no era así.

Ese suave olor a menta lograba, mas que nada, calmar sus sentidos y hacerle olvidar por un momento la sensación de un martillo golpeando su cabeza. Sin embargo, todos sus sentidos despertaron cuando Green se detuvo y la depositó sin miramientos en el suelo.

"Llegamos." -Anunció el castaño, antes de darse la vuelta en un ademán para irse.

"¿No me vas a acompañar hasta arriba?" -Green le lanzó una mirada penetrante por sobre su hombro, antes de resoplar.

"No soy tu niñero, Blue. No voy a estar ahí cada vez que decidas embriagarte hasta la inconsciencia." -Y dicho eso, el joven dio dos pasos, antes de que Blue le detuviera.

"Oye..." -¿Qué daño podría haber en preguntarle directamente si se habían conocido antes? Fuera del hecho de que si estaba equivocada quedaría como una completa idiota, no había mucho que perder... ¿Pero por qué arriesgarse? De cualquier forma, hablaría con Red esa tarde, o en su defecto- y gracias al dolor en su cabeza era muy probable- mañana en la academia.- "Nada, gracias por traerme."

Green le miró incredulo por unos segundos, antes de suspirar y caminar hasta perderse de vista.

* * *

"¡Que gran noche señores!" -Gritó Pearl, aterrizando en la banca donde los DH habían armado su pequeño campamento... en otras palabras, estaban regados alrededor de esta.- "¿O qué?"

"Totalmente." -Murmuró Black, con dos dedos haciendo presión en su sien derecha. Sabía que los tragos de la noche anterior pasarían a cobrarle factura.- "Me conseguí una hermosa novia."

"¡Ya, ya, ya!" -Exclamó Gold, manoteando en el aire.- "Probablemente esta del asco y tu solo la ves bien porque eres un mandilón de primera."

"No seas maldito, Gold." -Le reprendió su primo, tirado tras la banca.- "Es tu vecina, ¿Cierto?" -El castaño asintió energicamente, y después la mirada del mas adulto del grupo viajó hasta N.- "Pude ver que tu tambien saliste premiado."

"¿De qué hablas?" -Veamos por cuanto tiempo puede el Dorado fingir demencia... La mirada expectante de todo el equipo no ayudaba mucho.- "Carajo."

"Entonces tu y Gardenia..." -Tentó Red, sonriendo torpemente, sin embargo N bufó y le rehusó la mirada.

"No es lo que piensas, solo fue algo para pasar el rato." -Las palabras de N podrían haberle helado las entrañas a un volcán; siempre había sabido expresarse de una forma gélida y espectral.- "Lo último que quiero es a una tonta aspirante a modelo colgada de mi."

"Lo que tienes que hacer es conseguirte una chica que te guíe por buen camino." -Se expresó Pearl, rodeando el cuello de N con su brazo, tomando demasiada confianza para el gusto del chico.- "Tal vez así se te quite lo promiscuo."

"Vete al diablo."

"Uy, que genio." -Bromeó Gold, ganando risas de mas de uno de los presentes. Sin embargo, su mirada de ojos ambar viajó hasta el mas reciente miembro del equipo.- "¿Te sientes bien? Haz estado muy callado."

"El plan de Blue no funcionó." -Explicó Dia, antes de lanzarse a la hierba.- "Perdí a Platina para siempre."

"Oh, animate." -Exclamó Gold, golpeando el pecho del peliazul con la palma de su mano.- "Peces sobran en el mar."

"Si lo sabras tu, que ya te pescaste a casi todos." -Comentó Black, y no pasó mucho tiempo para que se desatara el coro de "Uhhh" por parte de los integrantes del equipo.- "Si sales de pesca todos los dias, y regresas con un costal lleno, es obvio que dejaras a algunos sin comer."

"Dejemos las metaforas de pescados, ¿Quieren?" -Bufó el chico, desviando su mirada furiosa al horizonte.

"Por lo visto anoche regresaste del mar con las manos vacías." -Inquirió Red, ignorando la petición de su primo y ganandose una asesina mirada de su parte.- "Estuviste toda la noche sentado con esa chica- creo que se llama Crystal. Y no recuerdo haberte visto cerca de ninguna otra."

"Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es asunto suyo." -Espetó molesto, antes de ponerse de pie y tomar su bate del suelo.- "¿Vamos a jugar o nos quedaremos aquí sentados toda la tarde?"

* * *

"¡Niño princesa, dame otro!" -Joder, ¿Acaso no podía hacerse sandwiches ella misma en su casa?, pensó Ruby. Ya era el cuarto emparedado que le traía a la Chica Salvaje- apodo que tan cariñosamente le había otorgado-, y por solo-dios-sabe-que-motivo, siempre que se le acercaba, tenía esta mirada molesta en sus ojos.

Casi como si le fuera a morder la mano.

"Aquí tienes." -Musitó Ruby, entregandole de nueva cuenta un emparedado, recargado a mas no poder, si cabía decir. Sapphire le lanzó una mirada que podría haber hecho estremecer a Chuck Norris, antes de comenzar a devorar su emparedado.- "¿Puedo preguntar-"

"¡¿Qué quieres, niña?" -Gritó ella, con muestras de cada ingrediente utilizado dispersas por su rostro. El grito le estremeció de tal forma que Ruby soltó su libreta y cayó al suelo.- "Dios, eres un inutil."

"¿Qué diablos te pasa conmigo?" -Preguntó el ojirojo, ahora un poco mas subido de tono, mientras se arrodillaba para recoger su libreta.- "¿Qué te he hecho para que me trates así?" -Sapph chasqueó la lengua y se giró, dandole la espalda al mesero para reasumir su merienda.

"Nada." -Musitó, sin embargo su voz era amortiguada por el pan en su boca.- "¿Por qué no te vas a besar con tu novio o algo? Dejame en paz."

"Wow, que madura y cuanta originalidad." -Bufó Ruby. El chico caminó hasta el siguiente banquillo, junto al de la castaña, y le escaneó con la mirada mientras comía.- "No me ire de aquí hasta que me digas cúal es tu asunto conmigo."

"Vete al diablo."

"Escucha, cualquiera que sea el problema, no hay necesidad de ser tan hostil." -Sapphire dejó de comer por un instante, pero seguía rehusandole la mirada al muchacho.- "Quiero que-"

"¡Callate!" -Sus ojos se clavaban en los de él de tal forma que podría estallar en llamas en cualquier momento.- "¡Dios, se hombre! No todo se puede solucionar hablando, pedazo de marica."

"Oye, no hay nece-"

"¡Cierra la boca!" -Los puños de Sapph se impactaron en la barra, derramando un vaso de refresco sobre ella. El argumento había ganado buena audiencia, y ahora todo el restaurante se había girado para verlos.- "¿Sabes cúal es mi problema contigo? ¡Eres una niña con pene y te encanta!" -El sonrojo no se hizo esperar en el rostro de Ruby.- "¡Sabemos que eres gay, pero aún así te esfuerzas en restregarselo en la cara a todos!"

"¿E-Es enserio?" -Ruby le miraba sorprendido. Bueno, mas bien en shock. A oídos de Sapph, sus palabras sonaron tan estúpidas que tuvo que morderse la lengua para no golpearlo en ese instante.- "...¿En verdad crees que soy gay?" -Oh, excelente. ¡Todavía tiene el descaro de negarlo!, pensó Sapph.

"¡Ya cortala, todo mundo lo sabe!"

"No soy gay." -La mirada de Ruby había pasado de sorprendida a totalmente aterrada. Miraba a Sapphire como si fuese un monstruo o algo parecido.- "Por qué-"

"Deja el teatro, todos lo saben y a nadie le importa una mierda." -Espetó Sapph, antes de ponerse de pie y hacer ademán de irse, sin embargo Ruby se levantó y la sujetó del brazo.- "¡Sueltame!"

"¿Es enserio? ¿Todos creen que soy gay?" -Ahora era el turno de Sapph de sorprenderse. Si estaba actuando, era muy convincente.- "¿Por qué?" -La ojiazul quedó completamente muda. Tal vez se había equivocado.

Ruby comenzó a respirar agitadamente, y su mirada aterrada se paseó por el restaurante entero. Todos los presentes le miraban extrañados... Joder, era cierto. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ruby se asomó por la ventanilla hacía la cocina.

"Jacob, ¡Jacob!" -Gritó desesperadamente, llamando la atención del cocinero en turno.- "¿Soy gay?" -El muchacho le miró genuinamente extrañado por unos minutos, con la quijada un poco caída.

"¿Es una de esas preguntas retoricas?"

Ruby se alejó de la ventanilla y ahora se dirigió a Yellow. La pequeña rubiecilla le miraba preocupada, y con buena razón; el mesero lucía como si fuese a darle un paro cardiaco, o algo parecido.

"Yelow- ¡Yellow! ¿Crees que soy gay?" -La dueña del restaurante no pudo hacer nada mas que mirarle fijamente. No podía mentirle, ella como todos los demás llegó a creerlo.

El muchacho, incredulo, salió de detrás de la barra y comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro, con las manos sobre su cabeza, estrujando su gorro, respirando agitadamente, casi jadeando. Soltó un gruñido casi bestial y, sin pensarlo mucho, se montó sobre la barra.

"¡Todo el que piense que soy gay levante la mano!" -Ordenó el muchacho. Todos los presentes se miraron entre si, extrañados, pero lentamente comenzaron a levantarse las manos...

Todas y cada una de ellas.

"No... ¡No, no, no!" -Mascullaba el chico, caminando a lo largo de la barra, de ida y de regreso.- "¡Son una mierda!" -Gritó Ruby, asustando a mas de uno.- "¿Quién carajo se creen para juzgarme? ¡Ninguno de ustedes me conoce y sin embargo ya se formaron una opinión de mi!"

"Esta bien, a nadie le molesta que seas gay." -Se escuchó comentar a alguien, sin embargo esto solo logró molestar mas al ojirojo.

"¡No soy un jodido maricón, mierda!" -Rugió el muchacho, pisando con fuerza la barra.- "¡Les aseguro que soy el doble de hombre que muchos de los imbeciles aquí presentes!"

"Oye-"

"¡Cierra la boca!" -Gritó de nuevo, silenciando a un desconocido. Una sonrisa sadica se formó en su rostro, y de sus labios se escapó una corta y superficial carcajada.- "Montón de gusanos prejuiciosos... Ya verán." -Murmuró para si mismo, antes de saltar de la barra al suelo. Su mirada alterada se posó en la persona mas cercana a él: Sapphire.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, caminó hasta ella, sujetó sus manos y la impactó de espaldas a la pared mas cercana. La chica abrió la boca, dispuesta para protestar, pero en vez de que salieran gritos o palabras, algo se adentró. Tardó un poco en reaccionar y darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ruby la tenía acorralada contra una pared, sus labios aprisionaban a los suyos y su lengua acariciaba cada centimetro de su boca, al mismo tiempo que las manos del muchacho viajaban a lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo. Ni una curva, ni un centimetro de piel fue descuidado por los dedos del muchacho mientras la acariciaba bruscamente y sin miramientos, sin importarle que un par de botones de su blusa volaron, o que se propasó demasiado al acariciar directamente la piel de su espalda.

Finalmente, Ruby se separó de ella, con la misma brusquedad con la que la había atacado. Sin dignarse a ver a Sapph, se giró a la multitud; su sonrisa se había desvanecido hacía ya un buen rato.

"¡¿Qué tan homosexual fue eso?" -Gritó el ojirojo, antes de derribar la mesa mas cercana de una patada, regando todo objeto sobre esta hacía el suelo y rompiendo varios implementos de la vajilla.

Después del estridente sonido de vidrio quebrandose, lo único que se podía escuchar era la agitada respiración del muchacho. Finalmente, Ruby aclaró su garganta, se quitó el mandil que usaba para trabajar y lo puso sobre la barra.

"Me tomaré el resto del día, Yellow." -Murmuró el ojirojo, lo suficientemente alto para que su jefa lo escuchara, antes de salir a toda velocidad del restaurante.

* * *

"Entonces..." -Inquirió Black, mientras él y Red se lanzaban la pelota el uno al otro, con una sonrisa sugestiva enmarcando sus labios.- "Mystick."

"Nop." -Respondió el ojirojo, cortante, lanzando la bola un poco mas fuerte que antes.- "¿Acaso no escuchaste la canción?"

"Nah, estaba demasiado ebrio." -Ambos rieron ante esto. Si, era el tipo de idioteces caracteristicas de los DH. Deberían tener su propio programa de T.V.- "No te creo eso de que ya no la quieres."

"Creelo o no, lo que ves es lo que hay." -Black gruñó a la respuesta de su amigo.

"Aburrido."

"Oye, Dia." -Le llamó Pearl, mientras el peliazul se preparaba para batear.- "¿No es ese Ruby?" -Las miradas de ambos viajaron al otro lado del campo de béisbol, donde el mencionado mesero se encontraba golpeando con fuerza la corteza de un árbol.

"No le han de gustar los árboles." -Murmuró Dia. Él y Pearl emprendieron rumbo hasta donde se encontraba el ojirojo. Sus puños golpeaban sin contemplaciones la dura y rugosa madera, cubiertos solo por la fina tela de sus guantes.- "Ruby..."

Al escuchar la voz del cocinero, el muchacho puso un alto a su tarea y se sentó en la hierba, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. Dia y Pearl intercambiaron entre ellos una mirada preocupada, antes de sentarse junto al ojirojo.

"¿Te sientes bien?" -Preguntó el rubio, colocando suavemente su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho. Ruby bajó sus manos y paseó su mirada de uno a otro.

"Dia, necesito preguntarte..." -Se interrumpió a si mismo. ¿Qué caso tenía preguntarlo? Seguramente él tambien lo creía, él también lo juzgaba. Quiza... sería mejor dejar morir el tema de una vez por todas.- "¿Puedo jugar con ustedes?" -Preguntó, tiritando la cabeza hacía donde los DH practicaban. Diamond y Pearl siguieron el trayecto de su mirada, antes de intercambiar miradas nuevamente.

"Eh, seguro." -Dijo Dia. Los DH ayudaron a levantar a Ruby, y lo llevaron con el resto del equipo.

"Hey, chicos." -Llamó Pearl, consiguiendo la atención de todos.- "Él es Ruby, ¿Puede jugar con nosotros?"

"Yo te conozco..." -Musitó Red, tamborileando un dedo en su barbilla. Segundos después sonrió, aplaudió y lo señaló.- "Tu eres el mesero, ¿Cierto? En Sketch."

"Si." -Respondió, corta y llanamente, ganandose una mirada preocupada por parte de Red.

"No estamos interesados en recrutar-"

"No seas maldito y dale el cabrón bate." -Exclamó Gold, interrumpiendo a N. Él sabía exactamente el rumbo que tomaría la frase de su compañero.- "No tiene porque entrar al equipo, solo dejalo jugar."

El Dorado gruñó, le entregó el madero a Ruby y fue a sentarse en la banca. Los DH se dispersaron por el campo, dejando a Ruby solo en Home, preparado y con la vista fija en Black, quien se preparaba para lanzar.

La pelota voló por el aire con tal velocidad, que casi se le escuchaba zumbar. Esta era su forma de ventilar su rabia- mucho mejor que golpear árboles, y era menos dañina para sus manos. Así que Ruby dio un poderoso swing, haciendo crujir la pelota, enviandola lejos.

Las miradas de todos se sincronizaron. Arriba, arriba, arriba... abajo, abajo, abajo. Hasta que el chillido de un gato los sacó a todos de su trance. Ninguno se había movido, no hubiese valido la pena. Gold se giró hacía su primo.

"Lo quiero en el equipo."

* * *

Un nuevo dia; dia de escuela, por cierto. A muchas personas les gustaban los lunes tanto como una patada en las zonas blandas, sin embargo a ella no parecía molestarle, es mas, incluso ahora mientras sacaba sus materiales de su casillero, estaba tarareando.

Tarareando. ¿Escuchaste eso, mundo? ¡Tarareando! ¿Y por qué no? Se sentía feliz, alegre, radiante, viva, tu dilo; ella se sentía de maravilla. Nada podría arruinar-

"Me puedes explicar-" -El sonido de una mano golpeando la puerta de su casillero la sacó de sus pensamientos, un instante antes de que sintiera como una mano se posaba sobre su hombro y la obligaba a darse la vuelta. Ahí frente a ella, estaba Cheren.- "¿Dónde carajo te metiste la noche de la fiesta? ¡Me quedé ahí parado toda la maldita noche como un estúpido!"

"Estaba con mi novio." -El chico le miró incredulo por unos segundos, antes de reir levemente.

"Se que eres un poco lenta, pero cariño..." -Una de sus manos viajó al rostro de ella, acariciando su mejilla con un pulgar.- "Yo soy tu novio."

"No, mi nuevo novio es Black." -La manera en que hablaba era muy extraña. Bueno, teniendo en cuenta el contexto. Hablaba con tanta sobriedad y confianza, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo terminar con un chico, sin informarselo primero.- "¿Me das permiso? Tengo que ir a clase."

"No, no, no. Tu no te vas a ningún lado." -Ordenó el pelinegro, sujetando con fuerza el hombro de White.

"¡Sueltame!"

"¡No, dime quién carajo es ese tipo!" -Demandaba Cheren, estrujando cada vez con mas fuerza el hombro desnudo de la chica. White se estremecía bajo el contacto del moreno, podía sentir sus uñas abrían heridas en su fragil piel.

Y de la nada, la sensación desapareció, y ya no sentía el peso de Cheren sobre su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos para encontrar al susodicho, tendido en el suelo; sus gafas hechas añicos junto a él.

"¿Te sientes muy hombre?" -Se escucho preguntar a alguien. Una chica.- "Me das asco, ¡Largate!"

"Puta." -Murmuró el moreno, entre dientes, sin embargo la castaña pudo escucharlo, y prosiguió a patearle el estomago.

"No escuché una disculpa." -Cantó la extraña heroina.

"Lo siento." -Gruñó Cheren, con ambas manos abrazadas a su barriga.

"Mucho mejor." -Y sin decir nada mas, Cheren huyó como pudo. White escaneó a su rescatadora; cabello castaño, ojos azules, de porte seguro. Los ojos de esta se posaron sobre White: estaba molesta, al parecer.- "¿Qué diablos tienes en la cabeza? ¿Cómo puedes permitir que te trate así?"

"Yo-"

"Chicas como tu me provocan nauseas. De seguro lo hace a menudo y tu le crees cuando se disculpa, y dice que te ama y no-"

"Terminé con él." -Musitó White, antes de que la desconocida muchacha se extendiera mas.- "Es por eso que... bueno, eso."

"Oh, eh..." -Ella no era buena con las disculpas. Debería serlo, ya que es costumbre suya el meter la pata cada que le es posible.- "Bueno, bien por ti."

"Gracias, ¿Cúal es tu nombre?"

"Sapphire. Llamame Sapph, todo el mundo lo hace."

"Soy White."

"Lo se."

* * *

"¡Red!" -Se giró para encontrarse de frente con esos ojos azules que, de niño, habían sido protagonistas de mas de una de sus pesadillas.- "Por fin te encuentro."

"Lo siento, no sabía que me estuvieses buscando." -Blue le miró molesta, solo por unos segundos antes de soltar un pesado suspiro.

"No tienes remedio. Pero en fin." -La castaña juntó sus manos, dispuesta a jugar la carta de los ojos de cachorrito de ser necesario.- "Necesito preguntarte algo importante."

"Seguro, lo que sea." -Respondió Red, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La chica sonrió fugazmente antes de caminar hasta un árbol en una esquina del patio, seguida de cerca por su amigo.

"Esto te sonará extraño pero..." -Comenzó lentamente, tentando el terreno, ante la mirada totalmente ignorante del moreno.- "¿Acaso Green y yo nos habiamos conocido antes?"

La sonrisa desapareció, lentamente. Poco a poco el rostro de Red se apagaba, y ahora solo quedaba una debil y forzada sonrisa.

"Entonces es cierto..." -Murmuró, mas para si mismo que para ella.- "No lo recuerdas."

"¡Entonces si nos conocimos!" -Exclamó Blue, antes de atrapar el rostro de Red entre sus manos y obligarle a mirarla.- "Cuentame. Cuentame todo; ¿Donde, cómo, por qué, cuando-"

"No." -Dijo el muchacho, cortantemente. El rostro de Blue se congeló, repitiendo la respuesta de Red una y otra vez en su cabeza.

"¿No?" -Murmuró, antes de que su expresión se encendiera, en un semblante molesto. Empujó la cabeza de Red hacía atras, provocando que cayera de espaldas a la hierba.- "¡¿Cómo que no?"

"No me corresponde meterme en asuntos de ustedes dos." -Explicó el muchacho, soportando como campeón la mirada colérica de la castaña.- "Tienes que recordarlo sola."

"¡¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacerlo sola si puedes ayudarme?" -Red se levantó del cesped, sacudió sus pantalones y metió sus manos a sus bolsillos.

"Quiza lo olvidaste por una razón." -Blue le miraba incredula. No podía dar credito a lo que estaba escuchando. Sabía que Red era torpe, pero no se imaginó que tanto.

"Red, no seas estúpido." -Espetó Blue, hastiada del comportamiento de su supuesto amigo.- "¿Por qué querría olvidarme de Green? ¿Cúal sería un motivo para no recordarlo?"

"No es a lo que me refiero."

"¡Ayudame, Red!" -Gritó ella, aferrando sus manos a los hombros del muchacho.- "La incertidumbre me esta volviendo loca. Todo acerca de él me parece familiar. Reconocí la voz de su hermana, supe su apellido, se que tenía un apodo para conmigo, ¡Pero eso es todo! ¡No puedo recordarlo a él!"

Ambos se miraron fijamente por lo que parecieron horas. Algo en esas orbes rojas decía que no obtendría respuesta de labios de Red, así que Blue soltó sus hombros, gruñendo en el proceso. Sin despedirse o decir nada mas, Blue hizo ademán de irse, sin embargo-

"Quiza la razón por la que lo olvidaste..." -Comenzó el chico. Cada uno dandole la espalda al otro.- "...Es porque no significó tanto para ti en primer lugar. Si no lo recuerdas ahora, quiza sea porque nunca te importó... ¿En realidad quieres encararle sabiendo eso? Demuestra que te importó- ¡Que te importa! ...Recordandolo por tu cuenta."

No se dijo nada mas, Blue simplemente se marchó.

* * *

Y... el último. Wow, Wallace se estaba excediendo con los deberes nuevamente, o quiza no. Después de todo, tuvo todo el fin de semana para dibujar esos retratos, pero la fiesta de Whitney ocupó demasiado de su tiempo. Su mirada agotada inspeccionó cada uno de los rostros plasmados en papel. El primero era el de Sapphire, después Ruby, luego Diamond y al final Jacob. Tomó las hojas una a una en ese orden; le habían quedado muy bien.

"Oh, ¿Quién es ese?" -Se escuchó preguntar a una voz, justo en su oído. Pudo haber llegado a la luna con semejante saltó que pegó la rubia.

"E-Es un amigo." -Respondió apenada, con el rostro enrojecido, mientras encaraba a su interlocutor. Red le miraba con ojos juguetones, por decir lo menos.

"Un amigo, ¿Eh?" -Musitó el ojirojo, antes de depositar suavemente el estuche de su guitarra en el suelo.- "¿Alguien de quien deba preocuparme?" -Yellow ahora era todo un especimen; cabello rubio, ojos color ambar y un rostro color rojo a mas no poder. Los ojos de él decían que estaba jugando. ¿Estaba jugando? Jugaba, ¿Verdad? Dios, por favor que esté jugando.

"N-No, para nada." -No sabía que estaba diciendo, solo se dejaba llevar, pero al parecer sus palabras causaron algo en el muchacho, ya que sacó su guitarra y comenzó a acariciar las cuerdas.

"_Que bella que estas, no lo tomes como un complemento_

_Mejor dime, como haz estado mujer._

_Me han contado que te han visto acompañada_

_De alguien que quiza valga la pena."  
/_  
"_Pero no mi vida, no te mientas porque_

_Tu lo sabes: nadie te ama como yo."  
/_  
A medida que el tempo y el ritmo de la canción aumentaban, el muchacho comenzaba a bailar, dando pequeños saltos de un lado para otro.

"_Dime si él, él te conoce_

_tanto como yo, eso lo dudo_

_Dime si él, te hace derretirte_

_Como lo hago yo_

_Deja de mentirte_

_Y dime si él, te besa como yo_

_Te cuida cuando estas enferma_

_Dime si él, te esta limpiando lagrimas_

_que caen por mi."  
/_  
Red se había hecho acreedor de ligeras risas de la rubia, y ahora le incitaba a levantarse.

"_Y yo he estado bien_

_Aunque sepas que miento_

_Cuando te digo eso_

_¿Pero qué mas puedo decir?"_

"_Y si te digo adios, me duele_

_Hay dios, que me duele_

_Porque yo quiero recuperarte_

_Y estar a tu lado de nuevo."_

"_Pero no mi vida, no lo escondas porque_

_Tu lo sabes, nadie te ama como yo."_

De alguna extraña manera, Red había conseguido que Yellow bailara de la misma forma que él, mientras él bailaba y se movía alrededor de ella, cantandole.

"_Dime si él, él te conoce_

_Tanto como yo, eso lo dudo_

_Y dime si él, te hace derretirte  
Como lo hago yo_

_Deja de mentirte y dime si él_

_Te besa como yo_

_Te cuida cuando estas enferma, mentira_

_Dime si él, te esta limpiando lagrimas_

_Que caen por mi..."_

Apenas Red tocó el último acorde, estalló en una sonora carcajada, acompañado de su rubia compañera, dejó su guitarra en el suelo, rodeó la cintura de Yellow con sus brazos y la alzó en el aire. Red se dejó caer al cesped, aún abrazado a la rubia, sus risas apagandose poco a poco y respirando agitadamente. En el calor y la euforia del momento, ninguno se había percatado de la cercanía que había entre ellos.

Red acercó una mano al rostro de la rubia y comenzó a acariciar su mejilla.

"14." -Murmuró Red, a lo que Yellow respondió arqueando una ceja.- "Tienes 14 pecas."

Yellow se levantó del cesped, impulsada mas que nada por la risa del muchacho. Este último estiró la mano para alcanzar la de la rubia, y estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero alguien se le adelantó.

"Red..."

Las miradas de ambos se giraron hacía la fuente del sonido. Pelo naranja, delgada, ojos verdes. Red sintió como su garganta se cerraba, y de pronto ya tuvo fuerza suficiente para sujetar la mano de Yellow.

"Misty..."  


* * *

"_Vamos, ¡Estoy aburrida!"_

"_Ve a fastidiar a Red."_

"_No seas malo, ¿Dejaras que una niña dulce, linda e indefensa vaya sola por ahí?"_

"_Te confiezo que no me quita el sueño."_

"_Por favor..."_

_..._

"_Es suficiente."_

"_Solo un rato mas, ademas; no esta tan oscuro."_

"_Blue, son las 10 de la noche. Si mis padres- o tan solo mi hermana- se enteran de que estoy afuera a esta hora-"_

"_Consigue un par, niño."_

"_...¿Donde escuchaste esa frase?"_

"_El tio de Red, cuando vinieron de visita sus familiares y conocimos a su primo, Gold."_

"_Oh..."_

_..._

"_¿Te sientes bien?"_

"_...¿Por qué lo dices?"_

"_Luces... palido, y-"_

"_Solo llevamé a casa..."_

_..._

"_¿Puede salir Green a jugar?"  


* * *

_...Sus ojos se abrieron subitamente, y el aire entró a sus pulmones de forma todavía mas brusca. Había sudor por todo su rostro y sus manos temblorosas se aferraban a sus sabanas. Lo entendía, por fin Blue lo entendía. Le tomo demasiado tiempo recordarlo, pero por fin-

"Ya lo recuerdo..." -Murmuró para si misma, en la oscuridad de su habitación. Recogió sus piernas y las abrazó a su pecho.- "Lo recuerdo todo."

**N/A: Que purruuuuuuun! Lamento la ausencia, mis avidos y queridos lectores. El fin de semana pasado no me senti de animos para escribir, y este lunes fui al hospital. Todo eso sumado al factor de que se me acaban mis 16 años me traen en un humor no muy creativo. A parte, un amigo me prestó su PSP y el juego de Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep... y después sentí la necesidad de aprenderme Dearly Beloved y The Other Promise en la guitarra... y ENTONCES me senté a escribir... Ya pues, no lo vuelvo a hacer ¬¬**

**Gracias a Mferchu, Wolf, Danyeda, Autumn y Courage Princess por los reviews del capitulo anterior. Ustedes se la rifan! Comenten de nuevo, por favor.**

**Hasta la proxima!**


	8. Soñé

**Capitulo 8**

**Soñé**

"...¿Estas despierto?"

"Si."

"... Deberias estar dormido."

"Lo se."

"...¿Entonces?"

Red soltó un suspiro que podría haber levantado a los muertos. La luz fluorecente de su reloj marcaba las 2:40 AM. Había estado retorciendose en la cama por mas de 4 horas, y no había pasado mas de dos minutos con los ojos cerrados.

"Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza." -Explicó el ojirojo, con la vista clavada en el colchón levitando sobre el suyo. Se escuchó reir levemente a Gold.

"Vaya, esas si son noticias." -La pierna del mayor impactó contra la cama de su primo.- "¡Auh! Hijo de siete, te he dicho que no hagas eso."

"No me gustan tus bromas."

"Lo siento." -Ambos guardaron silencio por un instante, antes de que Gold aclarara su garganta ruidosamente y asomara la cabeza por el espacio entre las camas y la pared.- "¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

* * *

"_Yo..." -Murmuró Yellow, paseando su incomoda mirada entre Red y Misty.- "Yo los dejaré solos."_

"_No, espera Ye-" -Pero era demasiado tarde. A una velocidad impresionante, la rubia recogió sus cosas y salió huyendo cual alma que carga el diablo, dejando sola a la extraña pareja. La pelo de zanahoria clavaba su mirada en el muchacho, mientras que él se la rehusaba._

"_Tengo que hablarte de a-"_

"_¿Por qué?" -Gruñó el ojirrojo, cabizbajo, de tal manera que su gorra no dejaba ver sus ojos.- "¿Por qué tenias que volver justo cuando ya había ordenado mis asuntos? ¿Qué diablos vienes a hacer aca?"_

"_Red, ya hemos pasado por esto. Yo ya te lo expliqué."_

"_Si, ya lo haz hecho." -Espetó este, mirandole fieramente, haciendola estremecerse y que sus piernas flaquearan.- "Muchas veces, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que jugaste conmigo."_

"_Tu sabes que era una oportunidad única." -Dijo ella, avanzando segura hacía él.- "Cualquiera la habría aceptado. Hasta tu."_

"_No. No, no lo habría hecho." -Su voz comenzaba a perder fuerza, y las palabras se atascaban en su garganta. Odiaba el efecto que Misty tenía en él.- "¿Sabes por qué? Porque yo cumplo mis promesas."_

"_De nuevo con eso..." -Murmuró Misty, amargamente, mirando al chico con aires de superioridad.- "Eramos un par de niños, Red." -Murmuró ella, acortando la distancia entre ellos, hasta el punto en que no podían ver nada mas que los ojos del otro.- "No era algo para tomarse tan enserio."_

"_Tal vez no para ti. Pero yo me lo tomé muy enserio." -Gruñó Red, antes de alejarse, como si el simple hecho de ver sus ojos le repugnara.- "El segundo en que pisamos el suelo de esta academia nos prometimos que, una vez que nos graduaramos, seriamos grandes; seriamos famosos, seriamos artistas genuinos. ¡Pero tu te fuiste con el primer tipo que te ofreció la salida fácil!"_

"_¿Y qué?" -Exclamó Misty, acercandose nuevamente a un molesto Red, sin embargo este le huyó nuevamente. La chica soltó un gruñido de exhasperación.- "Al final logré lo que me propuse- ¡Lo que ambos nos propusimos! Solo estas molesto porque lo llevé a cabo antes que tu."_

"_No. ¡Estoy molesto porque no dudaste un momento en dejarme atrás!" -Gritó Red, justo en el rostro de la cantante. De pronto, el calor de la discusión se convirtió en un gélido silencio. Red paseaba su mirada por todo el suelo, y Misty no había hecho o dicho ni pío.- "Antes de que decidieramos estar juntos, eramos amigos; nos conocimos en la secundaria... Creí que por lo menos me debías una explicación, o que pedirías mi consejo. Pero me dejaste aquí parado como el propio imbecil."_

_Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato, hasta que Red soltó un suspiro, apoyó su espalda en un árbol y se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en la hierba, sin importarle el daño que le pudo haber ocasionado a su chaqueta. Misty le miró por unos segundos, antes de arrodillarse junto a él._

"_Escucha... se que lo que hice estuvo mal..." -Una mano aventuró camino y se posó en el rostro del muchacho.- "Pero sabía que si te hablaba de ello, tratarías de detenerme, y que no importa lo que dijeses, yo estaría de acuerdo. A veces... hay que sacrificar lo que nos importa para obtener lo que deseamos."_

"_¿A qué haz venido?" -Preguntó Red, desganado. Solo quería terminar con esto. Misty se sentó junto a él y dejó salir un suspiro muy largo._

"_Necesito tu ayuda." -Red le miró incredulo por unos segundos, antes de que ella le mirara tambien, pero sonriendo.- "Necesito un telonero."_

"_Cualquier chico de primaria lo haría por 30 PokeYens, yo no me maté estudiando 3 años para terminar trabajando de telonero, ademas soy muy torpe con las manos." -Explicó el chico, ante la mirada confundida de Misty. Tres segundos después, la chica se echó a reir._

"_Red, esos son tramoyistas." -Explicó ella, recuperando compostura.- "Telonero es el artista que abre el espectáculo." -La chica se acomodó para quedar de frente con Red, juntó sus manos y le miró a los ojos.- "Quiero que seas el telonero de mi proxima gira."_

_

* * *

_"No jodas." -Exclamó Gold, con los ojos, la boca, y las manos abiertas de par en par... por lo que casi se cae de su cama.- "No jodas, no jodas, no jodas."

"Si, si jodo." -Susurró Red, con la mirada baja y una débil sonrisa en los labios.

"¿Cuando te vas?" -Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un momento, antes de que Red levantara una mirada apenada.- "No... No jodas, vamos primo, no jodas."

"No he dicho que no."

"Red, estamos hablando de Mystick." -Declaró Gold, antes de pegar un salto de su cama para caer al suelo y subir a la de Red.- "Dejando todos sus enredos de lado, es una gran oportunidad. Estarias abriendo los conciertos de una estrella de clase mundial."

"Si pero..." -Comenzó el chico, ante la mirada incredula de su primo. Ya estaba en sus oídos la respuesta de Gold, antes de siquiera dar la explicación.- "Hice una promesa."

"Oh, maldita sea. ¿La promesa del primer día?" -Red asintió con la cabeza.- "¡Olvidate de eso! Esto es mucho mas importante. Estamos hablando del comienzo de una carrera, viejo."

"La gira comienza en un par de meses, tengo tiempo de pensar las cosas." -Red se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las sabanas de su cama, dejando a un atontado Gold frente a él.

"Red, ¿Qué hay que pensar? Esto es practicamente un boleto al estrellato." -Continuó el ojiambar, hablandole al bulto de tela.

"Sea como sea, es asunto mío, Gold. Es mi decisión." -Y con eso, el tema se cerró. Nadie dijo palabra alguna... hasta que Gold regresó a su cama.- "¿Qué hay de Crystal?"

"¿Qué hay con ella?" -Preguntó el ojiambar, jugando al desentendido. Red asomó la cabeza por la ranura entre cama y pared, sonriendo maquiavelicamente.

"Haz estado pasando mucho tiempo con ella ultimamente." -Inquirió Red, a lo que su primo respondió desviando la mirada.- "¿Te gusta?"

"Red, tu sabes como soy. A mi me gustan las mujeres en general." -Gold se acostó sobre su costado, dandole la espalda a su primo.- "Ademas, creo que no esta interesada"

* * *

"_Wow, quien diría que eras tan buena..." -Murmuró Gold, con una mirada atónita clavada en la mesa de billar frente a él. El sonido de las bolas lo sacó de su estúpor.- "Dijiste que nunca antes habías jugado."_

"_No, nunca en mi vida." -Exclamó la sonriente ojiazul, antes de golpear de nuevo la bola blanca.- "Pero es como geometría y fisica; calculando el peso de las bolas, la fuerza, y la dirección, puedo golpearlas a donde sea."_

"_Ok..." -Gold no sabía de qué estaba hablando, pero no le importaba. Suficiente tenía con verla jugar, ni siquiera le molestaba el hecho de que, gracias a que Crys no fallaba un tiro, no hubiese tenido la oportunidad de jugar. Le bastaba con ver a Crys inclinarse sobre la mesa y..._

"_Safron City, Goldenrod City, Rustboro City, Jublife... Ok." -Pensaba el ojiambar. En situaciones en que sus institnos se llevaban lo mejor de él, le ayudaba recordar cosas relacionadas a la Geografía, en este caso, capitales._

"_Y... ¡Gane otra vez!" -Exclamó la mujer, despertando a Gold de su tranze.- "Significa que tu pagas la comida."_

"_Según recuerdo, no apostamos nada." -Se quejó él, contradictoriamente, sonriendo. Ella infló las mejillas y le dio la espalda._

"_Vamos, no como mucho."_

_

* * *

_"Crys y Gold, sentados en un árbol. B-E-Z-A-N-D-C-E." -Cantaba Red, ante la mirada asesina de su primo. Gold estiró la mano y depositó un fuerte golpe en la frente del mayor.

"Lo deletreaste mal, Dexter." -Espetó el ojiambar, a lo que Red respondió sacando la lengua.- "Hablando de chicas, ¿Cuándo te conseguirás una? Empiezo a creer que bateas para el otro equipo."

"Que gracioso." -Murmuró el moreno, antes de bajar de su cama y caminar al otro lado del cuarto, donde reposaba su guitarra.- "Estoy esperando a la chica indicada. Una con la que pueda vivir una historia, digna de convertirse en una canción."

"Romantico estúpido." -Murmuró Gold, antes de bajar de su cama. Red tomó su fiel guitarra entre sus brazos, y entonces comenzó a tocar.

"_Ven, acercate lento, dame un momento_

_que no me acostumbro a mirarte_

_Si, todo es perfecto, disculpa, no es cierto_

_Algo esta mal."  
-_  
"_No puedo creer que este pasando, lo siento_

_No lo entiendo, el sentimiento es real_

_En mi vida me he sentido tan humano, pero esto esta mal..._

_Si, ya lo estoy ubicando."  
-_  
"_Es demasiado perfecto, es... mi final de cuento de hadas_

_Mi suerte nunca ha sido tal, no me explico como te he encontrado_

_Tanto tiempo he deseado este momento, el besarte siempre ha sido mi anhelo_

_Quiero que el mundo se de cuenta de que estas aqui... La niña de mis sueños."  
-_  
"_Siente los latidos de este corazón, son todos para ti_

_Una vida no me alcanzara, ni las que le sigan._

_Solo quiero disfrutar de este instante, un vistazo a tus ojos y admirarte_

_Toma de mi mano y acompañame a volar, una vez, por favor..._

_Ser libre un momento."  
-_  
"_Es demasiado perfecto, es... mi final de cuento de hadas_

_Mi suerte nunca ha sido tal, no me explico como te he encontrado_

_Tanto tiempo he deseado este momento, el besarte siempre ha sido mi anhelo_

_Quiero que el mundo se de cuenta de que estas aqui... La niña de mis sueños."  
-_  
"_Tanto tiempo te busqué, y por fin te he encontrado_

_Te tenía frente a mi, y cuenta no me había dado._

_Quiero verte una vez mas... antes que vayas a otro lado y si..."  
-_  
"_Es demasiado perfecto, es... mi final de cuento de hadas_

_Mi suerte nunca ha sido tal, no me explico como te he encontrado_

_Tanto tiempo he deseado este momento, el besarte siempre ha sido mi anhelo_

_Quiero que el mundo se de cuenta de que estas aqui... La niña de mis sueños."_

"_La niña, que soñé..."_

"Wow..." -Fue todo lo que Gold pudo dejar salir una vez que Red terminó de cantar.- "¿Tu la compusiste?"

"Sip, una original de Red." -Contestó él, orgulloso.- "La primera, de hecho."

"¿Lo ves? Tienes el talento necesario para ser grande, aprovecha la oportunidad." -Comentó Gold. Red agachó la mirada, sonriendo. Tal vez su primo tenía razón...

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, y en el marco, un hombre robusto, de buena estatura y expresión molesta les miraba, pues, furioso.

"Cabrones, son las 3 de la mañana." -Murmuró el hombre.- "Callense, metan el culo a sus camas y ya duermanse."

"Si papá/tío." -Murmuraron los parientes, antes de obedecer las instrucciones del hombre, quien después de cerrar la puerta, se marchó.

* * *

"¡Animal, vamos tarde!" -Gritaba cierto chico, mientras su puño se impactaba una y otra vez con la puerta.- "Deja de ja-"

"Ya, ya, ya. Dios, eres peor que-" -No había adjetivo que describiese el rostro de Black. Era una mezcla entre sorpresa, horror y... burla.- "¡¿Qué mierda te hiciste?" -Preguntó el castaño, antes de echarse a reir, ante la mirada asesina de N.

"El hijo de puta de mi padre roció mi cabeza accidentalmente con agua oxigenada." -Explicó N, de brazos cruzados.- "Mi cabello quedó de diferentes tonos de rubio, así que fui a comprar tinte para emparejarlo. Pero al parecer en vez de "Rubio", compré "Verde Té"."

"Luces super linda." -El comentario recibió como pronta respuesta, un fugaz golpe en el brazo.- "¡Auh, lo siento! Dios, no sabía que fueras tan susceptible. ¿Estas en esos dias del mes?" -Otro.- "¡Ya pues, me callo!"

"¿Qué tanto alboroto hacen?" -Preguntó una voz, al otro lado del pasillo, hasta donde viajaron las miradas. Ahí estaba White, con su caracteristica sonrisa ingenua plasmada en la cara.

"Eh, lo siento." -Se disculpó el castaño, antes de caminar hasta su novia y darle un rápido beso de buenos días. N rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. Antes de que su mirada se posara en la chica. Desde los pies, subiendo por las rodillas, a los muslos, luego a las caderas, hasta el busto, hombros; ni un centimetro de ella pasó desapercibido.- "Oh, cierto. Él es N, está en mi equipo de béisbol."

"Mucho gusto." -Saludó ella, alegremente mientras extendía su mano, absorta de las maliciosas miradas del muchacho. N estrechó su mano y la estrechó con la muchacha.

"El gusto es todo mío."

* * *

"Yellow..." -Se escuchó murmurar a alguien a su espalda. La rubia tragó, soltó un suspiro, y se giró sobre sus talones para quedar de frente a Red.- "Yo-"

"Voy tarde a clase." -Se excusó la muchacha, pasandole de largo. Sin embargo, el músico le siguió de cerca.

"Escuchame, por favor." -Rogó el ojirojo, posando una mano en el hombro de Yellow.- "Lamento que todo ayer se tornara tan... incomodo."

"No te preocupes, yo lo entiendo." -Murmuró ella, sin darle la cara al chico. Sin embargo, Red no parecía convencido.- "¿Puedo irme?" -Sin decir otra palabra, soltó su agarre sobre su hombro y ella huyó casi corriendo.

"Carajo." -Murmuró Red, antes de impactar su cabeza contra el casillero mas cercano.- "...Auch."

"¡Red, Red, Red!" -Se escuchó gritar a una mujer, y segundos después, el muchacho sintió como alguien lo sujetaba por el cuello de su camisa y lo separaba del frio metal de los casilleros.- "¡Red, ya lo recuerdo!" -La mirada aturdida del beisbolista se posó en aquel par de ojos azules, y trás varios segundos de estupor, su mente comprendio la situación.

"¿Enserio?" -La castaña asintió energicamente con la cabeza.- "Pues... ¿Felicidades?"

"No vine a que me felicitaras, tonto." -Gruñó Blue, rodando los ojos.- "Necesito consejo."

"¿De mi?"

"Lo se. Increible, ¿No?" -Red le miró ofendido por unos segundos.- "¿Ahora que hago?"

"Pues... no lo se." -Por algún extraño y cosmico motivo, Blue esperaba esa respuesta.- "Habla con él."

"Hey, Red. Tienes los acordes de-" -Musitó Gold, llegando a escena. Y que escena: Blue con las manos alrededor del cuello de Red. La mirada lasciva del ojiambar escaneo completa a la chica, de abajo a arriba, y de regreso.- "Hola-"

"Ni lo intentes." -Le advirtió su primo, a lo que él respondió con una mirada asesina. Blue paseó su mirada curiosa entre ambos parientes.

"Si... tengo que hablar con él." -Concluyó Blue, deshaciendo su agarre sobre el ojirojo.- "Ahora."

"¿Ahora?" -Repitió Red, sorprendido.- "No creo que sea un buen momento."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque estamos en pleno dia de clases, Golden High está a media hora de aquí, y eres una Artista, por lo que te comerán viva." -Enumeró Red, contando con sus dedos y explicando como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo.- "Ademas, según se, están en medio de una competencia academica o algo así; y Green está participando."

"¿Competencia academica?" -Preguntó Gold, atrayendo la atención hacía él.- "De seguro Crys participará, ella es muy lista. Yo te llevo."

"¿Enserio?" -Preguntó Blue, sonriendo mientras estrechaba las manos del ojiambar.- "¿Lo harías?"

"Claro, nadie sabe entrar a Golden High como yo, sin ser detectado." -Se jactó el muchacho, ante la mirada atónita de su primo.

"¿Acaso ninguno de los dos me está escuchando?" -Y sin siquiera dar una respuesta, Blue y Gold desaparecieron de vista, dejando solo a Red, en medio del pasillo.- "Me encanta que me hagan caso."

* * *

Ruby caminaba por los pasillos de la academia, resisitiendo las miradas de la multitud como un campeón. Había que decirlo, a la gente le gustaba hablar, y muchos no tenían la descencia de ser discretos.

"Aún no sale del closet."

"Parece que nunca fue... ya sabes."

"Es un alivio, hubiese sido un desperdicio."

Ese último comentario le hizo enrojecer, pero fuera de eso, nada le hizo perder su calma y tranquila mascara... al menos hasta que llegó al salón de clases. Ahí, en medio de una gran multitud, estaba ella. La causante de muchos de sus problemas, aquella bestia vestida de mujer. Se giró sobre las puntas de sus pies para regresar por donde llegó, tal vez si era suficientemente veloz-

"¡Oh, Ru-Ru!" -Mierda. Cuando Whitney se colgó de su brazo, supo que mas de una mirada estaba sobre él, incluyendo aquella que deseaba evitar.- "Ya me enteré de las noticias, y debo decir que me siento muy, muy, muy ultra-happy."

"¿Enserio?" -La expresión en la cara de Ruby no tenía precio. Era una mezcla de sorpresa con... bueno, era solo sorpresa, pero de la buena.- "¿Y eso?"

"Bueno, si no eres gay..." -Susurró la pelirrosa, acercando sus labios al oído del muchacho.- "Tal vez podamos divertirnos juntos un día de estos." -La mente de Ruby dejó de funcionar. Ni un solo pensamiento se formulo en su cabeza, no se movió, ni siquiera pestañeó, hasta que otra mano se enganchó en su otro brazo y lo arrastró violentamente a otro lugar.

"Escucha esto porque solo lo dire una vez." -Exclamó una voz, que él conocía muy bien. Su mirada se ajustó para toparse con esos ojos azules, molestos y enardecidos. Nadie con ojos tan lindos debería ser tan odiosa, pensó el ojirojo.- "Yo... lo que pasó en Sketch... y tu, yo no..."

"¿Lo sientes?" -Inquirió Ruby. La fugaz mirada que le lanzó Sapph le dio a entender que había dado en el clavo.

"Si, eso." -Musitó entre dientes, desviando la mirada.- "¡Yellow, ya lo hice! ¡¿Estás feliz?"

* * *

"¿Estas nervioso?" -Preguntó Crys, mientras su mirada de cachorrito enamorado se posaba sobre Eusine, quien repasaba sus notas una y otra vez. El chico sonrió y le miró por encima de su hombro.

"¿Crees que debería?" -Wow. No importa cual fuese la respuesta, siempre sonaba tan asombrosa saliendo de sus labios, pensó Crys. Ciertamente, no había motivo para perder la calma; Eusine era de los alumnos mas brillantes en todo el colegio, si no es que el mejor. Equiparado tal vez solo con...

"No, para nada. Estoy segura que será fácil." -Aseguró la ojiazul, sonriendo ampliamente, gestó que respondió el muchacho.

"Tal vez no, pero..." -Comenzó Eusine, inclinandose hacía Crys, sujetando suavemente su barbilla entre sus dedos.- "Tengo plena fé en mi amuleto de la suerte." -El sonrojo no se hizo esperar, y en cuestion de segundos, el rostro de Crys ya era todo un poema.

"Y-Yo... yo..." -Tartamudeó ella, pero su voz se perdía poco a poco a medida que los labios del muchacho se acercaban a los suyos.

"Eusine." -Una voz irrumpió en el casi-vacío salón de clases, y lentamente el chico se separó de Crys, para dejarla ver a un castaño de ojos verdes con la espalda sobre el marco de la puerta.- "El director quiere verte."

"Claro..." -Suspiró el aludido, antes de entregarle una mirada de disculpas a la ojiazul.- "Gracias, Green." -Ese "Gracias" sonó demasiado forzado, pero quien era él para juzgar. Y sin mediar otra palabra, salió del aula, dejando solos al castaño y la ojiazul.

"Si, gracias, Green." -Repitió Crys, recalcando todavía mas, de ser posible, el "Gracias.- "Siempre tan oportuno."

"De verdad lo buscan."- Murmuró aburrido, intensificando el odio con que Crys le miraba.- "De acuerdo, la proxima vez dejaré que comience a desnudarte antes de anunciarme." -La chica inmediatamente comprendió el significado de sus palabras.

"¿Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?" -El chico de ojos esmeralda no respondió, solo se dio media vuelta y salió del aula.- "Desgraciado."

* * *

"¿Ves? Te dije que sería fácil." -Murmuró Gold, mientras Blue aún batallaba al entrar por la ventana. El ojiambar la sujetó por los codos, y de un fuerte tirón, la hizo caer al suelo.

"Dejame ver si entiendo." -Gruñó la castaña, colérica, mientras se levantaba lentamente.- "¿Cada vez que vienes aca, te montas en ese árbol, subes hasta aquí y rezas por que nadie te vea?"

"Mas o menos, esta vez fue mas dificil porque todos están afuera." -Explicó el chico, arañando su nuca.

"Bien, ¿Ahora qué?"

"Ahora, yo iré a buscar a Crys." -Explicó el chico, haciendo ademán de irse. Pero no dio ni dos pasos antes de que Blue lo sujetara por el cuello de su chaqueta.

"¿Piensas dejarme sola?" -Por el tono de su voz, parecía que Blue se comería a Gold en cualquier momento. El ojiambar le miró, ligeramente asustado.

"Nah, primero te ayudaré a encontrar a Green." -Afirmó el joven, sonriendo ampliamente. Blue soltó su agarré y le devolvió el gesto.- "Oh mira, ahí está él." -Aquellós ojos azules viajaron velozmente a donde apuntaba el ojiambar, la puerta. Pero no había nadie. Segundos después, Blue pudo ver como Gold escapaba por la misma puerta.

"...Rata."

* * *

"Entonces, ¿Tenemos el día libre hasta que termine el festival de los nerds?" -Preguntó Pearl. Él, N y Black habían salido al patio, donde el barullo de la muchedumbre hacía imposible escuchar hasta los pensamientos propios.

"No. Estamos obligados a ver el festival de los nerds, por eso estamos aquí." -Gruñó molesto Black. Durante todo el día, el castaño había hecho hasta lo imposible por no mirar a N, ya que no podía evitar reir como un loco cuando lo hacía.- "Aún no puedo creer que te pintaras el cabello de verde."

"Superalo." -Gruñó el aludido, antes de mirar algo por sobre su hombro.- "Matarán dos pajaros de un tiro."

"¿A qué te refieres?" -Preguntó Pearl. N señaló a un grupo de chicos al otro lado del patio.

"Oh, cierto." -Exclamó Black.- "Es epoca de caza."

"¿De caza?" -Preguntó el rubio. Los mayores aclararon sus gargantas y, con un acento sobrio y refinado, prosiguieron a explicar.

"Cada año, los estudiantes de último grado de secundaria recorren las preparatorias de la ciudad, en busca de aquella que se acomode a sus necesidades." -Explicó Black.

"Durante esa epoca, Golden High atrae a los indefenzos niños a sus instalaciones con promesas de educación de calidad, buen ambiente y mierda por el estilo." -Continuó N.

"Oh, si. Yo vine a eso el año pasado." -Musitó Pearl, ante las miradas burlonas de sus compañeros.

"Quiere decir que sus tacticas funcionan." -Exclamó el castaño. La mirada de N se perdió en algo detrás de Pearl. Este último se percató y se giró rápidamente.

A lo lejos, en el grupo de posibles alumnos, había una chica de cabello y ojos rosados, piel palida y expresion alegre. Ella le miraba profundamente, y segundos después de que sus miradas se encontraron, ella rompió el contacto y dio media vuelta.

"Esa chica casi te desviste con la mirada." -Murmuró N, dandole pauta a Black para comenzar a reir.

"Wow, demasiado atrevida para ser de las nuevas." -Comentó el castaño, recibiendo como respuesta una fiera mirada de Pearl.

"Tal vez le resulté familiar." -Concluyó Pearl, ignorando las burlas de sus compañeros, olimpicamente.

* * *

Crystal soltó un largo suspiro, antes de sentarse al pie de la escalera. Todos estaban afuera, es decir que el edificio principal era completamente para ella. Eusine era todo lo que ocupaba sus pensamientos; sus manos, sus ojos, la forma en que sus dedos acariciaban suavemente su barbilla...

De no haber sido por Green... En fin, oportunidades sobrarían, pensó ella.

"¡Te encontré!" -Exclamó una voz. La mirada de Crys viajó hacía arriba, para encontrarse con los ojos color ambar de Gold, en la cima de las escaleras.

"Go-Gold..." -Murmuró ella, mientras el susodicho bajaba a toda velocidad.- "¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en tu escuela."

"Wow, pensé que te alegrarías de verme." -Bromeó él, sin embargo, la mirada de Crys sugería que no estaba de humor para bromas.- "Una amiga quería venir, así que la traje."

"Oh, bien..." -Crys desvió la mirada. Por alguna razón se sentía incomoda y... ¿Apenada? ¿Por qué?- "Bien, yo tengo que irme." -La ojiazul se levantó velozmente y emprendió carrera por el pasillo.

"Eh, espera." -Gold emprendió carrera tras ella, y se le paró de frente, impidendole el paso.- "Si no te conociera, diría que me estas evitando."

"Te lo imaginas, solo tengo que estar en otro lado." -Era mentira, por supuesto que trataba de deshacerce de él, pero no podía decirselo. Ni ella sabía por qué lo evitaba, solo sabía que debía hacerlo. Crys le burló y nuevamente pasó de largo.- "Te veo después."

"Eh, si..." -Esta vez, Gold no se molestó en seguirle. Era claro que no le querían cerca.- "Claro."

* * *

"¡Green, te encontré!" -Exclamó Blue, colgandose de su brazo. El chico bajó la mirada hasta toparse con el rostro de ella.- "Tengo algo muy-"

"¿Qué diablos haces aquí?" -Preguntó el, sacudiendosela de encima. Ella le miró sorprendida; lucía... furioso.- "No deberías estar aquí, ¡Este no es lugar para ti!"

"Tengo que hablarte de algo importante." -Presionó la castaña, sin embargo Green le dio la espalda.

"Largate, y no quiero volver a verte por aquí." -Y sin nada mas, ni una mirada o un gesto, el muchacho se marchó, dejando a una atónita Blue en medio de un lugar desconocido para ella, con la palabra en la boca.

La ojiazul tragó pesadamente, se giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a marcharse, sin embargo-

"Hola, pero mira nada mas..." -Una voz, salida de ningún lado, susurró en su oído, y un brazo rodeó su cintura, acercandola al cuerpo de alguien.- "Creí que no te volvería a ver."

* * *

"Buenos días, y bienvenidos sean al 5° Decatlón Academico entre Golden High y nuestros invitados, la Academia Blackthorn." -Presentó un hombre, de apariencia anciana. En su cara habían dibujadas un par de arrugas, su cabello pintaba varias canas, y sin embargo, su postura era firme y segura.- "Sin mas preambulos comencemos."

Había 4 personas en dos mesas. Eusine resaltaba como un pulgar adolorido, mientras que Green se mantenía al margen, con esa expresión sería y fría en su rostro. La mirada de este último se paseó por el atestado auditorio, buscando algo. Por un par de segundos, su mirada perdió esa serenidad tan caracteristica de él, y sus dedos comenzaron a tamborilear en la mesa.

Se sentía nervioso. ¿Por qué? Había hecho esto dos años seguidos, no era nada... No, no estaba nervioso por la competencia. Era por esta sensación en su pecho; la sensación de que algo andaba mal.

* * *

"No tengo idea de quien eres, pero me vas a soltar ahora mismo." -Exclamó Blue, forcejeando con el muchacho peliazul. El desconocido la mantuvo en su lugar, mirandole con falso enojo.

"Oh, vamos. ¿Me diras que te olvidaste de mi?" -Preguntó él, antes de soltar una risa socarrona.- "Lo estabamos pasando tan bien en esa fiesta, hasta que llegó el entrometido nieto del director." -Espetó con desden, antes de que su mano libre se posara sobre la pierna de la castaña.- "¿Qué te parece si sellamos el trato?"

Blue seguía forcejeando, tratando de liberarse, pero el agarre del muchacho era demasiado fuerte, y sus dedos se clavaban dolorasemente en su costado. Sentía como esa mano intrusa viajaba cada vez mas arriba; los dedos rozaban lentamente su piel, causandole escalofríos.

En ese instante deseo con todas sus fuerzas que alguien llegara. Esta vez estaba sobría, y de no ser por ese intenso dolor en su costado y el hecho de que sus brazos estaban asegurados a cada lado, tal vez hubiese podido defenderse, pero ese no era el caso. Mientras los dedos del peliazul se aventuraban por sus muslos, Blue luchaba por contener un par de lagrimas que se abultaban en sus ojos. Al parecer, no habría un principe azul que la rescatara esta vez.

"¡Hijo de puta!" -Se escuchó gritar a alguien, y al instante sintió como el peso del muchacho era retirado violentamente de su cuerpo. Su mirada viajó del peliazul, al chico que ahora estaba montado sobre él, golpeandolo como si no existiese un mañana.- "¡Te enseñaré a respetar, mal parido!"

"Go-Gold." -Murmuró la castaña, congelada en su lugar. Quería salir corriendo, pero sus piernas no respondían, así que se mantuvo ahí, prescenciando como el ojiambar agredía a su atacante. Después de una buena ronda de puñetazos, Gold se levantó sujetó la mano de Blue, y ambos huyeron del plantel.

* * *

En el parque de nuevo, nuevamente bajo el mismo árbol. Estaba molesta con Green por haberle ignorado, y haberle hecho pasar tan mal rato, pero tenía que terminar con el asunto. No podía soportar otra noche con esto molestando en su cabeza.

Tan puntual como el "Coo-Coo" de un reloj, el joven Oak hizo acto de prescencia. Como muchos otros días, llegó, se sentó y rehusó a mirar a Blue. El cielo estaba algo nublado, y a esta hora comenzaba a oscurecer, por lo que el clima era algo deprimente, por decir lo menos. Green miró a su acompañante de reojo, extrañado.

Normalmente, en cuanto llegaba, Blue ya hablaba sobre quince o mas cosas a la vez, y su estridente voz ya lo tenía al borde de la locura, pero hoy no. Hoy solo estaba ahí, sentada, mirando al cesped como si esperase que creciera de pronto.

"¿Qué pasa?" -Se aventuró a preguntar, sin embargo ella nunca respondió.- "Lamento haberte gritado, pero no es bueno que los Artistas vengan a Golden High, las cosas se ponen demasiado feas." -Lo sabía, no tenía porque decirselo.

"Alguna vez..." -Comenzó ella, debilmente, ganando la atención del castaño.- "¿Alguna vez haz hecho algo tan malo... que te arrepientes de ello hasta el día de hoy?" -Green le miró por unos segundos, con el rostro totalmente en blanco, sin expresión alguna. Antes de desviar la mirada y soltar un suspiro.

"La creencia popular en la literatura es que cada vivencia es sagrada, y digna de relatarse." -Explicó, con un tono de voz monotono y aburrido, hasta para él.- "No podemos arrepentirnos de nada de lo que hagamos, ni siquiera las cosas malas. Eso no es vivir."

Después de eso, ambos permanecieron en silencio por minutos, durante los cuales Blue no se movió ni emitió sonido alguno. Finalmente, la castaña abrazó sus piernas a su pecho y escondió su rostro.

"Hace mucho tiempo, cuando vivía en Pallet Town, Red y yo soliamos jugar con este niño..." -Comenzó ella, debilmente. El sonido se amortiguaba contra sus piernas, pero se le escuchaba de igual forma.- "Pasabamos mucho tiempo con él, practicamente eramos inseparables."

"Una tarde, estaba aburrida, así que fui a buscar a Red para que salieramos a jugar. Pero no estaba, se había ido con sus padres. Mi segunda opción fue buscar a ese niño. Al principio él no quería salir, pero lo convencí. Paseamos a lo largo y ancho del pueblo y sus alrededores; cada pradera y cada campo fue recorrido. Corrimos, caminamos, yo salté, todo eso y mas hasta que el sol cayó; entonces él dijo: "es suficiente". Pero yo no quería regresar a casa, me sentía tan bien estando sola junto a él. Le dije que podía regresar si quería, sabiendo que nunca me dejaría vagar por ahí sola durante la noche. Jugamos por varias horas mas, hasta que noté que su rostro había perdido color... lucía pálido y cansado, así que lo llevé a casa." -La mirada de Green no se apartó ni un momento de Blue, y su rostro nunca perdió compostura.

"Al día siguiente, fui a buscarlo de nuevo, pero su hermana no me dejó entrar. Había enfermado gravemente. Estuvo en cama toda una semana, y no pude verlo. Al terminar esa semana, llegué a su casa de nuevo, y ya no había nadie; todos se habían ido y no pude despedirme de él. Todos, incluso Red, me decían que no fue mi culpa y que debía olvidarlo... así que lo hice: lo olvidé por completo, hasta el día de ayer. Nunca pude despedirme de él... nunca pude disculparme." -A este punto, se podían percibir los sollozos en la voz de Blue, aún con el rostro oculto trás sus piernas. El muchacho soltó un suspiro y dirigió su mirada a las nubes.

"El niño vino a Goldenrod por atención medica, y arrastró con él a toda su familia." -Comenzó a explicar Green. Blue levantó un poco la mirada, lo suficiente para notar como su pensativa mirada se clavaba al cielo. Al percatarse de su mirada, Green bajó el cierre de su chaqueta y se dehizo de ella, y su camisa le siguió pronto dejando su torso desnudo. El castaño se levantó y le dio la espalda a la ojiazul, revelando un par de marcas a ambos costados de su espalda.

"El niño no enfermó a causa de jugar de noche; nació con ambos riñones enfermos. Finalmente, la enfermedad se manifestó y no pudo levantarse de cama durante una semana. Su familia se mudo a Goldenrod City, ya que aquí le donarían un riñon. Finalmente, su familia decidió quedarse a vivir aquí... Ese niño tampoco tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse de ustedes." -Blue admiraba en silencio las cicatrices; no eran grotescas ni muy grandes, pero estaban ahí, y eran evidencia. Evidencia de que su historia era cierta.

Green le miró por encima de su hombro; era una mirada nueva, diferente a las que estaba tan acostumbrada a recibir. Era calida, suave, casi como si estuviese sonriendo con los ojos. Blue ya no pudo contenerse; se levantó y lo tacleó en un abrazo, sollozando en su espalda. Green sentía como las lagrimas bajaban por su piel, pero no se dio la vuelta, no respondió al gesto de ella.

Simplemente se mantuvo ahí.

**N/A: Este fue un capitulo muy emotivo para mi. ¿Razones? Bueno, a parte que acabé con el misterio de Green y Blue, la canción que interpretó Red es una composición mía. No estará disponible en mi perfil por eso mismo, al menos hasta que componga la música y consiga un microfono que no sea una mierda.**

**Gracias a Danyeda, Autumn, Wolf y Sayato por los reviews del capitulo anterior. Comentario de interes nulo: ¡El Domingo es mi cumpleaños! *Grillos* ...Ok, a nadie le importa lo entiendo. Es solo mi forma de quejarme porque me estoy volviendo viejo. La buena noticia es que, durante estas fechas el proximo año, estare cumpliendo 18, lo que significa antro, peda, y fumar si me da la pinche gana... que creo que no.**

**Hasta la proxima! **


	9. Fiesta de Locos

**La canción utilizada en este capitulo no me pertenece, le pertenece a Calle 13, y estará disponible en mi perfil. La modifiqué un poco para que se acomode al universon en el que ocurre esta historia. Ustedes sabrán a lo que me refiero.**

**Capitulo 9**

**Fiesta de Locos  
**

"Ruby..."

"¿Si?"

"Comienza a correr." -Gruñó el ojiambar. Su quijada y sus labios se apretaban firmemente en una linea, sus ojos permanecían clavados en una pared, y su rostro se había enrojecido.- "Te doy 3 segundos de ventaja."

"¡Vamos! Quedó muy cuchi." -La mano de Gold instintivamente aprisionó el cuello de la camisa del ojirojo, sin embargo Black interecedió.

"Oh, no seas tan dramatico." -Le susurró el castaño, separandolos lentamente.- "En realidad... se ve mejor que antes."

Una tarde como cualquier otra, Gold, N y Black entraron al Cuartel, el punto de reunion del equipo de béisbol, solo para encontrar un lugar completamente diferente al que estaban acostumbrados a llegar. El suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra vieja, de color marrón, había una pequeña mesa de madera frente a los sillones, la televisión estaba limpia, las paredes habían sido pintadas de un extraño color- un punto medio entre rosado, purpura y rojo. Y para rematar, en la pared había un reloj con forma de estrella. ¡Estrella!

"Convirtió nuestro Cuartel en la central de la patrulla homosexual, ¡¿Y tu crees que estoy siendo dramatico?" -Le gritó a Black, justo en el oído.

"Tienes que admitir que es una mejoría a como estaba antes." -Musitó N, escaneando cada rincón del lugar con la mirada.- "¿De donde sacaste todo esto?"

"Bueno, la alfombra estaba arrumbada en el deposito de mi edificio, al igual que la mesa." -Explicó Ruby, luciendo una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción, ignorando la mirada que Gold le profería.- "Y compré la pintura y el reloj. Es increible lo que se puede lograr con tan poco, ¿No?"

"Te pago lo que gastaste, pero deshazte de todo esto." -Gruñó Gold, maquinando en su cabeza su propia pelicula, en la que asesinaba a Ruby.

"Ya, Gold. A mi me gusta." -Confesó Black, e inmediatamente la mirada complice de N apareció.- "Si Red estuviera aquí, de seguro también le gustaría."

"A todo esto, ¿Donde está Red?" -Preguntó N. Gold soltó un suspiro y su mirada se clavó en el reloj en la pared.

"Reencontrandose con unos amigos." -Respondió el ojiambar, aún mirando al reloj. Su mano se levantó, y un dedo acosador apuntó a la estrella.- "Esa cosa definitivamente se va."

* * *

El sonido de las risas estridentes de ese par inundaba la oscura habitación. Hacía tanto tiempo que no pasaban tiempo así, los tres juntos, pero aún se tenían esa confianza, y aún mantenían esa amistad; como si solo hubiese pasado un día.

"En serio, Red es como el Spencer Maven de esta generación." -Murmuró Green, sonriendo suavemente, sentado en el suelo, con la espalda recostada sobre la pared.- "Pero con mas cicatrices, y mas torpe... y con el ritmo de una trucha epileptica."

"Oye, no es justo. ¿Qué te dije acerca de insultarme con palabras que no entiendo?" -Se quejó el ojirojo, señalando con un dedo al castaño.- "Ademas, ya aprendí un par de pasos nuevos."

"Red, te juro que si le dices que no a Mystick, dejaré de hablarte por el resto de tu vida." -Murmuró Blue, posando su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho. La mirada de ojos rojos de Red viajó de esos 5 dedos hasta el sereno rostro de la castaña, deseando que estuviese bromeando... y se sintió aliviado cuando se soltó a reir.

"¿Lo prometes?"

"¡Qué malo!" -La ojiazul depositó un suave golpe en la espalda de su amigo, antes de que se le uniera en esa estridente risa. Green solo mantuvo su mirada tranquila sobre ambos; sus amigos siempre habían sido todo un espectaculo.

"Bueno..." -Comenzó Green, antes de levantarse.- "Se está haciendo tarde."

"Oh, vamos. No seas tan aguafiestas." -Le fastidió Red, antes de pasar un brazo alrededor del cuello de Blue.- "¿Por qué no se quedan a dormir aquí? Como cuando eramos chicos." -Inmediatamente, el rostro de la ojiazul enrojeció sobremanera, y un poco mas después de que Red comenzara a frotar su mejilla contra la de ella.

"Imbecil." -Murmuró el ojiverde.- "¿A estas alturas todavía piensas que es apropiado?"

"Podríamos hasta dormir en la misma cama. Recuerdo que hicimos eso una vez." -Comentó Red, ignorando el comentario de su amigo. Blue se liberó del agarre de su amigo, se puso de pie, aclaró su garganta y caminó hacía la puerta.

"¿Me acompañas a casa?" -Pidió Blue, mirando de reojo a Green, aún con el rostro acalorado. Él asintió y se giró para ver como Red se levantaba del suelo.

"Vamos, saben que solo bromeaba." -Exclamó el, sonriendo ampliamente.- "No soy _tan _despistado."

"Dificil de creer." -Murmuró Green, antes de abrir la puerta para que Blue saliera y después ir él detrás de ella. La castaña se giró un poco.

"Red..." -Murmuró ella, ganando su atención. Blue señaló con la mirada a Green, y después sonrió.- "Gracias."

"De nada." -Respondió él, sonriendo igualmente. Green paseó su mirada confundida entre ambos.

"¿Por qué le agradeciste?" -Preguntó el chico, sin embargo Blue solo le sonrió y se marchó caminando. Después cambió su mirada a Red.- "¿Por qué te agradeció?" -De igual forma, Red le sonrió antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara. El joven Oak suspiró pesadamente, antes de correr a alcanzar a Blue.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Red perduraba aún. Todo se sentía correcto nuevamente, todo era como siempre debió ser... bueno, casí todo. Aún debía arreglar las cosas con cierta rubiecilla. Su rostró cambió en una sonrisa de determinación; sabía como logarlo.

El timbre del teléfonó lo sacó de sus pensamientos, e inmediatamente corrió a responderlo.

"¿Aló? ... Si, soy yo... Eh, si. ¿Por qué? ... ¿Acerca de qué? ...Si, entiendo. Bien, estaré allí... Gracias." -Bajó el teléfono hasta colocarlo nuevamente en su base, y no pudo evitar imaginarse lo peor al repasar la conversación en su cabeza.

* * *

"...Ok, no hay nadie cerca." -Anunció Pearl. Él y Dia estaban en el parque, sentados en columpios opuestos el uno al otro, y con una botella de refresco en su mano cada uno. El rubio aclaró su garganta y, usando su botella como microfono, anunció:- "La siguiente será una, ¡Guerra de Escupitajos! El gandor será aquel que acierte el mayor numero de veces antes de terminarse su refresco. En esta esquina, pesando 65 kilos, usando como munición un refresco de cola, ¡Pearl "Lengua Sniper" Kōtaku!" -Ambos rieron como maniacos después de la presentación, y segundos después, Dia aclaró su garganta para hacer la suya.

"Y en la esquina opuesta, pesando 68 kilos, armado con una botella de naranjada, el terror del preescolar Golden Garden, ¡Diamond "El Vizcoso" Taisei!" -Pearl simuló la ovación de una multitud, antes de posar sus dedos sobre la taparrosca de su refresco. Dia le imitó segundos después.

"Preparados..." -Ambos se miraban fijamente, esperando la señal.- "Listos..." -Ambos desenrroscaron sus botellas y...- "¡Fuego!" -Cada quien arrojó lejos la tapa de sus botellas y se llevó un trago del liquido a sus bocas.

El primero en comenzar a balancearse fue Dia, y asi mismo fue el primero en abrir fuego. Un par de tiros cayeron en los pantalones de Pearl, antes de que este respondiera. La batalla campal continuó por varios minutos, para los cuales ya habían gastado la mitad de sus municiones y estaban manchados a mas no poder. Tan encimismados estaban en su pequeño duelo, que ninguno se percató de alguien acercandose.

Dia se balanceaba cada vez mas alto, con botella en mano y proyectil en boca. Finalmente, cuando estuvo a buena altura, lo dejó salir, y pudo verlo flotar en el aire por un instante, antes de que cayera a tierra. Una vez que volvió al suelo, pudo ver que Pearl se había detenido, y miraba con horror algo a su derecha.

Su mirada viajó hasta una chica, de cabello y ojos rosados, con algo en la cara que pare- Oh, mierda. Aquella mirada de ojos rosados se clavó en Dia, y al instante la muchacha frunció el entrecejo y comenzó a caminar hacía el peliazul.

"Eh, yo lo-lo siento, mucho mucho mucho." -Musitó Dia, mientras la desconocida se acercaba cada vez mas a él. La pelirrosa se puso de pie frente a él, con las manos en sus caderas y una mirada asesina en el rostro. Dia le miró expectante y después...

Sintió algo frío y pegajoso impactar en su cara.

Sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente para encontrar a la chica frente a él sonriendo, y a Pearl con la quijada en el suelo, y una expresión a la cual el adjetivo "Sorprendido" le quedaba corto. Tardó un par de segundos en conectar los puntos; esa chica acababa de escupirle en la cara.

"Estamos a mano." -Anunció ella, antes de darse media vuelta, guiñarle un ojo a Pearl, y continuar su trayecto a quien-sabe-donde. Las miradas de ambos le siguieron hasta que se perdió de vista.

"Esperaba que me golpeara." -Murmuró Dia, aún con el rastro de liquido en el rostro.- "O que chillara, pero nunca esperé algo así. Eso fue-"

"Lo mas ardiente que he visto hacer a una mujer." -Exclamó Pearl, interrumpiendole. Dia le miró sorprendido por unos segundos, antes de que el rubio huyera corriendo trás la extraña muchachita, dejando solo al peliazul.

"Supongo que para gustos, los colores." -Murmuró Dia para si mismo, antes de limpiar el proyectil en su cara con la manga de su camisa.

"Dia..." -Escuchó susurrar a alguien detrás de él, y vaya sorpresa se llevó al volverse. Ahí estaba, con morral en hombro y una expresión sorprendida Platina Berlitz, y él... tenía saliva en la cara.

Mierda.

* * *

"¡Oye!" -Le llamó Pearl, una vez que la alcanzó. El rubio tomó unos segundos para recuperar el aliento, durante los cuales ella le miró de reojo, sonriendo.- "Eso que hiciste fue-"

"Si, lo se. Pero era lo justo, tu amigo se lo-"

"No, no te lo estoy reclamando." -La detuvó él, antes de que se pusiera defensiva.- "Personalmente, creo que yo hubiese hecho lo mismo." -El rubio le respondió a la sonrisa.- "Vine porque es la segunda vez que te veo, y no se tu nombre."

"Oh, ¿Y para qué quieres saberlo?" -Preguntó ella, juguetonamente. Inmediatamente el rostro de Pearl enrojecio, ante la mirada sugestiva que le profería la pelirrosa.

"Eh... no-no, me le-le-le." -Musitaba Pearl. Segundos después, cuando se dio cuenta de que aúns seguía hablando, impactó la palma de su mano en su frente, y la chica frente a él se soltó a reir.

"Maylene." -Se presentó ella, extendiendo su mano. El rubio aclaró su garganta, corrigió su postura y la estrechó.

"Pearl." -Se presentó ahora él.- "Y... ¿Te puedo invitar un café o algo?"

"No tomo café."

"Bien, porque yo tampoco." -Bromeó el rubio, arrancando una sonrisa de labios de la muchacha.- "Entonces, vamos a Sketch y te invito lo que te guste."

"Bien."

* * *

"Eh..." -Musitó Dia, aún con medio gargajo en la cara, y con la otra mitad en la manga de su camiseta.- "¿Hola?"

"Hola..." -Respondió ella, con la mirada clavada en su cara, mas especificamente en su nariz.- "¿Qué-"

"No preguntes." -Pidio Dia, terminando de limpiar su rostro.- "Y... ¿Cómo haz estado?"

"Bien, de hecho..." -Murmuró ella. El silencio entre ambos era casi asfixiante, al punto en que Dia hubiese dicho cualquier cosa, solo para romperlo.- "¿Y tu?"

"Si, también muy bien." -Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirarse a los ojos, solo paseaban las miradas, rehusando a encontrarse.- "Y... ¿Vas a algún lado?"

"Si, voy a Sketch a encontrarme con S-" Platina se interrumpió a si misma a media frase, confundiendo al peliazul.- "Me voy a encontrar con un amigo."

"Oh..." -Dia no pudo evitar que la luz en su mirada se apagara. Él sabía lo que significaba eso, no era tonto, y debió haberlo visto venir. Después de todo, ella lo dejó para... buscar pastos mas verdes, por decirlo amablemente.- "Bien... me alegro por ti."

"Gracias..." -Susurró incomoda.- "Entonces... adios."

"Hasta luego." -Después de despedirse, la morena siguió su camino, dejando a Dia solo de nuevo. No podía evitar sentir una espina en el pecho, y le costaba respirar.

Por fin lo había reemplazado, ella se había olvidado de él.

* * *

"Mañana es el gran día." -Anunció Gold, sonriendo, antes de darle un sorbo a su cerveza. Sus amigos intercambiaron miradas confundidas.

"¿Qué ocurre mañana?" -Preguntó Black, antes de subir los pies a la mesita frente al sofá, sin embargo, Ruby lo pateó levemente y negó con el dedo. Dios, en verdad actuaba peor que una mujer; pensó el castaño.

"Mañana voy a tocar a Golden High." -Black casi escupe la cerveza en su boca al oir esto, mas que nada se contuvo por la mirada reprobatoria de Ruby.

"¿Qué vas a tocar?" -Preguntó N, con solo un leve deje de interes en su voz.

"El piano; Bertha y la directora quieren que toque Passion." -Explicó el ojiambar. Soltó un suspiro al percatarse de que N y Black le miraban confundidos.- "Una canción muy gay."

"A los 30 segundos te van a arrojar algo." -Predijo el castaño.

"Si no es que antes." -Le apoyó N.- "A todo esto, ¿Por qué estás tan feliz de hacerlo?" -Los labios de Gold se curvearon en una leve sonrisa, y sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con la lata vacía en sus manos.

"A ella le gusta verme tocar..." -Murmuró el ojiambar, con la vista fija en la lata.

"¡Oh, una chica!" -Exclamó Black, sonriendo burlonamente.- "Te hace falta, hace tiempo que no te veo con una. ¿Haz estado enfermo o algo?"

"No es que sea asunto tuyo, pero..." -Comenzó el muchacho, antes de soltar un suspiro de pesadez y echar la cabeza hacía atras, para después clavar su mirada en el techo.- "Llevo tiempo tratando a esta chica, es... diferente. Cuando estoy con ella siento... como si se llenara un vacío; un vacío que llevo mucho tiempo tratando de llenar."

"Poetico." -Musitó N.- "Pero irrelevante."

"¿A qué te refieres?" -Preguntó Gold, mirando fieramente al "peliverde".

"Puedes decir todas las cosas cursis que quieras acerca de ella, pero tienes historia." -Comenzó el muchacho, respondiendo a la mirada de su compañero.- "La historia dice que harás lo que quieras con esta chica, y una vez que te aburras, la botarás como condón usado. Eso, o ella te mandará a volar cuando se entere de las cosas que haz hecho."

"No sabes de lo que hablas." -Se defendió el ojiambar.

"Si, lo se. Lo se mejor que nadie. Gold, a la larga..." -El muchacho dudó un poco, y pudo ver como Black y Ruby también le miraban atentos.- "Gente como tu siempre se queda sola. Nadie querra estar con un golfo que usa a las mujeres como tapón de piscina, en busca de aquel que tape el desagüe."

"Oh, ¿Yo uso a las mujeres?" -Espetó Gold, levantandose de su asiento, acercandose peligrosamente al peliverde.- "¿Entonces cómo llamas a lo que hiciste en la fiesta con Gardenia? ¿Jugar a la casita?"

"Es diferente."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque a mi no me importa una mierda." -Gruñó N, asesinando a Gold con los ojos, ese par de ojos verdes dignos de un demonio.- "A mi no me interesa quedarme solo a la larga, mientras obtenga lo que quiero. Y lo que quiero es pasarla bien. Tu en cambio, tienes un corazón de pollo, y en unos años te darás cuenta de lo que haz hecho, y te arrepentiras."

"Oh, ¡Mira que sabio nos salió Verdito!" -Exclamó Gold, casi montandose encima de N.- "Cuando quiera tu opinion, se la pediré a tu novia. Oh, lo siento. ¡Nunca haz tenido! ¿Por qué no le haces un favor al mundo y cierras tu maldita boca?"

Y sin decir otra palabra, Gold caminó colerico hasta la salida, dejando a los 3 DH restantes sumergidos en un silencio de ultratumba.

* * *

"Dejame ver si entendí bien..." -Pidió Pearl, una vez que él y su acompañante llegaron a las puertas de Sketch.- "Le robaste el almuerzo, rompiste sus lentes, y le dejaste un ojo morado, ¿Solo porque te miró feo?"

"En resumen, si." -Respondió la pelirrosa, sonriendo alegremente. Pearl mantuvo sus ojos fijos en ella por un instante, antes de pasar un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y abrazarla a si mismo.

"Me caes bien." -Anunció el rubio, sonriendo. Estuvo a punto de decir algo mas, cuando-

"¿Qué rayos haces aquí?" -Se escuchó preguntar a una voz. Pearl nunca había escuchado una voz tan chillona. Una muchacha, pelirrosa y de ojos rosados también, se acercaba a ellos. Pearl sintió como era practicamente violado por la afilida mirada de la desconocida.- "¿Quién es este?"

"Él es Pearl, mi nuevo amigo." -Lo presentó Maylene, antes de abrazarse a su brazo.- "Ella es mi hermana mayor, Whitney."

"No tienes que presentarme a alguien tan X, niña. Total y de seguro sabe ya quien soy." -Espetó la chica, antes de sujetar firmemente la muñeca de Maylene y arrastrarla lejos de Pearl.

"¡Enseguida vuelvo!" -Exclamó la jovencita, mientras era secuestrada por su hermana. Pearl soltó un largo suspiro. En realidad no conocía a la tal Whitney, pero lucía familiar y creía haber escuchado su nombre en algún lugar.

Sin nada que hacer por el momento, se sentó en una de las bancas libres y paseó su mirada por todo el lugar. Lastima que Dia no estaba trabajando en ese momento, así tendría alguien con quien entre... te... nerse. ¡Coño, Dia! Lo había dejado solo en el parque, cubierto en saliva. Bueno, el entendería. Después de todo no sería la primera ni la última vez que Pearl deja al peliazul por ir tras una chica.

"¡Platina, por aquí!" -Se escuchó gritar a una chica. Platina, ese nombre también sonaba familiar. Una chica de cabello negro y ojos de un extraño color acababa de entrar al restaurante y se abría paso hacía una chica de cabello naranjo. La identificó como Gardenia, la chica con la que N... bueno, "Ejercitó" durante la fiesta.

De pronto todo vino a su cabeza: ella era Platina. _La _Platina. La ex novia de Dia, la chica que despedazó el alma y corazón de su mejor amigo. Su mirada no podía apartarse de ella; en realidad era hermosa, y, por mas que quiera a Diamond, no se podía hacer a la idea de que una chica así se haya fijado en alguién como él.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando la susodicha se alejó de Gardenia, y se abrió camino entre las mesas hasta una vacía. Parecía estar esperando a alguien. Su atención cambió por unos segundos para posarse en Maylene, su hermana, y la recién arrimada Gardenia. Las mayores tenían sus ojos de cuervo clavados en Platina, también, mientras que Maylene lucía genuinamente aburrida. Pearl dedujo que si no fuese por el agarre de Whitney, su chica se las hubiese ingeniado para salir corriendo.

"Mi chica." -Murmuró Pearl, sintiendo como su rostro se enrojecía.- "Hablando de idiotas apresurados."

Sus maldiciones mentales cesaron cuando una nueva persona entró en su rango de vista. Un chico pelirrojo acababa de sentarse a la misma mesa que Platina, y ahora ambos hablaban, sonreían y...

Entonces, la gravedad de la situación lo golpeó como un gran autobus amarillo, y no pudo evitar sentir pena por su compañero. Platina, la chica de sus sueños, tenía novio. O al menos estaba interesada en- No, definitavemente son novios.

El beso lo confirma.

* * *

"...Conoces las reglas." -Dijo Winona, sentada detrás de su escritorio, sus manos juntas y sus dedos entrelazados. Wallace se mantenía de pie junto a ella, luciendo igual de preocupado y frente a ellos, Red yacía sentado en una silla, con las manos cubriendo su rostro.- "Esta Academia es solo para Amateurs."

"Lo se." -Murmuró Red. Sus palabras chocaban contra sus manos, pero aún eran audibles. Finalmente, descubrió su rostro y miró a sus superiores.- "¿Quién me delató?"

"No nos es posible darte esa información." -Explicó el subdirector, sin embargo se podía percibir el veneno en sus palabras. Lucía molesto, pero no con Red, al parecer.

"Red, escucha." -Llamó la directora, luciendo una mirada comprensiva.- "Estoy al tanto de tu situación, y se que eres de los mejores estudiantes que tenemos aquí. Pudiste haber aplicado para una beca o-"

"Lo intenté." -Dijo el ojirojo, con la mirada clavada en el suelo.- "Pero mis notas no eran lo suficientemente buenas. Había mejores estudiantes que yo."

"Bien, ahora que el consejo escolar se enteró de tu trabajo como trovador de autobus, no te será posible aplicar de nuevo." -Explicó el hombre junto a Winona.

"Intercederemos por ti ante el consejo escolar." -Anunció Winona, sin embargo el rostro de Red permanecía sombrío.- "Pero si se vuelven a enterar de que te pagan por interpretar, ya no podremos hacer nada."

"No se moleste." -Murmuró Red.- "Sin el dinero de los autobuses, no podré seguir pagando la colegiatura. De igual forma no podré seguir estudiando."

"Mira, ya pagaste por este semestre." -Dijo Winona, levantandose de su asiento.- "Para el siguiente, veremos que hacer. Por ahora te pido que no vuelvas a los autobuses. Tengo un compromiso en Golden High, pero te llamaré para pensar en una solución mas tarde, ¿Esta bien?" -Red no respondió, solo agachaba la mirada.- "¿Está bien?" -Repitió la directora, obteniendo como respuesta un cabeceó del muchacho.

* * *

"Me gusta el clima de hoy." -Comentó Eusine, ganandose una mirada extrañada de Crys. Aquí estaban, en el techo de la escuela, recostados sobre una manta uno junto al otro, ¿Y se le ocurría hablar del clima?- "Me gusta cuando el cielo esta nublado, me resulta muy poetico."

"Supongo que tienes razón." -Musitó ella, acurrucandose mas a él.- "Pero me gusta mas un día soleado. Las nubes me deprimen un poco, porque siempre le precede a la lluvia."

"Si tienes un paraguas, la lluvia no es tan mala." -Ok, ¿De donde sale tanta charla al azar? Pensó Crys. Normalmente, Eusine hablaba de cosas refinadas, inteligentes, o hasta divertidas, pero ahora solo estaba hablando de cosas sin sentido, comos si dijese lo primero que le viene a la mente.- "Cuando tienes un paraguas, puedes disfrutar de la lluvia, puedes ver como es el mundo bajo otro contexto. Puedes ver como la lluvia le da al mundo un aura de melancolía, pacifica. Puedes ver como el agua enjuaga tus penas, sin que estas te lastimen..." -El muchacho giró su rostro al de ella, sonriendole. Sus narices estaban a centimetros de rozarce, y Crys aguantaba la respiración por miedo a que él la sintiese.

"¿Me dejarías ser tu paraguas?" -En cualquier otro contexto, en cualquier otra situación, esas palabras habrían sonado increiblemente estúpidas. Pero después de todo lo que había dicho, la forma tan dulce en que la miraba, y esa sonrisa que era solo para ella... bien podría haber sido mejor que el poema mas romantico del mundo.

Crys asintió levemente, y esta fue señal para que Eusine sellara el trato, uniendo sus labios a los de ella. El beso era timido, lento, pero a la misma vez delicioso. Crys pudo haber permanecido así todo el día, sin embargo él se separó.

"Vamos." -El muchacho se levantó, y extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantar.- "Llegaremos tarde."- Crys no sabía para que, no sabía ni su nombre en ese momento. Solo sabía que nada podría arruinar su felicidad ahora, la felicidad que sentía en cualquier momento desbordar.

Nada.

* * *

Estaba nervioso, no había duda de ello. No, nervioso era poco, ¡Se estaba cagando en los pantalones! Nunca se había sentido tan nervioso antes de subirse a un escenario... ¿Por qué tenían escenario aquí en Golden High? ¿Acaso ellos lo necesitaban para algo? ...Pero desvariaba. Tenía a la directora de la Academia, la propia Winona, detrás suyo, y Gold sabía que si la jodía... pues, ella lo iba a joder a él.

"Buenos días, estudiantes." -Se escuchó decir a la voz en el escenario, intensificada por el microfono, y las vocinas, y toda esa mierda.- "Hoy nos deleita uno de tantos talentos de nuestra Preparatoria vecina, para crear lazos entre ambas instituciones y fomentar la hermandad entre ellas."

Hermandad un huevo; ellos lo iban a despedazar.

"Sin mas preambulo, los dejo con Gold Ongaku y la banda de acompañamiento interpretando: Passion." -Y después de eso el hombre bajó del escenario, e hizo la seña para que todos subieran.

Detrás de Gold, subían algunos chicos de la Academia, igual o mas aterrados que él. Había un par de chicas que tocarían el oboe, un muchacho con un saxofón, un par de tambores, y un chico con un triángulo. Así es, un triángulo. El instrumento mas estúpido jamás creado, quiza solo igualado por el pandero.

Gold suspiró pesadamente y se abrió paso hasta el piano, que le aguardaba al otro extremo del escenario. Su mirada escaneó a toda la gente en el auditorio. Coño, si era mas de 250. Buscó a la única persona que podría traerle paz en ese momento, la úncia persona que podría calmar esas ansias que sentía a punto de comerlo vivo. Y la encontró.

En primera fila... tomada de la mano de un sujeto.

Sus ojos se encontraron, y al parecer ella notó el dolor en su mirada, pues ella también lucía dolida. Los abucheos del público lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, justo a tiempo para esquivar un refresco volador que alguien lanzó al escenario. Los abucheos fueron seguidos de un coro de risas, y Gold se encontró a si mismo solo, en medio del escenario, y los chicos de la banda casi escondidos detrás del telón. Miró a Crys una última vez.

Y se sintió molesto. Dios, se sentía furioso. De acuerdo, pensó él, iba darle a esta bola de idiotas justo lo que ellos querían. Caminó hasta el chico del saxofón y comenzó a gritarle algo, opacado por el sonido de risas y abucheos. El chico negó con la cabeza, molestando aún mas al ojiambar, quien le quitó el saxofón, tocó algo y se lo devolvió. Gold caminó hasta el piano y bajó la tapa de golpe. El sonido desafinado que salió de él fue suficiente para que el silencio reinara en el auditorio.

Le hizo una última señal al chico del saxofón, y este comenzó a tocar. Gold tomó el microfono que le había dado el director, y prosiguió a hacer lo suyo.

"_En mi cabeza tengo gusanos color verde_

_Mordiendome las venas del cerebro, por eso soy rebelde_

_Como un anciano corriendo bicicleta en calzoncillos_

_con viagra en los bolsillos._

_Soy rebelde como un monaguillo en la iglesia _

_fumando cigarrillos sin que las monjas se lo sospechen_

_Soy rebelde, como una vaca_

_Que no quiere dar leche."  
-_  
"_Todas las viejitas con pelos en las piernas_

_Con espiritu libre y de mente moderna_

_Dejen de romperse la cabeza y brinquen en la mesa_

_Encima de las papas francesas._

_Vodka, rón y cerveza en el aire_

_Brincando de Golden hasta Pastoria_

_Con toda la mafía, el corillo y la banda_

_Con 10 Orreñas bailandome zamba."  
-_  
"_¡Estoy gozando un mogollón, un montón!_

_Botellón de rón tras botellón_

_En definición, un paraíso. (¡De gente vomitando en el piso!)"  
-_  
"_Esto es una fiesta de locos..._

_Esto es una fiesta de locos..._

_Esto es una fiesta de locos..._

_Pero yo soy el úncio que no no estoy loco."  
-_  
"_Nena yo se que mi letra es obsena_

_Pero con ella es que pago la quincena_

_Mujeres feministas vamos a hablar sin tapujo_

_Tu pones la concha y yo te la estrujo_

_Mi amor, tu te vas a enamorar de este inmoral_

_Aunque seas inteligente o anormal._

_Da igual, según Samuel Oak_

_La sexualidad rodea todo lo que soy_

_Lo sexual es natural, don't ne'med_

_El mono con la mona, como Animal Planet_

_Espermatozoides con ovarios, como Discovery Channel_

_Habran su mentalidad de Disney Channel."  
-_  
"_Y maduren bailando hasta que se fracturen_

_Lengua con lengua sin que te censuren_

_Los literatos del idioma anticuado_

_Que no bailan, quietos como momias_

_Del club de los SmithSonians_

_Si yo les caigo mal, pues besenme el nie (¿El qué?)_

_El nie, N-I-E (Entre medio del; del; ¡El NIE!)_

_Perdón si mi letra es sucia_

_Pero es que mi mente es flexible como gimnasta de Jubilife_

_(Yo no entiendo esta canción, pero la bailo como quiera)"  
-_  
"_Esto es una fiesta de locos..._

_Esto es una fiesta de locos..._

_Esto es una fiesta de locos..._

_Pero yo soy el úncio que no no estoy loco."_

"_Llego el abusador como colonizador español_

_Si te doy un chinnaso, ¡Tiene que ser de gol!_

_Yo voy directo al grano_ _Al corazón de la manzana donde duerme el gusano_

_Después de que sea legal_

_Un poco de perversión en la canción no viene mal_

_Hija, si eres buena y por la noche rezas_

_Dame un beso en la boca y despues te confiesas_

_¡Estoy en el edén, amén!_ _Una aren de niñas bailando sin sostén_

_Con tu cuerpecito de adolescente_

_Cualquier ser viviente se pone caliente_

_Están tan buenas esas princesitas_

_Que lo que sudan es agua bendita_

_Ese trasero tuyo llena cualquier Coliseo_

_Y pone a creer a cualquier Ateo_

_Yo se que mi musica es profana_

_Pero cuando deje de vender hago musica cristiana_

_Por ahora te sigo dañando el sistema digestivo_ _¡Con todo lo que escribo!"  
-_  
"_Esto es una fiesta de locos..._

_Esto es una fiesta de locos..._

_Esto es una fiesta de locos..._

_Pero yo soy el úncio que no no estoy loco."  
-_  
"_Esto no es reggaeton, pero como quiera bailas un montón _

_Si no te gusta esta canción, pues entonces tirate por un balcón(Uhhh)_

_Sin lubricación (Gold de ABA viene sin lubricación)_

_Sin lubricación (Gold de ABA viene sin lubricación)"_

Se habían puesto de pie, le habían hecho los coros. Carajo, todos le estaban aplaudiendo después del numerito. Sabía que Winona iba a comerselo vivo en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad, pero dios, que bien había salido. Sin embargo, no todo estaba bien. La chica de la primera fila, esa por la que iba a tocar la canción mas cursi del mundo frente a una turba enardecida, le miraba con un sentimiento que Gold no sabía describir, era... si, eso era.

Decepción.

Estaba decepcionada de él. ¿Pero a quién le importaba? Seguramente, no a él.

"Gracias Golden High." -Agradeció el ojiambar, mientras la multitud aún aplaudía, gritaba y silvaba.- "Es bueno ver que hasta un montón de animales como ustedes aprecian el talento cuando lo ven." -El silencio reinó en el auditorio. Gold miró una última vez a Crys, arrojó el microfono a la multitud, y salió corriendo lo mas rápido que sus pies le permitieron.

Ante las miradas atónitas de todos.

* * *

"Bien, pongan atención." -Ordenó Wallace, frente a un salón entero de alumnos, apoyado por Flannery.- "Para este fin de semana, se les asignará una tarea especial."

"Formaremos parejas de dos alumnos; uno de Danza y otro de Artes Visuales." -Continuó la maestra de Danza.

"La tarea es simple. El primero interpretará la coreografía de su preferencia." -Explicaba el subdirector.- "Y después el segundo plasmará la postura que haya encontrado mas atractiva."

"Para hacer esto mas interesante, sus parejas serán elegidas al azar." -La joven maestra sacó de su escritorio un sombrero.- "Los alumnos de Artes Visuales tomarán un numero de este sombrero al azar, y serán emparejados con quien tenga el mismo número de acuerdo a la lista de asistencia."

Después de 10 minutos de ir, tomar, buscar y venir, había llegado el turno de Ruby, y le preocupaban sus opciones. Por un lado, tenía a Gardenia, la "Modelo". Odiosa, pero podía lidiar con ella, siempre y cuando Whitney no llegara "casualmente". Tambien estaban un par de chicos y chicas mas, y después de haber aclarado sus... preferencias, los chicos lo trataban de forma diferente. Con mas confianza, si se podía decir.

No cabe duda que la gente es estúpida.

Y por último, claro, también estaba Sapphire "Dientes de Sable" Birch. Aunque si por una broma cruel del destino llegasen a emparejarse, lo peor que podría pasar es que ella le arranque la cabeza de una mordida. Y lo menos horrendo que podría pasar, es que se de una de esas situaciones cliché tan tipicas en las novelas para adolescentes estúpidos: descubran que tienen muchas cosas en común, se agraden, se besen y se hagan novios... No sabía cual opción sonaba mas horrenda.

Su mano se adentró al sombrero, y revolvió el contenido un poco antes de finalmente sacar el fulano papel. En el segundo antes de abrirlo, Ruby le rezo a cada dios habido y por haber, y cuando por fin reveló el numero, contuvo su aliento.

"23." -Murmuró Ruby. Wallace señaló a la lista pegada con cinta a la pared, dandole a entender que fuese a revisar. La mirada de ojos rojos del chico bajó hasta el número deseado: Michael Jok. Soltó un suspiro de alivio, y de no haber sido por el escritorio detrás de él, hubiese caído al piso.

"Oh, es cierto." -Exclamó Flannery, acercandose al muchacho.- "La lista está mal impresa, hay dos numeros 23. El primero es el 22, y el segundo es tu pareja." -La mirada de Ruby bajó dos centimetros, y en efecto, era otro numero 23: Sapphi-

Mierda.

* * *

Nunca volvería a hacer nada parecido. Nunca. Se había dejado convencer por sus deseos y de no haberlo hecho no estaría sintiendo ese dolor en el pecho. N tenía razón: la gente como él siempre queda sola. Las mujeres inteligentes siempre se quedan con los niños buenos, saben lo que les conviene y nunca se conformarían con un mujeriego empedernido.

"Mira lo que trajo el basurero." -Escuchó decir a una voz detrás de él. Estuvo a punto de ver por sobre su hombro, pero un puño impactó de lleno en su cara, arrojandolo al suelo.

No tuvo tiempo de levantarse, ya que una patada impactó de lleno en su estomago, y sintió como todo el aire abandonaba sus pulmones. Los demás golpes no se hicieron esperar, y con los ojos entrecerrados, Gold solo podía vislumbar 3 figuras borrosas, pero reconoció una de ellas.

Camisa naranja y cabello azul.

Mierda. Era el tipo que se metió con Blue. Ahora la estaba pagando por ser el heroe. La única cosa buena que había hecho a una mujer en meses, y le estaba costando cara. Una patada aterrizó en su cara, y podría jurar que escuchó crujir su cuello. Todo acabaría, solo tenía que soportarlo un rato mas y finalmente todo acabaría. Al menos ese dolor le distraería, ese dolor lograría hacerle olvidar...

* * *

"Esta lloviendo."

"Gracias, capitán obvio." -Respondió ella, en un perezoso gruñido. ¿Qué importaba la lluvia? De igual forma el árbol los protegía del agua, y además su hombro se sentía tan comodo.

"Te llevaré a casa." -Anunció Green, levantandose del cesped. A falta de soporte, Blue cayó al suelo.

"¿No podemos quedarnos un ratito mas?" -Preguntó ella, con el labio inferior de fuera y una mirada digna de un perrito abandonado. Green clavó una fiera mirada en esos ojos azules, y fue suficiente para que Blue cortara su actuación.

"Llevas falda, si no te cubres terminarás resfriada." -Gruñó el castaño, como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo. Y probablemente si lo era.

"¿Y no crees que si camino debajo de la lluvia es mas probable que me enferme?" -Contraatacó ella. Green rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazós.

"¿Prefieres quedarte aquí y esperar que no te pase nada?" -Ella asintió energicamente. Él no podía discutir esa lógica, así que regresó a su lugar, y Blue recostó su cabeza en su hombro nuevamente.- "Niña odiosa."

"Yo tambien te quiero." -Exclamó ella.

* * *

...Se había acabado. Ya se habían marchado... y estaba lloviendo. Qué suerte la suya. Se levantó de la acera, adolorido y cubierto de lodo hasta los ojos. Dio el primer paso y volvió a caer al suelo. Reprimió una maldición; hasta hablar le resultaría doloroso.

Tardó demasiado en llegar a su edificio, y aún mas en subir las escaleras hasta su apartamento. Su cuerpo pedía a gritos un baño caliente, algo para el dolor y una cama suave y tibia. Pero a penas su mano tocó la perilla, un sonido proveniente del interior lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¡No puedes hacer nada bien!"

"No fue mi culpa, alguién me delató."

"Pedazo de mierda, ¡¿Así me agradeces que te mantenga bajo mi techo?"

"¡Tu no me mantienes! De no ser por el dinero que ganaba de los autobuses, Gold se hubiese muerto de hambre hace mucho." -A penas dichas esas palabras, se escuchó el rechinar de un mueble contra el piso, algo de cristal rompiendose y después un sonido seco.

"Nunca aprendes, ¿Verdad? Parece que tendremos que empezar con las lecciones de nuevo."

"Ya no tengo 10 años. Tocame y te rompo la mano." -De nuevo se escuchó el rechinar del suelo, y varios pasos apresurados.

"¡Eres un maricón igualito a tu padre!" -Nuevamente el sonido de pasos, pero esta vez seguidos de un gruñido, y un ruidoso estruendo seco.- "Hijo de puta."

"¡Callate!" -Había sonidos saliendo del apartamento que Gold nunca había escuchado, sonidos que se comparaban solo con los de una pelicula de peleas callejeras o algo así.

"¡Largate de mi casa!" -Finalmente, el sonido de la perilla de la puerta girandose lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y tan rápido como su adolorido cuerpo le permitió, se apartó del camino.

Red salió cojeando del apartamento, con los ojos cerrados y un río de sangre bajando de su ceja hasta su barbilla. Quiza había estaba todavía mas herido, pero fue lo único que Gold pudo ver en tan fugaz instante, ya que su primo huyó a toda velocidad por las escaleras. La puerta permaneció abierta por unos segundos, durante los cuales Gold trató de procesar lo que acababa de suceder.

Y finalmente entró.

* * *

"Uy, que frío." -Musitó White, una vez que entró a su edificio, empapada totalmente.- "Creo que no debí ponerme shorts si el día estaba tan nublado, de seguro pescaré algo." -Su monólogo personal fue interrumpido por el sonido de pasos bajando la escalera. Segundos despues, su mirada se encontró con un par de ojos verdes.

"Hola." -Saludó el chico de cabello verde. Ella se limitó a saludar con la mano.- "N." -Le recordó él.- "El amigo de Black..."

"Si, te recuerdo. Es solo que..." -Ella bajó la mirada, y pudo sentir como su rostro se acaloraba. Se había quedado admirando sus ojos demasiado tiempo.- "Hola." -El muchacho contuvo una risa, antes de inspeccionar el cuerpo de la castaña nuevamente, como lo había hecho la última vez.

"Estas mojada." -Notó el chico. Y antes de que ella pudiese decir algo, el se había quitado su chaqueta y se la estaba ofreciendo.- "Secate."

"¡No, no hace falta!" -Exclamó ella, notablemente apenada.- "Solo tengo que subir a-"

"Entre mas tiempo pases mojada, mas probable es que te enfermes." -Le interrumpió, antes de sacudir la chaqueta frente a ella.- "Secate."

White tomó la prenda, dudando, para después tallar sus brazos y piernas desnudas con el interior. Era calida y despedía un aroma embriagante. Una vez que terminó de secarse, se la extendió nuevamente al muchacho, escondiendo su rostro enrojecido trás la visera de su gorra.

"Quedatela, volveré por ella luego." -Dijo él, antes de despedirse con la mano y salir corriendo del edificio.

White le siguió con la mirada hasta perderlo de vista, y después su atención se quedó en la prenda en sus manos. La acercó a su nariz e inhaló profundamente; era un aroma delicioso, casi a esa bebida alcoholica que comenzaba con V, pero un poco mas dulce. La ojiblanco se envolvió en la humeda chaqueta y comenzó a subir las escaleras, disfrutando de ese delcioso aroma.

* * *

Eran las 10 de la noche. ¿Quién hace ruido a las 10 de la noche? Bajó al restaurante, acompañada de su tío, quien a su vez llevaba una linterna en una mano y una escoba en la otra. Se acercaron lentamente a la puerta de Sketch, y cuando la mano de Yellow se posó en la manija, su tío ya estaba preparado para dar un swing con su arma.

Sin embargo, las intenciones de ambos, cuales-quiera que fueran, se deterioraron al ver a la persona frente a ellos.

"R-Red..." -Murmuró la rubia, horrorizada al ver el estado en el que estaba el chico. Su rostro estaba lleno de cortes y sangre seca, estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, y sonreía como cordero sobreviviente a una masacre.

"Buenas noches."

* * *

Su celular estaba sonando. ¿Por qué? Era tarde y mañana había escuela temprano. Ella siempre había sido el tipo de persona que se levantaba temprano, de hecho nunca había llegado tarde a clases. Desde que tenía memoria, siempre había sido puntual.

Volviendo al teléfono, Crys estiró su mano para alcanzar el maldito aparato en su mesita de noche, presionó un botón y lo acercó a su oído.

"¿Qué de-?"

"Abre la puerta." -Le interrumpió una voz, una voz que ella conocía bien y había escuchado esa misma tarde, decir cosas horribles.

"Gold, por favor ahora no quiero-"

"Abre la puerta." -Le interrumpió de nuevo. Sonaba angustiado, demasiado.- "Abre la puerta, por favor. Abrela."

"Esta bien, espera." -Crys se levantó de la cama. Caminó sobre las puntas de sus pies, para no despertar a nadie, y finalmente llegó a la puerta del apartamento. Al abrirla, lo primero que vio fueron ese par de ojos ambar tan multifaceticos, pero esta vez había algo diferente. Una nueva fase que ella no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer.

Estaba al borde del llanto.

**N/A: Ok, primero que nada tengo que sacarme algo del pecho. ¿Cúal es el alboroto con los Dex Holders sin camisa? Hice mi investigación después de leer un par de reviews sobre el capitulo anterior, y al parecer muchas fangirls armaron un tremendo escandalo al leer el capitulo del manga donde Red se quita la camisa (Creo que es FR/LG), y había muchas esperando que Gold se la quitara tambien en HG/SS. En fin, cada quien sus rollos.**

**Segundo. Quiero agradecer a Autumn, Candiice, Wolf, Danyeda, MFerchu y Courage Princess por sus reviews del capitulo anterior. Me gusta mucho leer sus opiniones y que se sumerjan tanto en la historia, me da a entender que algo estoy haciendo bien. Tambien quiero darle la bienvenida, agradecer por su review y por favoritear este fic a . Me alegra que te este gustando y espero que sigas acompañandome en este proyecto.**

**Tercero. Me disculpo por la Guerra de Escupitajos. No se que carajo estaba pensando cuando la escribi, pero soñé esa parte y parecía ajustarse. Al menos en mi mente. También, para aquellos que hayan puesto atención, el shipping de Platina y nuestro pelirrojo cuyo nombre comienza con S (No creo que no hayan adivinado) se llama Distantshipping. Lo pongo porque ya se lo fangirl que son algunas... si, es a ti.**

**Y... pss es todo. Gracias y Bye!  
**


	10. Asi te quiero

**Bla Bla Bla Cancion Blablablabla de Pambo blablabla en mi perfil. Ahora si, disfruten.**

**Capitulo 10**

**Así te quiero**

"Buenas noches." -Saludó Red, con una sonrisa de niño bueno que no rompe un plato. Yellow y su tío le miraban fijamente, horrorizados.- "Eh, esto sonará extraño, pero... ¿Puedo pasar?"

"S-Si. ¡Claro, pasa!" -Exclamó el hombre, saliendo de su estupor. El cielo practicamente se estaba cayendo, y sería un crimen dejarlo afuera, pensaba el hombre. Mientras su tío corría en busca de una toalla, Yellow ayudó a sentar al muchacho.

"Cómo-"

"Lo siento." -Le interrumpió el ojirojo, sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.- "Se que estás molesta conmigo, pero eras mi primera opción. Lamento venir a mol-"

"No eres una molestia." -Le interrumpió ella, pasando un pulgar por su frente, admirando el profundo corte sobre su ceja.- "Nunca podrías serlo."

Red no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se iluminara, y ni siquiera trató de evitar que sus ojos viajaran a los de ella y se instalaran ahí.

* * *

Helo aquí, sentado en la cama de una chica sin la minima intención de quitarse los pantalones. ¡Quién lo diría! Sus manos restregaban el trozo de tela azul contra su cabello delicadamente. La cabeza le dolía como mil infiernos, y no quería que empeorara. Crys entró a la habitación y lanzó una caja al regazo del ojiambar, antes de sentarse junto a él.

"¿Bandas adhesivas?" -Preguntó Gold, casi en un susurro. Una involuntaria risa abandonó sus labios.

"No soy enfermera, tendrás que curarte tu solo." -Espetó ella. Gold le miró de reojo, antes de cambiar de posición y mirarla directo a los ojos.

"¿Estás molesta conmigo?" -Crys lanzó los brazos al aire en exasperación, antes de devolverle la misma mirada.

"Cuando el Director Oak te presentó, comencé a contarle al chico junto a mi cuan grandioso músico eras." -Comenzó Crys, tratando de mantener el volumen de su voz por lo bajo.- "¿Qué crees que sentí cuando comenzaste a gritar improperios a los cuatro vientos? ¡Y luego nos llamaste animales a todos! Silver y yo estabamos entre esa multitud, Gold."

"Disculpa, pero no soy tu pianista personal." -Respondió molesto.- "Tampoco soy un mono del que puedas presumir para verte bien." -Crys no sabía tratar con esta persona. Había tratado con el Gold coqueto, con un Gold amable y tierno... pero este era un Gold diferente. Se había molestado demasiado rápido.

"¿Por qué estas herido?" -Preguntó ella, tratando de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

* * *

"¡Auch!" -Exclamó Red, antes de morderse la lengua. Deseaba abrir los ojos, porque sabía que tenía el rostro de Yellow flotando a solo centimetros de él, pero el dolor era demasiado.

"Listo." -Susurró ella, antes de alejarse de él.- "Aunque creo que debimos haber ido con un doctor."

"No te preocupes, hiciste un buen trabajo tu misma." -Murmuró Red. El tio de Yellow le había prestado algo de ropa seca, y aunque le quedaba algo grande, era mejor que estar humedo. Tambien lo habían dejado instalarse en el sofá de la sala y la rubia se había ocupado de sus heridas... como siempre.

"Bien, te dejaremos para que descanses." -Anunció el hombre, sutilmente ordenando a su sobrina que fuese a su habitación.- "Mañana habrá tiempo para dar explicaciones."

Yellow y Red intercambiaron miradas una última vez, antes de que los dueños de la casa desaparecieran por un pasillo. El béisbolista recostó su cabeza sobre una almohada y cerró los ojos. En ese momento solo había una cosa que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

Gold.

* * *

"¿No puedes dormir?" -Preguntó una voz entre las tinieblas. Su mirada se levantó poco a poco para encontrarse con aquel sonriente rostro que tantas veces había visto.

"No me gusta la lluvia." -Musitó ella, infantilmente. Black rio descaradamente, pero guardó silencio una vez que se percató de la mirada de su novia.

"Lo siento." -El castaño cruzó el corto pasillo que separaba sus apartamentos y se sentó junto a ella, recargando su espalda en la pared.- "¿Hace cuanto que no te digo que te quiero?"

"No lo se." -Susurró White, antes de recargar su cabeza en el hombro de su vecino.- "Pero una mas no hace daño."

"Te quiero." -Suspiró el muchacho, contra el cabello de su novia, antes de sujetar su barbilla suavemente con dos dedos y obligarla a mirarle. Ella sabía lo que seguiría, mas no opuso resistencia cuando los labios de Black.

Tampoco se negó cuando su lengua comenzó a juguetear con la suya, o cuando sus brazos rodearon su cintura lentamente. No se hubiese negado tampoco si Black la hubiese montado sobre sus piernas, así que lo hizo ella misma. Se separaron un instante para retomar aire, solo por unos centimetros, lo suficiente para que ella admirara cada rasgo y cada detalle del rostro de su novio. Sus ojos verdes, su palida piel, su cabello ver-

White se alejó de él como si su tacto le aridiera, y sus manos fueron a parar sobre su boca, mientras miraba con horror a la persona frente a ella.

"Wow, ¿Estas bien?" -Preguntó Black, gateando lentamente hasta la castaña.- "Lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir obligada a nada. Solo... me dejé llevar. Lo siento mucho."

White no pronunció palabra alguna. Le miró horrorizada por 3 segundos mas antes de levantarse y huir a la comodidad de su hogar. Black permaneció sentado ahí por un rato mas. Sus manos subieron hasta cubrir su rostro y soltó un gruñido de frustración. Completamente absorto a la verdadera razón tras la reacción de su vecina.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron de subito. ¿Cúanto tiempo había estado dormido? El reloj de pared marcaba solo 20 minutos de diferencia, así que decidió darle la razón. Lo primero de lo que se percató, fue del insoportable dolor en su cabeza. Sentía como si alguien estuviese martillando su cerebro.

Sus manos viajaron hasta sus sienes e hizo presión con sus puños. Los gemidos de dolor no se hiceron esperar, y antes de darse cuenta estaba retorciendose en el sofá, tratando de no gritar.

"¿Red?" -Escuchó susurrar a una voz, pero su mente estaba demasiado alterada como para prestarle atención. Vislumbró una sombre moviendose entre la oscuridad, y después una mano posarse en su frente.- "Red, ¿Qué pasa?"

"D-Duele..." -Respondió debilmente, después de identificar a la dueña de la voz. Yellow se arrodilló frente al sofá, y comenzó a acariciar la frente del ojirojo suavemente.- "Duele mucho..."

"Lo se, pero ya no puedo darte mas pastillas." -Ella compartía su dolor- sentía impotencia por no poder aliviarlo y solo ser capaz de verlo sufrir. La mano de Red se aferró en la suya mientras seguía gimiendo de dolor.

"Y-Yo..." -Musitó el ojirojo. No tenía nada que decir, pero quería mantenerse ocupado para no gritar. Finalmente, su voluntad flaqueó y dejó salir un corto pero estruendoso grito de agonía. Yellow se levantó y se las ingenió para sentarse junto a él, abrazando su cabeza a su pecho.

"Red... ¿Cómo te hiciste esto?" -Se atrevió a preguntar la rubia. Estas no eran las heridas que estaba acostumbrada a curar, esto no pudo haber aparecido tras una simple caída.

"...Mi tío." -Murmuró el músico; su voz amortiguaba contra el regazo de la rubia, y se le podía escuchar sollozando de dolor.- "... Desde que tenía 10 años... el me golpeaba si hacía algo que lo molestara. Hacía mas de un año que no lo hacía."

"¿Por qué te golpeó esta noche?" -Yellow sentía una presión en el pecho; sentía su dolor, le apenaba. En la mente de la chica, alguién como Red no merecía ser tratado de tal forma. Lo último que ella quería era hacerlo recordar algo doloroso, pero debía mantenerlo hablando- distraído del dolor que sentía en ese momento.

"...Descubrieron en la escuela que toco en los autobuses." -Musitó el ojirojo. Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron de par en par, y podía sentir el latir de su corazón en sus oídos.- "Este será mi último semestre en la academia."

"Yo-"

"Se que nunca me delatarías..." -Le interrumpió Red, aferrandose todavía mas a ella.- "Gracias."

"¿Por qué?" -Preguntó ella, en un susurro. Red tragó pesadamente y dibujo una sonrisa entre las sombras.

"Por siempre estar a mi lado cuando te necesito." -No se dijo nada mas esa noche. Ambos permanecieron asi durante lo que parecieron horas. Hasta que Red cayó en un profundo sueño.

* * *

"_¿Qué acaba de pasar?" -Preguntó el ojiambar, al hombre de pie enmedio de un basurero. Los restos de la mesa de centro, vestigios de lo que parecía haber sido un plato; todo estaba hecho un desastre. El hombre resopló y se cruzó de brazos._

"_El inutil de tu primo hizo todo esto." -Estaba ebrio. Gold no era estúpido, sabía como sonaba una persona ebria, y podía oler el alcohol emanando de él a un metro de distancia._

"_No soy estúpido, escuché la pelea." -Espetó molesto, avanzando hasta su progenitor.- "¿Por qué lo golpeaste?"_

"_Lo mismo de siempre: Mete la pata en grande." -El ojiambar analizó las palabras de su padre cuidadosamente._

"_¿No es la primera vez que lo golpeas?" -Preguntó él, sin embargo no necesitó respuesta. Empujó al hombre y este cayó sentado al suelo.- "¿Desde cuando?"_

"_Desde la vez que lo suspendieron de la escuela por robar un examen." -Berreó el hombre. El alcohol hacía casi imposible que coordinara una frase coherente. Gold abrió los ojos de par en par._

_"Eso fue en 5° grado..."- Murmuró para si mismo.- "¡Tenía 10 años!"_

"_¿A ti qué te importa?" -Exclamó su padre, mirandole molesto.- "Tu estás bien, nunca te puse una mano encima. ¿Qué mierda te importa lo que le pase?"_

"_¡Es mi primo! ¡Es tu sobrino!" -Exclamó Gold, cayendo poco a poco en la desesperación.- "¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a tu sobrino?"_

"_¡No le hice nada a mi sobrino!" -Exclamó el hombre, levantandose del suelo fieramente.- "Es con el hijo de mi hermano con quien tengo problemas."_

"_¿Te das cuenta de las estupideces que escupes?" - El hombre sujetó al ojiambar por el cuello de su chaqueta y lo lanzó al sillón mas cercano._

"_Ese hijo de puta..." -Berreó el hombre, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, tambaleando.- "Tuvo el descaro de casarse con la única mujer que amé, y aún mas descarado fue al dejarme a su hijo. ¡¿Por qué tengo que cuidar al cabrón? ¿Qué hiciste tú por mi, Shinku?"_

_Gold sabía que la conversación ya no era para con él, y ya había sacado la información que vino a buscar. Así que mientras su padre maldecía al aire- a su hermano que partió hace mucho, Gold salió del departamento._

_

* * *

_"Y ahora estoy aquí... sin una puta idea de donde esta mi primo." -Susurró Gold, apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.- "¿Crees que deba contarle?"

"¿Resolvería algo?" -Preguntó la ojiazul, como si estuviese respondiendo a un niño el porque el sol era amarillo. El ojiambar le miró con desdén.

"¿Sugieres que siga viviendo sin saber porque el hermano de su padre lo ha molido a golpes?" -Preguntó Gold con escepticismo, manteniendo esa mirada sobre la muchacha.

"Si no quieres saber mi opinion, no la pidas." -Espetó ella, antes de cruzarse de brazos y lanzarse hacía atras para recostar su espalda contra la pared, alejandose del chico.

"¿Cúal es tu problema?" -Exclamó el muchacho, acercandose un poco.- "No he hecho nada para que estes tan molesta conmigo."

"Dijiste que no sabías cantar." -Comentó ella, completamente de la nada. Le tomó dos segundos al ojiambar comprender a lo que se refería.

"No canté; eso fue rap." -Contestó el en un susurro.- "Para rapear no es necesario entonar, solo saber respirar."

"Fue grotesco."

"¿A ti que te importa?" -Preguntó Gold, acercandose tan solo lo suficiente para ahogarse en el azul de sus ojos.- "Si canté o toqué el estúpido piano, da lo mismo. Al final me subí al escenario."

"Estaba orgullosa de ti." -Siseó ella, devolviendole con creses esa mirada maldita.- "Me enorgullecía de poder decir que eres mi amigo... pero tuviste que ir y quedar como el propio imbecil."

"Tengo todos los amigos que necesito." -Al principio, ella interpreto esa frase como una señal de lo poco que ella significaba para él- como si pudiese dispensar de ella si le daba la gana. Pero cuando la mano de Gold se posó sobre su mejilla, la interpretó de otra forma.

Gold comenzó a inclinarse hacía ella, atrapandola entre su cuerpo y la pared. Depositó un suave beso en la mejilla libre de la pelinegra, disfrutando del casi inexistente roce entre sus labios y aquella suave y tersa piel. Crys quería hacerlo a un lado, su mente pedía a gritos que sus manos se movieran, pero sus miembros simplemente no respondían. El panico se apoderó de ella mientras los labios de Gold descendían lentamente a los suyos y haciendo uso del aire que no sabía que guardaba, susurró:

"Eusine..." -Las palabras le golpearon en el rostro como una bola de boliche- peor que cualquier insulto que se le pudiese haber ocurrido. El ojiambar se alejó con toda la decencia posible, lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos y darle espacio para tomar aire.- "T-Tengo novio, Gold."

"El tipo del auditorio..." -Susurró el músico, mas para si mismo que para su acompañante. Gold agachó la mirada, y dibujó una sonrisa melancolica.- "Por supuesto." -Gruñó antes de levantarse.

"Gold no puedes-"

"Lamento haberte quitado tu tiempo." -Le interrumpió, mientras se abría camino hasta la puerta de la habitación.- "Tambien lamento haber desperdiciado el mio..." -El muchacho resopló antes de abrir la puerta y mirar por sobre su hombro a Crys, una última vez.- "Todo esto... fue solo una perdida de tiempo."

Ella no se molestó en perseguirlo, o en recitar algunas palabras de consuelo. Estaba orgullosa de si misma, se había comportado correctamente. Le había sido fiel a su novio...

Entonces, ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal?

* * *

"¿Noche pesada?" -Preguntó Silver, antes de sentarse a la mesa, justo frente a su prima, quien ya estaba a la mitad de un viaje al fondo de... un bote de helado de vainilla. El pelirrojo tomó una cuchara y se unió a la expedición.

"Cené demasiado. Llevo desde las 2 de la noche dando vueltas en la cama, y mi estomago no se calla." -Explicó ella, entre cucharada y cucharada. Silver arqueó una ceja mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca.

"¿Y crees que el problema se solucionara hechandole mas leña al fuego?" -Blue se congeló en una misma posición por dos segundos, antes de encogerse en hombros y seguir comiendo. El chico de ojos plateados sonrio y negó con la cabeza suavemente.

"Oye, cuentame algo." -Ordenó ella, casualmente. Al notar la mirada confundida de su pariente, prosiguió a explicar.- "Lo que sea, solo quiero saber que haz hecho."

"Bueno..." -Susurró Silver, antes de que sus mejillas se enrojecieran. Blue le miró atentamente, tratando de descifrar sus expresiones.- "Podrías decir que tengo novia."

"¡¿Qué?" -Exclamó la castaña, e inmediatamente ambas de sus manos fueron a parar sobre su boca. Ambos adolescentes voltearon sus miradas al pasillo que conectaba a la habitación de los padres del pelirrojo, rezando porque los adultos siguiesen dormidos.- "¿Cómo no me enteré de esto?"

"Mantengo un pérfil bajo." -Musitó el chico, recibiendo una fiera mirada de parte de su prima.- "¿Te molesta?"

"Eh, no. Me alegro mucho por ti." -Titubeó la ojiazul.- "Es solo que..."

"¿Qué ocurre?" -Blue dejó salir un largo suspiro. Usaba su cuchara para revolver el helado, jugando con él, lanzandole una mirada melancolica.

"Pareciera solo ayer cuando eras mi pequeño primo Silver." -Murmuró la castaña, sonriendo debilmente.- "Antes de que te des cuenta, crecerás y terminaras olvidandote de tu primita." -Silver le miró sorprendido por unos segundos, durante los cuales Blue siguió jugando con su helado. El chico se levantó, caminó hasta Blue y la abrazó por el cuello suavemente.

"Eso nunca pasará." -Susurró el chico contra el cabello de su pariente. Blue aferró sus manos al brazo de Silver, mientras él depositaba un delicado beso en su cabeza.- "Eres lo mas importante para mi... te quiero, te amo, te necesito y quiero que entiendas que siempre estaré contigo."

Blue deshizo el agarre de Silver suavemente, se levantó de la silla y le miró a los ojos, profundamente. Antes que el pelirrojo pudiese decir algo, los brazos de su prima lo aprisionaron contra ella.

"Yo tambien te amo, pequeño Silver." -Murmuró ella, antes de plantar un corto y delicado beso en su mejilla.- "Buenas noches." -La castaña le sonrió una última vez, antes de partir a su habitación.

Silver permaneció ahí parado, en medio de la oscuridad, y con un imperceptible rubor en sus mejillas.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo al despertar fue ir a la sala. La noche anterior, cuando por fin dejó a Red, el muchacho había caído profundamente dormido. Eso había sido casi a las 4 AM, así que la rubia no estaba muy bien descansada, pero se abrió paso hasta el sofá de su sala para encontrar... nada. Estaba vacío. Ni las sabanas, ni la almohada.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en donde se había metido el ojirojo, ya que un sonido proveniente del restauratne la sacó de sus pensamientos. Al bajar, el sonido se intesificaba, y vaya sorpresa se llevó al llegar finalmente al local.

Ahí, con escoba en mano, estaba Red. Tarareando y meneando el trasero al ritmo de la música que provenía de la radio.

"_Un, dos, tres veces, nos besamos en la boca. Un, dos, tres. Pero por_..." -Yellow tuvo que morderse los labios para no dejar salir la carcajada mas estruendosa jamas proferida, y su mirada apenada no podia despegarse del trasero del chico, hasta que este se dio la vuelta.- "_Lo siento mi cielo, pero_- Ohh cielos..." -Era como mirarse en un espejo: ambos sonrojados, con los ojos abiertos como platos y sin la mas minima idea de qué decir.- "Eh... ¿Buenos dias?"

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" -Preguntó Yellow, divertida. Red aclaró su garganta ruidosamente y alzó la escoba.

"Pago por mi estadía." -Respondió él, antes de reasumir su tarea... la de barrer, no la del trasero danzante.

"No es necesario, no-"

"Por favor, si no lo hago me sentiré como un parasito." -Le interrumpió sonriendo, antes de que su mirada se desbaratara en una de infantil realización.- "Bueno, cuando era niño me llamaban pulga, pero no creo que lo hayan dicho por eso... ¡Como sea!"

"Debo suponer que te sientes mejor..." -Inquirió ella, acercandose a él. Red asintió alegremente. La rubia estuvo a punto de agregar algo mas, pero fue interrumpida cuando el rostro del muchacho se iluminó al escuchar la canción en la radio.

"Ven aquí." -Musitó el ojirojo, antes de tomar su mano y llevarla a un espacio libre de mesas.- "Me gusta esa canción. ¿Tu cantas?" -La rubia negó con la cabeza freneticamente, al punto de que esta hubiese salido volando de no estar pegada a su cuello.

"Yo no canto ni en la ducha." -Confesó la rubia.

"Tonterías." -Exclamó el ojirojo.- "Tienes una voz hermosa. ¡Vamos! Cantame algo."

"Red, yo-"

"_Lejos de aquí, la vida me llevó..._" -Comenzó el chico, sonriendole sugestivamente. Yellow seguía negando con la cabeza, sin embargo esta vez sus labios se apretaban en una firme linea.- "_Pensando que sin ti, tal vez me iría mejor._ ¡Canta conmigo, Yellow!"

"Lo siento, pero no puedo." -Red finalmente se dio por vencido, dejando salir un resopló infantil, con el labio inferior salido y el entrecejo dramaticamente fruncido.

"Bien, tendré que conformarme con que bailes conmigo." -Antes que Yellow pudiese protestar, Red ya había rodeado su cintura con ambos brazos y la acercó a su pecho, subitamente pero con delicadeza. Ambos se mecían suavemente al ritmo de la música, completamente sincronizados.

"¿Donde aprendiste a bailar?" -Preguntó ella. Red había demostrado que era una persona inhumanamente torpe, y sin embargo reunía la coordinación suficiente para bailar sin tropezar, o caerse, o pisar los pies de su compañera.

"¿Alguna vez te haz preguntado de donde conosco a Sapphire?" -Preguntó él, luciendo una sonrisa de satisfacción.- "Ella me enseñó todo lo que se acerca de baile."

* * *

Dios, el sofá del Cuartel nunca se había sentido tan incomodo. Bueno, tal vez era porque nunca había pasado una noche entera acostado en él. El ojiamar estiró la mano y alcanzó su celular de la mesita que trajó Ruby. 11:45. Era tarde. ¿Qué debía hacer ese Sabado?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el chirrido de las viejas visagras de la puerta principal, y helo ahí, su único primo con el rostro parchado a mas no poder.

"Oh, hola. Algo temprano para estar aquí, ¿No lo crees?" -Preguntó Red, sonriendo como si no existiese la mierda o algo parecido. Gold le miró incredulo mientras el pelinegro se abría paso hasta el sofá y se desplomaba justo junto al ojiambar.- "Wow, anoche estuve hasta tarde en casa de Green. Me quedé dormido y-"

"¡Corta la mierda!" -Exclamó Gold, estremeciendo a su primo. El ojiambar soltó un suspiro de frustración y ganó algo de compostura.- "Se lo que pasó..."

"Oh."

"¿Oh?" -Repitió Gold, sintiendo como su temperamento se calentaba nuevamente.- "¿Es todo lo que puedes decir? ¿Por qué carajo no me habías dicho nada de esto?"

"No le vi la importancia." -Respondió Red, como si fuese algo obvio.- "Fue solo un pequeño desacuerdo, Gold. No es el fin del mundo."

"Me dijo que no era la primera vez." -Espetó Gold, atrapando a Red entre sus propias mentiras.

"Oh."

"¡Ya cortala con el Oh! ¿No sabes decir otra cosa?" -El menor tuvo que morderse la lengua para no dejar salir de su boca algo de lo que pudiese arrepentirse. Su primo podía llegar a ser tan frustrante.- "Según él, la primera vez que te golpeó, fue cuando te suspendieron del colegio a los 10 años."

"¿Y?"

"Tu no robaste esos examenes." -Siseó Gold, mirandole con rabia.- "Aunque lo hubieses hecho, de nada te hubiesen servido; Eran de un grado menor."

"¿Qué querías que dijera?" -Preguntó el ojirojo, sin perder la calma.- "¿Querías que les dijera que tu los robaste y que solo te estaba encubriendo? Te hubiesen expulsado; no eras una blanca palomita, primo."

"¡Pero no tenías que pagar por mi!" -Gritó Gold, poniendose de pie. Red solo se dedicaba a mirarle, con una sonrisa en el rostro.- "Eso es lo que me revienta, ¡Que todo esto empezó por que querías ser un jodido heroe!"

"No es eso lo que te molesta." -Comentó Red, mirandole con gracia y serenidad. Gold resopló y se llevó ambas manos al cabello, y consecuentemente a su gorra.

"Vete al diablo."

"No tienes que sentirte culpable, fue mi desición." -Dijo Red, levantandose del sofá para quedar al nivel de su primo.

"No me siento culpable, ¡Estoy encabronado!" -Exclamó Gold, cruzandose de brazos y rehusandole la mirada al ojirojo. Segundos después, sintio como un par de brazos lo envolvían, y pudo sentir la barbilla de Red acomodarse en su hombro.- "¡Sueltame, marica!"

"Todo estará bien." -Susurró el mayor, manteniendo firme el agarre.- "Encontraremos una solución; siempre es así."

"No; tú siempre encuentras una solución. ¡Yo nunca supe de un problema!" -Espetó el ojiambar, forcejeando contra su primo. Después de un par de intentos, Gold dejó de luchar y dejó salir un suspiro de frustración.- "Extraño la ignorancia... ahora no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza."

"Nada tiene por qué cambiar." -Murmuró Red, antes de dejar salir una torpe risa y deshacer su agarre sobre su primo.- "Durante un par de semanas, estaré fuera de la casa cuando tu padre este ahí y cuando sea hora de dormir, cerraré la puerta. Siempre he hecho eso después de que sucede este tipo de cosas."

"...¿En verdad soy tan distraido?" -Murmuró Gold para si mismo. Red se sentó de nuevo y miro a su pariente con una expresión divertida en el rostro.

"Bueno, eres mi familia así que..." -Gold le miró furioso por sobre su hombro.- "¡Si!"

"Chicos, creo que la he jodido." -Anunció Black, haciendo acto de presencia en el Cuartel, con ambas manos cubriendo su rostro.- "¡En grande! ...¿Qué carajo les pasó?" -Preguntó el castaño, señalando sus caras. Los parientes se miraron uno al otro y después al restante.

"Es cierto, ¿Qué te pasó, Gold?" -Preguntó Red, y Gold solo se limitó a rodar los ojos.

* * *

Independientemente de los pocos deseos que tenía Ruby de estar siquiera a 10 metros de Sapphire, esto ya se estaba volviendo ridiculo. La fulana estaba 25 minutos retrasada, y él tenía que ir a trabajar esa tarde. Soltó un gutural gruñido antes de mirar su reloj una última vez.

"Ya llegué." -Anunció la ojiazul, dejandose caer en el cesped detrás de Ruby. El muchacho se giró y le dedicó una mirada aprehensiva.- "¿Qué?"

"Te dije a las 12." -Exclamó Ruby, apuntando a su reloj.- "Eso fue hace media hora. Acaso no-"

"¡Ya! Por dios..." -Exclamó Sapph, lanzando los brazos al aire.- "Deja de chillar y terminemos con esto."

"Bien." -Murmuró el ojirojo, antes de sentarse en la hierba y sacar una pequeña caja de su bolsillo.- "Se me ocurrió que podría esculpirte en jabón."

"¿Jabón?" -Preguntó incredula, arqueando una ceja.- "Creí que las esculturas se hacían de marmol, hielo o piedra."

"Hace demasiado calor para esculpir en hielo, el marmol cuesta demasiado y no tengo instrumentos para esculpir en piedra." -Explicó Ruby. Buscó una vez mas en su bolsillo y sacó una navaja suiza.- "Esto es todo lo que necesito para esculpir en jabón. Bien, ahora baila."

"Mira, no tenemos porque hacerlo de la forma dificil." -Dijo Sapphire, antes de recostarse de lleno en el cesped. Brazos y piernas extendidos hasta mas no poder.- "Solo esculpeme como se te de la gana y ya."

"No funciona así." -Explicó Ruby, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada de perezoso enojo.- "Wallace se dará cuenta."

"¿Cómo podría?"

"Encontrará la forma." -Dijo el ojirojo, antes de que su mirada se perdiera en el espacio.- "Siempre encuentra la forma..."

"Maldita sea." -Murmuró la ojiazul, antes de levantarse de su comoda cama de hierba. Estiró sus brazos al aire y comenzó a calentar.

* * *

"Bien, sabía que hablar con ustedes me haría sentir mejor." -Comentó Black, sonriendo descaradamente.- "Me recuerda que siempre hay gente a la que le va peor."

"Que amable." -Gruñó Gold

"No, no lo digo solo para joder." -Se excusó el castaño, levantando las manos de manera defensiva.- "Digo que aunque sus situaciones suenen mal, hay personas que la tienen peor."

"Black, no hagas eso." -Pidió Red, recostado perezosamente en el sofá, con medio cuerpo en el suelo.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Tratar de hacer sentir mejor a alguien comparando su situación con la de alguien mas." -Explicó el ojirojo, con aires de estudioso.- "No solo no funciona, hace sentir al afectado estúpido por sentirse mal en primer lugar." -Las miradas de Gold y Black se posaron sobre el mayor.- "¿Qué?"

"Lo que él dijo." -Gruñó el ojimbar, antes de sonreir maleficamente.- "Ademas, tiene razón: le han pasado cosas peores a otras personas. ¿Recuerdas hace unos años cuando nos quedamos a dormir en su casa?" -El rostro de Black cambió a una mueca llena de rabia, y a su vez Red formó una sonrisa de complicidad.

"¿Van a seguir con eso?"

"Te juro que yo iba practicamente dormido." -Comentó Red, ignorando por completo al castaño.- "No me di cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que llegué al baño."

"Claro, ¿Cómo no despertarse con el grito que pegó la señora?" -Bromeó Gold, mirando de reojo las reacciones de Black.- "Y los que siguieron cuando Black y yo corrimos a ver que pasaba."

"Tu mamá tenía un hermoso cuerpo, Black."

"Todavía no está tan mal." -Secundó Gold.- "Digo, para tener cuanto, ¿34?"

"¡Ya entendí, no jodan!" -Exclamó Black, avalanzandose sobre los parientes, que habían largado a reir sin control.- "Dejando las estúpideces de lado, ¿Están listos para mañana?" -Los primos intercambiaron miradas de confusión, antes de compartirlas con el castaño.- "Cabrones, mañana es 15; ¡Empieza el torneo de béisbol!"

"¡Oh, cierto!" -Exclamaron Red y Gold al unísono.

"Entre tanta mierda, lo había olvidado." -Exclamó Gold, mas para si mismo que para sus compañeros.- "Entonces, ¿A patear culos?"

"Apuestalo."

"Claro."

"Muy bien, manos al centro." -Comando Gold, e inmediatamente los tres juntaron las manos, una sobre otra.- "En este momento quiero dejar algo bien claro; Pueden pasar muchas cosas, podemos perder miembros. Se puede ir N, Pearl, ¡Pueden irse todos los demás! Pero nosotros somos los originales- Los primeros DH. ¡Y siempre pateamos culos! ¿Quién domina?"

"¡Diamond Holders! ¡Auh, auh, auh!"

* * *

Lo pasado, quedaba atrás. Ese era el pensamiento que perduraba en la mente de White cuando salió de su hogar esa mañana. Lo mas probable es que su mente le jugara bromas... a su mente le gustaba hacer eso, mucho. O tal vez sería la falta de sueño; era muy tarde y estaba cansada, era todo. Sus ideas estaban bien formadas, y ella estaba preparada para comenzar un nuevo día. Eso fue, claro, hasta que encontró a cierto peliverde subiendo las escaleras en sentido contrario.

"Oh, hola." -Saludó N. En ese momento, White deseó que las escaleras se la tragaran. Soltó un imperceptible suspiro y lució su mejor sonrisa.

"Hola, ¿Cómo estás?" -Pregunta estandar, lo suficiente para lucir amable, pero no tanto como para entablar una larga conversación. Entre menos tiempo pasara con él, mejor.

"Eh, bien." -Contestó él. A sus ojos, White sonreía de una manera muy extraña, pero decidió no darle importancia.- "¿Sabes si Black está en casa?"

"No, no está. Salió temprano." -Contestó ella, ansiosa por que N se quitara del medio.

"Oh, de acuerdo." -Y dicho eso, White bajó corriendo las escaleras, sin esperar o despedirse ella misma. Sin embargo, tanta era su prisa que pisó mal un peldaño, y sintió como un brazo se enredaba alrededor de su cintura.- "Wow, ten cuidado. Un poco mas y te rompes uno de esos bonitos tobillos."

"Ehm G-Gracias." -Titubeó ella. Su nariz volvió a captar esa escencia en el aire, ese aroma a vino. Sentía la cabeza mas ligera y el rostro mas acalorado. Segundos después volvió en si, y se deshizo del agarre del muchacho, mas violentamente de lo que hubiese deseado.- "Bien, me tengo que ir."

"Oye." -Le llamó él, cuando White ya estaba lista para salir a toda marcha.- "¿Podrías devolverme la chaqueta que te presté ayer?"

"Eh, si, claro." -Lo que faltaba, pensó ella, un motivo mas para pasar mas tiempo cerca de él. White comenzó a subir peldaños, murmurando un sutil "Sigueme" al peliverde.

* * *

"¡Voila!" -Exclamó Ruby, alzando la pequeña escultura al aire.- "E Finí."

"Ya era hora." -Gruñó Sapphire, tendida en la hierba. Lanzó una mirada perezosa al modelo de jabón, y no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo.- "Lo detesto."

"¿Qué?" -Exclamó Ruby, su voz una octava mas aguda.- "Pero si quedó super cuchi."

"No vuelvas a usar esa palabra en mi presencia."- Ordenó Sapph, antes de tomar el jabón entre sus manos.- "Es demasiado pequeño, y luce como si se fuera a romper en cualquier momento."

"Bueno, por eso mismo lo cuidaré mucho." -Refunfuñó el ojirojo, arrebatandole la escultura de las manos.- "Es increíble lo que se puede hacer con una barra de jabón barato."

"Si, si, hurra." -Divagó la castaña, completamente desinteresada, mientras se levantaba del cesped y sacudía algo de hierba de sus shorts.- "Yo me largo." -Anunció ella, haciendo ademán de irse, sin embargo, unas palabras la detuvieron en sus cabales.

"No tienes que preocuparte de que se rompa." -Comentó Ruby, con la vista fija en la Sapphire de jabón, sonriendo dulcemente.- "Es cierto que aunque el jabón tenga una capa seca y dura por fuera, por dentro es muy suave, y podría romperse. Pero nunca dejaría que eso pasara. Haré lo que haga falta para que permanezca a salvo." -Sapph le miró por sobre su hombro unos segundos, hasta que decidió marcharse.

"¡Es solo una esculutra de jabón, Ruby!"

Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre; estaba progresando.

* * *

"¿Está Maylene?"

"No." -Thud*... Un golpe seco fue lo único que salió por la bocina, y por un segundo Pearl creyó que la muy perra le había colgado. Sin embargo, pudo escuchar levemente como las dos hermanas peleaban al otro lado de la linea.

"¿Alo?" -Habló una voz al otro lado. Pearl no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se abriera campo por sus labios.

"Hola."

"Lamento lo de mi hermana, ella es un poco..." -Comenzó la joven, sin embargo no podía atreverse a soltar la palabra exacta.- "Es una perra."

"No te preocupes." -Inmediatamente, la sonrisa de Pearl desapareció, y comenzó a frotar su cabeza nerviosamene. No había forma de dejarle caer esta sin verse mal.- "Escucha, acerca de nuestra salida mañana..."

"...Oh." -Suspiro ella al otro lado.- "Entiendo."

"Es solo que había olvidado que tenía un compromiso mañana, y puede que me lleve todo el día." -Presionó él, tratando de aminorar el daño.

"Si, claro. Compromiso." -Por su tono de voz, Pearl sabía que la pequeña pelirrosa no le había creído.

"Es en serio."

"Si, Pearl. Lo que digas." -Gruñó ella, antes de soltar un suspiro.- "No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a-"

"Te estoy diciendo la verdad." -Le interrumpió él.- "Entré a un torneo de béisbol con mis amigos y había olvidado que el primer partido es mañana."

"¿Béisbol?"

"Si, béisbol." -Al parecer había logrado convencerla. Pearl puso una mano sobre la bocina y dejó salir una bocanada de aire que no se había percatado estaba conteniendo.

"Oh... me gusta el béisbol." -Comentó ella, sugestivamente. Pearl sonrió una vez mas: era esa la razón por la que le encantaba esta chica.

"¿Querrías venir a verme en acción?"

* * *

"Estoy aburrida." -Comentó Blue, con la vista perdida en el cielo.

"¿Me viste cara de payaso?" -Preguntó Green, con la mirada estatica en el libro entre sus manos. Blue alzó la mirada, y no pudo evitar carcajear un poco.- "¿Qué es lo gracioso?"

"Nada, me gustan tus gafas." -Explicó ella, gateando hasta el castaño.- "Te hacen ver _sexy._"

"Si tu lo dices..." -Murmuró Green, sin darle mas importancia. Blue apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho, y suspiro audiblemente.- "Oirte suspirar es molesto."

"Si quieres que deje de suspirar, cuentame algo." -Dijo ella, de esa forma tan infantil, como solo ella sabía.- "¿Cúal es tu sueño? ¿Qué es lo que quieres llegar a ser?"

"Estudiaré Literatura en la Universidad de Olivine City." -Explicó, aún mirando a su libro, con ese monotono tono de voz. Como si no fuera importante.- "Seré escritor."

"¿Tú? ¿Escritor?" -Preguntó ella, apartandose lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos. Tenía que estar bromeando.- "Creí que necesitabas sentir emociones para ser escritor."

"No necesariamente." -Comentó él.- "La humanidad esta sobrevalorada. No se necesita la emoción, solo el concepto."

"No entiendo."

"Si alguien sabe como actúa la gente al estar enamorada, puede escribir sobre ello." -Explicó Oak, cerrando por fin su endemoniado libro.- "Aún si el autor no ha estado enamorado."

"Hum, parece que el mundo de las palabras no es tan romantico como lo imaginé." -Murmuró Blue, mas para si misma que para Green.- "Suena lógico; tu no reconocerías el romance ni aunque viniera y te mordiera el-"

"No creo que tu seas mucho mas experimentada." -Le interrumpió Green, mirandole de reojo, con los brazos cruzados.- "Puedo ver claramente que nunca haz estado enamorada."

"¿Ah no?" -Respondió ella, ante la sonrisa arrogante del castaño.- "¿Alguna vez me haz escuchado cantar? Nadie canta con la misma emoción que yo."

"Eso no prueba na-"

"¡A callar! Arruinas mi concentración." -Le interrumpió la ojiazul. Blue se puso de pie, se alejó lo suficiente para que Green pudiese observarla bien, y soltó un suspiro antes de comenzar.

"_Tu me dices que me vaya_

_Y te aceleras si no estoy_

_no me puedes explicar que te pasa"_

"_Justificas mil razones _

_Y me gritas sin control_

_Luego llamas de camino a tu casa"_

"_Ya te descubrí_

_Te tengo amor y tu no sabes nada_

_Y no importa lo que digas hoy_

_Me quieres ver mañana"_

"_Aunque pierda la cabeza_

_Y no te pueda descifrar te quiero, ven_

_Ven que asi, te quiero, ven."_

"_Al salir al día siguiente_

_Tu te arreglas mas que siempre_

_Coqueteas yo hago como si nada"_

"_Y te acercas suavemente_

_Luego eres indiferente_

_Me apapachas y me pides distancia"_

"_Entiendo tu torpeza, amor_

_No sabes como hacer_

_Entregar de lleno el corazón_

_No siempre hace perder."_

"_Aunque pierda la cabeza_

_Y no te pueda descifrar te quiero, ven_

_Ven que asi, te quiero, ven."_

"_Si, te quiero, ven..."_

"_Aunque pierda la cabeza_

_Y no te pueda descifrar te quiero, ven_

_Ven que asi, te quiero, ven."_

"No se que tuvo que ver eso con nuestra discusión." -Murmuró Green, antes de tomar su libro del cesped. Esperó el reclamo de Blue, y al no recibirlo, alzó la mirada para encontrarse con su rostro sonriente.- "¿Qué?"

"Tenía razón." -Dijo ella, antes de caminar hasta el árbol y acurrucarse en el hombro de Green nuevamente.- "No reconocerías el amor ni aunque lo tuvieras enfrente."

**N/A: Planeaba hacer este capitulo mas largo, pero cuando me di cuenta, ya llevaba 15 paginas. En fin, gracias a Autumn, Wolf, Courage Princess, Hatsune, y Candiicee por los reviews del capitulo anterior. Ustedes iluminan mi mundo.**

**Y pss... no creo que tenga nada mas que comentar. ¡Oh, si! Como podrán haber notado, el 80% de las canciones que han salido en el fic, fueron interpretadas por hombres. Eso se debe a que yo no conozco buenas cantantes femeninas. Y las que conozco simplemente... su música es una mierda. En fin, cualquier sugerencia será bienvenida, y me ayudaría mucho. Si saben de alguna buena cantante, comuniquenmelo.**

**Y pss... ya, BYE!**


	11. Afortunadamente No Eres Tu

**La rola no es mía, es de Paty Cantú**

**Capitulo 11**

**Afortunadamente No Eres Tu  
**

"Oye, bateador. Hey, bateador."

Si. Novena entrada, bases llenas, arriba por 3 carreras y si Black lograba ponchar al chico, podrían irse a casa; era obvio que Gold comenzaría con sus tacticas de distracción. Era algo bastante común en el béisbol, pero el ojiambar tenía un modo muy peculiar de hacerlo efectivo.

"Oye, bateador, tu mamá pasó por mi casa anoche." -Black tuvo que morderse la lengua para no hecharse a reir. Uno pensaría que después de tanto tiempo jugando juntos, el castaño se habría acostumbrado. Nada mas lejos de la verdad.- "Bateador, tu mamá está como quiere, y sabe qué hacer con lo que tiene. Oye bateador, agradecele a tu mamá de mi parte, ¿Si?"

"¡Tercera base, una mas igual y te sacaré del juego por conducta anti-deportiva!" -Exclamó el Umpire, señalando al ojiambar, pero el daño estaba hecho.

Black lanzó la primera bola, y el bateador abanicó cual samurai ebrio, otorgandole el primer strike. El castaño sonrió, y pudo ver de reojo como Gold alzó un pulgar en aprobación. El castaño se perfiló nuevamente, lanzó y... bam* la pelota salió volando hasta el jardín central. Dia la recogió del suelo una vez que rebotó, y se la entregó a Pearl en un veloz lanzamiento. El rubio estuvo a punto de lanzarla a tercera base, pero-

"¡Lanzala a home!"

Con cada onza de energía en su cuerpo, disparó la bola con tanta fuerza que sintió su brazo casi desligarse de su hombro. Su mirada no abandonó ni por un segundo la pelota, hasta que cayó en el guante del catcher y el umpire gritó:

"¡Out!"

Los espectadores estallaron en aplausos, y al mismo tiempo los DH corrieron hasta Pearl, lo derribaron y se montaron todos encima de él.

"¡Oye, bateador!" -Gritó Gold, desde la cima de la pila humana.- "Dile a tu mamá que llegaré a las 6, que me guarde un plato."

"¡¿Donde están, donde están, los cabrones que nos iban a ganar?" -Y así, entre cantos, burlas y celebraciones, los DH se marchaban del parque. Sin embargo, Pearl se quedó atrás, buscando a alguien entre la gente que vino a ver el partido, y que poco a poco se marchaban.

Segundos después, todo se tornó oscuro y pudo sentir un par de manos sobre sus ojos, así como pudo escuchar una dulce risa detrás suyo. Se giró suavemente, de modo que las manos de ella quedaron alrededor de su cuello, y el rubio rodeó la cintura de la pelirrosa con sus brazos, acercandola a él y plantando un despistado y corto beso en sus labios.

Al separarse, ambos se miraron sorprendidos. Había cometido una garrafal estupidez. El rostro de Maylene se partió en un dulce sonrisa, y antes de que Pearl pudiese disculparse, ella lo había atrapado en otro beso, aferrandose a su cuello y parandose sobre las puntas de los pies para alcanzarlo.

"De pelicula." -Se escuchó decir a alguien, y la pareja se separó para ver a los DH a unos metros de distancia. Todas las miradas sobre ellos.

* * *

"¿Quién rifa?"

"¡Diamond Holders!" -Exclamaron todos, dejandose caer en los viejos sillones del Cuartel.

"Oigan, tengo que hablarles de algo importante." -Anunció Ruby, y de inmediato todas las miradas cayeron sobre él.- "Tenemos que discutir el asunto de los uniformes."

"¿Cuales uniformes?" -Preguntó Red.

"Exacto." -Recalcó el miembro mas nuevo del equipo.- "Mientras nosotros jugabamos con ropa de calle, el otro equipo si tenía uniformes. De mal gusto, pero aún así."

"No tenemos dinero para uniformes, Ruby." -Explicó Black, antes de sacar un par de cervezas de la nevera, y arrojarselas a N y Gold.

"Eso no es problema, yo puedo hacerlos." -Dijo el ojirojo, antes de sacar una botella de agua de la misma nevera. Los DH intercambiaron miradas atónitos.

"¿En serio?" -Preguntó Gold, pronunciando los pensamientos de todos.

"Sip. ¿Qué colores les gustarían?"

"Rojo"

"Dorado"

"Negro"

"Azul marino."

Si las miradas mataran, los DH ya no existirían. Ruby aclaró su garganta, se despidió y se marchó antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas. El siguiente en levantarse fue Gold.

"Bien, yo también me voy." -Anunció el ojiambar, caminando hacía la puerta.- "Tengo cosas que hacer."

"¿Qué clase de cosas?" -Preguntó Black. Gold soltó un suspiro de fastidio.

"Ya sabes: cosas." -Gruñó cortante.- "Tarea, limpieza, tu mamá, componer, tu prima, fastidiar a alguien, tu tía..." -Y la lista seguía y seguía, pero la mirada asesina de Black le daba a entender que había captado la idea. Así que finalmente se fue.

"Y yo también me voy." -Anunció Dia, camino a la puerta.- "Tengo que ir a trabajar. Adios, chicos." -Y así quedaron tres.

"Estuve pensando sobre tu situación." -Comentó Black, antes de darle un trago a su cerveza. Red arqueó una ceja, totalmente perdido.- "Con los autobuses."

"Oh, si." -Exclamó Red, antes de arquear la ceja una vez mas.- "¿Qué hay con eso?"

"Habías comentado que la cantante- esa pelo de zanahoria..."

"¿Misty?"

"Esa." -Exclamó el castaño, chasqueando los dedos.- "Dijiste que ella quería que fueras su telonero. Y ella te conoce lo suficiente para saber que necesitabas el dinero de los autobuses para seguir estudiando, ¿Cierto?"

"¿A donde quieres llegar?" -Le cortó el ojirojo. N, totalmente desinteresado, mantenía su mirada en ambos.

"Es posible que ella te haya delatado." -Sugirió el muchacho.- "De esa forma, estarías practicamente obligado a aceptar la oferta."

"No." -Musitó Red, mas para si mismo que para su compañero.- "No, ella no sería capaz."

"Cabe la-"

"¡No, ella no podría!" -Exclamó el mayor de los DH, levantandose agresivamente.- "La conosco desde hace años. A veces se le sale lo Modelo, pero es una buena persona."

"¿Estás seguro?" -Preguntó el peliverde, entrando en la conversación, con la mirada perdida en el techo.- "Ha estado sometida al mundo del espectaculo. Las personas que viven bajo los reflectores- a la luz pública- pierden el suelo. Se olvidan de lo que es tratar con iguales y piensan que pueden manejar a la gente como les venga en gana."

"Están equivocados." -Dijo el muchacho, tratando de convencerse.

Era cierto, era muy posible. Solo ella y sus amigos sabían de su empleo, y ninguno de ellos tenía la credibilidad para convencer a Winona. Sin pensarlo mas, Red se marchó a toda velocidad del Cuartel, con rumbo incierto.

"Es un buen chico." -Comentó Black, arrojando lejos la lata vacía de cerveza.

"Demasiado." -Musitó el ojiverde, antes de suspirar audiblemente.- "Tu y yo también tenemos que hablar."

"¿De qué?" -Preguntó extrañado.

"Tu relación con la Modelo." -Comentó N, ganando el interes de su compañero de equipo.- "Tal vez deberías reconciderarla."

"¿Por qué debería?"

"4 de los 7 DH son Artistas." -Dijo el peliverde.- "Nos estamos exponiendo demasiado al relacionarnos con ellos. Y sabes lo intensos que son los Dorados como Bruno y su banda. Si se enteran de que también te ligaste a una Artista-"

"Estará bien." -Interrumpió Black, sonriendo ampliamente.- "Ademas, ¿Cómo podrían enterarse? No es como si me juntara mucho con ellos."

"Si..." -Murmuró N, con la mirada perdida en el espacio.- "¿Cómo podrían?"

* * *

"¿Hola?"

"Hola, buenas tardes." -Saludó Ruby, intimidado por la ronca voz que le respondió. Aclaró su garganta y trató de hablar lo mas varonilmente que pudo.- "¿Se encuentra Sapphire?"

"Eh, si. Un minuto, por favor." -Se escuchó como el hombre se apartaba del auricular, y en el fondo el Artista pudo escuchar como el hombre, presumiblemente su padre, le llamaba _Sapphy_.

"¿Quién habla?"

"Ehm, hola." -Saludó el muchacho, nervioso. La castaña emitió un gruñido feroz, y Ruby ya se estaba arrepintiendo.

"¿Qué quieres? ¿De donde sacaste mi numero?"

"Se lo pedí a Yellow." -Ruby escuchó como Sapphire maldecía por lo bajo. El ojirojo respiró profundo, enrrolló el cordón del teléfono en su dedo y timidamente susurró.- "Se rompió..." -Pasaron un par de segundos, en los cuales no se escuchaba nada de la otra linea, ni la respiración de la ojiazul.- "¿Sapphire, me escuchaste? Dije que-"

"¡¿Cómo dejaste que se rompiera?" -Ruby tuvo que apartarse del teléfono para evitar quedar sordo. Aun entonces, pudo escuchar como la furiosa bailarina le recriminaba sin control.

"Escucha, no es gran cosa." -Dijo él, tratando de tranquilizarla.- "El trabajo es para mañana y todavía es temprano, si nos encontramos en el parque-"

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no." -Repitió ella, molesta.- "No pasaré ni un solo segundo mas contigo. Arreglalo solo."

"¿Quieres reprobar? Esto es un tercio de la calificación para el primer parcial." -Jugando la carta Academica, Ruby sabía que no se negaría. Sapph dejó salir un bestial grito antes de responder.

"Te quiero ahí en 20 minutos."

* * *

No acostumbraba a venir a esta parte de la ciudad. De hecho, fuera de Misty, no conocía a nadie que viviese en los suburbios. Pero tenía que sacarse esto de la cabeza, de lo contrario estaría molestando por quien-sabe-cuanto-tiempo. Aún recordaba el color de la casa y la forma de llegar, de hecho aquí estaba: frente a la casa, justo en los peldaños que comunicaban el patio con la acera de la calle. Y no se atrevía a entrar.

No podía ser cierto, ella no sería capaz de manipularlo de esa forma. Era su amiga, fue su novia, no era posible. Se sentía horrendo al solo haber dudado de ella, así que el ojirojo giró sobre sus talones y dio un paso para retirarse, pero algo lo detuvo. ¿Y si era cierto? ¿Si ella de verdad había cambiado? Entonces tenía que confrontarla, hacerla volver a la realidad, ¡Recordarle que con las vidas de las personas no se juega!

Finalmente, Red avanzó hacía la puerta, a paso decidido. Después de tanto tiempo, el timbre sonaba igual. La puerta se abrió para dejar ver a una mujer madura, de cabello negro, ojos azules y piel algo manchada por la edad.

"Oh, Red. Que bueno verte." -Exclamó la señora, estirandose para abrazar al muchacho. Red le ahorró las molestias y se inclinó un poco para responder al gesto.

"Si, ha sido mucho tiempo." -Dijo él, sonriendo. Antes de recordar a lo que había venido.- "¿Está Misty?"

"Si, está en su habitación." -Respondió la mujer, dandole paso al béisbolista.- "¿Recuerdas cómo llegar?"

"Si, gracias."

Red se abrió paso por la casa hasta llegar a una de tantas puertas en el segundo piso. Respiró profundamente y la golpeó despacio con dos nudillos. Desde el interior, se escuchó la voz de la famosa artista, dando permiso para entrar. El ojirojo abrió la puerta, y ahí estaba ella, recostada en su cama sobre su estomago, con una revista en sus manos, mirandole atónita.

"Hola." -Fue lo primero que atinó a decir él, saludando tardíamente con la mano.

"Ho-Hola." -Respondió ella, casí en un trance. Un par de segundos después, la muchacha reaccionó y señaló a la silla frente a un escritorio.- "Sientate, por favor." -Red hizo como le indicó, y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. ¿Cómo comenzar esto?- "Y... ¿A qué se debe esta sorpresa?"

"Bueno..." -Comenzó el ojirojo, tratando por todos los medios posibles de no hacer contacto visual.- "El consejo escolar descubrió que me gano la vida tocando en autobuses." -Era una buena forma de empezar, creyó él.- "Este será mi último semestre en la Academia."

"Oh..." -Musitó Misty. Red aún le rehusaba la mirada, así que no podía saber como lucía su rostro.- "Lo siento. Pero sabes, tal vez esto sea algo bueno."

"¿Cómo?"

"Bueno, mi representante dice que cuando una puerta se cierra, otra se abre." -Recitó ella, acomodandose para quedar sentada en el borde de la cama.- "Tal vez esta sea una oportunidad para ti de hacer algo mas que estudiar."

"¿Cómo ser tu telonero?" -Preguntó Red, finalmente mirandole a los ojos. Una sonrisa se plegó los labios de la cantante.

"Si aún quieres, la oferta sigue en pie." -Dijo ella. Se notaba a leguas que estaba alegre, casi como si las cosas hubiesen salido como ella las planeó.

"Es algo curioso, ¿No?" -Siseó Red, sorprendiendo a la pelo de zanahoria.- "Llevo años tocando en los autobuses, y me descubren justo cuando vuelves aqui a pedirme que sea tu telonero."

"Qué... ¿Qué estas insinuando?" -Preguntó ella, un tanto intimidada por la fiera mirada que le profería su ex novio.

"No insinúo nada, es solo que es mucha coincidencia." -Continuó él, con el mismo tono de voz.- "No puedo tener un trabajo normal porque la Academia me absorbe mas de la mitad del día, sin contar tareas, proyectos, trabajos... Y con una familia como la mía, estar desempleado no es una opción. Asi que practicamente mi única salida es convertirme en tu telonero, ¿No?"

"¿Crees que te delaté solo para que abrieras mis conciertos?" -Espetó Misty, levantandose furiosa de su lugar en la cama, obligando a Red a mirarle hacía arriba.- "¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? Pensé que me conocías."

"No, la verdad es que no te conozco." -Respondió él, parandose para quedar al mismo nivel.- "Las personas que viven bajo los reflectores pierden el suelo. Se olvidan de lo que es tratar con iguales y piensan que pueden manejar a la gente como les venga en gana."

"¿Piensas que puedes venir a mi casa a acusarme sin pruebas?" -Gruñó molesta, antes de empujarlo, sin embargo Red no se movió ni un centimetro.- "Vete de aquí." -Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos segundos. Red dejaba caer todo el peso de su mirada en aquellos ojos verdes, casi esperando a que se rompieran o algo asi.- "¡Largate!"

Y si, sin nada mas que decir, el guitarrista se marchó, sin siquiera despedirse de la madre de Misty. Iba demasiado entrado en sus pensamientos, pero en su camino por el patio hacía la acera, algo- o mas bien alguién- llamó su atención.

Un hombre joven, de cabello rojizo y ojos marrones; alto, corpulento y de tez bronceada. Red no supo cuanto tiempo se mantuvo observandolo, pero fue el suficiente para que el extraño se percatara de ello.

"No firmo autografos fuera de eventos." -Anunció el hombre, camino a la puerta de la casa, dandole la espalda.

"Me... me eres familiar." -Comentó Red, aún con esa mirada de duda en sus ojos.

"Probablemente en televisión, o en una de las portadas de mis discos." -Gruñó el tipo, parandose en seco. Finalmente se giró a encarar a Red.- "No tengo tiempo para fanaticos, muchacho..." -El sujeto posó su mirada en Red de la misma manera, igual tratando de ligarlo a algún lugar o alguna situación.

"Ya te recuerdo." -Anunció Red.- "Tu eras el tipo del parque; el que convenció a Misty de dejar la Academia."

"Y tu eres el prospecto a telonero." -Dijo el extraño, sorprendiendo a Red. ¿Cómo podía reconocerlo solo por lo que Misty pudo haberle contado?- "Mi nombre es Lance Nite."

"Red Ongaku." -Se presentó el ojirojo, avanzando para estrechar su mano. Lance dudo por unos segundos, pero finalmente respondió al gesto.

"Presiento que nos estaremos viendo muy seguido." -Comentó el pelirrojo, a lo que Red contestó sonriendo.

"No contaría con ello." -Y sin decir otra palabra, Red salió huyendo de aquella zona de la ciudad, le resultaba sofocante. Lance le siguió con la mirada hasta perderlo de vista. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro antes de tocar a la puerta.

* * *

"Entonces..." -Murmuró Pearl, deslizando las yemas de sus dedos delicadamente sobre los brazos de la chica.- "¿Ahora qué?" -Llevaban recostados en el parque ya mucho tiempo, demasiado para que el rubio pudiese recordarlo, y no se habían dicho una palabra desde aquel beso. Maylene soltó un largo y perezoso suspiro, antes de revolverse contra el pecho de Pearl, buscando una posición mas cómoda.

"¿Qué quieres que pase?" -Susurró la pelirrosa. La verdad es que ese beso había hecho pensar al rubio; las cosas se estaban moviendo demasiado rápido. He aquí a esta chica, que no conocía ni desde hace 4 días, y se había encariñado demasiado con ella. Él sabía a lo que llevaría esto: el dejarle campo libre a una completa desconocida hacía su corazón.

Ella se aburriría de él, y terminaría abandonadolo, ¿Y entonces? No era un buen plan, y ciertamente el jugo no valdría la exprimida. Ella se percató de su silencio, y arrojó la cabeza hacía atras para encontrarse con su expresión seria.

"De acuerdo." -Suspiró Maylene, antes de levantarse de subito. Ni siquiera se molestó en limpiar el cesped de sus pantalones.- "Supongo que fue divertido."

"Espera, May-"

"¡No!" -Exclamó la pelirrosa, girandose para mirarle de lleno.- "Lo siento, Pearl. Pero si quieres a alguien solo para divertirte o pasar un buen rato, buscate a otra idiota... yo no pasaré por esto de nuevo."

Él no se atrevió a decir nada. Sabía que debía haberlo hecho; haber dicho algo para detenerla, para hacerla entender, pero al final, ¿Valía la pena? Con este y cientos de pensamientos mas en la mente, Pearl solo la vio partir.

* * *

Se iría al infierno; eso nadie lo discutía. Tal vez ella estaba ocupada, quiza estaba haciendo algo importante, y él la había hecho desviarse de su día solo para verla. Pero bueno, si ya metió la pata, ¿Qué mas queda?

"¡Muy bien, terminemos con esto!" -Escuchó gritar a alguien a sus espaldas. Bueno, él sabía quien era; esa voz era inconfundible. Ruby se giró para encontrarse con la furiosa chica salvaje... y con otro sujeto.

Un chico de corta estatura y porte dócil, de ojos de un color azul cristalino y cabello que intermediaba entre el amarillo y el verde.

"Princesita, él es Wally." -Le presentó Sapphire, señalando desinteresadamente al muchacho.- "Wally; Princesita."

"Hola." -Saludó el muchacho, extendiendo su mano a un estatico Ruby. El ojirojo no se movía, solo mantenía su atónita mirada sobre Wally. Al cabo de varios segundos, Ruby volvió en si, paseó su mirada entre ambos y después huyó a toda velocidad por donde vino.

"¡Oye! ¡¿A donde crees que vas?" -Escuchó a Sapphire, pero no le importaba. Tenía que salir de ahí- tenía que escapar de ese chico. Su mente comenzó a rememorar.

La sangre, los gritos, el pánico. Todas esas imagenes pasaron por su mente a gran velocidad; tan aturdido estaba que no se percató de nada mas hasta que llegó a su hogar. Jadeando por aire, con las piernas temblando como gelatina y su mente atormentada por los recuerdos, se dejó caer en el suelo de su sala. Sus manos se posaron sobre sus oídos, tratando en vano de acallar los gritos en su cabeza. Todo era tan real como aquel día... como cuando él-

"¿Eres estúpido o qué?" -Gritó una voz, en el mismo instante en que una mano se posó sobre su muñeca y lo obligó a levantarse. Ruby abrió los ojos para encontarse con aquel par de zafiros, ardiendo en rabia.- "¿No se te ocurrió que podría estar ocupada? La proxima vez que pienses en hacerme perder el tiempo, te mataré."

"Lo siento." -Fue lo único que atinó a decir Ruby. Su mente comenzó a trabajar de nuevo. Ella estaba aquí, en su casa.- "¿Me seguiste hasta aquí? ¿Te siguió ese chico?"

"¡Si, te seguí! ¿Crees que puedes gastarme una bromita estúpida y salir ileso?" -Exclamó ella, antes de que su mente entendiera la segunda pregunta. Sapph dejó ir la muñeca de Ruby y este se desplomó en el sofá mas cercano.- "Y no, no me siguió. Lo dejé en el parque gracias a tus estúpideces."

"Lo siento." -Murmuró Ruby, con la mirada perdida en el suelo.- "No era mi intención hacerte perder el tiempo."

"¿Entonces por qué huiste?" -Preguntó la ojiazul, bajando su voz a un volumen adecuado. La mirada de la chica se iluminó en realización.- "¿Fue por Wally? Ese chico es muchas cosas, pero no es motivo de terror."

"No fue precisamente por él." -Explicó Ruby, aún rehusandole la mirada a la bailarina.- "Fue por algo que pasó... hace muchos años."

"Hace muchos- ¿Conocías a Wally?" -Exclamó ella, tratando de mirar a los ojos al mesero, sin embargo él aún se rehusaba a mirarla.- "Mentira. Él no te reconoció."

"Probablemente porque no me presentaste por mi nombre." -Gruñó molesto el ojirojo. Sapphire miró perdidamente al espacio antes de murmurar un largo "Oh..."- "Quiza el no le recuera... pero estoy seguro de que me odia."

"¿Por qué habría?" -Preguntó ella, su tono de voz suavizandose un poco. Al parecer se dio cuenta, ya que su rostro enrojecio y aclaró su garganta ruidosamente.- "Digo, yo te odio a mas no poder, pero él es una bola de algodón de azucar. No le desagrada a nadie."

"Arruiné su vida..." -Murmuró Ruby, ignorando cada cosa que dijo la muchacha frente a él.- "Había logrado dejarlo atrás hasta el día de hoy, pero en el fondo nunca pude perdonarmelo."

"Ok, digamos que Wally te odia con cada fibra de su cuerpo, como yo;" -Comenzó Sapph, sentandose en el sofá, junto a Ruby.- "¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? ¿Dijiste que tenía mal gusto en ropa, que se peinaba como una niña de Fiore, o qué?" -El ojirojo guardó silencio por un buen rato, formulando bien sus recuerdos.

"Hace muchos años, cuando estudiaba la primaria, era un bravucón; el peor de todos. Yo-"

"Ok, dejame detenerte ahí." -Le interrumpió la ojiazul, ganandose una mirada confundida por parte de Ruby.- "Tú, ¿Un bravucón? ¿De esos que golpean a los niños mas chicos?"

"Y a veces hasta a los mas grandes." -Respondió él, deleitandose en la incredula mirada de Sapph por solo dos segundos, antes de continuar su relato.

"Un día, en el patio de la escuela, me encontré a este chico... palido, delgado y débil. Y creí que sería solo otro día de rutina: entro, tomo su dinero o lo que haya traído de almuerzo, y salgo. Si me da problemas, lo golpeo hasta la inconsciencia. Sin embargo, él me detuvo. "¿Por qué tomas mis cosas?", me preguntó. "Se que no las necesitas". Y por un buen rato me tuvo pensando. Sin embargo yo tenía fama, y varios chicos se habían reunido a nuestro alrededor para verme trabajar, y les extraño que aún estuviera charlando con él."

"Me cansé y lo abofeteé levemente para que soltara la bolsa de papel. "¿Me crees estúpido?", le pregunté. Dije muchas mas cosas, pero no puedo recordar nada hasta el último segundo, cuando grité: "Llamame estúpido otra vez, y te rompo la cara." Me di media vuelta, y comencé a caminar. Entonces escuché gritar a alguien; sabía que no era su voz, ni siquiera salió de detrás mío... pero me di media vuelta y le di un puñetazo; justo en la cara." -Sapph miraba sorprendida al ojirojo; estaba temblando, y su voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

"Cayó al suelo- justo sobre su espalda-, con la boca bañada en sangre, y aún mas saliendo de su nariz... Comenzó a convulsionar violentamente, salpicandome a mi y a otros chicos. No podía creer lo que había pasado. Levanté mi mano y... estaba cubierta en sangre- ¡Su sangre! Me quedé estatico, viendo como trataba de respirar, en vano, se estaba ahogando con su propia sangre. No supe nada mas. Todo comenzó a darme vueltas. Los sonidos se mezclaron en mi cabeza, y todas las imagenes eran solo una mancha borrosa. Todo se volvió negro, y escuché el grito desgarrador de una niña... justo antes de desmayarme."

"Me suspendieron 2 semanas... pero él jamas volvió." -Murmuró Ruby, ante la mirada atónita de su acompañante.- "Lo esperé dos años para disculparme, pero nunca volvió. Aún después de que entré a la secundaria, durante un año pasaba por la primaria para buscarlo, pero nunca lo encontré. No recuerdo por cuanto tiempo, pero cada noche soñaba con él. Con su sangre en mis manos... sus jadeos, el instante en que mi mano impactó con su rostro."

Sapphire no sabía que decir. No era buena en este tipo de situaciones, no era como Yellow, no podía confortar a nadie. Hizo lo único que pensó era correcto: su mano, dudosa, se posó suavemente en el hombro de su amigo. Ruby le miró por sobre su hombro, un tanto sorprendido y con los ojos vidriosos. La incomoda mueca en labios de la ojiazul le decía que no estaba acostumbrada a ser tan cariñosa con alguien, y, de cierto modo... eso le alegraba un poco.

* * *

"Esto no va a funcionar."- Murmuró el pelirrojo, soltando la blanca mano de la muchacha frente a él.- "Lo siento."

"Esta bien." -Murmuró la pelinegra, sonriendo educadamente.- "Ya lo veía venir."

"Cuando te beso... imagino que eres alguien mas." -Confesó él, rehusandole la mirada, avergonzado.- "Y eso no es solo esta mal, sino que es patetico."

"Entiendo..." -Murmuró ella.- "Supongo que en cierto modo estamos iguales, ya que yo también trataba de borrar la marca que alguién mas dejó en mi." -Un silencio de respeto reinó entre ambos, antes de que ella se atreviera a deshacerlo.- "¿Quién es ella?"

"...Mi prima."

"Oh... oh." -El pelirrojo le miró divertido unos segundos.

"Bueno, no es exactamente mi prima." -Confesó él, dejando que su mente divagara hacían su pasado.- "Es la sobrina de mi madre adoptiva."

"¿Adoptiva?"

"Soy adoptado." -Dijo él, sin dejar que su sonrisa se desvaneciera.- "Y estoy condenado a repetir lo que te hice a ti con decenas y decenas de mujeres. Porque se que nunca encontraré una igual a ella, y ella nunca me verá como un hombre... siempre seré su pequeño primo Silver..."

"Quiza sea cierto... y quiza pases el resto de tu vida tratando de llenar un espacio en tu corazón."- Dijo ella, antes de tomar nuevamente la mano del pelirrojo.- "Pero quiza también algún día, después de que te encuentres con decenas y decenas de mujeres a las que ese espacio les quede grande, finalmente encuentres una que pueda llenarlo, y quiza hasta necesite que le hagas mas espacio." -Terminó la pelinegra, sonriendole dulcemente, Silver respondió al gesto fugazmente, antes de ponerse de pie.

"Si... quiza."

* * *

¿Cuales eran las probabilidades? White sube las escaleras rumbo a su apartamento, y saliendo de la puerta frente a la suya: el chico de los ojos verdes y nombre de letra. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron, y ella no pudo contener un sonrojo. La mirada del muchacho escaneó su cuerpo nuevamente, como tantas veces había hecho- como tantas mas deseaba hacer, y una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios.

"Hola." -Saludó él, a lo que White respondió haciendo un gesto con la mano.- "¿Te sientes bien? Estas algo roja."

"E-E-Estoy bien." -Musitó la castaña, batallando para hacer salir las palabras de su estrecha garganta. Ni siquiera podía tragar su propia saliva. N le miró atentamente y se acercó a ella. White entró en panico y dio dos pasos hacía atrás, casi cayendo de espaldas por las escaleras. Sin embargo el muchacho la sujetó firmemente de la cintura.

"Vaya." -Musitó él, con la vista perdida en los inusuales ojos de la novia de su amigo.- "Deberían prohibirte usar las escaleras. Eres un accidente esperando a pasar."

"No, yo- si, pero..." -White no podía formar un pensamiento coherente- no bajo esa fiera mirada que él le profería. Ese aroma al que se había vuelto adicta la rodeó nuevamente. Trató de moverse, pero el agarre del muchacho era firme, y no parecía tener intenciones de dejarla ir. White se concentró nuevamente en el pálido rostro del muchacho. ¿Cúando se había acercado tanto?

Ya no supo nada mas. Todos sus sentidos, con excepción del del tacto, se apagaron. No escuchaba los sonidos de la infiel caricia que compartía con N, no veía ese par de ojos que tanto le atormentaban, no percibía el sabor de esa lengua intrusa que recorría cada centimetro de su boca, ese aroma a vino ya no le llegaba... Solo podía sentir; sentir como los labios de él acariciaban los suyos, como su lengua acariciaba fiermente la de ella, como sus brazos la mantenían en su lugar.

Y así permaneció, atontada, hasta que sintió como el peliverde la llevaba hasta la pared, encerrandola entre esta y el cuerpo del chico de ojos esmeralda. Las manos de N abandonaron su cintura y viajaron hasta su rostro, para hacer de ese pecaminoso beso algo más profundo, más asfixiante, más incorrecto, más sensual, más erotico.

Finalmente, ambos se separaron por la falta de aire. N la miró una última vez; su rostro había palidecido, y sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par. El muchacho suspiró, le dedicó una sonrisa de lado y comenzó su decenso por las escaleras, como si nada hubiese pasado.

La puerta al otro lado del pasillo se abrió, dejando ver al chico de ojos negros, quien le miraba preocupado.

"¿White?" -Preguntó Black, acercandose a su novia cautelosamente.- "¿Estás bien?" -El muchacho posó sus manos sobre los hombros de su catatónica vecina, sin embargo, el contacto pareció devolverle la vida. White le miró horrorizada por una fracción de segundo, antes de huir a la seguridad de su hogar. Ambos pensaban lo mismo. Tal vez no con las mismas palabras, pero la idea general se mantenía intacta entre ambos.

"¿Ahora qué coño hice?"

* * *

"Me encontré con el telonero." -Anunció Lance, una vez que entró a la habitación de la artista.- "Parece un buen chico."

"Era un buen chico, ahora se volvio loco." -Gruñó Misty, antes de recordar algo.- "¿Donde haz estado? No te he visto desde el jueves."

"Tuve que ir a revelar y entregar unas fotografías, pero eso no es importante." -Respondió cortante, antes de sentarse junto a la muchacha.- "¿Te dio una respuesta?"

"Dijo que no." -Susurró ella, en molestia y tristeza entremezclados.- "Alguien le dijo a los directores de la Academia que tocaba en los autobuses para ganar dinero, y este será su último semestre."

"Bueno, por definición, es profesional." -Dedujo el pelirrojo, mirando al techo.- "Y la Academia solo acepta Amateurs. ¿Pero por qué rechazaría una oportunidad para ser tu telonero? Es practicamente su única opción, según lo que me haz contado de él."

"Él piensa que yo lo delaté." -Susurró amargamente la pelo de zanahoria.

"Oh..." -Murmuró Lance, antes de posar su mano en la cabeza de la muchacha, y comenzar a acariciar su cabello.- "Entonces, tenemos que seguir con el programa. Contrataremos otro telonero."

"Pero no quiero otro telonero." -Susurró frustrada.- "Lo quiero a él... yo... lo quiero. Él es muy bueno, y ya sabes que si impulsamos su carrera será bueno para nosotros también. ¿Te imaginas ser el representante que descubrió no solo a Mystick sino a Red Ongaku?"

"Lo se, pero no podemos forzarlo a aceptar." -Declaró firmemente el hombre.- "Te di tiempo para convencerlo, y no lo hiciste... pero podríamos sacar provecho a nuestra visita a Goldenrod City."

"¿De qué hablas?"- Preguntó ella, confundida. Lance sonrió maliciosamente, mientras continuaba acariciando el cabello de su clienta.

"La Academia de las Bellas Artes de Goldenrod produce mucho talento fresco." -Explicó el hombre.- "Si hacemos una audición, podemos buscar al telonero perfecto y contratarlo."

"¿Pero y qué hay de la directora Winona?" -Preguntó la muchacha.- "Ella nunca dejaría a sus alumnos audicionar. Recuerdo que trató de todo para que no firmara contigo."

"Winona y Wallace siempre han sido muy anticuados, y apegados a lo que les conviene." -Explicó Lance.- "Pero no podrán hacer nada para detener a sus alumnos si mas de la mitad vienen a audicionar."

* * *

De noche. En los oscuros pasillos de una escuela. Trozos de cristal en el suelo de uno de los salones del segundo piso, y una de las ventanas había sido derribada. Se escuchaban pasos, y el sonido de liquido siendo regado. El desconocido merodeador vertía un extraño liquido a lo largo de los pasillos; solo lo necesario, pensaba él.

Quería deshacerse de este lugar. Simplemente que desapareciera- él y la gente que estudiaba aquí. Había llegado a odiarlos. Un par de sus amigos dentro de esta camada de animales no balanceaba las cosas. Sería mas fácil solo... solo hacerlo arder; que ardiera hasta convertirse en cenizas.

Una vez decidido que ya era suficiente, colocó el recipiente en el suelo, y dio una última mirada al camino de combustible que había vertido. Era delgado, pero se extendía por el segundo piso hasta el primero. Buscó en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y sacó de él una caja de fosforos.

Encendió uno, pero segundos después lo apagó. ¿Cuales serían las consecuencias de lo que estaba a punto de hacer? ¿Qué podía perder? ¿Era una buena idea? ¿Resolvería algo? ¿Aliviaría toda la mierda que estaba sintiendo? Finalmente, decidiendo que nada de eso importaba, encendió otro. Dio un salto hacía atras al arrojar el fosforo, derribando el cubo donde había traido el combustible.

El contenido se vertió por todo el suelo, encendiendose al hacer contacto con el fuego. El merodeador se vio atrapado entre las paredes de fuego y los muros de concreto. El fuego se las había ingeniado para entrar al contenedor y derretirlo desde dentro, poco a poco.

No había señales de que esto pudiese solucionarse. Los extintores estaban lejos de su alcance, y solo podía quedarse ahí, esperando lo inevitable. El calor, el sonido del fuego, la miriada de colores, el estruendoso pitido que de pronto inundó los pasillos; todo era demasiado. Sintió como gotas de agua bañaban su cuerpo, y el subito cambio de temperatura le hizo perder el suelo. Cayó al suelo, mirando como la lluvia caía desde arriba.

Lluvia, dentro de los pasillos de una escuela.

...No sabía decir cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero estaba vivo; eso era algo bueno. Se levantó del suelo lentamente; su brazo ardía como mil demonios. Todavía estaba oscuro, pero se podían apreciar manchas de ollín en el suelo... Un momento; su brazo. Su brazo estaba vendado.

"Entonces, tu eres Gold." -Antes de siquiera preguntarselo, una voz desconocida para él le habló entre las penumbras de Golden High. Ajustando su vista, pudo ver a un chico. Sentado en las escaleras, con las manos juntas y una expresión totalmente seria y calma en el rostro. En ese entonces lo reconoció.

"El gran Eusine." -Siseó Gold, terminando de levantarse del suelo.- "Tuviste la descencia de vendar mi mano, ¿Pero no pudiste levantarme del suelo?"

"¿Y a donde supones que te iba a llevar?" -Preguntó el muchacho, sin perder la calma.- "Todas las puertas están cerradas, y a diferencia de ti, yo no se forzar una cerradura." -El tono con el que le hablaba hacía hervir la sangre de Gold. Tan calmo, tan tranquilo, tan malditamente superior.

"¿Qué hora es?" -Atinó a preguntar el ojiambar. Aún estaba oscuro, no pudo haberse quedado inconsciente mucho tiempo.

"Las 4 de la mañana." -Respondió Eusine. Mierda, pensó el ojiambar, antes de que su mente conectara los puntos.

"¿Qué carajo haces aquí a las 4 de la mañana? ¿Tu apagaste el fuego?" -Todo era demasiado para él. Gold Ongaku era ese tipo de personas que no se quedan dudando. Él demandaba respuestas. Y Eusine no era nadie para negarselas.

"Tengo que trabajar en un proyecto, y tengo permiso para trabajar en la biblioteca antes de clases." -Como si no fuera suficientemente patetico, pensó el ojiambar.- "Y no, yo no lo apagué. A juzgar por tu ropa humeda y el agua restante en el suelo, fueron los asperzores."

"Wow, no solo te vistes como detective barato, también haces deducciones de mierda." -Espetó Gold, marcando su posición, mirandole desafiante. Sin embargo, el Dorado no se inmutó.

"Crystal parece tener una muy buena opinion de ti." -Comentó Eusine, antes de voltear su mirada a los restos de la misión fallida del Artista.- "El por qué está mas alla de mi comprención. A mi parecer eres solo un delincuente de barrio."

"Si quieres un delincuente de barrio, te lo puedo dar." -Siseó nuevamente. ¿Quién se creía este sujeto?- "Crys tiene una muy buena opinion de mi porque ella está enamorada de mi." -Mintió el ojiambar.- "Apenas ayer nos besamos."

"¿Mentir te hace sentir mejor?" -Preguntó el novio de la susodicha, enardeciendo todavía mas a Gold.- "Ella está conmigo, y se que no sería capaz de engañarme."

"No puedes estar seguro."

"Si puedo." -Reafirmó Eusine, respondiendo a la fiera mirada de Gold.- "Confío en ella."

"Puedes confiar todo lo que quieras, pero al final ella se quedará conmigo." -Declaró Gold, avanzando hacía el Dorado.- "Ella es y siempre será mía."

"Ella no es tuya." -Gruñó el muchacho, tratando de mantener la calma.- "Ni mía. Ella no es la posesión de nadie; es una persona- un ser humano. Y puede hacer sus propias elecciones. Y me eligió a-"

No pudo terminar. El menor de los primos Ongaku le colocó un veloz y poderoso golpe en el rostro, con su mano sana. Sin embargo, Eusine no hizo mas que desviar el rostro, soportando el ataque. El muchacho soltó un suspiro y miró compasivamente a Gold.

"No hagas eso." -Gruñó el ojiambar, preparado para golpearle de nuevo.- "Deja de portarte como el niño bueno que tiene todas las respuestas y no rompe un plato. ¡No eres mejor que yo!"

"A los ojos de Crystal, lo soy." -Declaró Eusine, poniendose de pie para hacerle frente a su atacante.- "Por esa razón ella me eligió. Si quisiera estar contigo, yo no se lo impediría, pero ese no es el caso. Puedes tratar de enamorarla, pero este tipo de estupideces infantiles no solucionarán nada. Seguiré junto a ella hasta el momento en que ella lo decida, no hasta que su lastima por ti la obligue a dejarme."

"¡Callate!" -El puño del Artista se levantó nuevamente, sin embargo Eusine lo atrapó en el aire, puso su pierna tras las de Gold, y lo derribó al suelo. Jadeando, adolorido, y con el orgullo lastimado, el ojiambar susurró:- "¿Así que esto es? ...En realidad... ¿Eres tanto mejor que yo? ¿Así termina?"

"Por ahora, si." -Respondió Eusine, antes de extenderle la mano al ojiambar. Sin embargo este la rechazó, y testarudamente se levantó solo. Ambos intercambiaron una última mirada, sin embargo esta vez no se estaban desafiando. Era una mirada de entendimiento.

* * *

Llegó a su casa, se duchó, ignoró las preguntas estresantes de Red y fue a la Academia, como si nada hubiese pasado. Y ahora estaba aquí, en clase, como si nada hubiese pasado.

"Bien, necesito un par de voluntarios." -Dijo Bertha, antes de buscar entre la multitud a un par que se ajustara a sus necesidades.- "Ongaku y Kobaruto, pasen por favor."

Blue y Gold intercambiaron una rápida y débil sonrisa antes de pasar al frente. A la indicación de la profesora, Gold se sentó en una silla y Blue comenzó a charlar con ella. Mientras, la mente de Gold se puso a maquinar.

Ese era el tipo de chico que necesitaba Crys. Un chico perfecto; bueno, inteligente, agradable, tierno, que supiera entender y comportarse. ¿Por qué él no podía ser así? ¿Por qué el no podía ser ese chico perfecto?

Finalmente, Blue se puso de pie, caminó hasta quedar frente a Gold, y Bertha dejó correr la música.

"_Llegas, coquetéas, hablas de más_

_Haces gran entrada en cada lugar_

_No me haces sudar..."_

"_Me dijiste que tenías 26_

_Te comportas como de unos 10 ó 6_

_¿Cómo escaparé?"_

"_Mirate, por dios_

_Escúchate, que horror_

_Ya callate, que tus libretos no sirven conmigo_

_Yo no se, quien te haya dicho que_

_Tu estrategia funciona _

_No, no. Alguien salveme."_

"_No quiero un hombre de cuento_

_No busco a alguien perfecto_

_Quiero algo natural, alguien que sepa amar_

_Que me intoxique con amor el cuerpo_

_Que me invicie con cada beso_

_Me enamore hasta los huesos_

_Afortunadamente no eres tu..."_

"_No se cuantos tragos llevas de mas_

_Que no se te entiende nada al hablar_

_No me haces sudar..."_

"_Mirate, por dios_

_Escúchate, que horror_

_Ya callate, que tus libretos no sirven conmigo_

_Yo no se, quien te haya dicho que_

_Tu estrategia funciona _

_No, no. Alguien salveme."_

"_No quiero un hombre de cuento_

_No busco a alguien perfecto_

_Quiero algo natural, alguien que sepa amar_

_Que me intoxique con amor el cuerpo_

_Que me invicie con cada beso_

_Me enamore hasta los huesos_

_Afortunadamente no eres tu..."_

"_Afortuadamente no eres tu..."_

Cuando la canción terminó, el aula entera estalló en aplausos, Blue hizo una pequeña reverencia, sonriendo juguetonamente.

"Muy bien, Kobaruto. Creo que lograste el objetivo: transmitir el mensaje de la canción." -Felicitó la anciana mujer, antes de girarse hacía Gold.- "Ongaku, ¿Le ha llegado el mensaje?"

"Si..." -Susurró Gold, mas para si mismo que para alguien mas. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de su profesora y la amiga de su primo.- "Lo entendí bien." -Y sin decir otra palabra, Gold salió del aula, dejando a un par de preocupadas mujeres atrás, y a un aula entera armando barullo. Pero solo había una idea en su mente.

"Afortunadamente... no soy yo"

**N/A: Este no es el tipo de canciones a las que estoy acostumbrado, pero estuve ojeando sus recomendaciones, y buscando en Youtube apareció esta vieja en las sugerencias. La reconocí de Lu, que era un dueto que yo escuchaba mucho en la secundaria así que le di, relacione la rola rápidamente con Gold, Eusine y Crys, así que... hay sta.**

**Gracias a Dany, MFerchu, Courage Princess, Hatsune, Wolf y Autumn por sus reviews... *snif* los quiero... Ok, no pues. Ya saben que los reviews son vida... como la mota.**

**Hasta la proxima!  
**


	12. Todo Lo Que No Te Dije

**La cancion utilizada en este capitulo le pertenece a mi casi-paisano Cesar Cossio Ortega _alias _Kar _alias _Siempre Me Dejas... ay cabron. Si lo van a buscar, busquenlo como Siempre Me Dejas**

**Capitulo 12**

**Todo Lo Que No Te Dije  
**

"Adios."

"Maylene, espera." -Pidió el rubio, enganchandose del brazo de la muchacha.- "Dejame explicarte."

"Sueltame, o me vere en la deliciosa necesidad de romperte el brazo." -Siseó la pelirrosa. Alguien con una forma tan pequeña y un rostro tan dulce no tendría que sonar así de macabro, pensó Pearl, pero se deshizo de esa idea para concentrarse en la tarea en mano.- "Estoy hablando en serio, Pearl."

"Yo también, y rompeme lo que quieras pero no te vas a ir hasta que me escuches." -Las palabras no salían de su mente. Carajo, si las hubiese pensado bien, no las habría dicho. Ella era muy capaz de hacerle daño. Estabamos hablando de una chica que le escupió en la cara a Dia. Finalmente, Maylene soltó un suspiro y relajó sus musculos. Pearl notó esto y dejó ir de su brazo.

"Date prisa, por favor." -Musitó la pelirrosa, sin dignarse a mirar al rubio. En realidad, Pearl no había preparado un discurso o un monólogo para recuperar la confianza de Maylene, así que recurrió a sus habilidades de improvisación.

"Me gustas." -El muchacho de Golden High se autopalmeó la espalda; qué buena manera de empezar.- "Mucho. Es solo que cuando pasó lo del beso, a penas llevabamos conociendonos ese fin de semana, y me hizo darme cuenta de que sentía muchas cosas por ti... cosas que no había sentido por nadie mas. Y me asusté porque pensé que ibamos demasiado rápido, pero..."

"Pero..." -Inquirió ella, mirandole de reojo. Pearl suspiró y metió sus manos a sus bolsillos.

"Pero no quiero bajar la velocidad." -Confesó el rubio.- "No quiero detenerme, no quiero dejar de sentir esto. Quiero darle rienda suelta y ver a donde nos lleva..."

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por lo que parecieron horas, hasta que Pearl se atrevió a tomar la mano de la muchacha.

"¿Vienes conmigo?" -Preguntó él, sonriendole dulcemente, pegando su cuerpo contra el de ella, entrelazando sus dedos. Ella respondió al gesto, y plantó un delicado beso en la mejilla del chico.

"Vamos."

* * *

Esta sería una larga tarde.

"¿Te molestaría explicarme por qué diablos estamos aquí?" -Preguntó Ruby, sentado en una de tantas sillas del restaurante, lanzando su mandíl de trabajo al aire una y otra vez.- "Sketch está casí vacío y Yellow no aparece por ningún lado, ¿Por qué simplemente no nos vamos?"

"Nos toca el turno a ambos hasta la hora de cerrar." -Respondió Dia, recostado sobre la barra.- "Y nos pagan por estar aquí."

"Nos pagan por trabajar." -Corrigió el ojirojo, lanzando una perezosa mirada al par de mesas ocupadas.- "Esto no es para nada cuchi. Si no entra alguien por esa puerta en los siguientes 20 segundos, voy a-"

"Permiteme evitarte esa tarea." -Le interrumpió una voz proveniente de, pues, la puerta principal. Una pareja, tomados de la mano, luciendo endemoniadamente acaramelados.

"Dios, es demasiada azucar hasta para mi." -Murmuró Ruby, antes de que su mirada viajara al rostro de la chica.- "¡Oh, Crys! ¡Hola!"

"Hola, Ruby." -Saludó la ojiazul, antes de escanear el lugar con la mirada.- "¿Una tarde tranquila?"

"Funebre sería una palabra mas apropiada."- Comentó el ojirojo, antes de levantarse de su silla para dejar la mesa libre a la pareja.- "Volveré en un momento para tomar su orden. ¡Dia, enciende la freidora!"

"¡Psss ya está prendida, banda!" -Exclamó el cocinero, poniendole un extraño tono gangoso a su voz. Ruby suspiro y se giró a los recien llegados.

"No se por qué le entró la manía de hablar con ese acento. Disculpenme." -Y dicho eso, Ruby arrancó a la cocina, para dejarle saber un par de cosas a su compañero de trabajo.

"Tienes unos amigos muy interesantes." -Murmuró Eusine, sonriendo ampliamente.

"Bueno, no son exactamente mis amigos." -Explicó ella.- "Son los amigos de mi amiga."

"Oh, facinante." -Susurró el muchacho, ganandose una mirada fulminante por parte de Crys.- "No, no estoy siendo sarcastico. En realidad resulta facinante."

"¿Cómo?"

"Es una forma de probar la teoría de los eslabones." -Comenzó Eusine, adoptando un tono de voz digno de un profesor universitario.- "La creencia popular es que todos estamos conectados; ya sea por vivencias, uno o mas eventos o una cadena de amistades. Pongamos por ejemplo a la directora de tu escuela; ella y yo estamos relacionados porque yo te conozco a ti, tu conoces a Sapphire, ella conoce a algún profesor de la Academia y ese profesor conoce a la directora."

"Vaya..." -Se limitó a responder la ojiazul. Esta era una de las cosas que le encantaban acerca de su novio; siempre tenía un tema de conversación o algún comentario que hacer. No existían los silencios incomodos.- "Entonces, siguiendo tu lógica, estoy concetada a Lance Nite."

"Si, en teoría." -Dijo Eusine, antes de que una de sus manos se posara delicada y juguetonamente sobre la de Crys.- "¿Debería sentirme celoso porque hayas utilizado una respetada teoría filosófica para relacionarte con ese sujeto?"

Habiendo salido de la cocina, después de dejar sordo a Dia, Ruby tomó su delantal de la barra y comenzó a ponerselo, pero se detuvo en seco al ver al siguiente par que entró a Sketch. Preferiría haber perdido la cordura a causa del aburrimiento a tener que ver como Gold entraba a Sketch de lo mas acaramelado con una chica, cuyo atuendo ejemplificaba la palabra "Puta" en cada sentido que pudiese tener.

"Hola, Ruby." -El saludo del ojiambar le sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Eh, ho-hola." -Musitó el ojirojo, antes de seguir a la pareja a su mesa, pasando de largo la mesa en donde estaban Crys y Eusine. Gold hizo un mejor trabajo ignorando ese pequeño roce que cualquiera de los otros involucrados.- "¿Qué van a pedir?"

"Yo quiero un sandwich." -Dijo la acompañante del músico, sonriendo ampliamente.- "Con pan y tomate." -Ruby mantuvo una mirada incredula sobre la chica, esperando una risa o algo que le diera a entender que estaba bromeando. Nunca llegó.

"Traeme una canasta de papas fritas."-Pidió Gold, y el mesero se apresuró a la seguridad y cordura de la cocina.

"¿Quién es ella?" -Preguntó Dia, quien había presenciado por la ventanilla de la cocina.

"Una idiota con buen cuerpo; las favoritas de Gold." -Bufó Ruby, antes de arrancar la hoja de su libreta donde había anotado la orden y se la entregaba al cocinero. Entonces tomó la orden ya preparada y salió de la cocina, para volver 35 segundos después con otra hoja en mano.- "Y a Crystal parece simplemente no importarle."

"¿Por qué debería?" -Preguntó Dia, tomando la orden de sus manos.

"Según tengo entendido, pasó algo entre Gold y Crys." -Murmuró el mesero, antes de sentarse en un banquillo.- "Creo que a Gold sentía algo por ella, pero ella ahora está con Eusine; el tipo allí afuera. Uno pensaría que habría algún tipo de reacción."

"Bueno, miralo de esta forma:" -Comenzó Día, mientras cortaba rebanadas de tomate.- "En los últimos días, Gold ha venido a Sketch con dos chicas diferentes cada día; una después de clases y otra en la tarde antes de anochecer."

"Ahora que lo mencionas, es cierto." -Murmuró Ruby.- "Digo, por lo que sé, él siempre ha sido golfo. Pero últimamente ha exagerado." -El ojirojo mantuvo su mirada en el techo por unos segundos, antes de levantarse y salir de la cocina.- "Oye, Gold." -Le llamó desde detrás de la barra, ganando su atención y la de un par de entrometidos.- "¿Puedes venir un momento?"

"¿Ahora?" -Preguntó el ojiambar, señalando a su acompañante.- "Estoy algo ocupado, ¿Sabes?"

"Es importante; acerca de los uniformes de béisbol." -Mintió el mesero, pero funcionó. Gold se excusó con su acompañante y siguió a Ruby a la cocina.

* * *

"En resumen"- Murmuró Red, recostado sobre la hierba del parque.- "No creo que ella me haya delatado, honestamente. ¡Pero ya me quedé sin sospechosos!"

"¿Por qué quieres saber quien fue?" -Preguntó la rubia, mirandole atentamente.- "¿Qué harás después de descubrirlo?"

"Pues..." -Musitó el ojirojo. La verdad es que no lo había pensado muy bien.- "No lo sé. Preguntarle por qué lo hizo, supongo. La duda me esta matando."

"Creo que deberías olvidarlo." -Sugirió ella, ganandose una curiosa mirada del chico.- "El descubrir quien fue o sus motivos no te devolverá tu trabajo, no hará que te sientas mejor." -Red clavó una mirada atenta sobre la rubia, solo por unos segundos mas antes de sonreirle suavemente.

"Supongo que tienes razón." -Dijo él, antes de gatear hasta la rubia y sentarse junto a ella. La cercanía hizo que el rostro de Yellow se encendiera como el cielo en año nuevo.-" Yellow..."

"¿S-Si?"

"¿Te gustaría-?"

"¡Oye!" -Le interrumpió una voz. Ambos se giraron para encontrarse con 3 chicos, acercandose a ellos a paso firme. Red se apuntó a si mismo, luciendo una mirada de genuina confusión.- "Si, tú."

"¿Eres Ongaku?" -Preguntó otro de ellos. Red asintió levemente, fallando al ver a donde se dirigía el asunto.

"A él." -Ordenó el último; el lider al parecer. Red se puso de pie de un salto y se paró frente a Yellow, ocultando a la rubia detrás de él.

"Wow, esperen." -Exclamó el ojirojo, mirando sobre su hombro a su amiga.- "¿Se puede saber que hice?"

"¿En verdad creiste que no te descubririamos?" -Preguntó uno de los desconocidos, de cabello azul y amenzante porte.- "Las marcas de ollín en el suelo de Golden High todavía no se borran."

Ollín.

La lenta cabeza de Red, sorprendentemente, relacionó eso con la mañana en que Gold llegó a casa con el brazo vendado.

"No mas charla, destrozenlo." -Ordenó nuevamente el lider, sin embargo Red les paró de nuevo.

"Al menos dejen que ella se marche." -Pidió el ojirojo, señalando a la chica detrás de él. Los ojos de Yellow se abrieron de par en par. Red se dió media vuelta y la sujeto suavemente por los hombros.- "Vete, te veré mas tarde."

"Pero-"

"Vete." -Interrumpió él, sonriendo tranquilamente.- "Estaré bien." -Yellow lo dudó unos momentos mas, pero finalmente dio un par de pasos lejos del grupo. Lo que pasó a continuación, fue como una patada en las partes sensibles para todos.

Red sujetó a Yellow por la cintura y la levantó del suelo. Con un rápido giro de cadera, conectó una patada en las piernas del primer chico que se cruzó en su camino, derribandolo. Cuando los otros dos avanzaron hacía él, levantó su pierna derecha para patear al primero en el estomago y al segundo nuevamente en las rodillas. Al haber derribado a todos los contrincantes, Red huyó a toda velocidad con Yellow en brazos, sin embargo se detuvo cuando estuvo a una distancia segura y se giró para gritar:

"¡Se equivocaron de Ongaku, por cierto!"

* * *

"Lo ha hecho de nuevo." -Gruñó Wallace, dejando caer el periodico del día sobre la mesa.- "Encontró la manera de jodernos nuevamente."

"La diferencia es que esta vez es a mayor escala." -Comentó Winona, clavando una fría mirada sobre la taza de café en sus manos.- "Esto no terminará bien."

"Tenemos que hacer algo." -Declaró el hombre de cabello turquesa.- "No podemos dejar que le haga esto a nuestros alumnos."

"Pero no podemos hacer nada." -Dijo ella, intensificando la frustración de su empleado.- "No podemos prohibirle a los alumnos la participación en un evento fuera de la jurisdicción de la Academia. Ademas estoy segura de que mas de la mitad del alumnado participará."

"Entonces, ¿Nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados y dejaremos que el tipo se aproveche de esos chicos?" -Gruñó colerico el hombre, recibiendo como respuesta un prolongado silencio de la directora.

"¿Qué sugieres hacer?" -Contraatacó ella, devolviendole la misma mirada. En realidad no tenía una respuesta, sabía que ella estaba en lo correcto, pero eso le hacía hervir la sangre. La impotencia- el hecho de no poder hacer nada mientras Lance Nite hacía lo que le viniera en gana.

"...Tendremos que confiar en que ellos harán lo correcto."

* * *

"_Si tu te vas, te llevas la mejor parte de mi..._"- Black había terminado con sus tareas, regresando a su apartamento después de sacar la basura.- "_Uhhhh baby no te vallas._"

"Cantas horrible." -Murmuró una voz detrás de él. El castaño se giró para encontrar a su vecina, justo al otro lado del pasillo.

"Wow, que amable." -Exclamó él, caminando hasta ella.- "Pero tienes razón: si canto muy mal." -Dijo Black, sonriendole ampliamente. White batalló un poco, pero fue capaz de devolver el gesto.- "Entonces, ¿Ya no estás brava conmigo?"

"¿Por qué habría de estarlo?" -Preguntó ella, genuinamente extrañada. Black se encogió en hombros.

"No lo sé, dimelo tú." -No lucía molesto, solo curioso.- "Haz estado evitando desde hace un par de días.

"No, no es cierto." -Mentira. Desde aquel incidente con N, White había hecho hasta lo imposible por no encontrarse con su vecino, y cuando no había forma de evitar cruzarse con él, inventaba cualquier excusa para no entablar conversación. Se sentía apenada, se sentía como la mas baja forma de vida existente.

Los parásitos.

Los abogados.

Y luego White.

La culpa le carcomía las entrañas, pero había hecho una decisión: viviría con ello. Olvidaría el asunto en su totalidad, como si nunca hubiese sucedido. No hablaría de él, no lo recordaría, no pensaría en él. Simplemente lo borraría de sus pensamientos y su consciencia.

"Solo he estado ocupada con un proyecto de la Academia." -Mintió de nuevo, para sonarse mas convincente, según ella.

"Ok, si tu lo dices." -Finalmente, Black se rindió. No tenía motivos para pensar que ella andaba en algo malo, y si no quería decirle, pues no la obligaría. El muchacho avanzó hacía ella con confianza y pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.- "Pero te extrañé."

"No me fuí a ningún lado." -Ronroneó ella, antes de soltar una pequeña risa en el cuello del castaño. La mirada de Black bajó hasta el suelo, y velozmente se separó de White y se hincó a sus pies.

"Tus cordones están desatados." -Anunció el castaño, tomando los lazos y atandolos.- "En serio, White:"

"_Eres un accidente esperando a pasar."_

Algo en su mente se activó, y los recuerdos- las imagenes de aquella tarde pasaban y se repetían a gran velocidad frente a sus ojos. White se separó de su vecino como si su tacto le ardiera, provocando que este le mirara extrañado.

"¿Qué sucede?" -Preguntó Black, levantandose con cautela, como si estuviese tratando con un ciervo que se hecharía a correr a la minima señal de peligro.- "¿Por qué me miras así?"

Ella no respondió, solo se quedó ahí, mordiendo su labio inferior. Un par de lagrimas se abultaron en sus ojos, segundos antes de que huyera a su hogar, dejando solo a un confundido DH.

* * *

"Y, pues eso." -Terminó Ruby. Él y Dia habían pasado los anteriores 20 minutos exponiendo y presentando sus argumentos a Gold, tratando de hacerle ver que estaba fuera de control y que debía controlarse. Sin embargo, el ojiambar permaneció de brazos cruzados durante todo el discurso, fulminandolos con la mirada.- "Lo que haces no es bueno. No estás aliviando el dolor, solo lo tapas."

"De acuerdo..." -Murmuró Gold, antes de suspirar pesadamente.- "Escuchen, les agradezco que se preocupen por mi. Me demuestra que puedo confiar en ustedes cuando tenga un problema; y ciertamente lo tengo. Estoy consciente de que cada palabra que dijeron es cierta totalmente. Pero les pido por favor que no se metan en mis asuntos."

"Pero Gold-"

"¡Pero nada, Dia!" -Le interrumpió el ojiambar.- "N tenía razón; la gente como yo siempre termina sola. Pues bien, mientras eso ocurre, disfrutaré todo lo que pueda de la compañía de mujeres estúpidas y manipulables como la que tengo allí afuera. Con permiso." -Y sin decir nada mas, el béisbolista salió intempestivamente de la cocina.

"Bueno... al menos reconoce que tiene un problema." -Comentó Dia. Ruby gruñó y salió tambien de la cocina.

El ojirojo estaba a punto de montarse sobre la barra, pero la chica que acababa de entrar a Sketch se ganó toda su atención.

"Hola, Sapphire." -Saludó el ojirojo, sonriendo debilmente. La castaña se abrió paso hasta la barra y se sentó en uno de los banquillos.

"Hola, Ruby." -Respondió ella. Desde aquella tarde en la que Ruby le habló de su pasado, la ojiazul había dejado de ser esa bestia feroz y se había convertido en... algo así como un cachorro guardían: era agresiva, pero si la tratabas con cuidado, no te arrancaría una oreja.- "Wow, este lugar es deprimente."

"Lo sé, pero no puedo irme." -Se quejó el ojirojo.- "Me pregunto donde carajo estará todo el mundo."

"Creo que yo se donde." -Anunció Sapph, ganando la atención del mesero. La chica salvaje le hizo entrega de un periodico.- "Lee el encabezado."

"'En busca de una estrella'" -Leyó Ruby, sin poder contener una pequeña risa. Dios, no podía creer que había estúpidos a los que les pagaban por idear esas chingaderas.- "'El productor, artista y egresado de la Academia de las Bellas Artes de Goldenrod; Lance Nite- con la participación de la también egresada de dicha Academia y artista internacional Mystick- auspiciarán en 5 semanas una audición para encontrar al mejor cantante que esta ciudad pueda engendrar. Bla Bla Bla Bla resulte ganador tendrá la oportunidad de ser el o la telonera oficial de la siguiente gira de Mystick, que viajará a lo largo de bla bla bla. Oh, eso explica muchas cosas."

"Apuesto a que incluso los idiotas que no cantan irán a participar." -Gruñó Sapphire, arrebatandole el periodico de las manos.- "Pero hay que reconocer que es una gran oportunidad."

"Eso nadie lo niega." -Murmuró Ruby, antes de que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par.- "Un momento, aquí dice que el ganador será telonero de Mystick, ¿No?" -Preguntó Ruby, con una mano apoyando su mentón, en una exagerada pose de pensador.- "Eso significa que definitivamente se rindió con Red."

"¿Cómo dices?" -Se escuchó preguntar a Sapphire, sacando a Ruby de su pequeña nube de pensamiento.

"Eh nada, solo recuerdo algo acerca de un amigo." -Explicó vagamente el ojirojo, antes de dejarse caer en el banquillo detrás de la barra. La ojiazul desvió la mirada, tratando de formular su siguiente pensamiento.

"Hablando de amigos..." -Comenzó ella, ganandose la atención del mesero.- "Creo que deberías disculparte con Wally."

"¿Qué?" -Exclamó Ruby, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

"Él no lo recuerda, y quiza aún después de que te disculpes siga sin recordarlo." -Comentó ella, desviando su mirada hacía la increible imagen dibujada en el techo.- "Pero creo que sería bueno para ti, ya sabes; esa mierda que dicen los psicologos acerca de cerrar un capitulo o darle fín o no-se-qué."

"Agradezco tu sugerencia, pero creo que pasaré." -Musitó el ojirojo. Sapphire le fulminó con la mirada, al borde de saltarle encima.- "Sapphy, es mejor que siga sin recordarlo. De esa manera puedo vivir sabiendo que no me odia."

"Ok, en primer lugar: no me llames Sapphy. Nunca." -Ruby rodó los ojos, gruñendo por lo bajo.- "Segundo: si no te disculpas con él, te romperé las piernas. Y creeme, no te verás muy _cuchi _en silla de ruedas." -Siseó la castaña, enfatizando la palabra caracteristica de Ruby.

Maldita sea.

* * *

Esto no estaba funcionando. ¿A quién quería engañar? No podía estar ahí sentado escuchando a esta imbecil pero candente chica hablar de cualquier pendejada que se le ocurriera a su maltrecho cerebro, mientras a solo un par de metros estaba ese par. Le hacía hervir la sangre. Quería pararse, correr hasta su mesa, golpear al tal Eusine y... ¿Y luego qué? ¿Besarla? ¿Pedirle que se casara con ella? No, Gold no era así. Él no podía ir allí y montar su propia versión de un final digno de una pelicula cursi y estúpida de Aragi Sachiko. Él no era así.

No, él no podía hacer eso. Él no era el heroe de esta historia, era el chico que estaba con Crys. Él era el chico bueno, y Gold el malo. Así eran las cosas, y el ojiambar estaba dispuesto a vivir con eso. Después de todo, los malos se divierten mas, nadie espera que el chico malo haga lo correcto... Él era un chico malo.

* * *

Espera, ¿Qué había dicho? Dios. Hela aquí, en una cita con su novio, y no podía sacarse de la mente al muchacho problematico a 3 metros de distancia... Pero no es que los haya contado. Era terrible. Eusine no se merecía esto. A Crys le gustaba el muchacho, era bueno, atento, cariñoso, ¡Era todo lo que cualquier mujer desearía! ¡Debería estar feliz, con un demonio! ¿Por qué no podía simplemente ahogarse en su asquerosa felicidad? ...Porque había rechazado al muchacho de ojos dorados a 3 metros de ella.

¿Por qué hacer lo correcto la hizo sentir tan mal? ¿Por qué el serle fiel a su novio le causó tanto malestar? Después de que Gold salió de su casa aquella noche, sintió un profundo vacío en el pecho, como si se hubiese llevado consigo una pieza de ella. ¿Acaso no podía tener ambas cosas? ¿No podía ser amiga de Gold y estar con Eusine al mismo tiempo? No, eso era imposible. No mientras Gold estuviese interesado en ella. ¿Por qué se interesaban en ella, en primer lugar?

Ella no era bonita, nunca lo había sido. La gente la miraba con desdén por ser siempre la primera en levantar la mano durante clase, siempre estar al frente de todo, siempre hacer lo correcto y nunca dejarse llevar por las tentaciones.

"¿Crystal?" -La voz de Eusine la trajo de vuelta al mundo de los vivos, y se encontró a si misma nadando en aquel par de ojos azules.- "¿Te sientes bien?"

"Eh, si." -Murmuró ella, mirando por sobre el hombro de su novio al motivo de sus varios dilemas existenciales. A 3 metros de distancia.- "Me siento bien."

* * *

"No se qué está pasando." -Murmuró Black, con la mirada fija en el techo, recostado sobre uno de los sillones del Cuartel. N simplemente le miraba aburrido.- "Si supiera qué es lo que hice, podría remediarlo."

"Las mujeres son así." -Comentó el peliverde, desviando la mirada.- "A esto es a lo que te arriesgas al salir con alguien tan frágil como lo es ella; se cabreará contigo por la mas minima cosa."

"No, ella no es así." -Afirmó el castaño, negando con la cabeza.- "Ella parece ser muy débil, pero no lo es."

"Tal vez eso es lo que tú crees." -Musitó N, provocando que su compañero le fulminara con la mirada.- "Lo que tienes que hacer es sentarte a hablar con ella, y que te explique qué carajo le pasa contigo. Si no... ya no quedaría nada mas que hacer."

Black lo pensó por unos momentos; las palabras de su amigo tenían sentido. Si le pasaba algo a White, tenía la obligación de ayudarla, y si el problema era él, tenía que solucionarlo. El castaño se levantó y salió corriendo a toda velocidad, de regreso a su edificio. Mientras tanto, N mantuvo la mirada en la puerta por la que huyó su despistado compañero. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su pálido rostro, antes de darle un sorbo a su cerveza.

* * *

_Una tarde, el cielo escarlata cubría la ciudad de Goldenrod, dandole a todo un tono rojizo-naranjo. Para muchos, era un fenómeno hermoso, para otros, solo los 15 minutos que faltaban para el anochecer. Un par de niños caminaban por el parque. El primero, de grandes ojos ambar, cabello negro y piel tostada, luciendo un semblante preocupado, mientras miraba por sobre su hombro a su acompañante._

_Un niño, un poco mas alto, con rasgos similares a los del primer niño. La única diferencia remarcable serían sus grandes ojos rojos. Sin embargo, estos estaban hinchados y había notables ojeras debajo. También su rostro había perdido color, mas hayá de lo que se podía considerar saludable._

"_Ok, vamos a jugar béisbol." -Sugirió el ojiambar, colocandose su guante, antes de extenderle otro a su compañero. El ojirojo lo tomó lentamente, sin hacer contacto visual con el otro chico, y se lo puso.- "¡Ratas! Olvidé la pelota." -Exclamó el chico, esperando la reacción del ojirojo, sin embargo nunca llegó._

"_¡Oigan!" -Gritó una voz a lo lejos. Las miradas de ambos viajaron varios metros al éste, por donde un chico de ojos negros y cabello castaño caminaba hacía ellos.- "¿Puedo jugar con ustedes? No hay nadie con quien jugar."_

"_De acuerdo." -Respondió el ojiambar, sonriendo levemente.- "Soy Gold, y él es mi primo Red."_

"_Me llamo Black." -Se presentó el muchacho, antes de sacar una bola de béisbol de su bolsillo, y entregarsela a Gold._

_Los 3 se separaron un buen tramo en diferentes direcciones, formando un triángulo. El ojiambar se la lanzó al dueño de la bola, y este se la lanzó a Red, sin embargo, en lugar de atraparla, la pelota de cuero impactó de lleno el rostro del chico._

"_¡Cielos!" -Exclamó el castaño, antes de hecharse a correr hacía el ojirojo.- "Lo siento, yo no- fue un accidente- perdona..."_

_Red no dijo nada, solo agachó la mirada, hasta que un par de gotas mojaron el suelo bajo sus pies. Black estaba a punto de disculparse de nuevo, pero el niño salió corriendo, dejando que la culpa carcomiera al castaño._

"_No fue tu culpa." -Explicó Gold, acercandose a su nuevo amigo.- "No estaba llorando por el golpe."_

"_Entonces..." -Musitó el niño, antes de voltear hacía la ruta por la que había huído el ojirojo.- "¿Por qué estaba llorando?"_

_Quería huir, quería escapar, quería volver, quería recuperar todo lo que había perdido. Él nunca había dejado que nadie fuera de sus padres lo vieran llorar, pero ya llevaba todo un mes sin poder controlarse. Finalmente, el niño dejó de correr y se sentó a la sombra de un árbol, abrazando sus piernas a su pecho y llorando sin control en su regazo._

"_Mamí... papí..." -Musitaba Red, entre sollozos. Siempre escuchaba decir a la gente que siempre hay un lado positivo en las cosas, que no importa que tan oscuro sea el tunel, siempre hay una salida. ¿Donde estaba su salida? ¿Cómo aliviaría el dolor que estaba sintiendo? ¿Cómo supera un niño la muerte de sus padres?_

"_Estás en mi lugar." -Una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos. El ojirojo alzó su mirada de ojos vidriosos para encontrarse con un par de ojos verdes. Ambos se miraban sorprendidos. Por un momento, Red lo olvidó todo, y solo se concentraba en recordar donde había visto ese par de ojos verdes._

_Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Red sonrió._

"_Hola..." -Murmuraron ambos, con la vista fija uno en el otro._

_

* * *

_"Ow, qué tierno." -Exclamó Blue, fingiendo que limpiaba una lagrima de su ojo.- "No sabía que eras tan sensible."

"Uno no puede salir bien cuando trata contigo, ¿Cierto?" -Gruñó Green, cerrando el cuaderno en sus manos para después arrojarlo lejos.

"Estoy hablando en serio." -Chilló Blue, antes de acurrucarse contra el hombro de su amigo.- "Si alguien mas me hubiese dicho que tú escribiste eso, no lo habría creído."

"Veamos si con eso dejas de fastidiar." -Gruñó el castaño, recibiendo por parte de Blue una mirada que gritaba: "No seas estúpido"- "Por lo menos un rato."

"Bueno, ¿Y qué historia me contarás mañana?" -Preguntó ella, estirandose para recoger el cuaderno del que leyó Green. Sin embargo, este lo tomó primero.

"Ninguna. No vendré mañana." -Anunció Green, antes de levantarse del cesped.- "Tengo una cita."

"¿Una cita?" -Repitió la ojiazul, arqueando una ceja.- "Como... ¿Una cita con el doctor?"

"No, una cita con una chica." -Corrigió Green, como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo- y tal vez lo era. Pero Blue estaba pasando un mal momento al tratar de procesar las palabras Green y Cita en la misma oración.- "¿Por qué me estas mirando así?"

"No, por nada." -Musitó ella, desviando la mirada.- "Es solo que no me imagino qué clase de chica pudo haberte interesado."

"No me interesa una relación con ella, si es eso a lo que quieres llegar." -Explicó el muchacho, posando su mirada aburrida sobre su amiga.- "Es solo que tengo necesidades."

"¿Necesidades?" -Repitió ella, causando que Green rodara los ojos.- "Es decir que la llevaras a la cama?"

"No dije eso."

"¿Entonces a qué te refieres con "necesidades"?"- Preguntó la ojiazul, fulminandole con la mirada. Green le devolvió el gesto por escazos 2 segundos antes de suspirar, darle la espalda y marcharse caminando.

"No es de tu incumbencia."

* * *

Le importó un rabano si estaba invadiendo su intimidad o alguna otra mierda de la que se pudiese quejar, pero necesitaba respuestas, y solo las obtendría si ls sorprendía en su habitación en ese mismo instante. Pudo haberla sacado al pasillo, pero sería igual. Igual aquí no se preocuparía porque alguién pudiera llegar a arruinar el momento.

"Necesitamos hablar." -Dijo Black, en un susurro casi inaudible, ante la incomoda mirada de su novia.

"Ahora no, Bla-"

"¡No, tiene que ser ahora!" -Exclamó el castaño, causandole escalofríos a la chica de ojos blancos.- "Necesito saber qué te pasa conmigo. Necesito saber qué nos está pasando." -Black avanzó un par de pasos hasta ella, pero se detuvo antes de llegar a la cama de su novia, y todo coraje en su mirada se desvaneció.- "Dime qué hice. Dime qué estoy haciendo mal; por favor dime si te lastimé o hice algo que te hiciera triste. Si supiera cual fue mi error, haría lo que fuera por enmendarlo. Cualquier cosa que pase entre nosotros, lo arreglaremos; nada puede ser tan malo."

Si antes White se sentía como basura, ahora no llegaba ni a eso. No lo merecía. Él no se merecía que ella lo hubiese traicionado, ni él se merecía una novia como ella. Él merecía más; una chica que lo quisiera lo suficiente para no ceder ante el primer chico que la mirara bonito o que oliera bien. Las lagrimas amenazaban con desbordarse en cualquier momento, pero las aguantó. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sabía qué era lo correcto.

"Yo..." -Murmuró White, antes de aclarar su gartganta; estaba seca y se estaba cerrando.- "Quiero terminar contigo." -Tan pronto como su cerebro procesó las palabras, Black juraría que escuchó algo rompiendose. No como un cristal o un vidrio, sino algo genuinamente partiendose por la mitad.

"¿Qué?" -Musitó Black. Había escuchado mal. Si, seguramente fue eso.

"Ya no quiero ser tu novia." -Reformuló White, mirandole fieramente.- "Puedes irte."

"N-No puedes estar hablando enserio." -Tartamudeó él, mirandole incredulo.- "No puede haber sido tan grave. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué carajo fue lo que hice?"

"Por favor, marchate."

"¡No, no me voy a marchar!" -Rugió el castaño, casi montandose sobre ella.- "Dame una razón, maldita sea. No puedes simplemente terminar conmigo sin darme un jodido motivo."

"Ya lo hice." -Remarcó la castaña. Black le miró furioso por lo que parecieron horas, hasta que finalmente retrocedió sobre sus pasos, salió de la habitación y cerró violentamente la puerta. Sin nadie a quien ocultar sus lagrimas, White finalmente las dejó fluir.

* * *

"De acuerdo, te estaré esperando afuera." -Dijo Silver, a una congelada Platina que acababa de entrar a Sketch, justo a a la hora de cerrar.

"Oh, hey." -Saludó Ruby, mientras acomodaba las sillas sobre las mesas.- "Lo siento, pero ya cerramos."

"¿Dia sigue aquí?" -Se atrevió a preguntar la pelinegra. Ruby asintió con la cabeza y señaló a la cocina. Platina le sonrió amablemente y se abrió paso hasta allí. Al entrar, se econtró con un sucio peliazul con medio cuerpo metido en la freidora.- "¿Dia?"

"Un momento." -Pidió el cocinero, su voz haciendo eco con el interior del aparato. Finalmente, después de unos segundos, salió con un poco de esfuerzo.- "Rayos, ahí hay manchas de grasa de la epoca de- ¡Oh, hola!"- Exclamó el muchacho, encontrandose de frente con la joven Berlitz. El cocinero se examinó completamente; estaba sudoroso, lleno de grasa y, para no hacerla larga, olía asquerosamente.- "¿Por qué siempre me encuentras cuando estoy sucio?"

"Lo siento." -Se disculpó ella, agachando la mirada.

"No, no es tu culpa." -Exclamó Dia, agitando frenéticamente los brazos.- "Fue solo un chistesito de mal gusto." -Después de eso, ambos permanecieron en silencio por un rato.- "Eh, sientate, por favor. ¿Necesitabas hablarme de algo?"

"Si, de hecho..." -Murmuró ella, obedeciendo y sentandose en un banquillo. La mirada de Platina se clavaba en sus zapatos como si fuesen lo mas interesante del mundo, tratando de recordar lo que había venido a decir.- "Quiero disculparme."

"¿Por qué?" .Preguntó el ojiazul, genuinamente sorprendido.

"La razón por la que terminé contigo..." -Explicó ella.- "Me he dado cuenta... de que fue un error. Cuando llegué a la Academia, tu fuiste la primer persona que me vio como una chica normal, y no como la consentida hija de algún hombre rico. Fuiste mi primer amigo... Y también mi primer novio... y me gustaría recuperarte."

"Wow..." -Fue lo único que pudo decir Dia. Tuvo que recargarse en el lavamanos para no caer al suelo de la impresión.- "Quiero decir... wow. Gracias, de verdad significa mucho para mi." -Dijo el ojiazul, sonriendo dulcemente a su acompañante.- "Pero no es suficiente."

"¿Qué?"

"Mira... La primera vez que te pedí que fueras mi novia, tuve que esforzarme mucho, porque según recuerdo tu eras muy insegura." -Comenzó Dia, sin dejar desvanecer esa honesta sonrisa en su rostro.- "Creías que yo, como todos los demás, no te veía a ti y solo veía tu dinero. Y tuve que bajarte la luna para que siquiera comenzaras a confiar en mi. A lo que quiero llegar es..." -Dia hizo una pausa, para poder regodearse en cada expresión en el rostro de Platina.- "Es tu turno de luchar por mi."

* * *

Su celular comenzó a vibrar, haciendo un molesto ruido contra la mesa de madera junto a su cama. La mano de Pearl salió de debajo de las sabanas y atrapó el irritante aparato. Había recibido un mensaje de texto.

"Te veo en el parque mañana, junto a los columpios." -Leyó el rubio, su voz algo atrofiada por el sueño y la pereza.- "Es el numero de Maylene... Ok."

Y, pues, volvió a dormir.

* * *

No estaba triste, ¡Esta furioso! No, furioso era poco; estaba super encabronado. No podía hacerle esto, ella no podía dejarlo colgando sin explicarle por qué. Su mente repasaba cada momento que estuvo con ella, cada palabra que intercambiaron. ¡¿Qué fue lo que hizo mal?

Otra lata vacía de cerveza que caía al suelo del Cuartel. Gold sería el primero en agredirlo, de eso no había duda: se estaba acabando toda la cerveza. Abrió una nueva lata y le dió un trago, antes de colocarse unos audifonos a lo oídos y encender su reproductor. Diablos, todo esto era deprimente. Bebiendo en la oscuridad, solo, la noche que su novia terminó con él- la única mujer que ha llegado a importarle realmente, tal vez hasta estaba enamorado de ella. Pero bien, como alguién muy sabio una vez dijo: "Llorale una noche, pero solo una noche para poder seguir después con tu vida."

Y eso mismo iba a hacer.

Decidido a desahogarse, Black buscó entre sus archivos la canción mas deprimente que conocía y comenzó a escucharla. Él no cantaba bien, pero a estas horas nadie estaba cerca. Nadie podía escucharlo berrear. Dejó salir una involuntaria risa ante su pensamiento.

"_Que no puedo estar sin ti_

_Que no vivo si tu no estás junto a mi_

_Mi vida no puedo dormir_

_El sol ya no quiere salir_

_Te fuiste lejos..."_

"_Dame un lugar, una señal_

_Que me recuerde a ti, y ahí quedarme_

_Sonrieme, dejame verte bien_

_Nos vemos otro día, vete, adios."_

"_Y ahora voy a sentarme en la silla de aquel bar_

_Y recordarte mas, y sentir tu piel_

_Mi vida ya me dejaste de pensar_

_Y van 3 días ya, sin verte..."_

"_Disculpa ven, te quiero decir que me gustas tanto_

_¿Quieres pasar tu vida junto a mi?"_

"_Y ahora voy a sentarme en la orilla de este mar_

_Y vengo a gritar tu nombre y todo lo que siento por ti_

_Mi vida yo no te he dejado de pensar_

_Y sin tus brazos yo... no sirvo."_

"_...Y sin tus brazos yo... me rindo."_

**N/A: Originalmente, este capitulo iba a ser mucho mas largo, pero por motivos de fuerza mayor lo corte aqui. Oficialmente, el capitulo anterior ha sido el que mas reviews ha tenido. Gracias a Dany, Kris (Y su Inner), sayato, Kta . England, Autumn, MFerchu, Hatsune y Wolf Of Death. Ustedes hacen que todo el esfuerzo valga la pena.**

**Comentario de interes nulo: Termine Birth By Sleep! Yeah! ...Mi personaje favorito sigue siendo Roxas, sin embargo. Llevo diciendo esto desde 358/2 Days, pero es la ultima pinche vez que juego en Proud Mode. La proxima vez vere el final secreto en Youtube, o algo.**

**Ehm, me estoy desviando del tema. Dejen reviews, y hasta la proxima.  
**


	13. Quiero Ver

**La cancion utilizada aqui le pertenece a Cafe Tacva... Tacuva, Tacuba o como quiera que se llamen. No a mi**

**Capitulo 13**

**Quiero Ver**

"Sabes, aunque arreglé este lugar por dentro..." -Comentó Ruby, batallando para abrir la vieja y oxidada puerta del Cuartel.- "Por fuera luce muy deprimente."

"Tiene sentido." -Respondió Gold, mientras entraba al lugar, cargando una enorme caja de cartón.- "Esto solía ser un orfanatorio."

"¿En serio? Y cómo- ¡Oh, mierda!" -El ojiambar pudo escuchar como la mas reciente adquisición de los DH cerraba la puerta de golpe y corría hacía la sala.- "¡Gold, ven aquí!"

El susodicho dejo la caja en el suelo y se apresuró a donde su compañero le llamaba, para encontrarlo arrodillado en el suelo, frente a un Black recostado entre latas vacías.

"No puede ser..." -Murmuró el ojiambar.- "...Se acabó toda mi cerveza."- Ruby le miró incredulo por buenos 10 segundos.

"¡¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?" -Exclamó el ojirojo, susurrando pero en un tono un par de octavas mas arriba de lo usual.

"Relajate, Ruby. No es como si se pudiera morir de borracho." -Una vez más, Ruby le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

"¡Si, Gold! ¡Si se puede"!

"... ¿En serio?" -Ruby asintió energicamente.- "...Oh. Entonces apártate." -Ordenó el muchacho, hincandose para recoger a Black del suelo.- "Oh, viejo. Apesta a tejuino sin fermentar."- Se quejó Gold, antes de emprender rumbo hacía la puerta, con Black en brazos.

"¿A donde vas?"

"Lo llevaré a su casa para que se dé un baño." -Respondió el joven, batallando para abrir la puerta con su pie. Ruby corrió hasta allí y la abrió por él.- "Ve a clases. Yo iré en cuanto sea seguro dejarlo solo."

* * *

"Una cita..."- Siseó Blue, con una fiera y gélida mirada martillando el muro al otro lado del pasillo.- "¡Una cita, por dios santo! ¿Qué chica en su sano juicio aceptaría a salir con Green?"

"Tú." -Murmuró Red, con la cabeza metida en su casillero. Un fuerte golpe en sus gluteos envió su cabeza a un violento encuentro con el fondo del cubículo azul.- "¡Augh, oye!"

"Cuida tus palabras, chico musical." -Le reprendió la castaña.

"¿Cúal es el problema con que Green se consiga una chica?"- Preguntó el ojirojo, cerrando su casillero.- "Le haría bien. Después de todo, nunca le he conocido una novia."

"Es exactamente por eso, Red."- Exclamó la ojiazul, sonriendo malevolamente.- "Me da curiosidad saber qué mujer sería la adecuada para derribar los muros de Green. Quiero saber qué clase de persona es la que llegó a atraerle. Él dijo que no le gustaba, pero no puedes creerle eso a un chico."

"¿Alguna vez te ha mentido?" -Preguntó Red, acariciando su cabeza, mas especificamente el punto donde aparecería un hematoma gracias al golpe de hace unos momentos. Blue le miró detenidamente por unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza.- "Entonces no tienes motivos para desconfiar de él, ¿O si?"

"Pues no, pero-"

"Ahi tienes tu respuesta." -Le interrumpió Red. El muchachó caminó hasta ella y tomó su barbilla entre sus dedos.- "Deja de preocuparte."

"No me preocupo." -Siseó ella, desviando la mirada. El ojirojo le sonrió dulcemente por unos segundos más, antes de soltarla y caminar hacía su clase.

"¡Lo que digas!"

* * *

"¿Sigues conmigo, preciosa?" -La voz de Eusine logró regresarla a su realidad, encontrandose así con la preocupada mirada que le profería el chico.

"Si, si. Esto..." -Musitó Crys, encontrandose en un lugar ajeno al que su mente quería llegar.- "¿Qué decías?"

"¿Te sientes bien?" -Preguntó él, ignorando la pregunta de la ojiazul. Crystal estaba a punto de asentir, cuando la mano de Eusine se posó en su frente.- "No tienes fiebre..."

"Estoy bien, deja de preocuparte." -Le tranquilizó ella, retirando su mano, sonriendole dulcemente. El escepticismo no tardó en aparecer en la mirada de Eusine, pero Crys no trató de persuadirle más.

"Como gustes." -Gruñó Eusine, antes de partir hacía su primer clase. Crys le siguió con la mirada hasta perderse entre los pasillos de Golden High, y entonces dejó salir un pesado suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

Maldito sea Gold. Maldito sea él, y su piano, y su billar, y su rap estúpido, y su sonrisa y... y sus ojos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lograba sacarselo de la cabeza? Crys podía enlistar todas las malas cualidades del muchacho, pero el papel de toda la ciudad no alcanzaría. ¿Qué tenía este chico que hacía imposible olvidarle? La psicología dictaba que dos seres tan opuestos como lo eran ellos nunca podrían convivir, la razón le apollaba, todo apuntaba a que estaría mejor si se alejaba de él. Y sin embargo, su mente no dejaba de repasar la noche en que llegó empapado y mal herido a su puerta, luciendo en sus ojos un semblante de dolor y humanidad...

¡Esa noche! Por eso es que no lograba olvidarlo. Desde esa noche no se habían hablado ni intercambiado palabra alguna. No le dio un cierre al asunto entre ellos- si es que había alguno- así que seguía atormentandole. Esa era la solución. Ese día, Crys iría a buscarle a la Academia, y terminaría de una vez por todas con cualquier tipo de vinculo que los haya unido en primer lugar.

* * *

Le había traído a un salón vacío, y ahora simplemente estaba parada allí, en medio, sonriendole. Era espeluznante e intrigante a la vez.

"Y..." -Comenzó el peliazul, inspeccionando el lugar en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiese delatar el motivo por el que estaban allí.- "¿Ahora qué?"

"¿Recuerdas este lugar?" -Preguntó ella. Pregunta algo estúpida, al parecer de Dia.

"Es el salón de música." -Respondió el ojiazul, extendiendo los brazos y moviendolos como loco.- "¿Acaso no lo recuerdas tú? Tomamos clases aquí todos los días."

"Bueno, si. Pero también fue aquí donde pasó algo especial hace un año, aproximadamente." -Repasó ella, caminando hasta un armario, de donde sacó una pequeña grabadora.- "Aquí fue donde me trajiste cuando..."

"Oh, si." -Exclamó el aletargado cocinero, repasando el día en que finalmente se declaró a la chica frente a él. Su mirada se posó sobre el reproductor que Platina colocó en el suelo, y de pronto todo tuvo sentido. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.- "Ya sé a donde vas con esto."

"Ese día cantaste esta canción para mí." -Repasó ella, en un susurro que casi se lleva el viento.

"Si... canté tan horriblemente que segundos después de haber comenzado..." -Comenzó el chico, antes de caminar hasta la batería que reposaba en un rincón del aula.- "Comencé a tocar la batería para que ocultara un poco mi desafinada voz."

"Te gustaría..." -Susurró Platina, antes de aclarar su garganta y caminar hasta Dia.- "¿Intentarlo de nuevo?"- Die le miró sorprendido por unos segundos, antes de sonreir ampliamente y sentarse en el banquillo detrás de los tambores. Platina caminó hasta la grabadora y presionó el primer botón.

"_Quiero ver tu risa todo el día_

_Escuchar la melodía de tu voz_

_Quisiera ser el brillo de tus ojos_

_El peine que desnuda tu esplendor_

_La esquina que te vé cuando caminas..."_

"_Quiero ver tu risa todo el día_

_Escuchar la melodía de tu voz_

_Quisiera ser el brillo de tus ojos_

_El peine que desnuda tu esplendor_

_La esquina que te vé cuando caminas..."_

"_La forma de tus labios..._

_Y quiero ser... tu último dolor."_

"_Te pido que me cures esta herida_

_Yo se muy bien que no es tu obligación_

_Tan solo si amortiguas mi caída_

_Serás mi salvación."_

"_Prometo intentar no hacerte daño_

_Prometo darte todo lo que yo..._

_Prometo regalarte sin reparos_

_Mi corazón..."_

"_Prometo intentar no hacerte daño_

_Prometo darte todo lo que yo..._

_Prometo regalarte sin reparos_

_Mi corazón..."_

"Wow..." -Fue todo lo que pudo decir el ojiazul. Su mirada viajó de los tambores frente a él, hasta la jovencita que le miraba atentamente.- "T-Tengo que ir a clase."

"Pero-" -No le dió tiempo de decir nada más. Dia huyó del aula lo mas rápido que sus rigidas y torpes piernas le permitieron. Platina dejó salir un suspiro de frustración, recogió la grabadora del suelo y la guardó, para después dirigirse ella también a sus clases.

* * *

"Ugh..." -Se quejó Black, retorciendose en el sofá de su casa.- "¿Dónde-? ¡Oh, mierda, mi cabeza!"

"Eso te pasa por beberte toda mi cerveza." -Le reprendió una voz en la oscuridad, que reconoció como la de Gold. Un aplauso para sus asombrozas capacidades de adivinación. El castaño hubiese respondido, pero algo mas se abrió paso por su garganta, y no eran palabras. Gold le acercó un valde en un veloz reflejo y entonces Black lo dejó salir.- "¿Por qué hiciste esto?"

"Me siento como el culo del diablo, gracias por preguntar."- Gruñó Black, aún con el rostro metido en el valde.- "Por favor, no quiero tener que discutir ahora."

"Si te acabaste hasta la última lata de cerveza que compré, al menos tengo derecho a saber por qué." -Repitió el ojiambar, clavando una mirada gélida sobre su compañero. Por varios minutos, el silencio reinó entre ambos, exceptuando los ocasionales gemidos de dolor del muchacho con resaca.

"White... terminó conmigo." -Murmuró el ojinegro. La mirada de Gold inmediatamente viajó hasta la puerta del apartamento, esperando desarrollar vista de rayos x o algo así para poder ver hasta el otro lado del pasillo. El ojiambar soltó un suspiro y se sentó en el suelo, quedando así al mismo nivel que su compañero.

"¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé..." -Murmuró Black, escondiendo su mirada detrás de la mata de cabello café que caía por su frente.- "No tengo idea."

"Animate." -Dijo Gold, palmeando la espalda de su amigo.- "Mujeres es lo que sobra en este mundo. Puedes encontrar una mejor a la vuelta de la esquina."

"¡Pero no quiero otra!" -Exclamó el castaño, inmediatamente arrepintiendose. Sus palabras rebotaban una y otra vez en las paredes de su craneo, haciendo que todo le diese vueltas.- "Sé que hay mejores, y estoy seguro de que hay peores... pero yo la quiero a ella. ¿Por qué me dejó? ¿Qué pude haber hecho para herirla?"

"Escucha, te hablo por experiencia propia cuando te digo que no es bueno quedarte estancado." -Musitó el ojiambar, antes de girarse y sentarse de espaldas al sofá, de modo que no podían verse uno al otro.- "A veces simplemente tienes que desprenderte de lo que no te pertenece."

"No me voy a rendir." -Murmuró Black.- "No la voy a perder."

"Ya la perdiste, Black. Aceptalo."

"¡No!" -Exclamó el castaño, levantandose brevemente del sofá para caer segundos después en la misma posición. Dejó salir un gruñido casí bestial y sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a sus cienes. Por varios segundos, lo único que se podía escuchar era su agitada respiración.- "Alguna vez... ¿Alguna vez haz conocido a alguién por quien hubieses sido otro? Una mujer por la que estuvieses dispuesto a hacer el gran cambio. Alguien que con su sola presencia te hace ser una mejor persona... que cuando estás con ella, no piensas en nada mas- no existen los problemas, ni otras personas. Solo ustedes dos. ¿Haz conocido a alguien así, Gold?"

El ojiambar se mantuvo con la mirada estática en el suelo. Cada palabra de su adolorido compañero presionaba los botones en su cabeza y hacía trabajar a su mente, maquinando recuerdos del poco tiempo que estuvo con esa chica. La chica que nunca fue suya.

"No la voy a perder." -Murmuró Black, finalmente. Gold estuvo allí, analizando las palabras del castaño por varios minutos, hasta que éste último se quedó dormido. Entonces aprovechó para salir de allí e ir a clases.

* * *

"Lamento lo que pasó ayer." -Se disculpó el ojirojo, dejandose caer sobre la hierba, justo al lado de la rubia que se concentraba en su cuaderno, pasando el lapiz delicadamente sobre el papel.- "Traté de hablar con Gold acerca de ello, pero no dijo ni una palabra."

"No te preocupes." -Respondió cortante la rubia, demasiado inmersa en su dibujo como para prestarle atención a algo mas.- "Ademas, no es como si hubiese sido tu culpa."

"Si, lo se. Pero no me gustó que me hayas visto..." -Comenzó Red, sin embargo no parecía tener la intención de terminar la frase, hasta que la atenta mirada de Yellow se posó en la suya. El muchacho bufó y desvió la mirada.- "No me gustó que me vieras pateando traseros."

"A decir verdad, me sorprendió mucho." -Comentó ella, ganandose una sonrisa por parte del músico.

"Solo porque me veas magullado todo el tiempo, no significa que no sepa defenderme." -Pese a lo que acababa de decir, el muchacho no lucía molesto u ofendido. Parecía divertido.

"¡No, no quería insinuar eso!" -Exclmó la rubia, levantando los brazos defensivamente, con el rostro enrojecido.- "Es solo que tú no- es decir no luces- no me imagine que-"

"Tranquila, se a lo que te refieres." -Le tranquilizó Red, poniendo una mano en su hombro.- "Dios, respira un poco, ¿Quieres?" -Esa bromita provocó que el sonrojo en el rostro de Yellow se agravara.- "Oye, hablando de eso..."

"¿Si?" -Inquirió ella. Red desviaba la mirada, y una mano se posó en su nuca.

"Quería saber si algún día tu y-"

"Red." -Una voz hizo estremecer al béisbolista. Conocía esa voz. Había tenido el... placer, desagrado- no había como llamarle- de escucharle muchas veces. El ojirojo se giró y se encontró a varios metros de distancia con la mirada de ojos turquesa del director.- "¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?"

"¿Ahora? Estoy algo ocu-"

"Si, ahora." -Le interrumpió el hombre. Red le lanzó una rápida mirada de disculpas a Yellow y se levantó para seguir a Wallace al interior de la Academia.

* * *

"En efecto, creo que cada idiota de la Academia lo intentará." -Anunció Ruby, sentado en el salón de baile junto a Sapphire, quien se rascaba perezosamente la cabeza.- "¿Tienes que hacer eso aquí?"

"¿Te molesta?" -Gruñó Sapphire, clavando una fiera mirada sobre el muchacho de ojos rojos. Ruby tragó pesadamente y desvió la mirada.

"N-No, para nada." -Mintió el mesero. No había motivos para hacerla enojar mas de la cuenta. Ruby estaba a punto de agregar algo mas, pero sintió como un par de brazos se aferraban a su cuello por detrás.

"¡Ru-Ru!" -Mierda, pensó el ojirojo.- "Ru-Ru, hace tiempo que no te veo. ¿Te haz estado escondiendo de mi, pastelito?"

"W-Whitney... no puedo respirar."- Se quejó el muchacho, mientras miraba de reojo como Sapphire apreciaba la escena: con un semblante entremezclado de enojo, asco y pura rabia animalistica.- "Sa-"

"Bueno, como veo que ustedes dos tienes cosas que discutir, voy a ver si ya puso la puerca." -Se excusó la ojiazul, alejandose de la aparentemente acaramelada pareja. Ruby quizo decir algo para evitar que le dejara solo con la Modelo, pero las manos de la pelirrosa convertían eso en una tarea titanica.

"Ru-Ru, ¿Participarás en la audición? Estoy segura de que Misty me escogerá porque nosotras soliamos ser como super BFF, ¿Sabes?"

"Yo-" -Musitó Ruby, antes de deshacerse del agarre de Whitney, mas bruscamente de lo que hubiese querido.- "No canto. De hecho no sabía que tu supieses cantar."

"Hay, no seas bobo, niño." -Chilló la pelirrosa, enganchandose del brazo de Ruby. Mierda, pensó nuevamente.- "Las audiciones como estas no son acerca de cantar."

"No, estoy bastante seguro de que el periodico decía que era una audición de canto." -Le corrigió el muchacho. Whitney dejó salir una pequeña risa y después pegó su rostro al de Ruby, frotando sus mejillas una con la otra.

"Hay, eres tan cute." -Chilló ella, antes de alejarse un poco del enrojecido DH.- "Se necesitan tres cosas para quedar seleccionada: Baile, estilo y belleza. Yo tengo todo eso, así que tengo el puesto de telonera garantizado."

"Eh... si, lo que digas." -Ruby estaba dispuesto a darle la razón si decía que los patos podían cantar opera con tal de zafarse de ella.- "Mira, yo tengo que-"

"Necesito que me ayudes con algo." -Le interrumpió ella, sonriendole como niña en una dulcería. El rostro de Ruby enrojeció al punto de igualar el color de sus ojos.- "¡No esa clase de ayuda! ...Aunque quiza luego..."

"Mira- Mira, yo-yo." -Tatamudeaba el ojirojo, e inmediatamente hizo lo que cualquier humano cuerdo hubiese hecho.- "¡Mira! ¡Lo que toda chica superficial desea!" -Gritó el muchacho, apuntando a una esquina del aula. La cabecita de Whitney giró al instante hacía donde apuntaba el dedo de Ruby, y este aprovechó para huir a una velocidad que hubiese enorgullecido a los DH durante un partido.

* * *

"¿Donde está Black?" -Preguntó Pearl, sentandose en la misma mesa que N, justo frente a él.- "No lo he visto en todo el día."

"¿Acaso tengo cara de niñera?" -Gruñó el peliverde, usando su tenedor para juguetear con los guisantes de su plato.

"No, pero si tienes cabello de loca." -Bromeó el rubio, haciendose acreedor de una de las miradas fulminantes del ojiverde.- "Wow, que agresivo."

"Vete al diablo."- Murmuró N. Pearl le miró preocupado por varios minutos, durante los cuales el muchacho frente a él no dijo palabra alguna ni probo bocado de su comida, solo se mantuvo moviendo la comida de un lado hacía el otro.

"¿Te sientes bien?" -El rubio extendió su mano, pero cuando esta entró en contacto con el hombro del peliverde, éste último la lanzó lejos.- "¿Qué-"

"¡Esfumate, imbecil!"- Gritó N, antes de arrojar lejos la bandeja de comida frente a él y huir de la cafetería, dejando solo a un atónito Pearl.

"¿Y ahora qué carajo le pasa?" -Murmuró el rubio para si mismo.

* * *

"Le juro que yo no lo hice." -Exclamó Red, tieso como una tabla en la incomoda silla de aquella oficina, frente a la severa mirada del subdirector.- "Le sonará raro pero el panecillo me hablaba. Él quería que yo me lo comiera, ¡Yo no sabía que era suyo! Tan solo estaba allí, en su escritorio... luciendo delicioso."

"No te traje aquí por ningún paneci- ¿Fuiste tú? Creí que habían sido ratones o algo así." -Desvarió el hombre. Entrando en cordura un segundo después, aclaró su garganta y posó su mirada nuevamente sobre Red.- "¿Estás al tanto de la audición que auspiciará Lance Nite en 6 semanas?"

"Eh, si. Un poco." -Respondió Red, recuperando la calma.- "Solo sé lo que he escuchado comentar a los chicos. Pero no se preocupe, no tengo intenciones de participar."

"Bien, eso hace las cosas más simples." -Comentó Wallace. La mirada confundida del ojirojo no se hizo esperar. El hombre aclaró su garganta y soltó un suspiro antes de proseguir.- "Quiero que hables con los estudiantes. Quiero que los hagas entrar en razón acerca de lo que significa esta audición."

"¿Por qué yo?" -Exclamó Red, confundido.- "¿Por qué habrían de escucharme a mi?"

"Porque al igual que ellos, eres un estudiante." -Comenzó Wallace, antes de levantarse de su asiento y pasear por la oficina.- "En la practica, eres uno de los mejores Músicos que tenemos en la Academia. Y los alumnos te respetan y admiran."

"Bu-Bueno, no sabría decir si soy de los mejores..." -Murmuró el béisbolista, sonrojado y sonriente. Después de un instante, Red volvió en si.- "Pero, ¿Por qué es tán malo que vayan a audicionar?"

"Conozco a Lance Nite, Red." -Dijo el hombre, destilando veneno por la lengua.- "Se como piensa, y se como actúa. Prometerá el cielo a un chico si este puede hacerle ganar dinero. Él engatuza a los muchachos como Misty para emplearlos como teloneros, prometiendo que ese primer trabajo será su su trampolín a la fama. Pero no desarrolla sus carreras; pasan su vida entera- o el tiempo que Lance los necesite- siendo teloneros, viviendo por el sueldo por el que los haya contratado primero."

"Pero ese hombre se llevó a Misty." -Comentó Red.- "Y ella ahora es una estrella, es famosa. Tal vez no sea tan malo como usted piense."

"Misty tuvo suerte." -Afirmó Wallace.- "Durante un concierto de Lance, abierto por Misty, un hombre habló con ella y le ofreció un contrato con su disquera. Pero en ese momento, Misty había firmado con Lance, por lo que hubo un conflicto de intereses. Finalmente, Lance y el hombre llegaron a un acuerdo y firmaron un contrato mutuo, en el que Lance seguiría representando la carrera de Misty, pero ella es afiliada a Discos Stone. En otras palabras, Lance sigue ganando dinero de Misty, sin invertir un centavo."

"Oh... qué rata." -Gruñó Red por lo bajo. El mayor de los primos Ongaku meditó por unos minutos, antes de volver a dirigirse al sub director.- "De acuerdo, lo haré... con una condición."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" -Preguntó Wallace, preparado para lo peor.- "Sea lo que sea, Wino- La directora no debe enterarse de esto."

"No es problema. Lo que yo quiero..." -El ojirojo se levantó de la silla en la que descansaba y se acercó al sub director, mirandole de frente.- "Es saber quién me delató. Quiero saber quién les contó que tocaba en los autobuses."

"Red, sabes que-"

"Nadie se enterará." -Afirmó el muchacho, con una mirada que rayaba casí en el ruego.- "Por favor. La duda ha llegado a dejarme sin dormir. En mi cabeza solo puede haber sido una persona, pero me niego a creer eso de ella. Y si no fue ella, entonces fue alguno de mis amigos... Por favor, señor; necesito saber quién fue." -Ambos se miraban fijamente, adentrandose en sus contrastantes ojos. El calmo y pacifico azul de Wallace contra el fiero y pasional rojo de Red... un rojo que resultaba familiar para él.

"No fue Yellow, si eso es lo que crees." -Murmuró el peliazul, sorprendiendo pero al mismo tiempo tranquilizando al ojirojo.- "Y tampoco fueron tus amigos... fue Lance."

"... ¿El Lance? ¿Lance Nite?" -Preguntaba Red, incredulo a las palabras del sub director.- "¿Y qué le hice a ese tipo?"

"Llegó aquí una mañana con fotos tuyas tocando en un autobus y recibiendo dinero por ello." -Explico el ojiazul, antes de cruzarse de brazos.- "No recuerdo muy bien todo lo que dijo, pero mencionó algo acerca de "Complacer a la muchacha"."

"Entonces Misty..." -Murmuró Red, antes de que su mirada se perdiera en el espacio. Su mano viajó violentamente a su frente.- "Oh, mierda." -Gruñó Red, antes de darse cuenta delante de quién había dicho eso.- "Eh... lo siento, gracias, si lo haré, ¡Adios!"

* * *

"Ya llegué, lamento la demora." -Anunció Gold, entrando intempestivamente al aula para dejar caer su morral en el suelo. Estuvo a punto de sentarse, cuando se dio cuenta de algo: no había sillas en el aula. Su mirada viajó a lo largo y ancho del lugar, donde todos los alumnos le miraban divertidos. La última persona en llamar su atención fue la profesora; Flannery.- "Esta no es mi clase, ¿Cierto?"

"Ni siquiera cerca." -Respondió la pelirroja, sonriendo abiertamente. Gold respondió al gesto y, con toda la dignidad posible, tomó su morral y salió del aula, no sin antes mirar de reojo cómo le miraba la profesora de danza.

Ni tres metros fuera del aula, el bolsillo del ojiambar comenzó a vibrar. Su mano recuperó su celular de él, y casí cae de espaldas al ver el número que aparecía en la pantalla. Aclaró su garganta, respiro profundo, y con toda la serenidad posible, respondió.

"Hola." -Saludó cortante el ojiambar.

"Hola..." -Le respondió debilmente.- "Escucha, necesito hablar contigo. ¿Podrías quedarte en la Academia después de clases? Yo iré allí."

"De acuerdo, te esperaré en el auditorio." -Señaló el joven, recibiendo como respuesta un gemido de aprobación.- "...Crys."

"¿Si?"

"Me alegra escucharte." -Después de eso, pasaron varios segundos en los que no se dijo palabra alguna, hasta que la ojiazul terminó con ese espectral silencio.

"Adios." -Beep* La llamada se cortó.

* * *

"Maldita sea." -Gruñó Pearl por lo bajo, sentado en uno de los columpios del parque. Sacó de su bolsillo su teléfono y tecleó un par de botones. Después de unos segundos, lo volvió a guardar.- "Olvidé preguntarle a qué hora. Pero bueno, de seguro ya no tarda en venir."

* * *

Y aquí estaba, frente a su puerta, con Sapphire respirandole en el cuello dispuesta a todo con hacerle hablar con el muchacho de cabello verde.

"¿Tengo que-"

"Si." -Respondió cortante la castaña, interrumpiendo sus lloriqueos.- "Entra ya."

Ruby respiró profundamente antes de golpear la puerta tres veces. Una voz del interior le otorgó permiso para entrar, y miró una última vez por sobre su hombro a Sapph, antes de abrir la puerta y entrar. Lo primero que llamó su atención fue el palido muchacho de ojos azules que yacía recostado en su cama.

"Hola." -Saludó el ojirojo, ante la mirada extrañada y sorprendida del muchacho.

"Eh, hola tú..." -Comenzó Wally, inmediatamente dispuesto a recordar el nombre de su visitante, sin embargo era imposible.- "Lo siento, Sapph nunca me dijo tu nombre real. ¿Princesita?"

"No te preocupes. Yo..." -Ruby se detuvo a media frase para tragar saliva y refrescar árida garganta.- "Mi nombre es... Ruby."

"Oh..." -Murmuró el joven, clavando su débil mirada en el ojirojo.- "Hola, Ruby. No quiero sonar grosero, ¿Pero necesitas algo?"

"Si, de hecho, necesito hablar contigo." -Anunció Ruby. El peliverde le señaló a una silla en un rincón de la habitación, y el visitante la arrastró para sentarse frente a Wally. Quería mirar directo en sus ojos cuando todo esto pasara.- "Lo siento..." -Murmuró el ojirojo, con las manos juntas y su mirada estatica sobre ellas. Wally le miró confundido por unos momentos, antes de sonreirle con dulzura.

"¿Por qué te disculpas?" -Su voz era reconfortante, y al mismo tiempo cálida.- "Si es porque Sapphire me arrastró con ella cuando debían trabajar en su proyecto, no fue tu culpa."

"No, no es por eso..." -Explicó Ruby, antes de mirar directo en los ojos del muchacho.- "Me disculpo por... haber arruinado tu vida." -Una vez más, Wally miraba esceptico al joven frente a él.- "Cuando- Cuando estabamos en primaria, yo te golpeé, y ya nunca más volviste. Lo siento, por favor disculpame. Me he arrepentido por ello todo este tiempo. Aún recuerdo la sangre, los gritos. No puedo dormir sin recordarlo todo. ¡Por favor, perdoname!"- Las manos del ojirojo se aferraban con fuerza a sus rodillas, estrujando sus pantalones.

"Estás hablando de... esa mañana en el receso." -La voz de Wally había perdido toda calidez, y ahora se sentía como una lija contra el rostro de Ruby.- "Tu fuiste... el chico que quería mi almuerzo. Tu fuiste el niño que rompió mi nariz."

"Lo lamento, lo siento mucho..." -Un par de lagrimas cayeron sobre las manos del ojirojo, y sus dientes aprisionaban con fuerza su labio inferior, al punto de casi partirlo. Justo cuando Ruby creía que se ahogaría en su miseria, una mano se posó en su hombro. Al levantar la mirada, se encontró con el sonriente y pálido rostro de Wally.

"Uno no pierde un año de escuela por una nariz rota, Ruby." -Murmuró el peliverde, ante la mirada atónita de Ruby.- "Es cierto que fui al hospital por nuestro pequeño altercado, pero me quedé por una razón diferente. Al internarme en el hospital, me hicieron pruebas para todo lo habido y por haber, y entonces descubrieron que tengo una enfermedad respiratoria muy extraña. Es por eso que no puedo salir mucho, no puedo correr grandes distancias y tampoco puedo ir a la escuela. De hecho, si no fuese por Sapphire, me hubiese rendido hace mucho tiempo. Lo que trato de decir, Ruby, es que si tu no me hubieses hecho ir al hospital ese día, quiza me hubiesen diagnosticado ya muy tarde. No tienes que disculparte. Si acaso, yo debería darte las gracias."

Sus miradas se posaron una en la otra. Ruby pensó por un instante que tal vez Wally le estaba mintiendo, o que era solamente una cruel broma para desquitarse, pero al notar que sus palabras eran sinceras, su primer instinto fue largar reir. Su risa pronto contagió a Wally, y en un par de segundos los dos reían a mas no poder, hasta que la risa de Wally se convirtió en tos, interrumpiendo también la de Ruby. El ojirojo preocupado trató de hacer algo, pero el pálido chico le detuvo.

"No... No te preocupes." -Musitó por lo bajo, tratando de calmar su respiracion.- "Hace tiempo que no me reía así. Gracias."

"Yo..." -Comenzó Ruby, antes de que sus labios dibujaran una amplia sonrisa.- "No. Gracias a tí."

* * *

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento, lanzó su mochila a donde nadie le importa y se dejó caer en el sofá de su sala. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, pero algo llamó su atención en la mesa de centro. Extendió la mano para tomar su celular: 1 MENSAJE NUEVO.

"Olvidé preguntarte a qué hora nos veriamos en el parque. Como no tengo nada mejor que hacer, ya estoy allí." -Terminó de leer la pelirrosa, arqueando una ceja. Se levantó de su comodo lugar y salió corriendo a toda velocidad de su apartamento

* * *

"_¡Tuvimos un sirenito!_"- Gritó Pearl a todo pulmón, parado sobre un columpio, meciendose de atrás hacía adelante.- "_¡Justo al año de casados! ¡Con la cara de angelito! ¡Pero cola de pescado!_"

"Cantas horrible." -Le interrumpió una chillona voz. Aún montado en el columpio, pudo ver por sobre su hombro a una chica de cabello y ojos rosados, pero esta no era su chica de cabello y ojos rosados.- "¿Esperabas a alguien mas?"

"La verdad, si." -Respondió el rubio, saltando del columpio y aterrizando de rodillas en el suelo.- "Auch. ¿Qué quieres?"

"Maylene no va a venir." -Afirmó la muchacha, sentandose en un columpio desocupado, de piernas cruzadas y con una pose sumamente prepotente.- "Yo te envié ese mensaje desde su teléfono."

"¿Por qué?" -Preguntó Pearl, levantandose del cesped, luciendo una mirada de genuina y aterrada confusión.

"Quiero que te alejes de ella." -Anunció Whitney, provocando que Pearl dejara salir una pequeña e involuntaria risa.- "No estoy bromeando."

"Escucha, me alagas pero-"

"No seas estúpido." -Gruñó la pelirrosa, causandole escalofríos al muchacho.- "Estoy fuera de tu alcanze, pero ese no es el punto. Quiero que te alejes de mi hermana."

"¿Por qué? Ella me quiere, yo la quiero." -Afirmó Pearl, acercandose peligrosamente a la Modelo.- "¿Qué tiene que ver esto contigo?"

"Conozco a los de tu tipo."- Siseó Whitney, levantandose del columpio.- "Ven una cara bonita y de inmediato atacan, pero una vez que obtienen lo que quieren, se largan."

"¿De qué dia-"

"He visto esto demasiadas veces." -Le interrumpió ella, avanzando lenta y peligrosamente hacía el rubio.- "Ella ya sufrió demasiado. Siempre es la misma historia; el chico la ve y trata de conquistarla, la emociona, la hace sentir especial. Pero cuando llegan a conocerla, y se dan cuenta de que es fiera y no se deja manipular, ya no quieren tener nada que ver con ella. A los tipos como tú les intimida estar con una chica como Maylene; ¡Ustedes no saben apreciarla! Están tan acostumbrados a que la mujer sea frágil y débil que no saben querer a alguien que no necesita ser protegida y que puede valerse por si misma. Pero aún así..." -Whitney paró un segundo, y su mirada se clavó en el suelo.- "Aún así, la he visto sufrir. He visto como sufre por tipos como tú. ¡He visto como cada uno de ustedes se lleva consigo un pedazo de ella! No permitiré que la lastimes. No dejaré que le hagas daño."

"No planeo hacerle daño."- Respondió Pearl.- "No soy como los demás."

"Oh, si lo eres. Y si lo harás."- Dijo ella, destilando seguridad de cada palabra que pronunciaba.- "En determinado punto, se que lo harás. Llegarás a romperla, y después yo recogeré del suelo los trozos para que luego otro tipo vuelva a romperla."

"Si estás tan segura, entonces dejame probarte lo contrario." -Murmuró Pearl, por lo bajo, ante la mirada fiera y dolida de la pelirrosa.- "Tal vez tengas razón y algún día la deje, pero no será por una razón tan estúpida. Al menos dame el beneficio de la duda." -Por unos minutos, ambos se miraron uno al otro, directamente a los ojos, tanteando el terreno, casi tratando de ver el significado tras las palabras que se pronunciaron uno al otro. Finalmente, Whitney se alejó de Pearl, unos pasos antes de detenerse.

"Tratala bien... se merece al menos eso." -Murmuró la ojirosa. Pearl sonrió debilmente.

"No eres tan superficial como pareces, ¿Sabes?" -Exclamó el rubio, antes de lanzar sus brazos al aire y después detrás de su cabeza. Whitney le miró de reojo fugazmente antes de seguir su camino.

"Wow..." -Se escuchó exclamar a una voz entre los arbustos, y segundos después, de entre ellos salió la menor de las hermanas.- "No sabía que ella..." -Comenzó Maylene, sin embargo no supo terminar la frase. Pearl le miró sorprendido por un instante, hasta que ella se dio cuenta.- "En fin, vamos por un helado."

"Eh, si..." -Musitó el rubio, antes de que Maylene se enganchara de su brazo y lo llevara en otra dirección. Pearl miró de reojo a la pequeña pelirrosa colgada de su brazo, y recordó las palabras de su hermana.- "Claro."

* * *

¿Esto se consideraba un crimen? Había seguido a Green todo el camino desde su casa hasta este elegante restaurante sin ser detectada, visitendo una exageradamente gruesa gabardina, sombrero y gafas. Y ahora, mientras él estaba sentado solo en una mesa para dos, ella se escondía debajo de una mesa cercana. Si, eso recaía en "Acoso", seguramente.

Pasaron un par de minutos, y el castaño no se había movido ni un centimetro, ni había intercambiado palabra con alguien. Blue pensaba que tal vez este era uno de sus elaborados planes para... Ok, tal vez no era un plan, pero de seguro no vendría una... chica. Una muchacha, de cabello y ojos de un ligero color café, de piel blanca como leche y terza como seda. Intercambió un par de palabras con Green y después se sentó en la misma mesa.

"¿Quién será?" -Se preguntó a sí misma, antes de sentir una patada en el hombro. Alguien se había sentado a esa mesa. Grandioso

* * *

Llevaba un buen rato esperando en el auditorio, hasta se había puesto a tocar el piano para matar algo de tiempo... y también porque a ella le gustaba verle tocar. Sería una locura, pero pensar en ella hasta le insitaba a tocar mejor, con mas anhelo, con mas deseos de hacer sonar cada melodía a la perfección.

"Wow, en verdad eres bueno." -Sus ojos se dispararon inmediatamente hacía la puerta al escuchar esas palabras. Pero grande fue su desilusión al no encontrarse con ese par de esferas de color azul cristalino, ni con esa mata de cabello que nunca supo decir si era negro o solo azul muy oscuro. En lugar de eso, se encontró con un juego de ojos y cabello de un fiero rojo flameante, y una mujer que no tenía ni la mas minima pinta de estudiante.- "No sabía que tocaras el piano."

"Pocas personas lo saben, profesora." -Comentó Gold, tras un suspiro de resignación. Era obvio lo que había pasado. La famosa chica super seria le había dejado plantado. Debió haberlo visto venir.

* * *

Se le había hecho tarde. Diablos, lo mas seguro era que Gold ni siquiera estuviese allí. Pero batalló demasiado en excusarse con Eusine, y pese a que normalmente el muchacho le da mucha libertad, tuvo que elegir prescisamente ese día para atosigarla con preguntas acerca de a donde iba y qué iba a hacer esa tarde.

Concentrandose en la tarea en cuestión, Crys se abrió paso por los vacíos pasillos de la Academia, hasta llegar al auditorio. Sin anunciarse ni preguntar, abrió la puerta y al entrar, un grito proveniente del escenario llamó su atención. El tiempo se congeló en ese mismo segundo.

Allí mismo, sobre el piano, había una mujer recostada, desnuda totalmente de la cintura hacía arriba, y justamente frente a ella, en mismas condiciones y mirandole sorprendido, estaba su pianista favorito. Le tomó un par de segundos conectar las piezas, y contuvo sus deseos de vomitar para salir corriendo del auditorio.

A penas unos segundos después de que salió, escuchó una voz llamandole, y un par de pasos corriendo trás ella.

"¡Crys, espera!" -La ojiazul se detuvo en sus cabales, y Gold casí la derriba al impactarse contra su espalda. La muchacha se giró y le miró de tal forma que le hizo congelar el alma. Había lagrimas abultadas en sus ojos, y sin embargo le miraba con nada mas que resentimiento.

"¡No me llames Crys! Solo mis amigos me llaman así." -Exclamó la ojiazul, dispuesta a continuar con su escape, pero Gold atrapó su muñeca.- "¡No, sueltame!"

"No hasta que me digas por qué me llamaste." -Dijo Gold, por lo bajo. Sin embargo Crys seguía luchando para liberarse.- "Quiero-"

"¡Olvidalo! ¿Por qué no regresas con tu amiguita? Me dio la impresión de que tenía mucho frío." -Siseó la chica, empujando a Gold con su mano libre para poder huir. Solo quería escapar y no saber mas de él.

"No es mi amiga, es la profesora de danza." -Los ojos de ambos se abrieron como platos en el instante en que la frase terminó de abandonar los labios del ojiambar. No debió haber dicho eso.

"Perfecto, pues entonces ve con la golfa aquella y haz lo que tengas que hacer." -Gruñó Crys, liberandose al fin del agarre del muchacho, para mirarle con desprecio una última vez.- "Pero a mi dejame en paz."

* * *

Como pudo, la ojiazul se deslizó hasta llegar a la seguridad de una mesa vacía, justo a la de Green y la otra chica. Sin embargo, aún así no podía escuchar su conversación. Usando una carta de menú para ocultar su rostro, trató de leer algo de sus gestos, leer sus labios o al menos rezar para que hablaran lo suficientemente alto para entenderlos.

Una extraña presión se apoderó del pecho de la castaña cuando la mano de la desconocida se posó sobre la de Green, y casí como si la habilidad le hubiese sido concedida por obra divina, pudo leer en sus labios como ella dijo claramente:

"No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien."

"¿Quién demonios se cree?" -Musitó Blue, de nuevo, solo para si misma.

* * *

"Entonces, ¿Terminó contigo?" -Preguntó Red, sentado en uno de los sillones del Cuartel, con la mirada fija en el amedrentado castaño al otro lado del lugar.

"Si... y lo mas mierdero es que no se por qué." -Chilló Black, aún adolorido por su juerga de la noche anterior. El castaño miró de reojo al peliverde, quien no había dicho palabra alguna desde que llegó.- "¿Y tú no tienes una opinion al respecto?"

"No es algo que me interese." -Dijo N, sin dignarse a mirarle a los ojos.- "Es claro que la jodiste, o simplemente ella dejó de quererte o alguna mierda parecida."

"Qué reconfortante." -Musitó Black.

"Vamos, tranquilicense un poco."- Les aplacó Red.- "¿Dónde está todo el mundo por cierto?"

"Ni idea." -Dijo Black, antes de dirigirse al peliverde.- "¿Hablaste con Pearl, Verdito?"

"Vete al diablo." -Fue la única respuesta del muchacho.

"Lo último que necesito es que ellos también quieran participar en la audición." -Gruñó Red, ganandose una mirada confundida de Black.- "¿No haz escuchado de la audición?"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Habrá una audición en 6 semanas, y el ganador se ira de gira con Mystick." -Explicó Red, antes de echarse para tras y cruzarse de brazos.- "Es su manera de encontrar a mi reemplazo."

"¿Audición?" -Preguntó el castaño, a lo que el ojirojo respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.- "¿Cómo de canto?" -Nuevamente, Red asintió. La mente de Black se puso a maquinar por unos momentos, antes de que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro, y saliera corriendo del cuartel. Red le siguió con la mirada hasta que la puerta se cerró.

"¿Crees que quiera participar?" -Preguntó Red, esperando ya que N no respondiera.

"Él no canta." -Gruñó el peliverde.

* * *

Finalmente, después de largas 2 horas de charla muda, la pareja salió del restaurante, seguidos de cerca por la acosadora de ojos azules. Ambos se quedaron simplemente parados en la acera fuera del restaurante, charlando un poco, hasta que un taxi se estacionó junto a ellos. La chica se despidió posando sus labios delicadamente en la mejilla del muchacho, para después subir al auto y alejarse.

Blue se sintió extrañamente aliviada después de todo eso. Estuvo a punto de marcharse de la misma forma en que llegó, pero antes de darse cuenta, algo le había arrancado su pesada gabardina, y le siguieron de cerca sus gafas y el sombrero.

"¿Te diviertes?" -Preguntó una grave voz que ella conocía bien. Se giró lentamente para encontrarse con ese par de afilados ojos verdes, mirandole desde arriba.

"Ho-Hola, ¡Qué casualidad!" -Exclamó Blue, sonriendo timidamente.- "¿También vienes a comer aquí?"

"Dejate de estúpideces." -Gruñó el muchacho, para después arrojar toda la ropa al basurero tras el que se escondía Blue.- "¿Qué hacía espiandome?"

"No te estaba espiando, señorito paranóico." -Mintió la ojiazul, sin embargo Green no se lo tragó.- "Simplemente quería venir a comer a un lugar mas refinado. Me estaba cansando un poco de ir a Sketch."

"Blue, con la gabardina, las gafas y el sombrero resaltabas mas que un pulgar adolorido." -Exclamó Green, antes de darle la espalda y comenzar a caminar.- "Hasta Jasmine se dio cuenta de tu presencia."

"¿Quién es Jasmine, por cierto?" -Preguntó la ojiazul, siguiendole de cerca. Green se detuvo y le miró fieramente por encima de su hombro.

"¿Eso era todo? ¿Por eso me seguiste? ¿Para saber quien era ella?" -Green tomó el silencio de la muchacha como una respuesta.- "Su nombre es Jasmine; es la sobrina de uno de los profesores de Olivine University."

"Olivine... ohh." -Murmuró Blue, antes de desviar la mirada y que su rostro se tornara de un intenso color rojo.

"Esas son mis necesidades, Blue." -Espetó Green, subiendo un par de desciveles su tono de voz.- "Ella me hablaba de que su tío podría ayudarme a estudiar allí el proximo año."

"Bueno, si me hubieses dicho-"

"¡No tengo por qué hablarte de cada cosa que hago!" -Rugió Green, haciendo estremecer a la castaña.- "El no contarte algo no es una invitación para que lo descubras por tu cuenta. Existe una razón, y es porque sabía que si te contaba insistirías en venir o algo mucho peor."

"No lo hubiese hecho." -Se defendió ella, sin embargo él solo carraspeó y siguió su camino.- "No soy una entrometida, solo quería saber quien era ella."

"Si hubiese sido por eso, te hubieses marchado después de verla." -Recalcó Green, sin dignarse a verla.- "Te quedaste porque querías saber si de verdad era una cita."

"¡Bueno, si, es cierto!" -Exclamó ella, sujetandole por el hombro para girarlo y obligarle a verla a los ojos.- "Quería saber si ella era la clase de chica con la que saldrías."

"No es de tu incum-"

"¡Si lo es!" -Le interrumpió Blue, antes de desviar la mirada.- "... Quería saber qué podrías haber visto en ella... que no ves en mi." -Murmuró ella, ganandose una mirada sorprendida del joven. Una que no veía muy a menudo.- "Si yo, que te he conocido desde que eramos pequeños, no logro despertar esos sentimientos en ti, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo una extraña?"

"Blue, sabes que yo nunca-"

"No digas nunca." -Le interrumpió de nuevo, sonriendo engreídamente.- "Algún día voy a despertar algo en ti, y gracias a mi será que escribas las cosas mas hermosas que nadie jamas haya leído. Entonces, cuando publiques tu primer libro, tendrás que darme credito al final."

"No te necesito para escribir." -Afirmó Green, mirando directo en sus ojos. Su sonrisa flaqueó, pero aún así Blue la mantuvo.

"Tal vez no, pero lo haces mucho mejor cuando estoy cerca." -Respondió la ojiazul, antes de inclinarse para depositar un suave beso en su mejilla, y después marcharse.

"Niña odiosa..." -Murmuró el joven.

* * *

Subió el último pesado peldaño, dispuesta simplemente a llegar a su cama y dormir hasta que alguna fuerza fuera de su control la despertara. Pero algo le impidió el paso. Había un muchacho recostado frente a su puerta. Sus miradas se encontraron, y él sonrio casi suplicante.

"Necesito tu ayuda." -Dijo Black, ante la mirada sorprendida de Blue. Ella se hincó hasta estar a su nivel, ladeó un poco la cabeza y susurró:

"¿Quién eres tú?"

**N/A: Lamento la demora! Es que el trabajo y la tarea y la... ok, nada mas me apendeje. Pero bueno, aqui esta. Quiza esta un poco apresurado, porque lo escribi como en dos dias, pero bueno. Gracias a Dany, Hatsune, Kris, Wolf y Sweet-autumn-mao por los reviews del capitulo anterior. Tarde y lo que quieran, pero mientras me sigan dejando reviews, yo seguire actualizando.**

**Comentario de interes nulo: ...Eh, me gusta la mostaza... Ok, no tengo nada**

**Hasta la proxima!  
**


	14. Amores de Una Noche

**La canción no me pertenece a mi, sino a Yayo Gutiérrez. Si sabes de quien estoy hablando, estas bien pro.**

**Capitulo 14**

**Amores de Una Noche**

"No. ¡Jodas!" -Gritó Gold arojando su guante de béisbol lo más lejos que pudo, antes de lanzarse al sofá mas cercano.- "¡¿Qué mierdas tiene ese Umpire en la cabeza?"

"Nada, ese fue el problema." -Respondió Black, de un humor similar al ojiambar.- "Esa jugada al final de la septima entrada no fue un jodido Out, ¡Al pendejo se le cayó la bola, maldita sea!"

"Relajense." -Pidió Red, dejandose caer junto a su primo, quien le profería una mirada llena de incredulidad.- "Si, el Umpire era un reverendo imbecil. Pero igual ganamos, ¿O no?"

"Pero-"

"Ya no hay razón para dejar que esto nos afecte." -Señaló el ojirojo, interrumpiendo a Black.- "Ahora, ¿Donde se metieron Ruby, Pearl, N y Dia? Creí que venían detrás de nosotros."

"No tengo idea de a donde fueron N y Ruby, pero creo que los pubertos fueron cada quien con sus respectivas chicas." -Respondió Gold, echando la cabeza hacía atras y cubriendo su rostro con su gorra.

"Creí que Dia no tenía-"

"Es complicado." -Le interrumpió el castaño al otro lado de la mesita de centro.

* * *

"_Y tu eres..." -Inquirió el peliazul, totalmente absorto de la frialdad con la que aquel pelirrojo le miraba. Sus ojos se clavaban en él violentamente, como si quiziese hacerle daño con solo una mirada. El muchacho metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, y relajó un poco su postura, pero su mirada permaneció igual._

"_Amigo de Platina." -Respondió el chico, dejando demasiado espacio para la interpretación. Sin embargo, el ojiazul no pareció darle importancia.- "Tengo un problema contigo."_

"_No veo cómo podrías." -Respondió confundido el muchacho de la boina.- "No creo haber hablado contigo antes."_

"_Deja de jugar con ella." -Ordenó el chico de ojos plateados, confundiendo aún más a Dia.- "Platina no es un juguete con el que te puedas divertir."_

"_Nunca dije que lo fuera." -Musitó el peliazul._

"_Ella estaba arrepentida y se disculpó contigo, porque te quiere." -Gruñó Silver, avanzando un par de pasos hasta el muchacho ojiazul.- "¡Y tu solo juegas al dificil!"_

"_No estoy jugando." -Respondió Dia, sin perder la calma.- "Pero tampoco quiero lanzarme de lleno y sin pensarlo en una relación con Platina. La primera vez solo pensé en sus necesidades, y todo terminó muy mal. Tengo que estar seguro de-" -Un par de manos se posaron sobre sus hombros, y sintió como una fuerza ajena a la propia lo impactaba de espaldas contra el muro mas cercano. En un parpadeo, aquellas orbes de plata eran lo único a la vista de Dia._

"_Gusano..." -Siseó el pelirrojo.- "No la mereces, gusano egoista. No te mereces a alguien como ella."_

"_Con todo respeto, mi desconocido amigo:" -Musitó Dia, haciendo un esfuerzo para deshacerse del agarre de Silver.- "No tienes el derecho a juzgarme. No conoces toda la situación, solo conoces la versión de Platina."_

"_No me interesan tus asuntos en lo mas minimo." -Dijo Silver, recuperando subitamente la compostura.- "Solo quiero que dejes de mantenerla colgando. Dale una respuesta concreta."_

_

* * *

_Y ahora, helo aquí. Frente a las rejas de esta enorme mansión. Trató de hablar con Platina en la Academia, pero no le permitió decir palabra alguna, alegando que prefería hablarlo en casa. A Dia no le quedó otro remedio sino acceder, muy a su desconcierto. Por todo el tiempo que llevaba tratando a Platina, nunca lo había invitado a su... casa.

El joven cocinero se acercó a la pequeña caja con botones junto al enrejado y presionó el primer botón que llamó su atención.

"¿Diga?" -Se escuchó en la bocina.

"Hola, Plat. Soy Dia." -Se anunció el peliazul, ligeramente intimidado por el ambiente.

"Oh, hola. Pasa, en un momento te abro la puerta." -Y dicho eso, la comunicación se cortó. Pocos segundos después, Dia escuchó un sonido metalico y las puertas se abrieron como por árte de magia, dandole paso.

El joven avanzó lento pero seguro. El lugar era como un pequeño parque, y a cierta distancia ya se podía vislumbrar la enorme mansión de color marfíl. Dia se tomó su tiempo, admirando todo a su alrededor. Sin embargo, algo en especial llamó su atención.

Descanzando a la sombra de un árbol, atado a una estaca saliente de la tierra, estaba un perro. De color gris con una franja magenta en su lomo. El muchacho se acercó un par de pasos, y en cuanto pisó la sombra del árbol, el animal se desperto y se levantó de su lugar.

"Hola, perrito." -Saludó Dia, acercandose al animal, absortó a la mirada que le profería. El peliazul extendió una mano para acariciar su cabeza, pero el perro lanzó una feroz mordida. Al retirar su mano, Dia resbaló y cayó al suelo.

El peliazul se retorció en el suelo como pez fuera del agua, de tal forma que extrañamente terminó entre el perro y el árbol. El animal se lanzó de nuevo al ataque, y en un fugaz impulso, Dia se trepó a las ramas del roble.

"Oh, rayos." -Musitó el peliazul, mientras el perro le miraba desde abajo, ladrando y gruñendo.- "¡Platina!"

* * *

"Tenias razón."

"¿Qué?" -Preguntó Sapphire, por puro reflejo. Ruby mantenía una sonrisa soñadora hacía el cielo.- "¿Acerca de qué?"

"Aclarar las cosas con Wally... me hizo mucho bien." -Dijo el ojirojo, antes de girar la cabeza hacía Sapph, regalandole esa sonrisa que antes era para las nubes.- "Gracias."

"Si, bueno..." -Musitó ella, desviando su mirada hacía otro lado, frunciendo el entrecejo.- "No podía dejar que siguieras quejandote por eso."

"Pero si yo nunca-"

"Callate, ¿Si?" -Le interrumpió ella, mirandole de reojo.- "Comienzas a hartarme. Eres demasiado emotivo."

"Supongo. Puedes culpar de eso a Wally." -Comentó Ruby. Antes de regresar su mirada a las nubes, notó la mirada confundida de Sapph.- "Después de ese suceso, decidí cambiar. Dejé de ser agresivo y comencé a ver la belleza en cada cosa a mi alrededor, y así me decidí a estudiar ártes visuales. Gracias a lo que sucedió ese día, soy lo que ahora soy." -La mirada de la ojiazul se posó en su amigo por un largo rato, hasta que soltó un suspiro que hubiese levantado a los muertos.

"Yo también le debo mucho a ese acontecimiento." -Comentó ella, y esta vez fue turno del ojirojo de lucir extrañado.- "Yo... yo estuve allí."

"Mentira."

"Es cierto." -Recalcó Sapph, fulminandole con la mirada.- "Dices que escuchaste un grito antes de desmayarte. Bien... yo grité, justo antes de que un niño cayera al suelo. Ese día después de clases, fui al hospital... Y también todos los días de ese mes. Antes yo era una niña muy débil, demasiado parecida a ti."

"¿Me estás llamando niña?"

"No me interrumpas." -Bufó la ojiazul.- "También me gustaban las cosas bonitas, y detestaba cualquier tipo de violencia. Cada vez que veía a Wally conectado a esas maquinas, sentía que mi corazón bajaba hasta mi estomago, y rompía a llorar. Fue así hasta que me di cuenta de que haciendo eso no le ayudaba. Entonces decidí ser fuerte; ser fuerte para cuando él me necesitara, estar allí cuando me necesitara y que nunca me viera derramar una sola lagrima. De cierta forma, ese día..." -Sapph se detuvo para voltear a ver a Ruby. Sus ojos y los de ella permanecieron conectados por unos segundos.

"Ese día... nos cambió a ambos." -Terminó el muchacho, sonriendo suavemente a su amiga. Sapphire salió de su trance y desvió la mirada.

"Supongo."

* * *

"Lindo perrito..." -Murmuró Dia, recibiendo como respuesta un gruñido bestial del animal al pie del árbol.- "Perrito bonito. Ve por tu huesito, ¿Quieres? ¡Platina! No te haré daño, solo quiero- ¡Platina!"

"¿Dia?" -Se escuchó decir a una voz, y segundos después, el peliazul pudo vislumbrar a su anfitriona entre las hojas y ramas del roble.- "Dia, ¿Donde estás?"

"¡Aquí arriba!" -Gritó el muchacho, incitando todavía más ladridos del perro. La mirada de la joven Berlitz se posó primero en el perro, caminó hasta llegar a la base del árbol y después volteó hacía arriba.- "...Hola."

"¿Qué haces allí?" -Preguntó la chica, mirandole confundida.

"Ese animal quiere matarme." -Exclamó Dia, fulminando con la mirada al ahora manso cachorrito. Platina se arrodilló en la hierba y acarició la cabeza del perro.

"Oh, de seguro él solo quería jugar. ¿Cierto, Baiko?" -El perro agitó su cola en respuesta, luciendo ahora mas tranquilo. De seguro una presencia extraña lo puso nervioso, y ahora que Platina estaba allí, dejaría de comportarse tan agresivo; pensó Dia.

Platina desató la correa del metal, mientras Dia bajaba lentamente del árbol. En cuanto su pie tocó la tierra, Baiko se volvió loco nuevamente, ladrando y gruñendo. Sin embargo, esta vez sus mandibulas aprisionaron el pantalón del peliazul. Lo único que impedía que la bestia devorara la pierna de Dia, era Platina halando su correa.

Finalmente, Dia se liberó del feroz agarre de Baiko y se alejó varios metros. No obstante, trás un poderoso tirón por parte del animal, Platina soltó la correa, y el perro no tardó en dar caza al muchacho, quien corría a más no poder para huir de él.

Dia y Baiko recorrieron todo el jardín frontal, con Platina siguiendoles de cerca. El animal ladrando y gruñendo sin control, y un ojiazul muchacho gritando "Alto" y cada uno de sus sinonimos en busca de que el can del demonio se tranquilizara. Al cabo de unos minutos, Dia saltó una pequeña cerca hacía el jardín trasero; Baiko venía mordiendole los talones. Como el joven corría mirando por sobre su hombro para saber si el perro seguía persiguiendolo, no se dio cuenta que caminó hasta el área de la piscina, hasta que sus pies se enredaron con una inocente e inofensiva manguera.

Baiko finalmente alcanzó a Dia, mordiendo un extremo libre de la manguera en sus pies. El peliazul hizo un último esfuerzo por escapar del animal, pero una vez mas, Baiko usó todo su poder para dar un solo tirón, que hizo caer a Dia la piscina.

Platina arrivó a la escena y, primero que nada, amarró a Baiko a una pequeña jardinera de cemento.

"Dia." -Le llamó la muchacha, buscando en el agua la sombra del muchacho.- "Dia... ¡Diamond!" -Después de unos angustiosos segundos, la cabeza del muchacho emergió, con su boina cubriendo sus ojos.

"Pero que dulzura de animal..." -Gruñó el ojiazul.

* * *

"Tiempo sin verte..." -Murmuró esa profunda e inconfundible voz, despidiendo su calido aliento contra su oído. Un par de brazos a ambos lados le impedían cualquier tipo de escape, y aún cuando pudiese escapar, él la alcanzaría antes de llegar al tercer piso.- "¿Haz estado evitandome?" -Preguntó el muchacho, dejando salir una nauseabunda carcajada. Él sabía la respuesta.

"Por favor, vete." -Pidió ella. Acto inutil, estaa consciente de ello. Pero era lo único que deseaba hacer, y no estaba de mas intentarlo. El joven inhaló profundamente y después suspiro contra el cuello de la castaña.

"Terminaste con él." -Comentó el peliverde, paseando sus dedos por todo el brazo de White. Desde su hombro hasta la punta de sus dedos. Ni un centimetro de piel quedó sin tocar.- "Me halagas."

"Eso no significa que voy a arrojarme a tus brazos sin chistar. -Siseó ella, ingeniandoselas para escapar de su lugar entre N y la pared.- "Por favor, marchate."

"Creo que no lo estás entendiendo." -Murmuró el muchacho, mirandole fieramente.- "Yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero; y ahora te quiero a tí."

"Lee mis labios." -Dijo White, apuntando un dedo a su boca.- "¡No!" -Antes de que pudiese reaccionar para evitarlo, los brazos del ojiverde se aferraron alrededor de su cintura, y la impactó con mas fuerza de la necesaria a una pared.- "¡Basta!"

"Me perteneces." -Siseó N, nuevamente contra su oído. Una vez mas, ambos se separaron, para comenzar a asesinarse uno al otro con la mirada. Ambos se miraban fijamente, esperando intimidar al otro, sin embargo-

"¿Qué sucede aquí?" -Un murmullo los sacó de su lucha mental. Allí, subiendo por las escaleras, estaba Black; mirandoles sumamente confundido.

"Oh, allí estás." -Murmuró N, dando a su personalidad un giro de 180°. El peliverde metió ambas manos a sus bolsillos y desvió la mirada, luciendo aburrido.- "No creí que tardarías tanto."

"Lo siento, me quedé un rato charlando con los muchachos." -Explicó el castaño, clavando su mirada en la acompañante de N.- "¿De qué estaban hablando?"

"Nada en especial." -Musitó el peliverde, mirando a la muchacha por sobre su hombro.- "Solo nos ponemos al día."

* * *

Su día no podría haber ido peor, aún si lo hubiese planeado. Sus pantalones estaban despedazados, y totalmente empapados junto con toda su ropa; acababa de darse un baño en casa de Platina y ahora no llevaba otra cosa encima mas que una bata de baño que, a juzgar por lo grande que le quedaba, era de su padre. Dia dejó salir un pesado suspiro antes de sentarse en un sofá para después cubrirse el rostro con las manos.

"¡Ah!" -Un estrepitoso grito, seguido por el sonido de metales golpeando el suelo, lo sacó de su miseria. El joven peliazul emprendió rumbo al lugar de donde había salido el estruendo, y se pronto se encontró a si mismo en una cocina. Platina estaba boca-abajo en el suelo, junto con varias casuelas y restos de lo que lucía como un pan cubierto de crema. También había rastros del platillo esparcidos por el rostro de la joven.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucedio?" -Se apresuró a preguntar el peliazul, mientras la ayudaba a levantar. Sin embargo, la mirada apagada mirada de Platina no se depegaba del desastre en el suelo.

"Se arruinó." -Murmuró ella, y entonces todo tuvo sentido para Dia. Platina llevaba puesto un delantal de cocina, había crema en su cara y en el suelo; estaba preparando un pastel.- "Está arruinado."

"¿Por eso querías que viniera?" -Preguntó Dia, con la mirada fija también en el intento de pastel desparramado en el pulcro suelo de la cocina.- "¿Tu cocinaste eso... para mí?"

"Lo lamento." -Murmuró Platina, inclinandose para recoger todo. Sin embargo, se detuvo al sentir la mano de Dia en su hombro. Su mirada subió desde esta, hasta la tierna mirada que le profería el joven cocinero.

"Yo lo limpiaré, mientras tanto ocupate de preparar los ingredientes." -Dijo el ojiazul.- "Prepararemos uno todavía mejor."

* * *

Un parque de diversiones; tipico de Red, pensó Yellow. Totalmente de la nada, al béisbolista le surgió el deseo de arrastrarla a un parque de diversiones. No le molestaba pasar tiempo con el muchacho de ojos rojos, pero ese no era el lugar donde hubiese querido hacerlo. Los parques de diversiones siempre estaban llenos de gente ruidosa, aromas entremezclados en el aire y niños vomitando hasta la inconsciencia. Romantico, ¿No?

"Y bien." -Exclamó Red, sacandola violentamente de sus pensamientos.- "¿A qué te quieres subir primero?"

"Bueno..." -Musitó la rubia, examinando las atracciones a su alrededor, para decidir qué sería menos odioso. Su mirada finalmente se posó en el clasico puesto de los aros.- "Vamos a eso."

A penas llegaron, el encargado les entregó tres aros de plastico, pero de un veloz movimiento, Red se apropió de ellos.

"Perimiteme mostrarte." -Dijo el muchacho, destilando seguridad y arrogancia, pero con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios. Sin siquiera dignarse a mirar, el ojirojo lanzó velozmente los aros a las botellas de cristal, haciendolas sonar.

"0 de 3. Pierdes." -Anunció el encargado, mientras la atónita mirada de Red inspeccionaba cada centimetro de las botellas.

"Eh..." -Musitó Red, aún algo atontado por su garrafal fallo. Aclaró su garganta ruidosamente y desvió su rostro enrojecido.- "Vamos a otra cosa, ¿Quieres?"

* * *

"Entonces..." -Murmuró Eusine, antes de escribir frenenticamente en su cuaderno.- "X es igual a 3.75."

"No puede ser." -Respondió Crys, casi automaticamente.- "Si Y es igual a 8.14, y XY es igual a 18, X no puede ser equivalente a eso."

"¿No haz pensado que tal vez Y está mal calculado?" -Preguntó el muchacho, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada asesina de parte de Crys.- "De acuerdo, olvidalo. ¿Qué te parece un descanzo?"

"Aún tengo que terminar 7 operaciones para mañana." -Se quejó la ojiazul. Sin embargo, Eusine gateó hasta ella y depositó un suave beso en su frente.

"5 minutos no te matarán." -Murmuró el joven contra su piel, mientras bajaba hasta su barbilla, besando cada centimetro en el trayecto.

"¿Qué planeas hacer con 5 minutos?" -Bromeó ella. Sin embargo, Eusine ignoró su comentario y descendió hasta su cuello. La situación inmediatamente cayó de golpe en los sentidos de Crys.- "Eusine-"

"Solo 5 minutos." -Le interrumpió, al tiempo que sus manos aventureras viajaron hasta la cintura de Crys, para recostarla delicadamente en el suelo, mientras sus labios se devoraban unos a otros.

La cabeza de Crys pareció dejar de funcionar, y en su lugar se llenó de aire frío. Sus ojos rodaban dulcemente a hacía atras, las manos de su novio se movían con más confianza y libertad, mientras su blusa se corría mas hacía arriba, centimetro a centimetro.

"Crys..." -Murmuraba el mayor, entre aquel lapso de solo milisegundos en que sus labios quedaban libres.- "Crystal..." -La temperatura aumentaba, y Crys comenzaba a dudar en cuanto a dos cosas. Si su cabeza aguantaría sin explotar, y si podría limitar el contacto a solo 5 minutos.- "Crystal."

"Gold." -Tan pronto como aquella palabra rodó de labios de la ojiazul, todo se fue a la mierda. La temperatura pasó de tener la capacidad de derretir rocas, a un gélido grado en el que todo se congeló. Eusine se separó lentamente de ella, mirandole incredulo a los ojos.

"¿Cómo me llamaste?" -Preguntó en un susurro. Ni siquiera el aliento salió de la garganta de Crys; nada de lo que pudiese decir arreglaría la situación. Eusine se puso de pie con toda la elegancia y dignidad posible, que no era mucha, y sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a su novia, salió de la habitación, y después del apartamento.

El puño de Crys impactó violentamente contra el suelo, una y otra vez, hasta que un par de lagrimas le siguieron. Lagrimas de frustración.

"T-Te odio..." -Murmuró Crys, antes de dar otros tres golpes al suelo.- "¡Te odio Gold Ongaku!"

* * *

"Con cuidado." -Susurró Dia, mientras Platina sacaba lentamente la plancha de pastel ardiendo. La muchacha se dio media vuelta y la colocó delicadamente sobre la mesa, para después quitarse los guantes de cocina.- "Bien, ahora el decorado."

"Dejame hacer eso." -Pidió Platina. Tomó en sus manos el recipiente con la mezcla de color rosado y dulce aroma, y, usando una cuchara, comenzó a untarla en el pan.

"No, espera." -Pidió Dia, acercando su cuerpo al de ella, abrazandola por detrás para sujetar delicadamente sus brazos.- "No la untes tan bruscamente, solo deslizala en circulos."

Mientras el peliazul guiaba las manos de Platina, ella podía sentir el latido acelerado del corazón del muchacho contra su espalda, a travez de la delicada tela de la bata de baño. Por su parte, el aroma impregnado en el cabello de la joven Berlitz se abrió camino hasta la nariz de Dia, quien batallaba para guiar correctamente los movimientos de la aspirante a repostera.

Al terminar de cubrir de mezcla el pastel, las manos de Platina soltaron la cuchara, y en su lugar subieron por los brazos de Dia, lenta y tortuosamente. El ojiazul tragó pesadamente, mientras poco a poco el cabello de la joven dama se apartaba de su vista, para ser reemplazado por sus ojos. Ninguno estuvo dispuesto a esperar un segundo más, así que simplemente rompieron cada barrera entre sus rostros, para juntar sus labios. El roce comenzó tranquilo, como una gentil caricia, pero Dia pronto se encontró a si mismo aprisionando el cuerpo de la muchacha contra la mesa. Al percatarse de ello, se alejó un poco de ella, pero en medio de tanto movimiento, su única prenda se deslizó por sus hombros y después por el resto de su cuerpo, para finalmente caer al suelo.

La mirada de Dia no tenía precio. Pero mientras sus ojos se posaban estaticos sobre Platina, los de ella viajaron a lo largo y ancho de la piel desnuda del peliazul.

"Lo sien-" -Su disculpa se vio interrumpida cuando un par de labios impactaron contra los suyos, en un beso más ardiente y acelerado que a los que estaba acostumbrado.

Nuevamente, pegó su cuerpo al de ella, aprisionandola contra la mesa, mientras Platinea le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos, profundizando el contacto. El gorro de Platina cayó inocentemente al suelo, seguido de cerca por su bufanda, su chaleco negro, la blusa blanca debajo de este, su falda rosa. Y pronto, un beso inocente pasó a transformarse en algo completamente diferente.

* * *

"¿Estás lista?" -Preguntó Pearl, recibiendo como respuesta un gesto con la cabeza. El rubio respiró hondo, se perfiló, y lanzó la bola con todas sus fuerzas. El sonido del madero impactando contra la pelota fue tan estridente que hizo estremecer al béisbolista, al mismo tiempo que miraba como la bola se elevaba, y se elevaba, y se elevaba... y seguía elevandose.- "Esa cosa no va a volver." -Murmuró el ojiperla, antes de que un par de brazos le rodearan por la espalda.

"No te pondrás a llorar por una pelotita, ¿O si?" -Bromeó ella, abrazandolo con fuerza. Una sonrisa malvada se formó en los labios de Pearl, antes de que se girara para quedar de frente a Maylene.

"¡Veamos quien llora después de esto!" -Gritó el rubio, al mismo tiempo de que sus manos se aferraron a cada uno de los muslos de la pelirrosa y la levantaba en el aire, para después correr hasta el cesped y dejarla caer de espaldas contra él. Las manos de Pearl viajaron hasta los pies de la pelirrosa, se deshicieron de sus zapatos, le siguieron sus calcetines, y pronto Maylene se retorcía en el suelo, riendo como desquiciada.- "Ya no te sientes tan valiente, ¿O si?"

"Y-Ya... ¡Para, para!" -Gritaba la pelirrosa, entre carcajadas, mientras los dedos del rubio se frotaban suave y tortuosamente contra las plantas de sus pies.- "¡Por favor!" -De pronto, como si hubiese dicho una palabra mágica, la sensación en sus pies se desvaneció, y fue reemplazada por otra mas suave en sus labios. Pero esta duró solo segundos, pues al abrir de nuevo los ojos, Pearl le sonreía engreídamente.

"¿Lo vez? Lloraste."- Comentó el rubio, haciendo alución al par de lagrimas abultadas en los ojos de su novia.

* * *

Nuevamente, llegó a su habitación solo para dejarse subir a su cama y no saber nada más del mundo; la suspensión no le sentaba bien. ¿Por qué estaba suspendido? Porque a Flannery, la profeosra de baile con la que casi se acuesta, le dio remordimiento de consciencia y fue a confesarle todo a Winona, y su nombre apareció en la conversación. De eso ya hacen 2 semanas, por lo que para la siguiente ya estaría de vuelta, pero sus actividades se habían recortado mucho.

Chicas y béisbol; era todo lo que hacía. ¿Cúando fue que su vida se tornó tan vacía y monótona?

"_¡No me llames Crys! Solo mis amigos me llaman así." _

Mierda, ¡No! Si se ponía a pensar demasiado, terminaría pensando en... ella. Dispuesto a poner a trabajar a su cabeza, se acercó al radio y lo encendió en la primer estación que encontró, para después regresar a su cama. A hundirse en su miseria.

"_Tocame otra vez, deja de mentirme y ven_

_Pon tus labios junto a los míos que estan llamandote._

_Pierdeme en todo tu ser, aunque sea esta noche_

_No te eches para atras_

_No digas te arrepientes."_

"_Y quedate, esto no es para siempre_

_Esto no va a repetirse, lo sabes bien."_

"_No des la vuelta, por favor. De mi hoy ten compasión_

_Yo nunca tuve de esto y ahora tu eres lo único_

_Solo esta vez, nada más. Si quieres piensa en alguien mas_

_Yo me conformo con pretender_

_Que fuiste mía."_

"_Y quedate, esto no es para siempre_

_Esto no va a repetirse, lo sabes bien."_

"_Y aunque yo se que no vas, a recordar mañana_

_Espera un día con la misma soledad..."_

El radio fue derribado por una almohada voladora, mientras el ojiambar le miraba con desprecio.

"Te odio..." -Murmuró para si mismo, antes de dejarse caer de espaldas, con la vista perdida en el techo.- "Te odio... Gold Ongaku."

* * *

"Lo lamento, de verdad lo siento mucho." -Era la decimoquinta vez que Red se disculpaba, en solo 5 minutos. No es como si le hubiese vomitado encima... fue un niño quien lo hizo.

"Esta bien." -Murmuró la rubia, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

"No, no lo está." -Exclamó el ojirojo, antes de cubrirse el rostro con las manos.- "Debí preguntarte a donde querías ir, o qué querías hacer. Pero estaba tan nervioso y tan decidido a que esto saliera bien, que simplemente me porté como un imbecil."

"¿Nervioso?"- Repitió ella. Red guardó silencio por unos segundos, hasta que lo rompió con un pesado suspiro.- "Tu... estabas nervioso. ¿Por mi?"

"Llevaba casi 4 semanas tratando de invitarte a salir." -Comentó Red, mirandole dulcemente, con una timida sonrisa enmarcando cada facción de su rostro, haciendole brillar.- "Quería que todo estuviese perfecto porque..."

"Porque..." -Inquirió la rubia. La anticipación había hecho de ella poco más que un nudo de nervios. Podía sentir el latido de su corazón resonando en sus oídos, y su rostro calentarse en solo segundos.

"Yo..." -Musitó el ojirojo. Tenía claras las palabras que quería decir, pero por algún extraño motivo, no podía hacerlas rodar de su lengua.- "Quería agradecerte... por siempre estar conmigo cuando te necesito. Eres una persona muy importante para mí."

"Oh..." -Yellow trató con todas sus ganas para que su suspiro no sonara decepcionado, pero era una tarea muy dificil. Ciertamente, esas no eran las palabras que ella esperaba.- "No te preocupes por eso, yo lo hago con gusto."

"Eso es lo que me encanta de ti." -Comentó Red, ganandose una mirada sorprendida por parte de la rubia.- "Eres tan buena que ni siquiera las gracias me puedes aceptar."

Y así pasó el resto de la tarde, entre cortas charlas y timidas respuestas. No mucha información quedó esclarecida, pero ambos se sintieron conformes con el resultado.

* * *

"Creí que ya no vendrías." -Murmuró el castaño, con la vista fija en uno de tantos libros que traía consigo a su pequeño pedazo de cielo. Sintió como algo se sentaba junto a él, y recostaba su cabeza en su hombro.- "Hacía 3 semanas que no te veo por aquí."

"He estado ocupada." -No era mentira, había estado brutalmente ocupada, con problemas que no tenían que ver con ella.- "¿Qué lees?"

"¿Nada de preguntas personales?" -Preguntó Green, ignorando completamente tan trivial pregunta.- "¿Sin chillidos tuyos pidiendo que te cuente algo? ¿Nada de molestas mofas o juegos?"

"Ya dejaste en claro en qué terreno estamos tú y yo, no tiene caso seguir intentando." -Murmuró ella, en un tono totalmente carente de cualquier emoción.

"Cortala." -Gruñó el ojiverde, cerrando su libro y arrojandolo lejos, para después ponerte de pie.- "¿Va a ser así de ahora en adelante? ¿Vas a comportarte como una vil sombra de lo que eras antes, solo porque no quiero tener nada contigo a nivel romantico?"

"Mas o menos." -Respondió Blue, de nuevo, sin rastro alguno de emoción. Green soltó un gruñido casi bestial.- "Creí que te alegraría."

"Yo también." -Respondió él en un susurro.- "Pero te volviste un personaje aburrido."

"¿Qué?"

"La vida es una historia." -Filosofó Green, con el rostro perdido en el cielo.- "Contada desde el punto de vista de cada uno. Hay personajes principales y secundarios, hay buenos y malos, hay personajes con buen desarrollo, y aquellos de los que no se sabe nada. Yo lo sé todo de ti, y esto no es lo que eres, tu eres un personaje con un proposito, y eso es lo que te hace intersante."

"¿Estas diciendo que quieres que te persiga?"

"Si, es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo." -Espetó el muchacho. No fue hasta que el vacío semblante de Blue se partió en una sonrisa y después en una carcajada, que se dió cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.- "Maldita sea."

"Date cuenta, Green. Acabo de sacar de tu boca esas palabras." -Cantó la ojiazul, levantandose del cesped para caminar en circulos alrededor del muchacho.

"Estabas fingiendo."

"Debería ser actriz en lugar de cantante, ¿No lo crees?" -Bromeó Blue.

"Esto no significa que-"

"Significa que quieres que te persiga, porque hago tu historia mas interesante." -Le interrumpió, recibiendo como repuesta una gélida y petrificante mirada.- "Soy un personaje interesante, bien desarrollado, y por ello le doy un buen toque a tu historia. Me encuentras interesate, y lo que estas diciendo es que..."

"No."

"Yo..."

"¡No!"

"¡Te gusto!" -Exclamó la castaña, antes de echarse a reir. Green apretó tanto los puños que sus nudillos alcanzaron a tornarse blancos, pero respiraba lentamente, tratando de tranquilizarse.- "A Green le gusta una chica, a Green le gusta una chica." -Cantaba la castaña, coreando una y otra vez.

"Me das asco." -Espetó Green, desviando la mirada.

"Te gusto."

"No te soporto."

"Y te gusto."

"Eres molesta."

"¡Y te sigo gustando!"

"...Niña odiosa."

* * *

...Y helo aquí, desnudo en una cama que no era la suya, mirando a un techo que no reconocía, en una habitación a la que nunca había entrado. Pero junto a una mujer que siempre había estado con él, aunque a veces no lo pareciera. Dicha mujer dormía, desnuda bajo las delicadas y finas sábanas blancas, respirando pacificamente, absorta a la mirada que le profería el peliazul. Una de sus manos se extendió para acariciar su mejilla, con cuidado de no despertarla. Sin embargo, falló, y los ojos de Platina comenzaron a abrirse poco a poco.

"Hola..." -Murmuró ella, antes de cubrirse hasta el cuello con las sábanas. Dia sonrió ante la reacción de su... ¿Novia? ¿Había vuelto a ser su novia? En fin, decidió no darle importancia a cosas tan insignificantes en ese momento. Se inclinó para besar la frente de Platina, y susurrar en su oído.

"Te amo." -El rostro de la joven Berlitz enrojeció al escucharle.- "Y no lo digo solo porque te hayas acostado conmigo."

**N/A: Perdón por la demora. Mi computadora se desmadró cuando tenía la mitad del capitulo escrito, y fue muy tedioso volver a empezar de cero. Las notas finales hoy están algo extensas, asi que agarrense.**

**Nos acercamos al final de esta historia, pero tengo planeados otros 3 fics. Por razones de tiempo, vida y otras mamadas, solo puedo escribir y publicar una de esas tres, y debido a que voy a entrar a una etapa en mi vida en la cual estaré super cabronamente ocupado, no podré actualizar dicha historia tan a menudo como lo he estado haciendo con esta. Serán actualizaciones tipo Melissa Mistick; muy tardadas pero super rellenas. Les dejo aquí una introducción a las 3 historias, y les pido que NO VOTEN EN EL REVIEW DE ESTE CAPITULO, para votar, vayan a mi perfil.**

_**Decisiones: **_**La continuación de Lazos. Debido a que aún no termino esta historia, no puedo dar muchos detalles. Pero les puedo decir que llegan nuevos personajes, algunos OC, y avanzan las relaciones entre los personajes ya existentes. Ocurre un aproximadamente un año después de los eventos de Lazos, y comienza con un super festival playero en Olivine City.**

_**The Lost Canvas: **_**Precuela de Lazos. Osea, antes de los eventos de Lazos. Es una historia que narra los acontecimientos en Goldenrod City en la época en que Winona y Wallace eran estudiantes de la Academia. Se revelan muchos misterios en cuanto al pasado no solo de ellos dos, sino de las personas con las que tuvieron contacto.**

_**Pokemon Special: Vast Cobalt & Deep Crimson: **_**Continuación de Pokemon Special: Cobalt & Crimson, otro fic de Pokespe que escribí y que no guarda relación alguna con Lazos. Esta historia se centrará mas en los OC que en los Dex Holders originales, y ocurre tambien un año después de la primera historia. Crimson recorre el mundo en busca de una forma de recuperar a su hermano, y en el camino se encuentra con nuevos enemigos y peculiares personajes, mientras Amethyst hace lo propio, a su manera.**

**Asi que ahí esta. Vayan a mi perfil y voten, Voten, VOTEN!**

**...¡Oh, si! Leí el primer capitulo del manga de PokeSpe Black & White... N quedó como el propio maricón, pero bueno.**

**Hasta la proxima.**


	15. Recuerdame Como Soy: Luz

**Las canciones utilizadas en este capitulo no me pertenecen. Son de mis casi-paisanos Insite, y las Charm, respectivamente... Me cagan las Charm, de verdad. Me cagan, me cagan, me cagan.**

**Capitulo 15**

**Recuerdame Como Soy / Luz**

"Eso fue..." -Murmuró Red, antes de soltar un suspiro cargado de frustración, girar sobre sus talones y encarar a sus compañeros de equipo.- "Decepcionante."

"Vamos, Red." -Gimoteó Black, dejandose caer en uno de los viejos sillones.- "Eran muy buenos."

"Para ser un montón de chicos de secundaria." -Complementó Ruby, desviando la mirada.- "Ademas, ¿Qué mas da? Igual ganamos."

"Por una carrera." -Afirmó Red, cruzado de brazos y mirandoles de forma paternal, mientras todos los demás se esparcían por el Cuartel.- "Si llevamos este juego a la final, nos patearan el culo de maneras que no se imaginan."

"¿Qué sugieres?" -Musitó N, sin dignarse a mirar al muchacho, con ese mismo tono monotono de voz que siempre se cargaba.- "Tu tampoco jugaste como el quinto dios, ¿Qué derecho tienes de reclamarnos? ¿Donde estaba tu mente durante el partido?"

"Cabrón; respeta al capitán." -Le reprendió Gold, arrojando a su cabeza su guante de béisbol con gran maestría.- "Tiene razón: jugando así no ganaremos la final."

"Gracias, ahora atiendan." -Les llamó el ojirojo, obteniendo la atención de los 6 DH.- "Necesitamos conseguir otros 2 jugadores- jugadores definitivos."

"¿Qué tienen de malo Van y Dane?" -Preguntó Black, encogiendose en hombros.

"No podemos seguir pagandoles 20 Pokedolares la hora solo por pararse en el campo a llenar espacios." -Explicó Red.- "Necesitamos gente que aporte algo y que no sea simplemente peso muerto sobre nuestros hombros."

"¿Qué se te metió por el culo? ¿Por qué actúas tan intenso hoy?" -Presionó N, ganando una mirada fulminante por parte del capitán de los DH.

"Perdoname por preocuparme por el equipo." -Siseó Red, antes de avanzar a paso agresivo hacía la puerta.

"Red, no le-"

"¡Si a alguien le importa un santo rabano el último partido del torneo, pueden llamarme!" -Gritó el ojirojo, interrumpiendo a Black, para después salir y cerrar la puerta de golpe trás de si.

"Bien hecho, idiota." -Gruñó Gold, clavando su mirada en el peliverde frente suyo.- "Debería preguntarte a ti qué es lo que se te metió por el culo."

"¿Quién carajo murió y lo nombro capitán?" -Gruñó N, rodando los ojos.- "El imbecil no sabe ni donde están sus pies, ¿Cómo mierdas piensa dirigirnos si no saca la mente de sus estúpidos problemas?"

"Primero que nada, el imbecil es mi primo, así que cierra tu jodida boca y lo respetas antes de que te pateé el culo." -Espetó el ojiambar, mirandole fieramente.- "Y segundo, no tienes voz en el asunto de la capitanía, así que no te quejes. Cuando Black, Red y yo fundamos este equipo, Red ganó el sorteo, así que él es el capitán. Si no te gusta, anda a llorar a otra parte."

"Ademas, creo que esta bajo mucha presión en este momento." -Comentó Dia, quien se había mantenido, junto con Black y Ruby, al margen de la discusión.- "La audición de Mystick es esta tarde."

"Y Wallace le pidió que hablara con los estudiantes de la academia." -Recordó Ruby. Todos estaban al tanto de la situación; Red no guardaba secretos para con sus compañeros, así que ellos sabían quien había delatado a su capitán, y sabían del trato que hizo con el sub-director a cambio de esa información.

"No me imaginó lo que hará para que lo escuchen." -Susurró Gold, mas para si mismo que para alguien mas.

* * *

Tenemos que hablar; había dicho él. Crys ya lo veía venir. Honestamente, si Eusine no hubiese terminado con ella, creería que es un estúpido. El muchacho la sentó, y trató por todos los medios posibles de no hacer sonar sus palabras tan despiadadas como quería hacerlas sonar. Ante todo, Eusine era un caballero- una de las razones por las que la ojiazul se fijó en él en primer lugar.

"No tiene sentido jugar a la sorprendida, yo sabía que esto pasaría..." -Murmuró para si misma, abrazando sus piernas a su pecho, con la mirada perdida en el suelo. Sabía que Eusine solo podía soportar sus indesciciones hasta cierto punto, y cuando el nombre de Gold salió de sus labios cuando estaban a punto de- o en medio de... ella sabía muy bien que ese desliz tendría consecuencias; y efectivamente, días después Eusine dio por terminada su relación.

Sin embargo, no se sentía triste. Pensó que la culpa la abrumaría por completo, o que sentiría dolor por haberlo perdido, pero no sintió nada de eso. Si acaso, se sentía como si un enorme peso hubiese sido levantado de sus hombros; ya no tendría que sentirse culpable por estar con Eusine pensando en Gold, no había razón para ignorar al chico de ojos dorados, y ahora que estaba libre podría...

"¿Podría qué?" -Se preguntó en voz alta, antes de fruncir el entrecejo.- "¿Qué es lo que quiero hacer?"

¿Cúal era el procedimiento en este tipo de situaciones? ¿Cúal era la acción mas prudente a seguir? Quería explorar sus sentimientos y emociones hacía el pianista promiscuo de ojos ambar, pero después de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos, ¿Cúal sería la forma? Aún no se olvidaba de aquella tarde que lo encontró en el auditorio... con las manos en la masa.

"Pero bien, no es como si alguna vez hubiesemos sido novios, ni mucho menos." -Murmuró para callar su disputa interna. Honestamente, quería ser como Gold. Quería poder dejarse llevar por sus emociones y hacer lo que le viniera en gana, pero su consciencia siempre estaba presente- impidendole hacer acción alguna sin analizarla antes a fondo.

_"Hola, no creo que nos conozcamos." _

_"Hola, belleza. Bonita forma de llamar mi atención." _

_"Solo necesito una oportunidad para probar que te equivocas y que no soy igual a los demás." _

Nunca le dio esa oportunidad. De haberse arriesgado, de haber apostado por Gold, ¿Cómo hubiesen sido las cosas?

_"Wow, quien diría que eras tan buena..." _

_"Wow, pensé que te alegrarías de verme." _

_"¿Estás molesta conmigo?" _

Ese era otro aspecto a considerar: ambos eran muy volatiles, y se atrevía a admitir que muy testarudos en sus propios modos. Una discusión bastaría para destruir cualquier tipo de lazo entre ellos.

_"Tampoco soy un mono del que puedas presumir para verte bien." _

_"No he hecho nada para que estes tan molesta conmigo." _

_"Tengo todos los amigos que necesito." _

...Al final de todo, después de altas y bajas, después de peleas y reconciliaciones, después de cualquier cosa que pudiese pasar entre ellos- en aquella relación inexistente a la que Crys ya estaba sacando conclusión, solo había una variable que era realmente trascendental e importante.

"Él me quiere..." -Susurró la ojiazul, antes de ponerse de pie.- "Se lo que debo hacer."

* * *

"Creo que voy a vomitar." -Anunció Red, antes de darle otro trago a su refresco, ante la mirada de la rubia muchacha tras el mostrador.- "Wallace no fue muy explicito. ¿Cómo carajo lograré que me escuchen?"

"¿Por qué no hablaste con ellos en una asamblea en la Academia? ¿Por qué esperar justo a la hora del evento?" -Preguntó Yellow, recogiendo el vaso vacío frente al ojirojo para llenarlo nuevamente.

"Pensé que así todos me escucharían." -Explicó Red, con la mirada perdida en el liquido frente a él.- "Nadie se escapará a mis sabias palabras." -Murmuró sarcasticamente, sonriendo de lado. Su mirada fue a viajar a la pequeña rubia.- "¿Vienes a la audición?"

"Lo siento, pero tengo que atender el restaurante. Dia y Ruby pidieron el día libre, así que estoy sola." -La mirada de pena de Red no se hizo esperar, y antes de que pudiera siquiera ofrecerse a ayudar:- "Todos estarán en la audición, así que el negocio estará lento. No te preocupes por mi."

"Si, claro." -Murmuró Red, para después dejar salir un suspiro de angustia.- "Será un día muy largo."

* * *

"¡Gardy, más labial! ¡Platy, un poco menos de rubor, pareces un payaso! ¡Whitey, quitate la gorra, niña!" -Y así, Whitney se paseaba por toda la extensión del salón de belleza, dando ordenes a diestra y siniestra, mientras sus secuaces acataban cada una de ellas.- "Todo tiene que estar perfecto, no podemos fallarle a Misty."

"Aún no entiendo cómo-"

"¡Calla, niña!" -Exclamó la pelirrosa, silenciado y provocandole escalofríos a White.- "Menos parlotéo y mas acción. Tu eres la que necesita toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir, así que aprovecha que estoy de buen humor."

"Whitney-"

"¡Dense prisa, que se nos va el sol!"

* * *

"_¡Oh, por dios! ¡Oh, por dios! ¡Oh, por dios!" -Gritaba Dia, entrando al Cuartel con ambas manos aferrandose con fuerza a su cabeza.- "La v-v-v-v- ¡No puede ser!"_

"_¿Dia?" -Una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos. Allí en la puerta, un Gold ojeroso y pálido le devolvía la mirada de sorpresa.- "¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?"_

"_Gold, Gold neceisto hablar con- con alguien. ¡Esto me esta matando! ¡Por favor ayudame!"_

"_¡De acuerdo! Calmate, hombre." -Exclamó el ojiambar, sujetandolo de los hombros para obligarlo a sentarse en el sillón y después sentarse junto a él.- "¿Qué sucedio?"_

"_Tuve sexo con Platina."_

"_¿Eh?"_

"_¡Me acosté con Platina!" -Repitió el peliazul, saltando del sofá, moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro, en un aterrado frenesí.- "¿Qué tal si la embarazé? ¿Qué tal si la lastimé? ¿Y si no lo hice bien? ¿Y si lo hice demasiado bien? ¿Y si cree que soy un aprovechado? ¿Y si me vuelvo adicto al sexo? ¿Y si me crece un tercer pie? ¡¿Qué sucedera si me vuelvo impotente?"_

_"¡Cierra la boca!" -Exclamó el mayor, abofeteandolo con fuerza. Los ojos de Dia se abrieron de par en par, y la huella roja en su mejilla no tardó en aparecer._

"_Gracias."_

"_Ok, solo para aclarar: ¿Tuviste relaciones sexuales con Platina?" -Dia no respondió, simplemente le miró estaticamente, mientras su ojo izquierdo temblaba en un tick nervioso.- "De acuerdo. Primero lo primero: ¿Protección?"_

"_Si, usé condón." -Afirmó confiado el peliazul, antes de que su rostro se partiera en una mueca de confusión.- "¿De donde saqué un condón?"_

"_Eso no importa. Ahora-"_

"_Estoy seguro de que tenía un condón puesto después de hacerlo, ¿Pero cómo lo conseguí?"_

"_Dia, atiende."_

"_¿Salí en medio de la noche a conseguir uno?"_

"_¡No importa, ya callate!" -Exclamó Gold, temblando en exasperación, llamando la atención del quinceañero.- "Lo siento. Entonces no creo que tengas absolutamente nada de que preocuparte."_

"_Pero-"_

"_Estoy bastante seguro de que no tuviste sexo: ella y tu "hicieron el amor"" -Explicó el ojiambar, haciendo comillas con los dedos, ganandose una sorprendida mirada por parte de Dia.- "Si, suena bastante estúpido; ¡Mas aún viniendo de mi! Pero existen diferencias. Hacer el amor es poner las necesidades de ella antes que las tuyas, ser cariñoso y tratarla con delicadeza. Es poner todas las ansias y tus deseos de lado, y conformarte solamente con placer de poder palpar la confianza que ella tiene en ti. La confianza suficiente para abrirte todas las puertas y dejarte entrar. Hacer el amor es, para nosotros los hombres, que una mujer nos deje entrar, confiando que no robaremos ni dañaremos nada."_

"_Wow..." -Fue todo lo que atinó a decir el ojiazul, antes de mirarle de reojo.- "¿Alguna vez haz hecho el amor?"_

"_Nop, ni una vez." -Respondió simplemente, para después levantarse del asiento.- "¡Te envidio, muchacho!"_

_

* * *

_"No contesta." -Murmuró Ruby, antes de guardar su teléfono en su bolsillo.- "Ha estado desaparecida desde hace un par de días."

"Qué amable, Ruby." -Exclamó Pearl, pasando un brazo alrededor del cuello de Dia, acercandolo a sí mismo.- "Nuestro pequeño Dia aquí abriendonos su corazón, y tu ocupado hablando por teléfono."

"No estaba hablando por teléfono, idiota. Ese es el problema." -Siseó el ojirojo.- "Estoy preocupado por Sapph."

"Tal vez te está ignorando." -Sugirió el peliazul.- "¿Hiciste algo que pudiese molestarla?"

"No creo." -Murmuró el muchacho.- "Todo estaba genial la última vez que hablamos, incluso llegó a sonreirme."

"Increible." -Murmuró Dia. Pearl buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y después sacó a la vista su bolsillo para ver la hora.

"Bueno, compañeros: debo irme. Mi dama me espera." -Anunció el arrogante rubio.

"Si, vete. Si llegas tarde, tal vez podría patearte el culo." -Bromeó Ruby, compartiendo con Dia una sonora carcajada.

"Si, si. Riete. Si le cuento, podría hasta patearte el culo a ti." -Gruñó el ojiperla, haciendo ademan para irse.

"¡Te veremos en la audición!" -Gritó Dia, a lo que su amigo respondió manoteando al aire.

* * *

"Estoy nervioso, Jefa." -Confesó Black, sentado en el suelo de la sala, con la espalda apollada firmemente en el muro, y la vista estatica sobre la puerta al otro lado del apartamento.- "Tal vez esto no sea tan buena idea."

"¡Ah, no!" -Exclamó la castaña, cruzandose de brazos y fulminandole con la mirada.- "No gasté todo este tiempo para que te asustes tan fácilmente. Vas a hacer esto quieras o no."

"Pero Jefa-"

"¡Sin peros!" -Gritó la ojiazul, pegando un salto para ponerse de pie. Miró por encima de su hombro y le extendió una mano amiga, nuevamente.- "Vamos, es hora."

* * *

La gente llegaba por montones; todos aglomerandose en la entrada del Auditorio Goorudo, hogar de la famosa Orquesta Sinfónica de Goldenrod. El evento había alcanzado una gran audiencia, y los organizadores se preparaban para dar inicio. A medida que la gente llenaba los asientos, tras bastidores, los prospectos a teloneros daban los últimos ajustes a sus actos, y un hombre de cabello rojizo se abrió paso al centro del escenario, con microfono en mano.

"Muchas gracias por venir el día de hoy." -Dijo el hombre, sonriendo ampliamente. Se le respondió con una ronda de aplausos, tras la cual prosiguió.- "Hoy venimos en busca de materia prima: un diamante en bruto que podamos refinar y moldear, algo que desgraciadamente no se puede logar aquí, para convertirlo en una joya; en algo que maraville a todo aquel que sea testigo de su talento. Sin mas preambulos, comencemos la busqueda."

"¡Alto!" -Se escuchó gritar a alguien, y en menos de un parpadeo, Red saltó al escenario, seguido de cerca por un par de guardias. Los hombres estiraron sus manos para sujetar sus piernas, pero el muchacho se deshizo de ellos.- "¡No dejen que este sujeto los engañe!" -La multitud enmudeció al escuchar las palabras del joven.- "Él no busca una joya para ofrecerla al mundo, ¡El quiere ganar dinero con ella! A este hombre no le importa nada más que su propio beneficio."

"¡Red!" -Exclamó una joven. La mirada del ojirojo fue a parar a la mesa del jurado, donde Misty le miraba sorprendido. El aludido tragó pesadamente y desvió la mirada.

"Seguridad, saquenlo de aquí." -Ordenó Lance, y acto seguido los gorilas comenzaron a subir al escenario. Sin embargo, Red aprovechó para huir a bastidores.- "Ignoren eso, ¡Comencemos!"

* * *

"Y pues, estoy en la audición. Red hizo un papelón antes de comenzar; deberías haberlo visto." -Continuó Ruby, con su teléfono pegado al oído.- "En fin, llamame en cuanto escuches esto, me estás preocupando. Chao."

"Despreocupate, Ruby." -Le animó Dia, antes de extenderle el paquete de chocolates que contrabandeó de fuera. Los narcotraficantes no se comparaban a Dia en cuanto a su habilidad de transportar mercancía discretamente... pero solo si se trataba de comida. El ojirojo negó con la cabeza, antes de dirigir su aún preocupada vista al escenario.

* * *

"Voy a vomitar, voy a vomitar..." -Murmuraba Black, repetidamente, casi como en un mantra religioso.

"¿Black?" -Se escuchó llamar a una voz. El castaño buscó la fuente del sonido por todo el lugar, y la encontró segundos después, sentado en posición fetal detrás de unos atiborrados percheros.

"Hola, Red. Bonito número el que te aventaste." -Bromeó el ojinegro, tratando de distraer su mente tan solo un poco.

"¿Qué carajo haces aquí?" -Preguntó el capitán de los DH, sin embargo, antes de recivir respuesta, Blue hizo acto de presencia.

"Niño, preparate. Sigues tu después de las Modelos." -La mirada de ojos azules de la muchacha se posó en su viejo amigo.- "Necesitaré tu ayuda, alborotador."

"¿Mi ayuda? ¿Black preparandose? ¿Qué carajo está pasando aquí?" -Preguntó Red, sin embargo no obtuvo respuestas directas. Blue sujetó con fuerza su brazo y lo obligó a levantarse, para después arrastrarlo hasta el telón, desde donde tenía una vista perfecta del número de baile que montaban las Modelos, entre ellas Platina y White. La mirada de Black no se despegaba de esta última. Antes de que cualquiera lo notara, Blue había desaparecido y vuelto a aparecer en un santiamén, para entregarle a Red una guitarra y un par de hojas.

"Muy bien, les toca." -Señaló simple y llanamente, antes de empujarlos a ambos.

"¡Espera! ¿De dónde sacaste esta guitarra? ¿Qué se supone qué haga? ¡¿Cómo carajo me metí en esto?" -Una vez más, Red perseveró ignorante a todas estas preguntas. Su mirada se topó con un público murmurando ruidosamente, y con la mesa de jueces, donde Lance y Misty discutían. Red le dió una rapida examinación a la partitura que le entregó Blue, cerró los ojos y suspiró, antes de mirar a Black, esperando la señal.

El castaño asintió con la cabeza y Red comenzó a arpegear. La mirada de Black no fue a parar a otro lado, ni al público, ni a los jueces. Solo a la castaña de ojos blancos que le miraba fijamente en el pequeño pasillo de tela hacía bastidores.

"_Tus lágrimas corren por encima de mí_

_Y parecen nunca acabar_

_Me pregunto por qué las cosas tienen que ser así_

_Tan solo hubiera algo que borrara mi dolor_

_Por esta noche, te lo haría saber."  
-_  
"_Porque mi corazón aún late por tí, amor_

_Y esto es lógico, entiendelo por favor_

_Guardalo en tu corazón."  
-_  
"_Soledad, vergüenza y un poco de confusión_

_Abrumas de noche en mi habitación_

_Porque no estoy contigo_

_Por favor regresa a mi..."  
-_  
"_Porque mi corazón aún late por tí, amor_

_Y esto es lógico, entiendelo por favor_

_Guardalo en tu corazón."_

"Recuerdame como soy..."  
-  
"_Porque mi corazón aún late por tí, amor_

_Y esto es lógico, entiendelo por favor_

_Guardalo en tu corazón."_

Después de tocado el último acorde, la multitud estalló en aplausos, e incluso la misma Misty se puso de pie para aplaudir al muchacho. Por primera vez durante todo el número, Black rompió contacto visual con su vecina, y se topó con la atónita mirada de Red, quien dijo algo que fue obstruído por los aplausos de la gente, pero se leyó como un "¿Cómo chinga-?"

Después de unos segundos, Black abandonó el escenario, con Red siguiendole de cerca. No mas de 5 minutos después, una castaña de ojos azules hizo acto de presencia, justo en el centro del escenario. Todas las luces se apagaron, al tiempo que un único reflector se posó sobre ella.

"_Amor que dormía, oscuro recuerdo_

_Tristeza abatida, donde te puedo encontrar_

_Surge en la noche la luz que ilumina mi corazón._

_Serás mi luz siempre."  
-_  
"_Vuelve a ocurrir, me desperté, baby._

_Vivir sin ti, ya no podré, lo sé_

_Será que solo llevo acumulados _

_los nervios que viví en el pasado_

_Tanto esperé que siento que es algo_

_Tan frágil, mi realidad, sueño azul_

_Se acerca ya el momento de dar otro paso."  
-_  
"_Siempre te sentía tan cerca de mi_

_Sola no me dejes, hoy vamos a descubrir_

_Cada momento que estoy junto a ti me haces tan feliz_

_Serás mi luz siempre."  
-_  
"_Conoceras mi alrededor, baby_

_Y así por fin te uniras a mi, lo sé_

_No quiero que esto pase tan deprisa_

_Quiero saborear cada momento junto a ti_

_Buscando que el tiempo se pare para los dos_

_Tu y yo seremos hoy_

_La luz que nunca se agota."  
-_  
"_Amor que dormía, oscuro recuerdo_

_Tristeza abatida, donde te puedo encontrar_

_Surge en la noche la luz que ilumina mi corazón._

_Serás mi luz siempre."  
-_  
"_Desde aquí toda la historia hablará de ti_

_Promesa que nació de cuando dos almas_

_Se vuelven un solo corazón_

_Eso es amor."  
-_  
"_Siempre te sentía tan cerca de mi_

_Sola no me dejes, hoy vamos a descubrir_

_Cada momento que estoy junto a ti me haces tan feliz_

_Serás mi luz siempre."  
-_  
"_Desde aquí toda la historia hablará de ti_

_Promesa que nació de cuando dos almas_

_Se vuelven un solo corazón_

_Eso es amor."_

El aplauso que recibió Black no fue nada comparado con el que perteneció nada mas y nada menos que a su "Jefa": Blue. La muchacha hizo una educada reverencia y huyó a bastidores

"¡Eso fue enfermo!" -Exclamó Red, lanzando los brazos al aire, mientras Black bajaba la mirada apenado.- "¡¿Pero cómo? ¡Tu no cantas ni el himno nacional!"

"Eso demuestra lo que puedo hacer cuando le pongo empeño a las cosas." -Exclamó Blue, integrandose a la conversación. Una mano se posó en el hombro de Black. El muchacho la siguió hasta toparse con una amplia sonrisa.- "Lo hiciste bien, Black."

"Gracias, Blue." -Smack* La mano de la castaña impactó de lleno en la mejilla de su aprendiz.- "¡Ow, lo siento, Jefa!"

"¿Jefa?" -Repitió Red, notoriamente confundido.

"Es una larga historia." -Respondieron ambos castaños.

"Pero si necesitabas alguien que te enseñara a cantar, ¿Por qué molestarte en buscar a Blue?" -Preguntó Red, intercalando su mirada entre ambos.- "Yo era mas accesible. Es decir, siempre pasamos juntos casi todo el día."

"Tenías demasiados problemas y deberes, y no quería molestarte con mas cosas." -Respondió Black, jugueteando con sus dedos, moviendolos incomodo.- "Ya se porque estudian para esto."

"Iluminame." -Pidió Blue, sonriendo juguetonamente.

"Es muy divertido." -Confesó Black, mirando a los sonrientes rostros de sus amigos.- "Subirse a un escenario, y que todos estén pendientes a nada mas sino a lo que tú estas haciendo... es bastante gratificante."

"Bienvenido al Club." -Exclamó Red, antes de sacar su teléfono de su bolsillo.- "Pero te recuerdo que los DH no solo somos artistas muy, muy talentosos."

"Sin mencionar modestos." -Bromeó Blue, rodando los ojos.

"También jugamos béisbol como campeones." -Comentó Red, ignorando el comentario de su amiga. Terminó de teclear en el aparato para después guardarlo nuevamente.- "Le mandé un mensaje al equipo: después que todo esto acabe, tenemos practica de béisbol. ¡Sin excusas!"

* * *

"Sabía que estarías aquí." -Se escuchó murmurar a una voz; una que él conocía muy bien. Pero no, no podía ser cierto. Su mirada viajó velozmente a la puerta y... efectivamente. Allí, recargada en el marco de la puerta, estaba Crys- Crystal. Él no tenía permitido llamarle de esa forma.

"¿Por qué me buscabas?" -Preguntó cortante, antes de regresar su mirada al techo. Escuchó un par de pasos y después sintió como un ligero peso se hundía en el extremo libre del sillón.

"Nunca me contaste de este lugar." -Comentó ella, ignorando por completo su pregunta.- "¿Es algo así como su casa club? ¿Cómo lo consiguieron?"

"Solía ser un orfanatorio, pero el negocio quebró y el edificio quedó abandonado." -Explicó rápidamente. Quería ahondar en una converzación con ella, pero este no era el tema que tenía en mente.- "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Vine a hablar contigo." -Respondió simplemente, antes de mirarle de reojo.- "¿No quieres que esté aquí?"

"¡No, no es eso!" -Se apresuró a responder el ojiambar.- "Es solo que... creí que tendrías mejores lugares en los que estar hoy. No se; la audición, con tu novio o-"

"Ya no..." -Murmuró Crys, interrumpiendo a Gold, quien ahora le profería una mirada llena de confusión.- "Él... terminó conmigo."

"Oh... ¿Así que yo soy tu segunda opción, o algo así?" -Gruñó el ojiambar, desviando su aguda mirada. Crys resopló y rodó los ojos.

"Claro que no." -Bufó la ojiazul, ofendida por el comentario. Sin embargo, respiró profundamente y en cuestión de segundos, su semblante se suavizó nuevamente.- "No te diré porque lo hizo, porque entonces pensarás mal de mi. Pero he estado pensando mucho últimamente..."

"Acerca de..." -Inquirió el muchacho, mirandole atentamente.

"Acerca de... lo que pienso de ti." -Confesó Crys, con el rostro ligeramente enrojecido.- "Me di cuenta que ambos somos muy opuestos, y que si llegaramos a tener algo, sería muy fácil lastimarnos mutuamente, pero..." -Crys soltó un suspiro y extendió su mano al ojiambar.- "Es una posibilidad que quiero explorar. ¿Qué dices?"

En vez de recibir una respuesta oral- bueno, poniendo en perspectiva lo que oral pueda significar, ya que en menos de un segundo, un par de labios se posaron sobre los suyos, y sintió una mano desesperada posarse en su espalda, manteniendola firme y evitando que cayera hacía atrás por el impulso. Para desgracia de Gold, Crys se separó bruscamente de él y le conectó una bofetada en la mejilla izquierda. El ojiambar le miró fijamente, con una extraña mezcla de molestia, sorpresa y duda en sus ojos. El rostro de Crys se había enrojecido como el cielo del atardecer, mientras le devolvía una mirada de molestia.

"Vamos paso a paso, Gold." -Gruñó la ojiazul, antes de levantarse del sillón y extenderle una mano nuevamente. Esta vez, el muchacho la tomó dudosamente, y Crys entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

"Esto es..." -Murmuró Gold. Crys escuchaba resonar los posibles adjetivos en su mente, antes de que Gold pronunciara palabra alguna; estúpido, cursi, ridiculo, y cientos de miles más. Sin embargo, no se esperaba un comentario como este:- "Nuevo para mi."

* * *

"Gracias a todos por haber venido." -Dijo Lance, erguido en medio del escenario, con microfono en una mano y una hoja en la otra.- "Hemos visto magnificas e interesantes presentaciones el día de hoy, y hemos llegado a una encrucijada: de entre las decenas de artistas aficionados que hemos visto hoy, dos fueron los que más llamaron nuestra atención. Les pido a ellos que pasen al frente y a ustedes que los recivan con un aplauso; ellos son Blue Kobaruto y Black Kokutan."

La multitud rugio en ovaciones y aplausos, al mismo tiempo que maestra y aprendiz se abireron paso hasta llegar junto al hombre organizador del evento.

"Después de discutirlo con Mystick, llegamos a la decisión de que ustedes fueron los mejores, sin embargo solo podemos llevar a uno." -Comentó Lance, sin embargo, Blue estiró la mano y le arrebató el microfono.

"Bien, de hecho tenemos que hablar de eso con usted." -La voz de la castaña resonó con potencia en las bocinas.- "Ninguno de nosotros está interesado en ser su telonero." -La multitud estalló en ruidosos murmullos, y Blue se deleitaba con cada facción del indignado rostro de Lance."

"Lo que Jefa quiere decir, es que yo no me apunté para esto por querer ser famoso ni mucho menos." -Comentó Black, antes de que su mirada se perdiera en una de las chicas detrás del telón.- "Yo solo quería que alguien me escuchara." -Comentó sonriente.

"Y yo..." -Comenzó Blue, atrayendo hacía si todas las miradas. Apuntó un dedo acosador al hombre pelirrojo y exclamó:- "Yo creo en cada palabra que dijo mi amigo Red. Y si el dice que usted no es de fiar, yo le creo."

La multitud continuó murmurando, y mientras tanto, Blue le devolvió el microfono a un enfurecido Lance, para después sujetar del brazo a su pupilo y bajar ambos del escenario.

* * *

"Viejo, lo que Blue y Black hicieron fue asombroso." -Exclamó Pearl, jugueteando con el bate de madera, mientras él, Ruby, Dia y Red se abrían paso por las calles de Goldenrod City.- "El tipo estaba practicamente echando chispas por los oídos."

"Eso le enseñará al muy cabrón a no meterse con nosotros." -Exclamó Red, con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro.

"No quiero sonar como un aguafiestas, ¿Pero no creen que esto le cause problemas a Mystick?" -Preguntó Ruby, aún batallando con su teléfono.

"Estoy bastante seguro de que-" -La explicación de Red paró en seco al chocar con la espalda de Dia. El joven DH se había detenido sin previo aviso y miraba aterrado algo al otro lado de la calle. La mirada de Red le siguió, y el descubrimiento le heló la sangre por completo: una de las ventanas de Sketch estaba rota y había trozos de vidrio en la acera.- "Mierda..."

Inmediatamente los DH se apresuraron al restaurante. El interior estaba completamente devastado; todas las mesas estaban volcadas, los ventanales rotos, la registradora estaba hecha pomada, había vidrios y basura por todos lados. Y estaba Yellow, sentada entre todo el desastre.

"Ye-Yellow..." -Murmuró Red, apresurandose hacía ella. El muchacho se hincó junto a ella y la escuchó sollozar.- "¿Qué sucedio?"

"Lo-Los chicos... del parque." -Musitó la pequeña rubia, temblando y con el rostro oculto entre sus brazos y piernas. Inmediatamente todo llegó de golpe a la mente de Red.- "Acaban de irse." -El ojirojo no gastó tiempo. Se levantó, y como si estuviese en modo automatico, salió de Sketch a paso mecanizado, y con los DH siguiendole de cerca.

Los muchacho siguieron a Red por un par de calles, hasta que el ojirojo visualizó a los "chicos del parque"; los 3 sujetos de Golden High, Bruno, Brock y Brawly. El último llevaba consigo un martillo. Red extendió la mano hacía atras y le arrebató el bate de béisbol a Pearl, para después avanzar hacía los Dorados a paso decidido. El peliazul le miró de reojo y después llamó la atención de sus compañeros.

"Vaya, miren quien-" -Brock fue silenciado casi al instante, recibiendo un certero golpe del madero directo en el rostro, derribandolo al asfalto. Los otros dos cargaron contra él, pero el ojirojo de nueva cuenta ondeó el madero al estomago de Brawly y soltó una veloz y certera patada en la pierna izquierda del lider, obligandole a arrodillarse. El capitán de los DH tomó el martillo del suelo y posó ambas armas a los lados de la cabeza del muchacho.

"No tenías porque meterte con ella..." -Siseó Red, apretando la quijada con fuerza, en cualquier momento podría hacerle un daño fatal al muchacho, solo era cuestión de voluntad.- "Sketch no es de Artistas ni Dorados, ¡No había razón para envolverla en esto!"

"Tu provocaste esto. Al meterte con nosotros." -Siseó Bruno, mirandole desafiante. Demasiado para alguien en su posición.- "Debiste haberte rendido, debiste haber tomado tu castigo como una buena perra para acabar con todo esto. Pero quisiste jugar al heroe y por ello tu amiguita pagó los platos rotos."

"Arreglemos esto de una vez por todas." -Gruñó Red, levantando el martillo al aire... para después arrojarlo lejos, ante la mirada atónita de Bruno.- "¿Tu eres Bruno Suji? ¿El capitán de los Golden Strikers?"- El moreno asintió con la cabeza, aún extrañado.- "Nos enfrentaremos a ustedes en la final del torneo. No hay necesidad de matarnos unos a otros; arreglemoslo en el diamante." -Bruno seguía mirandole desafiante, sin embargo, Red retrocedió un par de pasos y lo dejó levantarse.- "Ahora larguense de aquí. No quiero verlos de nuevo hasta el día del partido."

El capitán de los GS se puso de pie con dificultad, levantó a sus colegas y se cargó uno en cada hombro, haciendo gala de su fuerza fisica. Miró de reojo a los DH una última vez, sonrriendo burlonamente, antes de emprender rumbo. Cuando se perdió de vista finalmente, Red dejó salir un pesado suspiro y se dejó caer en el asfalto.

"Mierda..." -Maldijo por lo bajo, antes de quitarse la gorra de la cabeza y usarla para cubrir su rostro. Luego de un par de segundos, recuperó un poco de compostura.- "Dia, ve con Yellow. Dile que estaremos allí en un rato. Los demás iremos a encontrarnos con Gold, Black y N para traerlos a Sketch."

* * *

Llegó a la puerta de su apartamento una vez mas, y antes de siquiera tocar la perilla de la puerta, se dejó caer al suelo. Estaba tan agotado. Llevaba cerca de 6 semanas practicando canto con Blue, y la Jefa, como le había obligado a llamarle, era despiadada. Y entonces se puso a repasar todo el trayecto hasta ese punto, en el escenario, ¿Valió la pena?

"Hola... Black." -Murmuró una voz al otro lado del pasillo. Su mirada no tardó en posarse sobre su vecina, aquella castaña de peculiares ojos, quien le sonreía timidamente.- "Me gustó mucho tu canción."

"Esa era la idea; era para tí." -Confesó el muchacho, levantandose con dificultad para avanzar hacía ella.- "Escucha... no te pido que regreses conmigo, pero por favor, necesito saber qué fue lo que hice mal." -Su voz sonaba tan suplicante, tan desesperada y ansiosa. White desvió la mirada, pero aún así podía sentir ese triste par de ojos abriendo heridas en su cuerpo. Su mente viajó al momento en que traicionó su confianza, y cada una de sus acciones regresó para cobrar venganza en su consciencia.

Miró de nuevo en aquellos ojos negros que tanto extrañaba, aquellos ojos que pedían respuestas a gritos. White soltó un triste suspiro y tragó pesadamente.

"Lo lamento..." -Se disculpó en un susurro.- "Lamento... haberte lastimado, y haber defraudado la confianza que tenías en mi." -Los ojos de Black se abrieron como platos, y retrocedió un poco, para mirarle sorprendido.

"...¿Qué?" -Fue lo único que atinó a decir. White trató de ignorar la presión que sentía en el pecho, por el bien de Black. Él merecía saber la verdad, merecía saber quién era su amigo y quién no...

"Una tarde, venía subiendo las escaleras... y estaba él..."

* * *

"Ha sido un día muy largo." -Exclamó Blue, dejandose caer en el cesped, junto a su castaño amigo.- "Creí que vendrías a verme cantar."

"Tengo mejores cosas en las que ocupar mi tiempo, gracias." -Murmuró sarcasticamente. Blue soltó un bufido y se acurrucó en el hombro del ojiverde, quien sin prisa ni apuro se la sacudió de encima.- "No hagas eso."

"Oh, sabes que te gusta." -Dijo ella, acomodandose nuevamente. Esta vez, Green fue mas brusco para deshacerse de ella, alejandose después de empujarla. Blue le miró molesta por un rato, pero después su mirada se posó en el árbol detrás de ella.- "Nunca he sabido qué tiene de especial este árbol."

"¿A qué te refieres?" -Preguntó Green, ligeramente intrigado.

"Digo, habiendo cientos de otros árboles, ¿Por qué siempre te sientas a la sombra de este?" -Preguntó la ojiazul, examinando dicho árbol.- "Es solo un viejo roble."

"Un roble verde." -Comentó Green. Sin embargo, Blue arqueó una ceja, confundida.- "Un roble. Verde."

"Si, ¿Y qué?" -Green rodó los ojos y dio por terminada la conversación, pero ese fue solo él.- "Greeeen, ¿Cúal es el punto de que sea un roble verde? Contestame Green."- Chillaba la castaña, sacudiendolo infantilmente.- "Por favooooor, ¿Cúal es la gracia?"

* * *

"¿A qué hora se supone que llega Black?" -Preguntó Gold, mientras él y N se lanzaban la pelota el uno al otro.- "Estaba haciendo algo importante, ¿Saben?"

"Dejate de estupideces, Gold." -Gruñó Red, antes de mirar hacía su izquierda, por donde venía el último miembro de los DH. El capitán se levantó del cesped y avanzó hacía él- "A buena hora decides aparecer. Escucha hubo un-" -Su explicación se vio interrumpida cuando Black lo empujó para pasarlo de largo, llegar hasta N, y conectar un bestial puñetazo en el rostro del peliverde. Antes de que el castaño pudiese atacar de nuevo, los DH corrieron a detenerlo.

"¡Hijo de puta!" -Exclamó Black, batallando para escapar del agarre de sus compañeros.- "No me conviene relacionarme con una Artista, ¡Pero no tienes problemas para echarle los perros en cuanto me doy la vuelta!" -El palido ojiverde se pasó un dedo por el labio inferior, manchandolo de sangre en el proceso. Escupió un poco del liquido vital, y en menos de un parpadeo, se lanzó a devolverle el golpe al castaño, justo en el rostro.

Los DH se separaron, y mientras Pearl y Ruby mantenían a Black a raya, Red y Gold hacían lo propio con N.

"¡Debería matarte ahora mismo, bastardo!"

"¡Despierta y huele el café, imbecil!"

"¡Ya, cierren la boca!" -Rugió Red, deteniendo todo el argumento en seco. Black dejó de forcejear, pero Pearl y Ruby seguían colgados de él. El capitán posó su mirada en el peliverde, una mirada fría y pesada.- "¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"

"Este mal nacido es la razón por la que White terminó conmigo." -Siseó Black, fulminandole con la mirada.- "Sabía que eras un cabrón, pero no sabía que fueras tan rata como para apuñalarme por la espalda."

"Como dije: yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero." -Exclamó N, aún con sus palidos labios escurriendo sangre.- "¿Creen que me importa alguno de ustedes? ¿De verdad creen que este equipo me importa una mierda? Quería estar en este equipo, y lo conseguí. Quería ganarme su confianza, y la tuve. Y en el momento en que quise tomar a esa hermosura que vive al otro lado de tu puerta, tambien la tuve." -Siseó el muchacho, y de nuevo Black se hubiese lanzado contra él de no haber sido por Ruby y Pearl.- "¡Y hubiese llegado mas lejos de haberlo querido!"

"¡Ya! Basta." -Exclamó Red, dandole un empujón en el pecho al peliverde.- "Largate de aquí; estas fuera de los DH. No quiero este tipo de problemas en mi equipo."

"De cualquier forma, todos ustedes son una mierda." -Espetó el muchacho, retrocediendo lentamente- "Solo piezas de mi juego de ajedrez. No son nada, y nunca llegarán a serlo."

"Si, si. ¡Vete a predicar a otra parte!" -Gritó Gold, antes de que N se diese a la fuga.

* * *

"Creo que deberías reconsiderarlo." -Anunció el pelirrojo, ganandose una extrañada mirada por parte de su amiga.- "Le entregaste demasiado, ¿Cómo sabes que no te dejará el día de mañana?"

"Tranquilo, Silver." -Le aplacó ella, sonriendole dulcemente.- "Conozco a Dia; y él me ama de verdad."

"Un hombre dirá lo que quieras escuchar con tal de quitarte los pantalones." -Siseó crudamente, cruzado de brazos y desviando la mirada.- "No debiste haberlo hecho."

"Fue solo mi manera de demostrarle que yo también puedo preocuparme por él." -Explicó Platina, sonriendole, tratando de calmar las dudas de su amigo.- "Ademas, no es como si hubiese regresado a mi solo por... eso."

"Solo pienso..." -Murmuró Silver, mirando directamente a sus ojos, perdiendose en aquellas orbes de color inusual.- "Podrías tener algo mucho mejor..."

* * *

"Esto es una mierda..." -Bufó Gold, examinando el destrozo que antes era Sketch.- "Costará un huevo de la cara reparar todo esto."

"Gracias, Gold. Pero necesitamos ideas para solucionar esto, no observaciones." -Bufó Red, sentado de forma protectora junto a la rubia dueña del lugar, aferrando su mano a la de ella.

"Oigan, ¿Qué les parece uno de esos eventos de caridad?" -Sugirió Pearl, atrayendo la atención de todos.- "Como un concurso o algo así."

"¡Un concierto!" -Exclamó Gold, sonriendo triunfante.- "Si, un concierto a beneficio."

"Las reglas de la Academia-"

"No nos estarían pagando por ello." -Explicó Gold, interrumpiendo a su primo.- "Nosotros los interpretes no ganaríamos nada, entonces no es contra las reglas."

"Si, ¿Pero quién vendría a un concierto donde solo participaran estudiantes?" -Comentó Dia. Red se sumió en sus pensamientos, intentando aportar algo a esa idea en crecimiento. No era un mal plan, pero si iban a llevarlo a cabo, necesitaban afinar unos detalles.

"Necesitamos un lugar mas grande." -Observó Red.- "Si lo hacemos aquí, no podremos vender muchas entradas y no ganaríamos mucho."

"¿Qué tal el Cuartel?" -Sugirió Pearl.- "Es bastante amplio, y si sacamos el desmadre que tenemos arrumbado allí, podríamos hacerlo funcionar."

"Me gusta la idea." -Dijo Red, antes de que su mirada bajara a la catatónica rubia a su lado.- "Vamos, Yellow. No perdemos nada con intentarlo." -Uno de los vidriosos ojos dorados de la chica se reveló, mirando timidamente al músico, quien le respondía con una sonrisa.- "Te prometo que te ayudaré a salir de esto."

* * *

Ya era de noche, y su preocupación pudo mas que él. Helo aquí, rumbo al edificio de Sapphire, en busca de la chica salvaje después de varios días sin señales de vida. Su mano tomó la manija de la puerta principal del complejo, pero se detuvo al escuchar algo: un gruñido. O un gémido, o algo de esa naturaleza. El sonido provenía de uno de los costados del edificio, así que Ruby fue a investigar.

Después de cruzar un par de arbustos, Ruby se encontró a si mismo en un claro; un pequeño espacio junto al edificio en el que no había arbustos ni rocas, estaba limpio. Y por fin, encontró a su amiga, lanzando una pelota de goma a un muro una y otra vez, gruñendo después de cada lanzamiento.

"¡Sapph! ¿Dónde rayos te haz metido estos días?" -Exclamó Ruby, avanzando hacía ella, sin embargo, la ojiazul le ignoró y continuó con su tarea.- "¿Estás bien? Me tenías preocupado. Han estado sucediendo muchas cosas y al no saber de ti yo-"

"¡Callate!" -Rugió la chica salvaje, estremeciendo al mesero. Una vez mas, Sapphire ignoraba la presencia de Ruby, y seguía jugando con su pelota.

"Escucha, si hice algo para molestarte-"

"¡Largate!" -Exclamó nuevamente, casi lanzandose sobre el muchacho.- "¡Solo vete de aquí y no vuelvas a hablarme!"

"¿Cúal es tu problema?" -Preguntó él, hastiado por la actitud de la ojiazul.- "No tienes derecho a gritarme de esa forma y esperar que simplemente-"

"¡Está muerto!" -Gritó ella, interrumpiendo en seco las palabras de Ruby. En ese instante, el muchacho no entendía muchas cosas acerca del comportamiento de Sapph, así que solo atinó a exclamar:

"¿Qué?"

"¡Está muerto! ¡Wally está muerto! ¡¿No lo entiendes?" -La ojiazul seguía lanzando la pelota de goma, al mismo tiempo que gritaba histericamente.

"¿Muerto?" -Repitió el ojirojo, en un susurro.- "Él no puede estar muerto."

"¡Si, lo está! Lo enterraron hoy." -Rugió Sapphire, sin dejar de jugar con la pelota.

"¡¿Qué?" -Exclamó Ruby, abriendo los ojos de par en par.- "¿Y no se te ocurrió decirmelo? Pude haberte acompañado."

"No fui." -Musitó la castaña, aún jugando con su endemoniada pelota. Ruby avanzó hasta ella, atrapó el estúpido juguete y lo lanzó lejos.- "¡Imbecil!"

"¿Por qué no fuiste?" -Preguntó él, sujetandola por los hombros, con fuerza.- "Era tu amigo."

"¡Porque sabía que si iba...!" -Exclamó ella, pero se interrumpió a si misma, mordiendo su lengua.- "Porque sabía que si veía como lo enterraban... rompería mi promesa."

"¿Promesa?" -Repitió Ruby. Toda la ira en Sapphire se había desvanecido, y ahora solo quedaba esta indefensa niña que luchaba contra sus emociones.- "Hablas de..."

"¡Prometí que no lloraría!" -Gritó con fuerza, para después morder su labio.- "Prometí que sería fuerte... por él. Prometí que no lloraría otra vez." -Ruby le miró estaticamente por varios segundos. Después una de sus manos abandonó el hombro de Sapph y se colocó en el reducido espacio entre sus rostros. Las miradas de ambos se posaron en la mano de Ruby, y después... dos de los dedos del muchacho viajaron a ese par de ojos rojos.- "¡¿Qué diablos haces?"

"Dices... que querías ser fuerte por él." -Musitó el muchacho, parpadeando repetidamente.- "Si tu no estas dispuesta a llorar, entonces yo lo haré por ti."- Y efectivamente, un par de lagrimas bajaron por las mejillas del muchacho.- "Lo importante es que no te guardes lo que sientes... Yo siempre estaré aquí contigo, para llorar por ti."

Sapphire clavó su mirada en los enrojecidos, vidriosos e hinchados ojos de su amigo por unos momentos más, hasta que ambos se sentaron en el cesped y Ruby la estrechó en sus brazos, llorando todo lo que fuera necesario para ella.

* * *

"Entonces, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?" -Preguntó Misty, sentada en el sofá de su cama, mientras miraba como Lance caminaba de un lado a otro, como león enjaulado.- "¿Escogemos a uno de los participantes al azar?"

"¡No, ninguno daba el ancho!" -Exclamó el pelirrojo, pasando sus manos por su cabellera.- "Esos dos eran lo mas decente que había entre todo el puñado de perdedores."

"Pero bien, no necesito un telonero."- Comentó la pelo de zanahoria.- "Puedo hacer mi gira sin uno."

"No lo entiendes, Misty." -Gruñó molesto el hombre, antes de sentarse junto a la muchacha y sujetar delicadamente sus hombros.- "El telonero te da prestigio, da expectativa a la multitud y te convierte en el evento principal, no solo en el único."

"Pero igual-" -Un toquido en la puerta interrumpió al par, que intercambiaron miradas confundidas, antes de que Misty se levantara del sillón y abriera la puerta, revelando a un muchacho de ojos rojos al otro lado.- "Red... ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Hola, eh..." -Murmuró el muchacho. Pudo notar como el representante de su ex-novia trataba de asesinarlo con la mirada, pero trató de ignorarlo.- "Necesito pedirte un favor."

"¿De qué estamos hablando?" -Preguntó ella. Red tragó pesadamente y sonrió de la mejor manera que pudo.

"Necesito que me ayudes con un concierto de caridad..." -Por la mirada de Lance, Red supo que no sería fácil conseguir la ayuda de Misty. Entonces, jugo su mejor carta.- "Y a cambio, puedo hacer algo por ti."

"¿Qué podrías hacer tu por nosotros?" -Preguntó Lance, prepotentemente, incluyendose en la conversación. Red se giró hacía él, soltó un suspiro, y respondió.

"Seré tu telonero."

**N/A: Si, si, ya se que me pasé de culero. Pero es que cuando subi el capitulo 13, en una semana solo reciví 3 reviews y pensé "Ok, no hay problema", pero al siguiente fue solo uno (Gracias, Wolf) y pensé que habían perdido el interés. No fue sino hasta hace unos días que vi los Reviews de Danyeda y Sweet-autumn que decidí ponerme a escribir. No quiero sonar mamón, pero de verdad que lo que me hace escribir, son los reviews.**

**En otra nota, según mis calculos, solo faltan dos capitulos para terminar esta historia, y la votación del capitulo anterior sigue abierta, así que si no han votado. ¡VOTEN! Como dice Puff Daddy: "Vota o muere, puta"**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo**


	16. Electro Movimiento

**Capitulo 16**

**Electro Movimiento  
**

"Muy bien..." -Se anunció Black, llegando a la oscura habitación con una bandeja de... extraños emparedados, que repartió a sus amigos.- "Jamón-Pán-Jamón para tí, Jamón-Pán-Jamón para tí..."

"¿De donde carajo salió la idea para esta cosa?" -Preguntó Pearl, examinando el bocadillo que le habían entregado: una rebanada de pán, entre dos rebanadas de jamón.

"Verás. Un día, un chico llegó a Sketch y-"

"Chicos; concentración." -Exclamó Red, interrumpiendo al anfitrión de la reunión. El ojirojo tomó su emparedado de manos de Black y le dio una mordida antes de proseguir.- "El concierto ya es todo un hecho, y cada uno de nosotros aportaremos con algo."

"¿A qué te refieres?" -Preguntó Pearl, con medio emparedado de Jamón-Pán-Jamón en la boca.- "Digo..." -Hizo una pausa para tragar.- "Fuera de ustedes, Artistas. ¿Qué haría yo, por ejemplo?"

"No lo sé; podrías ayudar a limpiar el lugar." -Divagó Red.- "El punto es que no puedo dejar cabos sueltos, y necesito que me ayuden a aligerar esta carga que siento sobre mis hombros."

"No tienes que presionarte tanto." -Comentó Ruby.- "No es como si lo tuvieras que hacer todo tu solo."

"Espera." -Exclamó Gold, ganandose las miradas de todos los presentes.- "Estas nervioso por algo más." -Dedujo Gold, y todas las miradas fueron a parar hacía su primo.- "¿Qué es lo que no nos estás diciendo?"

"Bueno..." -Comenzó Dia, con la miradad perdida en el espacio.- "Nunca nos dijo cómo consiguió que Mystick participara en el evento."

"Cierto. Creí que después la manera en que arruinamos la audición, lo último que haría su representante es dejarla ayudarnos." -Dijo Black, terminando su emparedado. Red suspiró pesadamente y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el sofá, con la mirada perdida en el techo.

"No es como si no hubiese puesto resistencia..." -Murmuró Red, antes de lanzar una mirada perezosa a sus compañeros de equipo.- "Yo... le devolveré el favor."

"¿Cómo?" -Preguntó Gold.- "¿Qué podrías hacer tú que ella necesitara? No me parece el tipo de-"

"¡No jodas!" -Exclamó Black, casí montandose sobre Red.- "¡Dime que no te irás de gira con ella!" -Rogó el castaño, y de inmediato todos los DH se aproximaron a Red, mirandole expectantes. El aludido tragó pesadamente y desvió la mirada, respondiendo en silencio.- "Oh, mierda."

"Era la única forma en la que Lance la dejaría ayudarnos." -Se excusó Red.- "Ellos me necesitan tanto como nosotros a ella."

"Red, no la necesitabamos." -Explicó Gold, como si estuviese hablando con un niño pequeño.- "La gente vendría si anunciabamos que se presentarían los ganadores de la audición."

"Los mismos que rechazaron la oferta de Lance." -Añadió Black.

"Humillandolo y poniendo en duda su credibilidad." -Finalizó Ruby. Red cubrió su rostro con sus manos y soltó un gutural gruñido.

"Lo sé, pero no estaba pensando claro." -Confesó el capitán.- "Además, un poco de ayuda nunca está de más."

"Pero Red-"

"¡Nada, Black!" -Exclamó el ojirojo, estremeciendo a los muchachos.- "Le prometí a Yellow que solucionaría esto, y el concierto tiene que quedar perfecto para conseguirlo." -El silencio reinó por varios segundos en aquella oscura habitación, hasta que una dulce voz levantó una duda que todos habían logrado obviar.

"¿Qué opina Yellow al respecto?" -Preguntó Dia, y de nuevo, todas las miradas fueron a parar con Red, quien solo pudo desviar la mirada.

"¿No le haz dicho?" -Preguntó Pearl, pero mas que una duda, sonó a acusación. Red no respondió, solo apretó los labios en una firme linea y desvió la mirada.

"Basta de esto, tenemos otro asunto en el cual ocuparnos." -Dijo Red, tomando una postura un poco mas relajada, pero aún así rígida.- "Se acerca el partido contra los GS, y estamos en serios problemas."

"Andamos tres cabezas cortos." -Señaló Pearl, con aires melancólicos.

"No necesitamos al cabeza de brócoli, podemos arreglarnoslas sin él." -Siseó Black, dirigiendo su aguda mirada hacía el rubio.

"No estoy diciendo que vayamos a rogarle que vuelva con nosotros- ¡No podría estar mas de acuerdo con su expulsión!" -Exclamó el ojiperla, suavizando su mirada y soltando un suspiro.- "Pero debemos encontrar al resto del equipo pronto. Aún si conseguimos al resto de los jugadores, si tardamos demasiado no podremos prepararlos."

"¿Tienen a alguien en mente?" -Preguntó Ruby. Todos los DH entraron en un trance comunal, durante el cual no se dijo una palabra, ni un sonido que perturbase el silencio nocturno. Finalmente, Red chasqueó los dedos y sonrió ampliamente.

"Se de dos personas que podrían ayudarnos." -Anunció el capitán, antes de señalar un dedo acosador al mas nuevo integrante del equipo.- "Y necesitare que tú hables con esa persona."

"¿Yo?" -Preguntó Ruby, señalandose a si mismo.- "¿Por qué-?"

"Se me ocurre un tercero." -Dijo Gold, interrumpiendo al ojirojo, antes de lanzarle una mirada perezosa a su primo.- "Pero no será fácil convencerlo."

"Bien. Ruby, te explicaré los detalles." -Dijo Red, y el aludido se levantó de su lugar en el suelo y cruzó la sala para llegar junto al capitán.- "Necesito que todos- incluído tu prospecto, Gold- se presenten mañana en el parque a las 1500 horas."

"¡Uh, todavía falta mucho!" -Exclamó Dia, recostandose en el suelo. Pearl le miró de reojo y sonrió.

"Son las tres de la tarde, Dia."- Explicó el ojiperla, recibiendo una mirada confundida por parte de su peliazul compañero.

"¿Ya las contaste?"

* * *

"Muy bien, ¡Empecemos!" -Exclamó Blue, dejando caer decenas de vestidos sobre la cama de Yellow, ante la mirada atónita de la rubia.- "Aunque..." -Murmuró la castaña, antes de escanear con la mirada de arriba hacía abajo a la muchacha.- "Quizá debamos recortarlos un poco."

"Blue, yo no-"

"No digas ni una palabra." -Le silenció la ojiazul, sentandose en una silla y cruzando las piernas, en una pose imitando a una secretaria o al menos haciendo el intento.- "Ya sé lo que dirás, pero no puedes presentar el evento vistiendo los harapos que siempre llevas."- Yellow examinó su vestimenta y un rubor se abrió paso a sus mejillas.- "Además, estoy segura que quieres lucir bien para alguien especial..." -Cantó la castaña, desviando la mirada.

"N-No sé de qué me hablas..." -Balbuceó Yellow, con el rostro enrojecido y jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos. Blue sonrió maliciosamente y se levantó de su asiento, caminó hasta la cama y tomó el primer vestido que encontró.

"Bueno, independientemente de eso, tenemos que hacerte lucir bien para que esto sea un exito."- Dijo la ojiazul, tomando de la mano a su amiga.- "Confía en mi, ¿Quieres?"

"Es un poco dificil, tus ideas suelen darme miedo." -Confesó la rubia, desviando la mirada. Blue frunció el entrecejo por unos segundos, antes de arrastrar a su amiga al baño.

* * *

Las clases pasaban especialmente lento ese día. El ambiente para Black se sentía casi de ultratumba en el aula, ya que solo dos asientos detrás de él, estaba sentado aquel peliverde al que había soñado matar... qué hermoso sueño fue ese. Finalmente, y después de una larga y aburrida catedra del profesor, cuyo contenido había olvidado completamente, la campana sonó y fue tiempo de ir a casa. Bueno, no exactamente: Había practica de béisbol.

El castaño esperó a que salieran todos, mientras él recogía sus pertenencias con calma. No le gustaba salir apresuradamente, ya que más de una vez sus compañeros se las ingeniaban para quedarse atorados en la puerta. Al cabo de unos minutos, el béisbolista se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta la puerta, pero había alguien impidiendole atravesarla.

"Quitate de mi camino." -Ordenó Black, mientras N le regresaba aquella mirada desafiante. Sin embargo, el ojiverde no se movió ni un poco. El castaño ajustó su mochila sobre su hombro y se abrió paso violentamente por un costado de su ex-compañero de equipo.

"Ve a la cafetería." -Murmuró N, ganando inmediatemente la atención del DH. Black le miró por encima de su hombro, confundido por unos segundos.

"Creo que bajo las circunstancias en las que estamos, no tienes derecho a pedirme-"

"Ve a la cafetería." -Repitió, esta vez mirandole fieramente, casi haciendole estremecer.- "...Él te necesita."

"¿De qué-?" -Murmuró Black, sin embargo se detuvo a media oración. Su mente conectó puntos, y una idea aterradora surgió en su cabeza.- "Pearl..." -Murmuró el castaño, antes de robar una mirada furtiva de su ex-compañero.

Sin decir una palabra más, el muchacho se echó a correr por los pasillos de Golden High, evadiendo a los pocos estudiantes que quedaban rondando por allí, hasta llegar a la gran puerta hacía el comedor. Sin darle mucha meditación, el joven abrió las puertas de par en par y entró.

El lugar estaba demasiado poblado. Debían haber al menos 50 muchachos allí, sentados sobre las mesas, formando un perfecto circulo por el contorno del lugar, y justo allí en el centro, estaban aquellos tres a los que Red había logrado someter. Pero él no era Red.

En el suelo frente a aquellos trés, yacía boca-abajo un rubio de piel blanca. Los ojos de Black se abrieron de par en par, y estuvo a punto de correr hasta su amigo, pero el sonido de las puertas cerrandose detrás de él hicieron que lo pensase dos veces. Se volteó sobre sus talones para ver a N detrás de él, frente a la puerta por la que había entrado.

"Hice mi parte." -Dijo el peliverde.- "¿Estoy en el equipo?"

"Si, lo estás." -Respondió Bruno, el capitán de los GS. En ese momento, Black sintió un terrible deseo de golpear al infeliz frente a él, pero repasando la situación en la que se encontraba, decidió controlarse.- "Ven aquí, Black." -Ordenó el corpulento muchacho. El castaño dudó un poco, pero al sentir las miradas de la multitud sobre él, decidió obedecer, y se acercó lentamente al centro del comedor. Durante todo el trayecto, su mirada no se apartó de Pearl.

Justo cuando estaba a solo unos pasos del rubio, sintio como algo golpeaba la parte trasera de su rodilla, haciendolo caer al suelo. Miró por sobre su hombro, y por menos de un segundo, pudo ver aquel par de ojos verdes que antes simbolizaban amistad, antes de sentir como un puño impactaba contra su rostro.

Cayó al suelo con un sonoro estruendo, para después tratar de levantarse y recibir un pisotón en la espalda, devolviendolo al sucio piso del comedor.

"Suficiente." -Ordenó Bruno, y acto seguido, N se alejó de Black y regresó a su lugar frente a la puerta.- "Dejame explicarte algo, Black." -Pidió el moreno, levantandose de su asiento.- "Mira a tu alrededor: Tú y este muchacho son los únicos que estan en el suelo. Todos los demás estamos de pie. ¿A qué crees que se deba?" -Preguntó, paseandose alrededor de los DH- "Si todos aquí somos Dorados, ¿Por qué solo ustedes estan en el suelo? ¿Cúal es la diferencia entre ustedes y nosotros?"

"Deja la retorica y termina con esto de una vez." -Siseó Black, arrastrandose protectoramente hasta su joven amigo.- "Entiendo el mensaje: estás con nosotros o te pateamos el culo. ¿No crees poder ganarnos limpiamente?"

"Esto va mas allá de un partido de béisbol, compañero mío." -Exclamó Bruno, mirandole fieramente.- "Esto se trata de supremacía. Se trata de tomar la delantera en esta rivalidad que existe desde la era de nuestros padres. Una victoria de nuestra parte no significará nada si hay Dorados al otro lado."

"No tienes que preocuparte por eso." -Murmuró Black, aferrando sus manos a su estomago.- "No ganarás, cuarto bate."

"¿Cómo que 'Cuarto bate'?" -Preguntó Brawly, desde su lugar en la mesa del centro. La mirada desafiante de Black fue a impactar directamente con la de N.

"Ustedes son un montón de 'Cuarto bates', porque nosotros somos tan buenos, que no los dejaremos batear."- Bromeó el castaño, sonriendo ampliamente, ante las miradas de todos. La esquina de la boca de Bruno se arqueó hacía arriba, en una maliciosa mueca. Caminó hasta Black, lo sujetó por el cuello de su chaqueta y lo levantó del suelo, para quedar de frente a él.

"Si aprecias no solo tu bienestar, sino el de tu amigo..." -Comenzó el moreno, señalando a Pearl.- "No participaras en ese juego."

"Estas temblando de miedo, gusano-" -Las palabras del joven se vieron interrumpidas cuando Bruno le propinó un devastador golpe en el rostro, noqueandolo por completo. Bruno lo dejó caer sobre Pearl, y uno por uno, los Dorados se abrieron paso fuera de la cafetería.

* * *

"¿Cúal es tu plan?" -Preguntó la estrella juvenil, sentandose en el suelo, frente a su representante, quien le miraba curioso.- "¿Por qué aceptaste el trato con Red?"

"Primero te quejas hasta el cansancio de que lo quieres a él para tu acto de apertura..." -Comenzó Lance, antes de hincarse para quedar cara a cara con Misty, y sujetar su barbilla entre sus dedos, delicadamente.- "Y cuando por fin te lo consigo, te vuelves suspicaz."

"Sé cuanto te desagrada." -Murmuró la pelo de zanahoria, deshaciendose delicadamente de su agarre, para después levantarse y caminar hasta su cama.- "Yo no tengo problemas con él, porque lo conozco, y sé que esa es su forma de ser. Pero tú..." -Misty se detuvo por unos segundos. Los papeles se habían intercambiado y ahora era ella quien se sentaba sobre la cama y era Lance quien se encontraba en el suelo, mirandole hacía arriba.- "¿Por qué le darías la oportunidad de destacarse como músico después de todo lo que te hizo pasar?" -El silencio reinó por unos segundos, antes de que la mirada de Misty se agudizara como una navaja.- "A menos... que todo lo que dijo fuera cierto."

"¿Te atreves a dudar de mi después de todo lo que he hecho por ti?" -Siseó el pelirrojo, levantandose de golpe. Nuevamente los roles se intercambiaron.- "Yo te convertí en lo que eres ahora; que no se te olvide."

"No te cuestiono, pero debes entender mi preocupa-"

"Si tienes tus dudas, podemos acabar con esto." -Espetó el hombre, sonriendo maliciosamente.- "Conoces el trato entre nosotros y Stone; cualquiera se puede salir cuando quiera, y sabes que si eso sucede, todo terminará."

"Lance, por favor no te lo tomes a mal." -Pidió ella, levantandose del colchón.

"Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, cuestionas mis intenciones, ¿Cómo quieres que me lo tome?"- Gruñó el hombre, avanzando un paso para quedar justo de frente a ella, con sus narices casi tocandose.- "No me sirves de nada si tu lealtad hacía mi no es absoluta."

"¡Si lo es! Yo nunca dejaría-"

"Entonces." -Le interrumpió cortante, posando delicadamente sus manos sombre los hombros de ella.- "Deja de cuestionar cada uno de mis movimientos, y empieza a preocuparte por tu carrera."

"¿A qué te refieres?" -Preguntó Misty, mirandole confundida.

"Ese conciertucho de los estudiantes, a beneficio del fulano restaurante." -Aclaró Lance, antes de soltar a Misty e ir a sentarse en una silla cercana.- "No puedes ir antes que nadie; tu tienes que ser el evento principal."

"Pero si los estudiantes fueron quienes-"

"No importan los estudiantes, que te quede claro." -Le interrumpió nuevamente. Ya se había convertido en un habito entre ellos, al punto en que a Misty no le molestaba. Era simplemente su forma de comunicarse.- "Tu eres la estrella; nadie es mas grande que tu. El ir antes que cualquier estudiante te quitará prestigio, así que tu tienes que ser la última en interpretar."

"De acuerdo." -Respondió Misty, sonriendo como una niña pequeña.- "Gracias."

"No tienes nada que agradecerme, pequeña." -Respondió el pelirrojo, desviando su mirada a un punto X en la habitación.- "Mi trabajo es preocuparme por tu carrera."

"Aún así..." -Murmuró ella, antes de caminar hasta él y depositar un suave, corto y fugaz beso en su mejilla. La mirada de Lance se posó sobre ella, fría, inemótiva y distante, mientras la de ella era cálida.- "Gracias." -Y dicho esto, la joven estrella salió de la habitación.

"Lo siento, niña..." -Murmuró el hombre, antes de soltar un corto suspiro y sonreir levemente.- "Pero el hijo de Ongaku sabrá que no debe meterse conmigo."

* * *

"Saldré hoy con Gold." -Anunció Crys, dejandose caer sobre la cama de su amiga, mirandole suplicante.- "¿Algún consejo?"

"No pierdas de vista sus manos." -Comentó Sapphire, recibiendo una mirada molesta por parte de la su ojiazul compañera.- "¿Qué quieres que diga, Crys? Él siempre ha sido muy directo con lo que quiere cuando se trata de chicas."

"Él trata de cambiar..." -Murmuró la Dorada, con la vista perdida en el techo. Sapph buscaba algo en su armario, pero le miró por sobre su hombro y suspiró pesadamente.

"Sabes que no soy la mejor en cuanto a este tipo de cosas." -Recalcó Sapph, antes de sentarse junto a Crys.- "Pero creo que deberías dejarte llevar, y ver a donde te lleva Gold, y que tan lejos está dispuesto a arrastrarte."

"Eso es lo que me preocupa: no se qué esperar." -Admitió Crystal. Sapph gruñó y regresó a su armario.- "¿Qué tanto es lo que buscas?"

"Mis shorts de béisbol." -Respondió simplemente, hundida entre el montón de baratijas dentro del pequeño cubiculo.- "¡Aquí estan!" -Exclamó triunfal, antes de quitarse los zapatos y-

"¡Sapph, estoy aquí!" -Exclamó Crys, antes de lanzarse las manos al rostro.

"No hay nada que no hayas visto antes." -Se escuchó decir a la castaña. Pasados unos segundos, Crys bajó sus manos y pudo ver a su amiga examinandose en el espejo colgando de su pared.- "Hace mucho que no juego béisbol; me quedan muy apretados." -Se le escuchó divagar, antes de girarse y caminar hacía la puerta.- "Nos vemos, se me hace tarde." -Dijo Sapph, antes de salir corriendo de su habitación.- "¡Sabes donde está la salida!"

* * *

"No se cómo dejé que me arrastraras a esto..." -Murmuró Green, caminando a paso funebre, con las manos en sus bolsillos junto a un sonriente Red.

"Vamos, te lo estoy pidiendo como un favor entre amigos."- Recalcó el ojirojo, antes de pasar un brazo alrededor del cuello del castaño.- "Ademas, ya casí no hacemos nada juntos. ¡Será bueno para nosotros!"

"Tengo mejores cosas que hacer hoy que golpear una pelota con un pedazo de madera para después correr en circulos." -Bufó aburrido, deshaciendose del agarre del moreno.- "Y por lo que me contó Blue, tu también."

"Eso es un tema del que hablaremos después." -Dijo Red, parando la conversación antes de verse mas envuelto.- "Por ahora solo quiero ocuparme de esto."

Al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron al parque, justo al mismo lugar donde siempre se reunian a practicar. Los DH ya estaban reunidos, disperzos por todo el manto de cesped, pero faltaban jugadores.

"¿Donde están Pearl y Black?" -Preguntó Red, dirigiendose a Gold, quien solo se encogió en hombros.- "Oh, bien. Supongo que no tardan en llegar. Mientras tanto, ¿Por qué no nos presentas a tu amigo?"

"Bueno, él es Silver. Y es Dorado." -Explicó el ojiambar, mirando estáticamente al pelirrojo, esperando que se prendiera en llamas, o que al menos hiciera algo.- "...Saluda, pues. No seas hostil."

"Hola." -Saludó forzosamente, aniquilando con la mirada al menor de los primos Ongaku. Las miradas de todos se mantuvieron sobre aquel par por unos momentos más, hasta que el sonido de alguien aclarando su garganta los llevó a todos a voltear hacía Sapphire.

"Ya me conocen, así que para qué perder tiempo." -Exclamó Sapph, poniendose de pie.- "¡Empecemos de una buena vez!"

"Espera, todavía tenemos que esperar a Black y Pearl." -Le aplacó Ruby, sentado junto a sus piernas.- "¿Alguien ha tratado de llamarlos?"

"Llamaré a Pearl." -Anunció Dia, sacando su celular de su bolsillo.

"Muy bien. Mientras, los demás a calentar." -Comandó Red, y todos se levantaron a paso perezoso para correr hacía el campo. Sin embargo Green se mantuvo tieso junto al capitán.- "Vamos, Green. Prometo que te divertirás."

"Que te quede claro que me debes una." -Gruñó Green, antes de caminar lentamente y sin prisa al campo, con los demás. Red estuvo a punto de hacer lo propio, pero-

"Red." -Le llamó Dia. El aludido se giró para encontrar al peliazul detrás de él, extendiendole el teléfono.- "No responde."

"¿Su teléfono está apagado o algo así?" -Preguntó el ojirojo, tomando el aparato para marcar de nuevo.

"No. Suena, pero simplemente no responde." -Explicó Dia. Red escuchó timbrar 5 veces, antes de colgar.

"¿Te importa si llamo a Black?" -El menor asintió sonriendo levemente, y Red prosiguió a marcar. Una vez mas, lo dejó sonar varias veces antes de colgar.- "¿Qué diablos pudo haberles pasado?"

* * *

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, con un dolor punzante jodiendole la nuca y las piernas. Rodó sobre el suelo para quedar boca-arriba y soltó un gruñido de dolor, para después repasar en su mente cómo había llegado a esta situación. Utilizando el apoyo de las mesas, se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor; ya todos se habían marchado.

Caminó hacía la puerta, y entonces algo llamó su atención: había algo retorciendose detrás de una mesa.

"¿Quién está allí?" -Preguntó con dificultad, su garganta estaba seca y le resultaba doloroso hacer salir las palabras.- "¿Qué-? ¡Black!" -Inmediatamente, Pearl se arrodilló junto al inconsciente cuerpo de su compañero de equipo y lo rodó para poder ver su rostro: su labio inferior se había partido y había una horrenda marca purpura en su mejilla.- "Carajo... No te preocupes, viejo. Te sacaré de aquí."

Haciendo uso de la poca fuerza restante en sus extremidades, el rubio se cargó a su amigo sobre su espalda, para después caminar a paso lento hacía la puerta.

* * *

"Ya está todo listo." -Anunció Yellow, colgando el teléfono de la cocina por última vez, para voltear a ver a su tío.- "Ya todo lo necesario fue apartado para la fecha y estamos preparados para lo que sea."

"Me alegra ver que el incidente no te deprimió." -Dijo el hombre, sonriendo ampliamente.- "No puedo creer que te encargaras de todo tu sola."

"Bueno, no lo hice sola." -Dijo ella, agachando la mirada y con el rostro imperceptiblemente enrojecido.- "Red y los demás me han ayudado mucho."

"Pareces agradarle mucho a ese muchacho." -Señaló el hombre, antes de levantarse de su asiento.- "Parece ser que siempre están juntos cuando alguno tiene un problema."

"P-Pues si, supongo." -Musitó la rubia, enrojeciendo aún mas. Su tío lo notó, pero se limitó a sonreir y subir las escaleras hacía su habitación.

"...Le... agrado." -Murmuró para si misma, pensando en mil y un significados que pudiesen tener esas palabras.

* * *

"Muy bien. Si me disculpan, tengo una cita." -Se excusó Gold, antes de huir corriendo, arrastrando consigo las miradas curiosas de todos.

"Eso escuché." -Murmuró Sapph, antes de girarse hacía Ruby. Ya todos se habían marchado y solo quedaban ellos dos en el campo.- "¿Sabes? No te imaginé como el tipo de chico que juega al béisbol."

"Ni yo."- Dijo el ojirojo, antes de lanzarle la pelota.- "Pero bueno, ya sabes lo que sucede cuando asumes cosas sobre mi."

"Si. Te vuelves loco." -Respondió Sapph, antes de lanzarle la pelota de regreso.- "Comienzas a tirar cosas, gritas sin control y..." -Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta al recordar aquella escena, y de pronto las imagenes y sensaciones atacaron de lleno su mente. El recuerdo de sus manos viajando por todo su cuerpo, sus labios bruscamente atacando a los de ella. Ruby se dio cuenta del estado casi catatonico en el que había entrado y desvió la mirada avergonzado.

"Acerca de eso..." -Murmuró el ojirojo, dejando caer su guante y la pelota en el suelo, para después acercarse lentamente a su amiga.- "Yo... lamento... pues, ya sabes." -Musitó el muchacho. Sapphire nunca había escuchado una peor disculpa, pero no estaba en posición de reclamar. Resultaba muy incomodo charlar sobre ese tema.

"Si, lo que quieras. De cualquier forma, solo estabas molesto." -Gruñó la castaña, pasandole de largo para dirigirse a la pelota.- "Ni tu ni nadie haría eso de otra forma."

"¿A qué te refieres?" -Preguntó Ruby, confundido ante tal afirmación. Sapphire recogió la bola y se la pasó de una mano a otra, una y otra vez.

"No quiero hablar de eso. Es una tontería." -Dijo cortante, pero la mirada de Ruby le decía que no se saldría del asunto ahora que lo había mencionado.- "Los chicos me temen: les resulto intimidante por mi forma de ser."

"Claro que no." -Exclamó Ruby, sonriendole ampliamente.- "Te llevas muy bien con los DH, y no pareces intimidarles. Les agradas a los chicos."

"Si, pero además..." -Musitó la castaña, antes de mirar furtivamente a los ojos del muchacho. Después de un choque de tres segundos entre sus miradas, Sapph se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en circulos, lanzando la bola al aire una y otra vez. Finalmente suspiró pesadamente y se giró a ver a Ruby, tiró la pelota al piso y posó sus manos sobre sus caderas.- "Soy fea."

"...¿Eh?" -Fue lo único que atinó a decir el mesero desempleado. Sapph gruñó por lo bajo y se cruzó de brazos, luciendo en su rostro un semblante molesto.

"Los chicos siempre me tratan como si fuese como ellos, y nunca ven mas allá de mis forma de comportarme o mi apariencia."- Explicó ella, antes de que su mirada flaqueara un poco.- "Ni los DH... Ni Wally, siquiera una vez, me miraron como una posible novia, o tan siquiera demostraron interes en mi... Y fue porque no creyeron que fuera, pues... "Hermosa", como tu lo dices." -Dijo ella, haciendo comillas con los dedos.

"Sapph... es la estúpidez mas grande que he escuchado desde el sandwich de jamón-pán-jamón." -Exclamó Ruby, ganandose una mirada furiosa por parte de su amiga.- "No me refiero a eso. Lo que quiero decir es que no eres fea."

"Ruby, por mas veces que-"

"No te halagues, no estoy diciendo que seas la mujer más hermosa del mundo." -Le interrumpió el muchacho, recibiendo una iracunda mirada de la ojiazul. Ruby desvió la mirada y sonrió levemente.- "Pero ese día en Sketch, cuando perdí la razón... había muchas chicas cerca, pero fuiste tú la que llamó mi atención. Así que subconscientemente tuve que haber pensado que eras bonita, o no habría hecho lo que hice."

Sapph clavó su mirada sobre él, deseando que estallara en llamas. Trataba de descifrar si lo que había dicho era un insulto, o un cumplido, o un insulto disfrazado de cumplido. Pero finalmente, llegó a la conclusión de que esta era su manera de llegar hasta ella. En el poco tiempo que llevaban tratandose el uno al otro, habían logrado conocerse el uno al otro, y ella sabía que él sabía que no llegaría a ella diciendole simplemente que era bella una y otra vez.

Esta era su forma, la forma de Ruby, para hacerle saber que era hermosa. Una forma que nadie más podría haber descifrado nunca. Sapphire sonrió levemente y recogió la pelota del suelo para arrojarla con todas sus fuerzas al estomago de Ruby.

"¡Ugh!"

"¡Avivate, niño princesa!"

* * *

"Bien..." -Comenzó Gold, moviendo la aceituna en su plato de un lado a otro con su tenedor.- "¿No quieres hablar de algo?"

Llevaban sentados en esa mesa 20 minutos, y no habían intercambiado palabra alguna. ¿Qué carajo le pasaba? No era nuevo en estas cosas, ¡Despierta, hombre!

"Pues... ¿De qué quieres hablar?" -Preguntó la ojiazul, con la mirada fija en la mesa. Ok, ella tampoco estaba colaborando mucho.

"No lo sé. Se supone que esto es una cita, así que deberiamos tratar de conocernos." -Dedujo el ojiambar. Su mirada se clavó en el techo por unos segundos, pensando, antes de volver a Crys y preguntar lo primero que le vino a la mente.- "¿Cúal es tu color favorito?"

"Verde, ¿No podrías preguntar algo con un significado un poco mas profundo?"- Preguntó ella, desviando la mirada.- "¿De donde conoces a Silver?"

"Eh..." -Titubeó el Artista. Desvió la mirada, tomó la aceituna de su plato y la devoró. Después de tragar, pudo ver que la mirada de Crys seguía sobre él.- "No creo que a él le guste que hable de eso. Involucra un aspecto de su vida que es muy privado y-"

"¿Te refieres a que es adoptado?" -Preguntó ella, ganando una mirada confundida por parte del ojiambar.

"Grandioso, el hijo de perra se lo dice a todo mundo."- Gruñó Gold, antes de cruzarse de brazos y echarse hacía atras.- "Y yo que me sentía especial."

"Él no sabe que lo sé." -Aclaró Crys, aumentando la curiosidad de Gold.

"Entonces cómo-"

"Lo deduje." -Le interrumpió ella, sonriendo satisfecha.- "Su padre es moreno, su madre castaña y su prima también, y sus ojos también son únicos. No comparte ningún rasgo con sus familiares, además no hay fotos en su sala de él en una edad menor a los 5 años."

"Brillante." -Murmuró Gold.

"Sip. Entonces, ¿Qué tiene que ver él siendo un huerfano con cómo lo conociste?" -Preguntó la ojiazul, inclinandose sobre la mesa, con los ojitos llenos de curiosidad infantil. Le encantaba conocer nuevas cosas, nuevos aspectos de la gente que ya conocía. Le gustaba mirarlos bajo otra luz, como había sucedido con el muchacho frente a él.

"Bueno... Un día..."

_Dos niños, una pelota, en las sombras de los árboles._

"_¿Quién eres tú?"_

"_Dame mi pelota."_

"_Alejate de aquí."_

"_No hasta que me des mi pelota."_

"_Ten... ahora largate."_

"_...Soy Gold."_

"_...Silver."_

"Silver vivía en el Cuartel, cuando todavía era un orfanatorio." -Explicó Gold, sonriendo de manera nostalgica.- "Desde que sus padres lo adoptaron y el edificio fue abandonado, y pasó a convertirse en "El Cuartel", no he logrado hacerlo ir allí."

"Ya veo..." -Murmuró Crys, sonriendo también.

"Después de eso, volví todos los días durante 6 meses a jugar con él." -Continuó el ojiambar.- "Un día llegué, y una pareja estaba hablando con él. Una hora después, finalmente vino y dijo:"

"_Ya no vengas, ya no viviré aquí."_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Ahora viviré con ellos."_

"_Oh... no importa, puedo ir a tu nueva casa, mi papá ni siquiera se dará cuenta."_

"_...Eres raro, Gold."_

"Y pues eso es todo..." -Finalizó el béisbolista.- "Seguimos siendo amigos después de eso, y lo he visto madurar. No ha cambiado mucho, antes también era muy callado, pero ha logrado soltarse un poco el último par de años."

"Supongo que al relacionarse contigo, es imposible que no contraiga algunos de tus habitos." -Bromeó la ojiazul, antes de soltar una pequeña risa. Gold sonrió un poco y después se levantó de la mesa.

"Vamos."- Dijo él, extendiendo su mano. Ella la tomó y se levantó también.

"¿A donde?" -El ojiambar la guió a la salida, aún tomados de la mano, y le miró sonriente por sobre su hombro.

"Tengo una sorpresa."

* * *

"¿Béisbol?" -Preguntó Blue, sonriendo burlonamente.- "¿Tú?"

"Fue idea de Red, estaba desesperado." -Murmuró el castaño, molesto por la actitud de su amiga. Ya debería haberse acostumbrado, pero que va.- "No fui el único a quien arrastraron, tu amiga la bailarina también estaba allí."

"Puedo imaginarme a Sapph jugando béisbol." -Dijo la castaña, antes de estallar en risas.- "Pero a tí-"

"No tiene ciencia, ¿Sabes?" -Gruñó el muchacho, alejandose de ella.- "Es solo un juego estúpido."

"No puede ser muy estúpido si tu mejor amigo lo disfruta tanto." -La sonrisa en el rostro de Blue se borró poco a poco, percatandose de algo que tal vez debió haberse preguntado hace mucho.- "¿Por qué tu y Red siguen siendo amigos?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" -Preguntó Green, mirandole ligeramente preocupado. Blue desvió su apagada mirada, mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban con el cesped.

"Crecieron, sus gustos cambiaron, sus amistades y sus escuelas los separaron aún más..." -Enumeró la muchacha, con un ligero tono de amargura en su voz.- "Todo indicaría que dejarían de hablarse, y eso casí ocurre. Creo que fuera de esa vez en casa de Red, nunca los he visto juntos a ambos."

"Ël y yo tenemos un acuerdo." -Explicó el joven Oak.- "Cuando él entró a la Academia y yo a Golden High, nos dimos cuenta de lo que acabas de decir. Nos percatamos de que eventualmente, nos separariamos tanto que dejariamos de ser amigos." -Murmuró Green, con la vista perdida en el horizonte. El sol se estaba poniendo, y el aire comenzaba a enfriarse.- "Pero acordamos algo- nos hicimos una promesa. Más especificamente, él me hizo prometer que no importa la gente que conocieramos en el futuro, él y yo seriamos mejores amigos."

"Qué bonito." -Murmuró Blue, sonriendo dulcemente. Sin embargo, Green lo tomó como una burla y le dio la espalda.

"Por respeto a la amistad que teniamos de niños, he mantenido esa promesa." -Murmuró Green.- "Pero es inutil, ya que sé que algún día se romperá ese lazo entre nosotros, y nos alejaremos quiza para siempre."

"Es una forma muy negativa de ver las cosas." -Musitó la castaña.- "¿Quién dice que no puede haber amistades que duren por siempre."

"Las hay, eso me consta." -Comentó Green, aún sin mirar a los ojos a su acompañante.- "Cuando se comparten intereses, ideologías y ese tipo de cosas, es fácil seguir siendo amigo de alguien, porque siempre hay algo de qué hablar que les interese a ambos. Pero siendo dos personas tan diferentes, con diferentes metas... es simplemente inevitable."

"Tal vez tengas razón." -Dijo ella, rodeando su torzo con sus brazos y aferrandose a su espalda.- "Pero sé que no es lo que quieres, de otro modo no hubieses mantenido esa promesa. Tu quieres a Red, ¿No es cierto?"

"Me he acostumbrado a él."

"Te agrada." -Recalcó ella, estrujandolo levemente.- "No importan las cosas en común. Amistades eternas se dan entre personas que han pasado tantas cosas juntos como nosotros trés lo hemos hecho."

"Vaya, que filosófica." -Musitó Green, arrancando un gruñido de molestia de labios de Blue.- "Supongo que tienes razón."

"Por supuesto que tengo razón. Ahora, tratemos un asunto diferente." -Blue soltó a Green y se colocó frente a él, apuntando un dedo acosador al árbol que les daba sombra.- "¡¿Cúal es el chiste con el Roble Verde?"

* * *

¿El casino? Gold la había traído al Casino Goldenrod. El sonido de las maquinas, las bolas de billar y el barullo de la gente no eran exactamente su idea de una primera cita ideal, pero recordando los consejos de Sapph, decidió no soltar su mano.

"Y... ¿Quieres que te gane en el billar de nuevo?" -Se atrevió a preguntar Crys. Gold le miró por sobre su hombro, sonriente, y negó con la cabeza. Ambos se abrieron paso entre las maquinas y las mesas de juego hasta llegar al pequeño restaurante dentro.- "¿Qué no se supone que acabamos de comer?"

La mirada de Crys inspeccionó el lugar entero; había varias personas llenando las mesas, muchas parejas y gente sola, y finalmente, su mirada fue a dar al lugar a donde Gold la llevaba: un escenario.

"No." -Declaró la ojiazul, tirando de su brazo, sin embargo, el agarre de Gold sobre su mano era firme.

"¿Sabes inglés?" -Preguntó el ojiambar, subiendo a la pequeña tarima, señalando a una pantalla en la pared.

"Si, pero yo no-"

"No aceptaré un "No" por respuesta, señorita." -Dijo Gold, sonriendo ampliamente. La iluminación descendió y un par de luces de colores se encendieron. Gold bajó del escenario y desapareció por unos segundos, dejando sola a Crys, montada en el escenario a la vista de todos. Minutos después, el ojiambar regresó con dos microfonos y apuntó hacía la pantalla.

"No quiero que impresiones a nadie." -Murmuró Gold, antes de acercarse a ella, plantar un corto beso en su mejilla y susurrar en su oido.- "Solo quiero que te diviertas tanto como yo."

La musica comenzó a sonar, y las luces viajaron por todo el lugar, mientras Gold se movía alrededor de su acompañante, al ritmo de la canción.

"_Ah, toca toca toca toca..."_

"_Tu estás coqueta y yo estoy coqueto, _

_tu y yo hacemos un buen dueto_

_Tu eres una loca y yo soy un demente, _

_contigo me quedo hasta que se me caigan los dientes_

_Te tengo una propuesta sencilla_

_Vamos a mezclarnos como pán con mantequilla_

_Como refrito con guacamole, bien mezclado, como arroz con frijoles_

_Nosotros nacimos con la pierna suelta_

_Vamonos pa´ atrás, pa´ los años 80_

_Pa´ cuando Agatha era virgen y Drake Van Dam en el piso daba vueltas._

_Un mundo de colores fluorescentes_

_Sin preocupaciones en la mente_

_Yo lo que quiero es un besito tuyo caliente_

_Pa´ que se desaparezca la gente."_

"_Hold me, warm me, touch me,_

_Break the circuitry_

_Hold me, warm me, touch me,_

_Break the circuitry"_

"_Por ti yo hago lo que sea_

_Peleo contra 300 ninjas en Unova_

_Por ti pezco 500 delfines y cruzo_

_la cordillera de Coronet en patines."_

"_Wait for a minute, what you're thinkin' that you started_

_you're the type guy that leaves her broken-hearted _

_If you think that you're ready for a dime like this_

_Spit that clever rhyme on the next remix"_

"_Yo no entiendo lo que estas diciendo_

_Yo espero que no me estes maldiciendo_

_Si tu me dejas y me das permiso_

_Podemos tener hasta trillizos_

_Te quiero hacer volar como Peter Pan_

_Por encima del viejo Viridian_

_Después te recito 30 serenatas_

_Bajo la luz de la luna, al lado de una fogata"_

"_Hold me, warm me, touch me,_

_Break the circuitry_

_Hold me, warm me, touch me,_

_Break the circuitry"_

"_Yo te traigo música con electromagnetos_

_Para que muevas todo el esqueleto_

_Música hecha con buena onda_

_Para que brinques como popcorn de microondas_

_Yo lo que quiero es que pierdan el control_

_Que fumen y mezclen pepas con alcohol_

_Todo el mundo salvaje, welcome to the jungle_

_Let's get ready to rumble!"_

"_Break the code_

_Free the hold_

_Within the circuitry of my soul_

_I can't wait for you to grow_

_into the man you'll be when you're old_

_Aha, you think I'm cold_

_But I'm just lettin' you know_

_You can't mess with the woman who's bold_

_Is now or never before I explode!"_

"_Homosexuales, lesbianas, bisexuales,_

_bestialistas, pedófilos, heterosexuales,_

_bailando el electro movimiento_

_para bailar esto no tienes que tener talento"_

"_Todo el mundo con el paso del robot..._

_todo el mundo en la disco bailando guey"_

"_Hold me, warm me, touch me,_

_Break the circuitry_

_Hold me, warm me, touch me,_

_Break the circuitry"_

Después de terminada la canción, el publico aplaudió, mientras la pareja solo se miraba el uno al otro. Crystal sonreía con el rostro enrojecido, el sonido de la gente, y la situación en si eran nuevos para ella, pero en cierto modo, le resultó divertido. En otro contexto, no lo hubiese intentado, ni siquiera lo hubiese considerado. Pero había algo en este chico de ojos dorados que le hacía ser mas... flexible.

Gold avanzó hacía ella, y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla colorada, para después sonreirle dulcemente.

* * *

"Tengo que hablar contigo." -Dijo el ojirojo, paseando su vista por el restaurante. Estaba vacío, y se sentía un aura espectral en el aire, o tal vez solo era su consciencia.

"Seguro, ¿Qué sucede?" -Preguntó la rubia, ligeramente preocupada por el tono de voz que usaba el béisbolista. Red aclaró su garganta y reunió agallas para comenzar su discurso. Lo había practicado varias veces, en serio que si, pero ahora todas esas palabras sonaban inutiles.

"Ves... ¿Recuerdas que te dije que conseguí a Mystick para el concierto?" -Preguntó el muchacho. Asumió que sería un buen lugar para empezar.

"¡Oh, es cierto!" -Exclamó la rubia, antes de sujetar las manos de Red.- "Te lo agradezco, de verdad. Por cierto, debes decirle que ya tenemos fecha. Será detro de 3 semanas, en domingo."

"Si, estupendo, pero..." -Le cortó Red, tratando de no extender o darle mas vueltas al asunto.- "Verás... tuve que hacer un trato con ella para que aceptara ayudarnos."

"¿Qué clase de trato?" -Preguntó la rubia. Su rostro, su voz, todo destilaba preocupación. Su mente había llegado a una conclusión. Solo había una cosa que necesitaba Misty, y que Red le podía dar, pero necesitaba escucharlo de su voz.

"Me iré de gira con ella." -Informó el joven. El semblante de Yellow se fue apagando poco a poco, hasta que su rostro emanaba tristeza a leguas.

"Ya veo..." -Murmuró Yellow, antes de mirarle con suma tristeza.- "...¿Y cuando te irás?"

"Supongo que después del concierto. Lance no quiere perder mas tiempo." -Explicó el ojirojo.- "¿Estás bien?"

"Eso creo." -Musitó ella, sonriendo debilmente. Una sonrisa forzada.- "Es decir, eres tú quien se irá..."

"Bueno, al menos podré cumplir mi promesa para contigo." -Dijo Red, sonriente, acariciando la mejilla de la rubia con el dorso de su mano.- "Antes de irme, te sacaré de los problemas en los que te metí."

"Gracias, Red... por todo." -Murmuró Yellow.

"No hay problema." -Dijo el chico, antes de retirar su mano del rostro de la joven.- "Y... supongo que se está haciendo tarde."

"S-Si, hasta mañana." -Murmuró la rubia. Red avanzó hasta la puerta, y miró una última vez por encima de su hombro antes de salir y cerrar las puertas del restaurante detrás de él.

Un par de pasos depués, algo comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo. Tomó su celular de este y lo contestó, caminando a paso lento.

"¿Alo? ...Si, soy yo... ¿En serio? ¿Y entonces cuando?" -En este punto, Red se detuvo por completo y abrió los ojos de par en par.- "¿Cúando dijo? ...Sabado, ¿Verdad? ...Si, ya se que todos los partidos son en Domingo, no soy estúpido... Lo siento, lo siento. Gracias por avisarme... Adios." -Después de colgar, Red mantuvo su mirada estática en el suelo, por varios minutos, antes de sisear.

"Mierda." -Presionó un par de teclas en su celular, y después tecleó un mensaje de texto, para después guardar de nuevo el aparato en su bolsillo

_Para: Pearl, Black, Dia, Ruby, Green, Sapphire._

_Cambiaron la fecha del partido, será en tres semanas. Esas son malas noticias, mañana les explicaré por qué._

_De: Red_

**N/A: Chan, Chan, CHAAAAAAAAAN! Ay wey, otras dos semanas me tomo actualizar. Acostumbrense, porque ultimamente voy a estar muy ocupado**_. _**En fin, aclarando las dudas de varios**

**Roble Verde = Green Oak**

**Dah! La razon por la que decidi usar otra cancion de Calle 13 es muy chistosa. Planeaba usar una cancion de Dani Punto Rojo que, pues, basicamente era lo mismo: Una chava hablando ingles y otro wey quejandose de que no entendia. Pero despues de escuchar con mas atencion, me di cuenta de que la cabrona no hablaba ingles. A decir verdad no se que putas hablaba.**

**Pasando a otra cosa, gracias a Danyeda, Courage Princess, kta. iso, autumn, Wolf, sayato, Hatsune y MFerchu por sus reviews del capitulo anterior. Todos ustedes rifan. El siguiente es el ultimo, y la votacion esta mas cerrada de lo que me hubiera imaginado, asi que esta es su ultima oportunidad para votar!**

**Hasta la proxmia!  
**


	17. Estoy Aquí

**La canción utilizada en este capitulo no me pertenece. Es de E. Espinoza, interpretada por Victor Drija y Sheryl Rubio**

**Capitulo 17**

**Estoy Aquí  
**

Estaba oscuro. Maldito horario de invierno; hacía anochecer mas temprano. Dejó salir un poco de aliento que no sabía que contenía, antes de mirar al techo fijamente; le sabía amargo. ¡Todo le sabía amargo! Llevaba varios días pensando demasiado. Pensar no era bueno- no en la situación en la que estaba metido. Durante el mismo tiempo, había estado evadiendo a sus amigos. ¿Cómo verles a la cara cuando tenía dudas?

El acontecimiento en la cafetería de Golden High se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. El rostro de Pearl seguía siendo una recurrencia en sus pesadillas desde hace semanas, y pese a que no quisiera admitirlo, las amenazas de Bruno y todos aquellos chicos habían logrado afectarle no solo por él, sino por el joven rubiecillo objeto de muchas de sus burlas.

Black soltó un gruñido bestial antes de impactar su puño con fuerza contra la puerta de su apartamento. Sus manos depués revolvieron con desesperación su cabello.

"Maldita sea..." -Murmuró el castaño.- "No tengo miedo... No tengo miedo..." -Murmuraba por lo bajo, acariciando con delicadeza sus sienes.- "No puedo fallarles."

"¿Black?" -Una voz al otro lado del pasillo lo devolvió a la realidad, y por tres segundos, sus problemas desaparecieron de su mente, que pasó ese tiempo inspeccionando a su vecina de pies a cabeza.- "¿Qué haces allí?"

"Eh... Nada." -Respondió el muchacho. No mentía: realmente no estaba haciendo nada, y no sentía deseos de cambiar eso muy pronto. La joven ojiblanca sonrió suavemente y caminó hasta quedar frente a él. La mirada del muchacho se elevó al notar que no planeaba sentarse, y no había dicho nada.- "Y... ¿Cómo haz estado?"

"¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?" -Preguntó ella, ignorando la trivial pregunta de su vecino. Black abrió la boca para contestar, pero- "No digas que nada; te conozco."

"Es una historia muy larga." -Murmuró Black, sin embargo, después de unos segundos de la cálida mirada de White, sus barreras se desmoronaron.- "Todo se reduce a que... tengo miedo de que si hago algo, mis amigos salgan heridos. Pero si no lo hago, los decepcionaré." -Confesó el DH, abrazando sus piernas a su pecho.- "El problema real... es que estoy asustado. Tengo miedo de tomar la decisión equivocada." -Black agachó su mirada, avergonzado, para dejar que la viscera de su gorra ocultara la pena en su mirada. Sin embargo, sintió como la prenda era retirada de su cabeza, y después sintió como White se sentaba junto a él, vistiendo dicha gorra.

"¿Recuerdas cuando teniamos 5 años y yo tenía un diente flojo?" -Preguntó ella, antes de voltear a mirarle con una sonrisa. La expresión de Black no tenía precio; no entendía por qué razón traería algo tan... ridiculo a conversación, pero decidió guardarse sus comentarios y seguirle la corriente. Asintió para que su vecina continuara.- "Recuerdo que te pedí muchas veces que me ayudaras a arrancarlo, y siempre decías que no. Cuando te pregunté por qué, tu dijiste que no querías lastimarme, y estabas seguro de que me dolería... Entonces lloré." -Rememoró la ojiblanco, sonriendo infantilmente.- "Lloré mucho, y te dije que si fueras mi amigo, no te importaría lastimarme para lograr algo mas grande."

Fue entonces que Black encontró la semejanza en las situaciones, y recordó el resto de la historia de White: finalmente, el castaño había accedido a arrancarle el bendito diente- con el metodo de la puerta, cabe mencionar. A la mañana siguiente, la niña había entrado corriendo a su apartamento presumiendo 2 Pokedolares. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Black; No importaba si alguien podría salir lastimado, si estaba allí para apoyar a sus amigos, todo saldría bien. Ademas, hace falta un poco de dolor para ganar esos Pokedolares.

"Gracias, White." -Murmuró el muchacho, antes de levantarse del suelo.- "Sé lo que debo hacer."

* * *

"_A mi me ha dicho todo el mundo que tu eres de las cabronas, no hay pedo, yo lo aguanto mas no te hagas la babosa._" -Cantó Gold, mientras Pearl, Dia y Ruby chasqueaban los dedos al ritmo de la canción.

"_Las chicas como tú nomas se hacen del rogar, no te ha cagado dios, no te me hagas la divina._"- Continuó Dia, sonrojado al no poder contener un par de "gallos".

"_Yo se que tienes mocos y te dan ganas de cagar, yo lo que quiero de ti es una vieja muy normal_."- Continuó Pearl, sin dejar de chasquear los dedos.

"_Pero no se que digo si no me vas a pelar. Dios se la mamó, me dijo: ver, mas no tocar..._" -Terminó el mesero de Sketch. Todos siguieron chasqueando al ritmo por unos segundos, para después terminar el coro juntos.

"¿_Por qué? Si no te puedo tener, y tu lo sabes muy bien. No seas estúpida y pendeja a la vez._" -Blue no pudo evitar carcajearse después de ese estribillo.- "_¿Por qué? ¡Se pasó de lanza el wey, que se tiró a tu mamá! Hubiera usado condón, así no tendría que estar viendote a diario... ¡En el maldito Facebook!_"

"Vaya, vaya. Hasta se parecen a los Blackthorn Boys." -Exclamó la ojiazul, antes de sentarse sobre una silla de plastico y cruzarse de brazos.- "Pero mucho más groseros."

"Dejando de lado nuestro talento musical..." -Comenzó Ruby, antes de girarse hacía la escalera en espiral que conducía a la casa de Yellow.- "¿Por qué demora tanto?"

"Si, ¿Qué le pasa a esta niña?" -Exclamó Gold, para después recibir una mirada fulminante de Blue.

"Montón de impacientes." -Murmuró Blue por lo bajo, antes de caminar hasta la escalera.- "¡Yellow! ¿Todo bien ahí arriba?"

"¡No voy a salir vistiendo esto!" -Exclamó una voz desde arriba. Blue solo se limitó a rodar los ojos.

"Si no puedes lucirlo enfrente de un grupo de adolescentes jariosos-"

"¡Hey!" -Exclamaron todos los DH, sin embargo, la mayor les ignoró.

"¿Cómo pretendes presentar el evento mañana con él?" -Finalizó la castaña. Por unos segundos, no se dijo nada más. Sin embargo el silencio fue perturbado por el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse, y después un par de pasos bajando por la escalera metálica.

Todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre la pequeña rubia pisando suavemente cada peldaño. Lucía un vestido blanco, que se abrazaba a ella en los lugares justos, acentuando las curvas correctas en su cuerpo, suficientemente corto para dejar ver más piel de la que ella se hubiese atrevido a mostrar por otros medios. Lo único que desentonaba con el dorado de su cabello y el blanco del vestido, era su rostro; enrojecido cual tomate maduro.

"¿Y bien?" -Preguntó Blue, dirigiendose a los idiotizados DH. Más de uno se había quedado sin palabras y con la mirada estática sobre la dueña de Sketch. Blue rodó los ojos y se llevó las manos a las caderas.- "Idiotas. ¿Ruby?"

"Eh..." -El ojirojo se encontraba en el mismo estado, examinando descaradamente a la rubia, pero fue el primero en pronunciar una palabra tangible.- "Te vés... te vés..."

"Como sacada de una pelicula porno." -Finalizó Pearl, para después recibir agudas miradas de todos los presentes.- "N-No es como que yo sepa de eso..."

"Se acabó; iré a cambiarme." -Anunció la rubia rápidamente, pero la mano de Blue se enganchó firmemente en su muñeca.

"No luces mal, Yellow." -Explicó Ruby, para después levantarse de su asiento y caminar hasta ella.- "Es solo que... no estamos acostumbrados a verte... eh... ah..."

"A ver tanto de ti." -Finalizó Dia, aún embobado por la apariencia de su jefa.- "Pero en toda honestidad, luces muy hermosa." -Dijo el peliazul, sonriendo ampliamente. Yellow estaba a punto de agradecerle, pero su amiga intervino primero.

"Muy bien, habiendo solucionado esto, pasemos a lo siguiente." -Comandó la castaña, antes de sacar de su bolsillo un pedazo de papel que luego prosiguió a desdoblar.- "El programa para el concierto. Primero, Gold abrirá el concierto con-"

"No creo que sea conveniente que yo vaya primero." -Interrumpió el ojiambar, recibiendo miradas confundidas de las chicas.- "Es decir, probablemente lleguemos tarde."

"¿A qué te refieres?" -Preguntó Yellow, y fue turno de los DH de verse confundidos.

"Del... partido." -Tentó Gold, tratando de descubrir qué tanto sabían sin empujar el émbolo demasiado.- "Tenemos un partido muy importante mañana, ¿Red no te explicó?"

"A eso venía..." -Dijo una voz, ajena a todos los presentes. Todas las miradas fueron a parar a la puerta, donde un apenado Red posaba su mirada sobre la rubia.- "Y-Yellow, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?" -Pidió el ojirojo, y trás dudarlo un poco, la rubia le siguió fuera del restaurante.

"Imbecil..." -Murmuró Blue.

* * *

Nada llenaba más a una persona de calor familiar que una cena con, valga la redundancia, toda la familia. Como en el caso de Crystal, ahora sentada a la mesa con sus padres, disfrutando de la comida y del simple hecho de estar juntos.

"Y dime, Crys." -Comenzó su madre, llamando su atención.- "¿Quién era el muchacho que te trajo a casa el otro día?"- La ojiazul casí se atraganta con un bocado de comida, pero recuperó la compostura y aclaró su garganta.

"E-Era Gold." -Contestó, sin darle rodeos o más importancia de la que tenía. Sin embargo, las miradas de sus padres le decían que no se salvaría de profundizar un poco.- "Supongo que... es mi novio."

"Oh." -Exclamó el hombre de la casa, sonriendo burlonamente.- "Primero Eusine, y ahora este chico. Parece que haz sabido mantenerte ocupada."- Bromeó su padre, haciendo enrojecer de rabia el rostro de la niña de la casa.

"No es nada por lo cual extrañarse." -Dijo su madre, antes de lanzar una sonrisa calida y tierna, como solo una madre sabía, en su dirección.- "Me parece excelente que tengas a alguien que te aprecie por lo que eres."

"Creo que sería momento de que trajeras al muchacho para tener "La Charla"." -Crys palideció ante la sugerencia de su padre.

"La Charla", como su padre había decidido llamarle, era algo desconocido para ella, pero después de lo que le comentó Eusine, sabía que no podría ser bueno. Después de que su padre tuviera "La Charla" con el Dorado, este no pudo mirarle a los ojos por un par de días.

"A-Aún es muy pronto." -Se apresuró a decir Crys, jugueteando con su tenedor.- "No llevamos saliendo tanto tiempo. Creo que traerlo a conocerlos sería presionarlo mucho."

"Pero-"

"Ella tiene razón." -Le apoyó su madre, tratando de dar por finalizado el tema. Y funcionó, ya que Gold fue olvidado por el resto de la reunión.

Sin embargo, Crys no podía evitar preguntarse algo. ¿Sería Gold acaso el tipo de chico que traería a conocer a sus padres? Él era vulgar, era engreído, algo machista, tenía malos modales; ¿Qué sucedería si algún día decidía traerlo a casa? Y más importante aún...

¿Cómo reaccionaría a "La Charla"?

* * *

Y ahora aquí, frente a la puerta del restaurante, con la mirada decepcionada de la rubia sobre el faro al otro lado de la calle; Red no podía evitar sentirse una mierda. Trató mil veces de explicarle la situación a Yellow, pero siempre que se encontraba con ella era para verla trabajar en el bendito concierto: planificación, arreglos, escenografía y cientos de aspectos más de los que Red no tenía idea. Le partía el alma no poder ayudarle al 100 %, el no poder llegar junto a ella y satisfacer cualquier necesidad que pudiese tener.

"Lo siento." -Murmuró el ojirojo, agachando un poco la mirada, con las manos guardadas en la calida seguridad de sus bolsillos. La pequeña rubia seguía rehusandole la mirada.- "Esto no significa nada, aún-"

"Significa mucho, Red." -Interrumpió ella, cortante, sin dirigirle la mirada.- "Esto lo cambia todo."

"Nada tiene por qué cambiar, aún llegaremos a tiempo." -Aseguró el guitarrista, sonriendo debilmente.- "No tardaremos."

"En una ocasión me dijiste que un partido de béisbol podía extenderse hasta por dos horas." -Recordó Yellow, y la sonrisa en el rostro del muchacho se desvaneció. Una mano perezosa se posó en su nuca.

"Si, pero eso es muy improbable." -Trató de reconfortarle, pero él también estaba muy consciente de la probabilidad.- "Tendría que jugarse cada bola, y cada strike y- ¡No tengo por qué aburrirte con eso!" -Bromeó Red, tratando de arrancar tan siquiera una sonrisa de sus labios, pero solo recibió una fría mirada de aquellos ojos ambar.- "Por favor, no me mires así."

"No puedo mirarte de otra forma, Red." -Murmuró Yellow, sin romper contacto visual.- "No puedo pensar en esto sin sentir que todo saldrá mal. No sien- No siento..." -La mano de Yellow fue a para a su pecho, justo sobre su corazón.- "No siento esa seguridad que sentía antes... No puedo sentir que estarás conmigo para ayudarme a superar esto." -Red le miró preocupado por unos segundos, mordiendo su labio inferior un poco. Después, caminó hasta ella y la sujetó levemente de los hombros.

"Confía en mi, por favor." -Susurró Red, antes de depositar un suave beso en la frente de la muchacha.- "Te prometo que todo saldrá bien."

* * *

La mañana del día siguiente, Red y Gold fueron los primeros en llegar a la reunión pre-partido, en el Cuartel. Los Ongaku se dejaron caer sobre el sofá, el único objeto restante en el lugar después de la extensa limpieza que hicieron esa semana.

"En unas horas, este lugar se volverá una locura." -Murmuró Gold, inspeccionando todo el sitio con la mirada.- "Un concierto en un orfanatorio; ¡Qué original!"

"No puedes decir que se haya hecho antes." -Dijo Red, con la mirada fija en el techo.- "Lo lograremos, ¿Verdad?"- Murmuró el mayor, con la mirada perdida en el espacio. Gold le miró preocupado por unos segundos antes de posar una mano sobre su hombro y sonreirle.

"Puedes apostar el culo a que si." -Exclamó el ojiambar, arrancando una sonrisa de labios de su primo.

"¡Muy bien, estoy listo para patear culos dorados!" -Exclamó Black, irrumpiendo en los aposentos de los DH, ondeando su bate de béisbol en el aire como solo un desquiciado como él sabía hacerlo.

"¿Dónde carajo te haz metido este último par de días?" -Preguntó Gold, fulminandole con la mirada.- "No tienes idea de lo que hemos hecho para-"

"Si, si. No me jodas más, abuela." -Le cortó Black, sin darle importancia.- "¡Hoy ganaremos, señoritas!"

"Y nos veremos super cuchi mientras lo hacemos." -Exclamó una voz, opacada levemente por el chirrido metalico de la puerta. Segundos después, Ruby hizo acto de presencia en el Cuartel, con una caja en sus manos.- "Vengan aca, chicos." -Ninguno tardó en obedecer la orden, e inmediatamente todos habían tomado sus prendas.- "Consideré usar un clasico color blanco con franjas azules, pero eso es tan de la decada pasada que mejor me decidí por una base negra con franjas rojas, y en la espalda verán un diseño con la forma de un diamante dorado."

"Nos confundirán con el otro equipo." -Se quejó Gold, inspeccionando el color del diamante.- "¿Por qué estos colores?"

"Tuve que adaptarme a los colores que pidieron." -Explicó Ruby, antes de cruzarse de brazos y sonreir.- "Ademas, los nombres de ustedes trés significan Rojo, Negro y Dorado, respectivamente. Este uniforme representa a los DH originales."

"Me gusta." -Dijo Red, mientras se deshacía de su camiseta para colocarse el jersey del uniforme.

* * *

"¿Todo listo?"- Preguntó Blue, mientras ajustaba los últimos detalles en el cabello de Yellow. Tenía que verse radiante, tenía que lucir magnifica, tenía que humillar a cada persona que se atreviera a ver aquellas hebras de hilo dorado. Tenía que causar delirios suicidas en chicas con baja autoestima... ¡Así de bien tenía que quedar!

"Creo que me desmayaré." -Se quejó Yellow, e inmediatemente sintió como Blue giraba la silla violentamente para quedar frente a frente.

"Controlate." -Ordenó la castaña.- "Todo saldrá bien."

"Es cierto, Yellow." -Afirmó Crystal, sentada sobre la cama, detrás de ellas.- "No entiendo por qué te preocupas tanto."

"Tengo un mal presentimiento a todo esto." -Confesó la rubia.

* * *

"Entonces, hoy es el concierto." -Musitó Lance, recargado sobre el marco de la puerta que conducía a la habitación de Misty, luciendo una asquerosa sonrisa de satisfacción.- "Que te quede claro que después de esto nos largamos a hacer la gira. Tengo a los promotores esperando ya demasiado tiempo."

"Lo sé, y de verdad te agradezco que hayas aguantado mis caprichos." -Dijo la pelinaranjo, sonriendo timidamente. Sin embargo, Lance negó con la cabeza.

"No hay problema, solo ocupate de traer al chico a mi, y después todo estará bien." -Explicó el pelirrojo. Pero Misty tenía otros planes. La cantante negó fervientemente con la cabeza y avanzó hacía el hombre para sujetar su mano.

"Ah no." -Exclamó ella, sonriendo infantilmente.- "Tú vienes conmigo."

"En verdad no creo que-"

"Tu deber como mi representante es cuidar de mi, ¿O no?" -Le cortó ella, y Lance entonces se vio atrapado por las redes de su propio contrato. El hombre dejó salir un pesado suspiro y tomó su chaqueta de una silla en la habitación.

* * *

Era un día soleado y hermoso, con nubes blancas y esponjosas en el cielo; un día perfecto. Pero mientras el organizador del torneo parloteaba acerca de algo que a los DH no les daba mucho interes, estos se reunieron detrás de su maya para un último intercambio de palabras.

"Ok, como nosotros pasamos a la final primero, nos toca abrir bateando." -Explicó Red.- "Green empezará y-"

"¿Por qué tengo que empezar yo?" -Gruñó el castaño, ganandose las miradas frías y agudas de todo el equipo.

"Tenemos que ver que tanto nivel traen, y que tan pesado tendremos que jugar." -Explicó el pelirrojo, mirando por sobre su hombro al campo. Escuchó el grito de alguien y pudo ver como el Umpire le hacía señas.- "Ok, creo que vamos a empezar."

Los DH avanzaron al diamante, donde los Golden Strikers ya habían asumido sus posiciones, y lanzando no había nadie mas ni nadie menos que N. Green se plantó en la goma, tal cual lo había practicado ya varias veces, y cuando el primer lanzamiento pasó sobre home, conectó un poderoso swing que envió la bola por el jardín izquiero. Sin detenerse o pensarlo dos veces, Green huyó hacia la primera base. Tan encimismado en su carrera estaba, que no se percató de que justamente en primera base, le aguardaba Bruno. El moreno atrapó la pelota en un lanzamiento de su compañero peliazul, y cuando Green se acercaba a él, le tacleó bestialmente, impactando su hombro contra el estomago del castaño, enviandolo por los aires y luego a tierra.

"¡Green!" -Exclamó Red, haciendo ademán de ir trás él, sin embargo Gold lo detuvo.

"¡Umpire, eso es mierda!" -Exclamó Sapph, siendo detenida a su vez por Ruby

"Juegan demasiado agresivo." -Murmuró Pearl. Dia asintió con la cabeza, mientras sus miradas preocupadas no abandonaban a Green, quien lentamente se levantaba de la tierra.

"Mejor vete a tocar la flauta, Artista." -Siseó Bruno. Aún adolorido, Green le miró fugazmente de reojo, tratando casi de abrir heridas en él con sus fieros ojos verdes.

"Te enseñaré lo que puedo hacer con una flauta, animal." -Gruñó el castaño. Bruno estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre él, pero se contuvo.

* * *

"Muy bien, chicas." -Exclamó Whitney, caminando entre las Modelos.- "Tenemos solo hora y media antes del concierto, y tenemos que vernos super fashion, así que no pierdan tiempo y ocupense de algo." -Comandó la pelirrosa, y en efecto cada quien fue a hacer lo suyo: Gardenia partió al baño y White fue a meter la cabeza en un armario, pero Platina se mantuvo viendo por una ventana, hacía las esponjosas nubes en el cielo.

"¿Sucede algo?" -Se escuchó preguntar a White. Su voz amortiguaba contra la madera del armario, pero aún así era tangible.- "¿Estás preocupada por algo?"

"Bueno..." -Murmuró Platina, aún con la mirada perdida en el cielo.- "Dia tenía algo muy importante que hacer hoy, y solo me pregunto cómo le estará yendo."

"Bien, según tengo entendido..." -Comenzó la castaña, antes de salir del cubiculo de madera con un vestido negro en las manos.- "Él está con Black, así que no me preocuparía mucho por ellos."

"Pero si-"

"Creeme." -Le interrumpió ella, sonriendo con satisfacción.- "Les está yendo de maravilla."

* * *

"¡Ugh!"

"¡Safe!" -Gritó el Umpire, lo que significaba que Black había anotado otra carrera. Pero a qué costo. En medio del frenesí y el calor del juego, al llegar a Home, el castaño impactó de lleno contra el Catcher del equipo contrario, y habían quedado enredados en un nudo de huesos y musculos adoloridos. El castaño se levantó con pesadez y caminó hasta su banca, sujetando su brazo derecho en el proceso.

"¿Qué sucede?" -Preguntó Red, justo cuando su compañero se dejó caer sobre la banca.

"Creo que me jodí el brazo." -Gruñó Black, sujetando con fuerzas el apendice lastimado.

"¿Te duele esto?" -Preguntó Sapph, picando el hinchado hombro de su compañero de equipo. Black saltó en su lugar y soltó un gruñido casi animal.

"¡Claro que me dolió! ¡¿Qué te pasa?"

"No le grites, relajate." -Ordenó Ruby, pero Black simplemente continuó maldiciendo por lo bajo.

"¿Crees poder lanzar en nuestro turno?" -Preguntó Pearl, pero el castaño simplemente negó con la cabeza.- "Estamos jodidos."

"Nadie más sabe lanzar." -Señaló Dia.

"Si seguimos marcando carreras, podremos compensar las fallas de quien se ponga a lanzar, ¿No es así?" -Preguntó Green, dirigiendose a Red, quien simplemente se encogió en hombros y tomó el bate.

"Tenemos que terminar esto cuanto antes."

* * *

"Ya está llegando la gente." - Anunció Blue, atravesando el improvisado telón que habían montado. El Cuartel no estaba diseñado para esta clase de eventos, así que tuvieron que trabajar con lo que tuvieran. Yellow pensó en reutilizar la tarima de la fiesta de Whitney, y al haberse desecho de todas las baratijas que los DH tenían regadas por ahí, había quedado bastante espacio para los espectadores.

"De acuerdo..." -Respondió Yellow, antes de girarse un poco a la derecha, viendose en el espejo. Ese vestido era un insulto a la descencia, y a la moralidad, y al auto-respeto... pero era cierto: lucía muy bien.- "¿Hay señales de los muchachos?"

"Aún no." -Contestó Blue, asomando la cabeza fuera, para asegurarse.- "Supongo que abriré el evento para ganar más tiempo."

"Esperemos un poco antes de comenzar." -Sugirió Lance, sentado en un rincón, sobre una vieja silla.- "Así la gente tendrá tiempo para acomodarse, y terminar de llegar. No tiene sentido darle inicio al concierto si aún hay asientos vacíos."

"Pronto ya no habrán asientos vacíos." -Llamó una voz al otro lado del telón, y segundos después, Crystal hizo acto de presencia trás bastidores.- "El lugar se está llenando muy rápido, y todavía hay gente haciendo fila para entrar."

"Ok, procedamos con calma." -Exclamó Blue, antes de sujetar la muñeca de su rubia amiga y forzar un micrófono en su mano.- "Sal allí y haz lo que tengas que hacer. Mientras tanto, yo me alistaré para salir a escena." -Y sin más ni más, Blue desapareció, dejando a Yellow frente a frente con el telón y con el bendito aparato en su mano. La rubia tomó una gran bocanada de aire y suspiró, antes de mirar por sobre su hombro a Crys y a Lance; encendió el micrófono y salió a escena.

"Eh... B-Buenas tardes." -Comenzó la joven, e inmediatamente la multitud estalló en silbidos y otros sonidos que, pues, serían propios solo de animales. El rostro de Yellow enrojecio notablemente, pero aclaró su garganta y trató de mantener la compostura.- "Gracias a todos por venir hoy. Sé que muchos de ustedes han venido para escuchar a Mystick, pero además de ella, tenemos muchos Artistas; estudiantes de la Academia de las Bellas Artes de Goldenrod, que sé de buena fuente, son muy talentosos. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a nuestro acto de apertura; Blue Kobaruto."

Y sí, efectivamente, trás una fuerte ola de aplausos, la castaña cantante apareció a través del telón, tomó el micrófono de manos de la presentadora y avanzó al centro de la tarima.

"Gracias, ¡Son todos muy amables!" -Exclamó una sonriente Blue, ondeando su mano libre de un lado a otro. Ella había nacido para esto.

* * *

"¡Bola!"

"¡Eso no fue bola, fue un jodido strike!" -Exclamó Red, con tanta fuerza que, a pesar de estar lejos en el jardín izquierdo, el Umpire podía escucharlo claramente.- "Maldito Umpire, ¡Arruinas mi vida, cabrón de mierda!"

"Red, tranquilizate." -Le aplacó Green, dandole una firme palmada en la espalda.- "No ganas nada con armar un pleito con el sujeto que pone las reglas aquí."

"Estamos perdiendo tiempo, Green." -Siseó Red, temblando de rabia.- "Estoy seguro que el concierto ya comenzó, y aún nos faltan 2 entradas."

"Saldremos de esta." -Afirmó el castaño a su compañero, pero el capitán de los DH soltó un desganado suspiro y se deshizo del agarre de su amigo.

"Eso espero." -Murmuró Red, mientras veía como se desarrollaba el juego en el diamante. Debido a la lesión de Black, habían puesto a lanzar a Silver, que pese a ser nuevo, lanzaba mucho mejor que las demás opciones, pero eso no le quitaba lo... mediocre, por decirlo amablemente.

* * *

"¿No deberíamos ir al concierto de los alumnos?" -Preguntó Wallace, mezclando el contenido de su taza con una chuchara.- "Después de todo, son nuestra obligación, y según lo que escuché-"

"No son nuestra obligación fuera de la escuela." -Interrumpió la directora de la Academia, antes de darle un sorbo a su café.- "No podemos controlar cada una de sus acciones."

"Perderemos a Red Ongaku." -Anunció el hombre de cabellos turquesa, ganando una mirada ligeramente sorprendida por parte de su jefa.- "Consiguió que Misty participara en el evento, y a cambio se irán de gira juntos, con Lance."

"No podemos hacer nada por él, Wallace." -Murmuró Winona.- "Si él-"

"¡¿Planeas dejar a uno de nuestros mejores alumnos en manos de ese sinvergüenza?" -Exclamó el hombre, levantandose agitado de su asiento, mirando con rabia a su jefa, quien solo se limitaba a mirarle de forma condescendiente.- "¿Qué clase de institución seríamos entonces?"

"No te preocupa por el hecho de ser un buen estudiante." -Afirmó Winona, devolviendo su atención a la bebida caliente en sus manos.- "Ese muchacho te interesa por su apellido." -Los ojos de Wallace se abrieron de par en par. Al no escuchar una respuesta de ningún tipo, Winona posó su calma mirada sobre él.- "¿Honestamente creías que no recordaba a Ongaku? ¿Crees que soy tan densa como para no ver el parecido?"

"La verdad-"

"Era una pregunta retorica, Wallace." -Gruñó la directora, antes de sorber lo último que quedaba de café en aquella taza.- "Estoy segura de que Lance también lo recuerda."

"Entonces..." -Murmuró el subdirector, con la mirada perdida en el espacio.- "Esto es malo. Muy, muy malo."

* * *

"Ya no podemos hacer tiempo." -Afirmó Blue, después de irrumpir intempestivamente detrás del telón.- "Una canción más, y comenzarán a arrojarme cosas."

"Debemos esperar un poco más." -Rogó Yellow, zapateando atareada en el piso. Su preocupada mirada fue a parar hacía Misty, sentada junto a Lance en un rincón.- "Necesito que salgas a escena, ya."

"Ni hablar." -Fue la única respuesta de Lance. Ambas chicas, Yellow y Misty, le miraron incredulas. El hombre devolvió una mirada fría hacía su empleada y prosiguió a explicar.- "Tú eres el evento estelar; no debes conformarte con nada menos."

"Pero Lance-"

"Pero nada." -Cortó el pelirrojo, para después cruzarse de brazos y inclinarse hacía el respaldo de su silla, consternando aún más a la rubia presentadora del concierto.- "No saldrás allí hasta que la cartelera se haya vaciado."

Yellow sintió un imperioso deseo de reclamarle al representante de la frustrada estrella, pero se tragó todos sus pensamientos y, tomando la mano de Blue, salió a escena, con micrófono en mano.

"Muy bien, ahora..." -Comenzó Yellow, y su mirada, rápida y certera, viajó por lo largo y ancho de la multitud, buscando a alguien.- "Vamos a llamar a alguien del público para que suba aquí." -La muchedumbre estalló en ovaciones, gritos y exclamaciones de "Yo", sin embargo, el rostro de Blue se iluminó y una sonrisa macabra se apoderó de sus facciones. Arrebató el micrófono de manos de su amiga y llamó:

"¿Las Modelos serían tan amables de subir a escena, por favor?" -Pidió la castaña, y trás un poco de movimiento entre la gente, las 4 chicas ya se estaban abriendo paso hacía la tarima.

* * *

"Un out, ¡Señores!" -Gritó Red, desde su caracteristico jardín izquierdo. Estaban a media entrada de terminar el partido, y llevaban 20 minutos tratando de hacerle el último out a los GS. Periodo durante el cual, los Dorados habían logrado anotar 3 carreras, remontando así el marcador para quedar 17 a 16.- "¡Es todo lo que pido!"

N se posicionó en el plato, enfrentando a Silver en el monticulo. El pelirrojo se preparó, se perfiló, lanzó... y la bola voló por lo alto.

"¡Es mía!" -Gritó Dia, y corrió a gran velocidad hacía una parte ciega del campo, donde nadie se había molestado a pararse. Estiró su brazo, sus dedos y hasta cada centimetro de musculo en su cuerpo, para después arrojarse al aire en busca de la pelota. Pero finalmente, la esfera de piel blanca golpeó el suelo.

"¡Lanzala!" -Escuchó gritar a alguien. Pudo haber sido Red, o Pearl; a este punto todos sonaban igual. Dia se levantó apresuradamente y tomó la bola entre sus dedos, para después arrojarla al diamante con todas sus fuerzas.

Green la atrapó en segunda base, pero el peliverde ya estaba en camino a Home. El castaño le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Silver, para después lanzar la pelota al susodicho. El pelirrojo corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacía la colcha blanca que simbolizaba la meta, mirando solo una vez y fugazmente por sobre su hombro a su pálido competidor, acercandose a igual o mayor velocidad. Ambos se deslizaron por la tierra y...

"¡Out!" -Cantó el Umpire, y más que festejar, los DH dejaron salir un colectivo suspiro de alivio. Sin embargo, no tenían tiempo para relajarse. A la señal de Red, todos abandonaron el campo de juego y avanzaron hacía su banca.

"Ok, pán comido." -Comenzó Red, sonriendo exhausto.- "Dos carreras, señores."

"Red." -Le llamó Sapphire, en una agotado susurro.- "Si vuelves a referirte a nosotros como "Señores", te patearé tan fuerte que vas a vomitar tus intestinos." -Todas las miradas, incluyendo la de Green, fueron a parar sobre la integrante femenina de los DH.

"...Claro, lo siento." -Musitó el capitán, para después aclarar su garganta y proseguir.- "Dos carreras, y podremos largarnos de aquí. Sapph..." -Le llamó el muchacho, y de inmediato sus miradas se encontraron en el aire.- "Confío en ti; vas primero."

Mientras Red exclamaba sus últimas palabras de aliento para con el equipo, la mente de Black solo se ocupaba de bloquear el dolor en su brazo. Su mirada viajó por todos lados, tratando de encontrar algo más que ocupara su atención, y entonces lo encontró. Un par de ojos verdes que le miraban, desafiantes, iracundos; casi rogando a gritos por una paliza. Fue entonces que Black reconoció al portador de aquellos ojos de demonio: el ex-integrante de los DH, N. Mirando hacía atrás, la traición del chico parecía solo una cruel broma entre amigos, y solía despertar cada mañana con la idea de ir a visitarle... pero más tarde en el día, recordaría que ya no podía hacer eso. No podía entablar una amistad con el demonio.

Tan ensimismado estaba Black en sus problemas, que no se percato cuando Sapphire tocó la bola y salió disparada a primera base. Sus ojos seguían luchando contra los de aquel que un día se hizo llamar su amigo, y después las palabras rodaron solas de sus labios.

"Sigo yo." -El castaño se abrió paso a través del enrejado y tomó el bate de manos de Red, quien solo atinó a mirarle atónito.

"Black, tu brazo-"

"Dejame hacer esto, Red." -Rogó el muchacho, sujetando el madero con su mano derecha, la mano conectada a su hombro funcional.- "Necesito patearle el culo de alguna forma."

No se dijo otra palabra. Black avanzó hacía el área de bateo y terminó de sujetar el bate con ambas manos, estremeciendose un poco de dolor. Su mirada desafiante seguía conectada con la del lanzador; tanteando, incitando, presumiendo. N se perfiló, y antes que Black pudiese acomodarse a plenitud, lanzó con fuerza y velocidad. El bateador de los DH blandió el madero como pudo, pero no logro conectar. Sin embargo, después de terminar aquel movimiento, Black tuvo que morder su labio inferior para reprimir un grito de dolor.

"¿Todo bien?" -Preguntó el Umpire, pero Black solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Levantó la mirada con pesadez, y se encontró de nuevo con la de su rival, pero esta vez, había algo diferente. Ya no le desafiaba, ahora... había algo que nunca había visto en N. No podía darle un nombre.

Nuevamente, ambos- pitcher y bateador, se plantaron en sus lugares y se perfilaron. N lanzó nuevamente, y Black estuvo a punto de blandir nuevamente, pero se detuvo al notar la trayectoria de la bola.

"¡Bola 1!" -Exclamó el Umpire. Una anomalía, pensó Black, pero decidió no darle importancia. Se prepararon nuevamente, y nuevamente N lanzó, pero esta vez la pelota paso por encima de la cabeza del bateador.- "¡Bola 2!"

"¡¿Qué carajo te pasa, animal?" -Se escuchó rugir a uno de los GS, y pronto los demás le siguieron. Sin embargo, N no parecía inmutarse por sus fallos, ni por las amenazas de sus compañeros. Simplemente se preparó y lanzó una vez más.

"¡Bola 3!" -Repitió el Umpire, y los GS comenzaban a desesperarse y a cargarla contra N. Black miró sorprendido y extrañado a su ex-compañero de equipo, quien solo devolvió esa fría e inexpresiva mirada que Black se había aburrido de ver. El peliverde lanzó una última vez y:- "¡Bola 4! Toma tu base, niño."

En medio de gritos, vitoreos y gruñidos, Black caminó hasta la primera base y pudo ver solo de reojo como Sapph avanzaba a la segunda. Por un segundo, por un breve instante... Black pudo ver como la esquina de la boca de N se alzaba un poco, casi como en...

"Nah." -Murmuró Black para si mismo, antes de ajustar su gorra y girarse hacía home, donde Green se preparaba para batear. Mientras tanto, en el centro del campo, Bruno había llegado al monticulo de lanzamiento, intercambió algunas palabras con N y después este último partió hacía el jardín derecho, intercambiando lugares con el capitán de los Dorados.

"¡Bruno, tu mamá vende sentones afuera del supermercado!" -Gritó Gold, casi colgandose del enrejado. El Umpire estuvo a punto de ir a reprenderle, pero Gold alzó las manos y regresó a la banca.

Green estaba concentrado, no cabía duda de ello. Lo único que ocupaba su mente en ese momento era darle su merecido al hijo de puta frente a él, y qué mejor manera de hacerlo. El castaño bateador inspeccionó la postura de su rival, y no pudo evitar sonreir levemente: era diferente a la de Black y el chico peliverde, lo que significaba que...

La pelota voló lentamente a solo medio metro por encima de la tierra, perfecto para que Green diese un simple swing y la pelota fuese volando al jardín derecho. Apenas la pelota tocó el suelo, una voz en la banca exclamó algo, inentendible y a todo pulmón. En un apresurado frenesí, la primera en tocar la colchoneta de Home fue Sapphire, luego Black y al final, Green, quien se tomó cada segundo en su carrera para escuchar como el equipo contrario le reclamaba a uno de sus integrantes.

"¡Felicitaciones!" -Resonó la voz del organizador del torneo, a través de las bocinas.- "Los ganadores del Torneo de Béisbol Golden 15-"

"¡Ahorreselo, tenemos que irnos!" -Exclamó Gold, antes de que todos y cada uno de los DH se dieran a la fuga.

* * *

"Gracias a Whitney, Platina, Gardenia y White por sus hermosas coreografías." -Dijo Yellow, antes de aclarar su garganta y ventilarse con el cuello de su vestido.- "Por todas las 8. A continuación en el programa tenemos a... tenemos a..."

"¡Red Ongaku!" -Exclamó una voz entre el público, seguido por varios "disculpe", "lo siento" y "con permiso". En un parpadeo, Red se montó en la tarima, tropezó, cayó sobre su estomago y se levantó de un salto. Sudando cual pollo en un rostizadero, jadeando como perro en un día de verano, el capitán de los DH tomó el micrófono de manos de la rubia y se acercó para susurrar en su oído.- "No te preocupes, los demás llegarán pronto. ¡¿Quién está listo para rockear?" -Exclamó el muchacho, recibiendo una gran ovación por parte del público.- "Pues tendrán que esperar, porque quiero aprovechar mi primer canción está tarde para cantar con alguien muy especial para mí." -Explicó Red, antes de girarse hacía el telón.- "Yellow, ¿Vienes aquí un segundo?" -La aludida se giró sobre sus talones, ya a medio camino de salir del escenario, sonrojada y apuntandose a si misma.- "Sé que conoces esta canción."

"Red, te he dicho que yo no-"

"Una canción no te matará." -Le interrumpió él, su voz resonando en las cuatro esquinas del lugar gracias al micrófono en sus manos. El muchacho extendió su mano y le miró suplicante.- "Por favor."

Aún titubeante, la rubia examinó sus alrededores, pero todo se había congelado. De pronto, ya no existía el público, ya no existía el restaurante, ni siquiera existía ese temor a resaltar que siempre había cargado consigo. Solo existía la mano de Red; una mano que no tardó en estrechar con la suya. El músico la guio al centro del escenario, sin despegar su mirada de la de ella, esperando a que la música comenzara a sonar.

"Lejos de aquí, la vida me llevó  
Pensando que si tí, tal vez me iría mejor  
Y quiza el tiempo me ayudaría a borrar  
Los tristes recuerdos que hoy quisiera olvidar..."

"Y estoy aquí, aquí otra vez, soñando que si pueda ser  
Y estoy aquí, una vez más, sabiendo que puede pasar  
Que estoy aquí, aquí otra vez, porque a tu lado si existe la fé  
Que estoy aquí, una vez más, porque contigo hoy quiero bailar."

"Estoy aquí..."

Ambos estaban tan cerca, tan inmersos el uno en el otro, que Red pudo escuchar cuando Yellow tragó pesadamente, nerviosa. Una mano del muchacho viajó a la mejilla de si compañera, acariciando suavemente, transmitiendo tranquilidad y confianza.

"Buscandote otra vez, pensando que quiza  
Tu rostro vuelva a ver, y deje todo atrás  
Y hoy vine a decirte, que el viento ya cambió  
Y nuestro presente, es solo de los dos..."

"Y estoy aquí, aquí otra vez, soñando que si pueda ser  
Y estoy aquí, una vez más, sabiendo que puede pasar  
Que estoy aquí, aquí otra vez, porque a tu lado si existe la fé  
Que estoy aquí, una vez más, porque contigo hoy quiero bailar."

"Estoy aquí..."

"Quiero abrazarte, tan solos tu y yo  
Y que seas princesa en un sueño de amor  
Quiero abrazarte, tus manos tomar  
Y entre pasos de baile poderte besar..."

"Y estoy aquí, aquí otra vez, soñando que si pueda ser  
Y estoy aquí, una vez más, sabiendo que puede pasar  
Que estoy aquí, aquí otra vez, porque a tu lado si existe la fé  
Que estoy aquí, una vez más, porque contigo hoy quiero bailar."

"Estoy aquí... (Una vez más)  
Estoy aquí... (Para bailar)  
Estoy aquí... (Aquí otra vez)  
Estoy aquí..."

"Estoy aquí..."

La multitud estalló en aplausos y vitoreos, pero aún entonces, después de terminada la canción, la pareja no despegaba sus ojos los unos de los otros. No fue hasta que las manos de Red se posaron una cada lado del rostro de la rubia, delicadamente atrayendolo al suyo, para acariciar los labios de Yellow con los suyos, en un tierno, dulce e inocente beso. La multitud aplaudió aún más, pero ese día... ese día se había logrado algo más que la recaudación de dinero para Sketch.

Algo más importante.

* * *

"Aún no me creo que te hayas subido allí arriba con el hombro lastimado." -Le reprendió White. ¡Oh, qué humillación! Después de sus dos canciones respectivas en el concierto, Black bajó corriendo, gritando que solo quería regresar a casa, y su vecina se había ofrecido a llevarlo.

"No te niego que es muy divertido." -Musitó el castaño, sonriendo ampliamente.- "Ahora entiendo más a los Artistas. De hecho..." -Comenzó el muchacho, pero se cortó solo a media oración, atrayendo la atención de su amiga.

"¿Qué? De hecho, ¿Qué?" -Preguntó la ojiblanco, recibiendo como respuesta esa misma sonrisa que Black llevaba esbozando desde que bajó de la tarima.

"Podría vivir haciendo esto." -Musitó el joven, e inmediatamente White se detuvo. Black subió un par de escalones más, antes de mirar a White por sobre su hombro: ella le miraba atónita.- "¿Qué?"

"Bueno..." -Musitó White, jugando con un mechón de su cabello.- "Sé de un lugar muy bueno, donde podrían enseñarte a ser un buen cantante."

"¿En serio?" -Preguntó el muchacho, sarcasmo fluyendo entre cada palabra.- "¿Y se podría saber donde sería este lugar?"

Ante esto, ambos sonrieron, segundos antes de partirse en una sonora carcajada. Juntos.

* * *

"Vaya, pero si es el jugador estrella." -Bromeó Blue, llegando a su respectivo asiento bajo el árbol, como tantas veces había hecho el último par de meses. Qué manera de terminar un día tan ajetreado: El verde follaje de la naturaleza, el cielo nocturno, el suave sonido de todas las formas de vida a su alrededor, y Green... leyendo un estúpido libro, ignorandole como solo él sabía hacerlo.- "¿Y cómo te fue hoy, corazón?"

"No estuvo mal, supongo." -Respondió el castaño, tan monótono como siempre, aún inmerso en su libro.- "Pero no creo que sea algo que me gustaría hacer todos los días."

"¿Ni siquiera aunque yo fuese a animarte?" -Preguntó ella, recostando su cabeza en el regazo del joven Oak. Green arqueó una ceja y bajó un poco su libro, solo para que sus miradas se encontraran, a través del cristal de las gafas del muchacho.- "Te hace falta el ejercicio, estás muy flaco."

"Me ejercito bien." -Respondió cortante, volviendo a su libro.- "Tú lo sabes; me haz visto sin camisa."

"Bueno, fue bajo circunstancias especiales, no estaba prestando mucha atención." -Confesó la ojiazul, desviando la mirada a las ramás del árbol, levitando sobre ellos.- "Aunque si te la quitaras de nuevo..."

"Olvidalo."

"Qué malo eres." -Chilló Blue, enderezandose, quedando ambos al mismo nivel, sus rostros separandose por un maximo de 30 centimetros.- "Ni siquiera fuiste a escucharme cantar."

"Estaba ocupado, tú lo sabes."

"No es excusa. Además, llegaste 10 minutos después de Red, ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?"

"No es mi culpa que-"

"De seguro fuiste a celebrar con los demás animales."

"¿En 10-"

"Cada vez te reconozco menos, Green. Solías ser tan callado, y ahora no dejas de hablar." -Exclamó Blue, arrancando un gruñido de la garganta de Green.- "Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que-" -Pronto, Blue se vio incapaz de pronunciar otra palabra, de moverse o de respirar. Solo podía quedarse allí, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, admirando aquellas hebras de cabello café que colgaban frente a sus ojos, sintiendo como una boca intrusa atacaba a la suya. Y antes de que pudiese dignarse a disfrutar de aquel contacto, el muchacho lo rompió.

"Tú también hablas demasiado." -Murmuró Green, tomando su libro del cesped para continuar leyendo.- "Pero al menos ya encontré una manera de callarte."

"Bu-Bueno..." -Musitó Blue, para después aclarar su garganta ruidosamente, con el rostro ligeramente enrojecido.- "Tal vez tengas que hacerlo muy seguido. Ya sabes lo parlanchina que puedo ser."

"¿Es eso una invita-?"

"..."

"..."

"...Te he dicho que hablas demasiado."

**Fin**


End file.
